All Things New
by Sakura Mitsukai
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! It is not the past which dictates who we become; but rather it is our reaction to the events we have endured... Can all things truly be made new? MalikOC
1. Chapter I

**_All Things New_**

**Introduction**

**First:** The "oh-so-wonderful" disclaimer. I do not own anything associated with Yu-Gi-Oh, which means I do not own anything ever shown on the show, or in the manga (and sadly, that means I don't own Malik or Kaiba -) However, I do own the original characters, as well as the plot line (well, most of it anyways), as well as the quote at the beginning of the story (and anywhere else it occurs). I do not plan to mention this anywhere else, so let it be known to the world – I am only a writer and fan.

**Second:** This story might be confusing because of the change from present to past to present to past, etc. So, let me explain this. The story begins in the "present" which is **two years** after the Battle City episodes. It then jumps into the past (and there's a note on that the **first** time it happens); but jumps between the past and the so called present. Now, in order to distinguish between the two (as there will not be italics for the past) there are separate "dividers." Example:

This is the PRESENT

- o -  
And now it's the past  
o - o - o  
Still the Past  
- o -

And back to the present

I hope that isn't _too_ confusing to understand…it should make more sense with the actual story o-o;;

**Third: **To work with my story, I kind of changed Malik's age. Here's a quick list of their ages in the past and the present.

1. Malik Ishtar (American – Marik) – 17 / 19

2. Rishid Ishtar (American – Odion) – 25 / 27

3. Isis Ishtar (American – Ishizu) – 20 / 22

4. Haydee Omar – 16 / 18

I've actually heard contradicting stories on the name of Malik's elder sister. So, I really don't know if her name in the Japanese series is actually Isis or not, but that's the name I'm using. Unfortunately, I only have access to the American anime, and have no money to buy the manga. Also, those are just the _main_ characters. We all know that Yugi (I don't want to use a double _u_) and company are in the ages of 16. Also, the correct spelling for my character's name is "Haydée" but like with Téa, I'm too lazy to accent the "e"

**Forth:** I've had this story in mind for a while now, and some people have requested that I write a fiction with Malik in it. So, as requested by **_josephine_****_ jekyl_**, here is the story with Malik, and an OC – who happens to be Egyptian. I hope you enjoy this story (as well as everyone else).

**Fifth:** Due to the time frame of the story, I'm going to have to rewrite Yu-Gi-Oh history…to an extent. Sigh I expect this to take a long time considering the circumstances, so I ask that you all understand if I have not updated in a while. But, (inserting a "shameless plug") you can always go and read my other stories if you have not done so. I'm going to have to make a recommendation list sometime…

**Sixth:** Here's a brief summary:

Traumatized by his past filled with agony, despair, and darkness, Malik seeks out to destroy the Pharaoh and gain his powers – ultimately coming into power of the entire world. What he didn't count on was the possession he had recently acquired, or his darker alter-ego taking over his body.

With those events lying in the past, and the promise of a better tomorrow, can Malik finally learn to love the one he used to only want to destroy, and truly come to the knowledge that _all_ things can be made new?

**Note:** Due to someone reporting this introduction (for an unknown reason), removed it. So, in an effort to save myself a great hassle and any other possible removals, I've combined the introduction page to the first chapter.

* * *

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter I

* * *

**

_It is not the past which dictates who we become; but rather it is our reaction to the events we have endured._

Sweet, innocent, beautiful; those are the words Malik would use to describe the girl seated beside him. Her eyes had been closed, and her head was resting against his shoulder as the plane continued its flight from Cairo, Egypt to New York, New York. It was there they would spend the night, only to catch a four in the morning flight directly to Los Angeles, California – where they would be moving in with Malik's sister, Isis.

He allowed a small grin to appear on his normally cold face as he stared down at her. Her long, black hair had been pulled back, revealing her well sculptured neck and shoulders. She had dressed hastily as he had allowed her to oversleep – and the results pleased him. A black, off the shoulder top and a pair of black velvet pajama bottoms had been the outcome. Of course, Malik had chosen the outfit the night before, and had made sure everything else was packed so she couldn't object.

He sighed lightly, leaning back in his seat while he flipped through a magazine he had purchased in the airport. They had only been in the air an hour, and he was growing very restless; and there was still nearly fourteen hours left of the flight, as well as a stop in London, England where they would change planes. He tapped his foot lightly, pulling out the golden rod that always remained in his pocket. He could always control the minds of the flight attendants, but the fun in that would only last so long.

"Master Malik, is everything alright?" a voice asked from across the aisle.

"Rishid, how many times do I have to tell you, it's just Malik," he sighed, slipping the rod back in his pocket and growling lightly.

"Sorry Mas—Malik," Rishid stuttered slightly, bowing his head.

"And everything is fine; this is just boring," Malik answered.

"Might I suggest watching something on the television to help pass the time?"

Malik shrugged slightly, pulling out the guide of the movies that were currently playing. _This one sounds appealing._ He slowly pushed the button on the armrest and stopped on channel seven. _What's this called again? Right, "The Patriot." Hmm, looks interesting._

The girl beside him began to shift slightly, drawing his attention away from the movie. She slowly opened her navy eyes and allowed a soft yawn to escape her lips. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light before sitting up, a faint blush hidden in her naturally tanned skin.

"Enjoy your nap?" Malik asked quietly, smirking at her.

Her blush grew as she bowed her head, a small smile upon her face. "Yes, Master."

"Haydee, look at me."

Haydee slowly lifted her face, her eyes unwillingly meeting Malik's violet orbs. She swallowed, not liking the look he had on his face.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you not to call me 'Master' but to just call me 'Malik'?" he asked, raising a brow to emphasize the question.

"I'm sorry," she said, dropping her eyes.

Malik sighed, lifting her chin slightly, and bringing her eyes to his once more. "Haydee, listen to me," he whispered, his voice cool. "You didn't have to stay with me, but you did. For whatever reason, I don't think I'll ever know. You're not a servant Haydee, but a…friend."

Haydee smiled softly, her eyes glancing at the television screen before Malik. She could barely make out the scene playing on it, but she did happen to see a man's head be blown off. She turned her head in disgust, trying to wipe the image from her mind. "How can you watch that?"

Malik smirked, glancing at the screen. "It's entertaining," he shrugged, settling back in his seat, glimpsing at her from the corners of his eyes.

"It's disgusting," she mumbled, laying her head back down on Malik's shoulder and closing her eyes.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

_Two Years Earlier_

The streets of Giza were busy on the early August morning; passerby stopping at the different shops that were set up, the merchants eager to make a quick dollar. The sun was slowly approaching the zenith of the sky, before it would begin to descend, and bring the night once more.

Haydee slowly strolled down a side street, a bright smile on her face. Her parents had sent her out of the house only an hour ago, and she couldn't help but wonder if they planned to do something for her sixteenth birthday. Her eyes traveled up to the bright blue sky which seemed to be devoid of clouds that day. She closed her eyes, breathing in the sounds and smells of her home.

She stopped her stroll in front of her own house and tilted her head. There was a motorcycle and a corvette parked nearby. She shrugged, her ears perking up at the voices inside her home as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She furrowed her brows, barely able to make out the sounds of her father's pleading voice. _I wonder what's going on._

The door to the house opened, drawing the attention of all three men inside. Haydee raised a brow, glancing at her father before her eyes traveled to a young man with bright lavender eyes and platinum blonde locks. "Father? What's going on?" she asked softly, closing the door behind her, and glancing at the other man. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties and had tattoos covering one side of his face, while his hair had been shaved into a ponytail.

"Haydee, go to your room," he father commanded, briefly glancing at his daughter.

Haydee's eyes traveled to the other two occupants of the room in question before returning to her father's face. She wasn't always the kind to listen to what her parents told her to do, and although she could sense her father's desperation in his voice, her curiosity had won out. "Who are they?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of the two men.

The blonde smirked, his fingers tapping against a golden rod he held in his hand, as he approached the young girl. "Malik," he introduced, grasping her hand and kissing it. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you. I had no idea Bakari had any daughters; he only mentioned two sons."

Haydee blushed lightly, a smile gracing her lips. "I'm his _only_ daughter."

"Is that so?" Malik asked, his brow raising in suspicion as he released her hand. "Is this true, _Bakari_?" he sneered, turning to face the elder man, his grip on the rod tightening.

"I-I, it was secret for…certain reasons, Sir," he stuttered. "She is only sixteen…"

"Really?" his eyes snapped back to the young girl dressed in traditional Egyptian clothing as a thought raced through his head. A wicked smirk make it's way across his cold face as he spoke. "Rishid, she'll do."

"Master?" the man named Rishid asked, glancing between Malik and Haydee.

"Since you can not pay your debts Bakari, your daughter will pay them for you. Take her."

Rishid complied, grasping the young girl's shoulders gently and pushing her towards the door.

"Wait! What's going on! I demand to know!" Haydee yelled, struggling in Rishid's grasp.

Bakari was silent, his eyes sadly watching his daughter. "Please," he begged, his eyes desperately pleading with Malik.

Malik ignored him, a sadistic grin upon his face as he glanced over at the young girl. She could prove to be entertaining.

"Haydee!" a small voice called, stopping Rishid's pushing and Haydee's struggle. Her eyes slowly glanced to her side where she saw her five year old brother, Namu.

"Go back to your room," she said softly.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, ignoring her.

"I'll be back Namu, I swear," she answered, glaring at Malik in the process, and causing the young man to snicker.

"But we were going to have a party for you Haydee," the young boy pouted, his dark violet eyes watering slightly.

"Namu," she whispered, finding Rishid's grasp on her arms loose enough for her to break free. She slowly walked to her brother and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Haydee."

"Go back to your room, I'll be home…later."

With that word of assurance, the young boy rushed back to the staircase and towards his room. Rishid reclaimed her shoulders and guided her towards the door. She had given up the struggle, knowing she could never overpower this tall man.

"If you think you'll _ever_ come back here; you're sadly mistaken. However, I may take pity on your family when I rule the world."

"You're insane," Haydee spat, slipping onto the passenger seat in the car.

"Now, now; we mustn't have such a temper," Malik sneered, leaning in close and holding the rod up to her, its blade glistening in the sunshine. "I know where your family lives, and now I know your weakness."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Malik smirked, his eyes narrowing. "What was the boy's name? Namu?"

Haydee shook with anger, watching him walk over to the motorcycle. _I hate him! You could have been out a little longer Haydee! This would have never happened!_

"We'll stop in Cairo," Malik called over to Rishid, his helmet in place. He took one last look at the girl before starting his bike and speeding down the street, Rishid close behind him. _Interesting girl; she'll prove to be very entertaining. However, if she wants her family to be safe, she may want to lose the attitude._

o - o - o_  
_

Haydee leaned back in her seat, a frown upon her face. _Well, doesn't this birthday just beat the rest,_ she thought sarcastically. They had been driving for two hours now, and her thoughts hadn't died down, or changed. And now, a new one entered her mind. _I didn't get to bring anything with me._ Her eyes doubled in size as she realized this thought, which crossed over to clothing.

She slowly turned to look at the man who was driving. He seemed nice enough; then again, he hadn't spoken more than a few words. Deciding it was worth a try, she began to speak. "Umm, Rishid, right?"

"Yes," he answered, his eyes never leaving the road before them.

"What will I do for…clothing?"

Rishid was quiet for a moment, allowing her question to sink in. He truly had no idea, and had no way to ask Malik her question. He shrugged his shoulders, his face remaining the same. "I suppose Master Malik will take you shopping."

Haydee nearly choked, an invisible blush forming on her cheeks at the thought of shopping for _any_ clothing item with _him_.

"Miss Haydee, Master Malik isn't truly evil; just, misunderstood," Rishid explained, his chocolate eyes glancing at the young girl.

"Tell it to someone who cares Rishid," she mumbled, glaring out the window.

"You hate him because he threatens your family and has taken you away from them?"

"What else would there be, considering this is the first time I've ever seen him. What did he mean when he said my father could not pay his debt?" she questioned, turning her eyes away from the window and glancing at Rishid once more.

"I do not know all the affairs of Master Malik, and this was one of them."

"Are you his servant or something?"

"I am loyal to him because he is a brother to me," he explained, turning the car to the right, and keeping close behind the motorcycle.

"He's a brother to you, but he tells you what to do? Some brother."

"His mother raised me; I feel it is my duty to serve him and protect him. There is much you do not see in him because he has hidden it away for so long. He's not bad if you take the time to know him."

"I don't want to know him," she grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the motorcycle, secretly wishing it would hit something and send the rider flying. _Get to know him? Yeah, right. Get to know him about as much as I'd want to get to know Anubis._

o - o - o_  
_

"Miss Haydee?"

Haydee slowly opened her eyes, stretching as she did so. _Guess I fell asleep._ "Where are we?"

"Cairo," Rishid said, coming around to her side of the car and opening the door for her.

_That's right, 'Master Malik' said we were stopping in Cairo._ Haydee frowned, looking around for Malik. "Where's—"

"He sped up an hour ago. He is…meeting with someone," Rishid answered, closing the door to the corvette and looking around. "We're to meet him at the _Grand Hyatt Cairo _soon. This way."

Haydee silently followed him, her eyes taking in the change of scenery. Never before had she left Giza, or really even thought about it. "I've never seen the Nile before; it's beautiful."

Rishid nodded in agreement, remaining silent. He didn't agree with Malik's ways, especially taking the girl, but he was his _brother_ and regardless, he would remain loyal.

Haydee stopped suddenly, her eyes glancing up at a large building. "Is this the…"

"Yes."

_Looks expensive._ "It looks…nice," she commented, following Rishid inside the hotel and silently gasping at the luxury in the lobby.

"Rishid," Malik's voice called from the fountain where he was sitting, and looking a bit impatient.

"Master Malik," Rishid bowed his head lightly.

Malik's eyes immediately went to Haydee, a smirk gracing his lips. "Well?"

"Excuse me?"

"You should learn how to address me properly."

Haydee glared at him, her eyes narrowed and cold. "You mean, as Nefertiti's little b—"

"Now, now," Malik interrupted, shaking his head in mock pity. "Such a pretty girl should watch her mouth. We wouldn't want it to be the cause of her pain, would we?"

Haydee snorted, looking away. _Jerk._

"Quick learner," he mumbled, rising from his position on the edge of the fountain. "Here's the extra key Rishid; we have room 814. You may go now."

Rishid bowed and turned away from the two, quickly heading for the doors.

_Where's he going? Great, now I'm left with the psychotic jackal from Hell._

Malik raised a brow, his hand grasping her upper arm as he pulled her to the elevator. "Psychotic jackal, hmm? Interesting."

Haydee blinked, pulling away from him the moment the elevator door closed. _I know I didn't say that out loud…_

Malik smirked, his fingers tapping the golden rod. It would be much easier for him if he just took complete control of her mind, but where would the fun be in that? It was going to be interesting, watching her slowly break down before him. All on account of her _pitiful_ family.

"Where are we going?" she asked, annoyed that his grip on her upper arm was cutting her blood circulation off.

"Our room," he growled, pulling her down the hallway of the eighth floor.

"_Our_ room? I am _not_ sharing a room with you!"

"You don't really have a choice, now do you? Possessions never do," he sneered, quickly unlocking the door and throwing her in.

"I'm not your possession!"

"Your pitiful father couldn't pay his debt, so you belong to me now." His eyes glanced at the rod as its handle began to reveal the dagger.

Haydee's eyes widened in slight fear, but she refused to back down. "I belong to no one; least of all, _you_," she spat, backing away from him.

Malik grinned sadistically, moving the rod closer to her and causing her to back further away. "You'll soon learn that your attitude can cause death. Remember this Haydee, I own you, I control you. You may want to watch your step girl, I _know_ your weakness."

"You won't touch him," she sneered.

"Don't underestimate me. I've done far worse than make threats. According to Rishid, you're in need of clothes."

"I didn't expect to be _kidnapped,_" she mumbled, confused by the swift change of subject.

Malik chuckled, flopping down onto the empty bed. "Keep it up and I may not help you in your predicament."

"One that you caused," she grumbled, and was easily overheard by Malik.

He closed his eyes lightly, his rod lying across his chest, focused on Haydee. "Don't think about running away Haydee, I can sense your every movement. You don't understand my power, nor do you want to deal with it. When we get to Japan, you'll see some of my rod's power when _I_ take you 'shopping'." With those final words, Malik drifted off into a half-slumber, half-watchfulness.

Haydee, on the other hand, felt completely uncomfortable in his presence. _Psychotic demon was more accurate._ Sighing, she cast her eyes towards the window, noticing a small balcony facing the Nile. She silently slid the door open and stepped out onto the balcony, allowing the cool air from the Nile to refresh her.

There really was nothing she could do about her current situation. Malik knew where her family was, and had witnessed her declaration of love for her little brother. She would do _anything_ for her family. She sighed, resting her chin on her hands as she glanced down at the world below. _Some birthday Haydee; what a great way to celebrate. I'm taken by a psychotic madman who threatens my family by threatening me. Can this day get any worse? What does he want from me anyways…_

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking," a voice broke through over the intercom, waking Haydee from her sleep. "We are currently cruising at an altitude of 39,000 feet with a groundspeed of 612 miles per hour. We will arrive in London Heathrow in approximately three hours. At this time, flight attendants will be serving lunch."

Haydee stretched, popping her neck in the process. Her stomach growled lightly, causing her to blush, and catching Malik's attention.

"Hungry?"

"A little."

"Good thing we're in first class; we get served first," Malik said, grinning as he noticed the food cart make its way towards them. "I could always make them serve us first anyways," he said thoughtfully, slowly pulling out the rod.

"Malik," Haydee whispered, shaking her head.

Malik turned to grin at her, tilting his head slightly. "You do realize you just called me 'Malik' don't you?"

"You told me to."

Malik snickered, pulling the food tray out from his armrest and leaning over to do the same for Haydee. "I do believe we're making progress Haydee."

Haydee smiled, silently thanking him. She didn't hear the words exchanged between Malik and the flight attendant, but noticed the beautiful aroma of hot, fresh food.

"Tell me something Haydee," Malik began, mixing around the rice that was part of their meal. "Why exactly did you decide to stay with me instead of your family?"

Haydee frowned thoughtfully, knowing Malik had the opportunity to read her mind, but hoping he wouldn't. She had secrets, one of them being her true thoughts on him. She decided to keep things safe, and alter the truth slightly. "Because I hardly know my family anymore. We're all changed, and it's impossible for us to change back to who we were. Besides, you needed a friend."

[- - - - -]  
- o -

The plane ride was long and boring for Haydee. She was forced to sit between Malik and Rishid, and was not at all comfortable being close to _His Royal Psycho_ – as she had mentally dubbed him. Of course, Malik knew these thoughts, and found them to be slightly entertaining. If she knew he could see what goes on in her mind, she may think twice before actually thinking.

She had closed her eyes, trying to tell herself it was all a nightmare, that she'd wake up eventually. Unfortunately for her, reality hadn't begun to sink in until now – and she'd been with them for three days. Three long, miserable days.

Her eyes snapped open as she began to look at her nails in boredom. She really wasn't a girly-girl, nor was she a tomboy, but there was nothing to do on this plane except look at her nails; and she couldn't get up to walk around since she was stuck between the psycho jackal and Rishid. Her eyes slowly traveled to the blonde sitting beside her, who was currently flipping through what looked like playing cards. Knowing she would hate herself later, but had the desperate need to talk, she turned her head to look at Malik.

"It's called Duel Monsters; and it's how I plan on taking over the world," he sighed, his voice monotone and bored.

Haydee raised her brows, knowing she didn't even ask him. _How does he do that? Maybe he's a psychic psychotic freak._

Malik rolled his eyes slowly. "The questioning look on your face was more than enough to know you have no idea what these are," he explained, the same bored expression and sound evident when he spoke.

"Alright hotshot, how do you plan on taking over the world with a bunch of cards? By throwing them at the world leaders and knocking them over the head so they fall unconscious?" she asked, giggling quietly.

"These cards are powerful! A mere girl like yourself would have no clue the power these cards contain! The ancient powers, shadow powers…You don't believe me."

Haydee tried to suppress her giggles, but was finding it to be quite difficult. "My little brother has a deck of cards like yours, now that I think about it. What, can he take over the world too?"

Malik growled, grabbing her wrist and causing her navy eyes to look at him, fear shining in them. His face was twitching as he held up a card to her. "This is one of the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters. It's more than a card; this is the ancient power of Ra _himself_!"

Haydee shuddered, hoping no one was paying attention to his whispered outburst. This would be hard to explain – a madman who kidnapped her and believed he could take over the world with a deck of cards.

Malik calmed himself slowly, his grip on her wrist loosening. "It will do you well to remember what I've told you. This Egyptian god will not be mocked, nor will I. Remember Haydee, I control you. It won't help you to anger me." With that, he released her wrist, which had turned a dark shade of purple.

She turned away, tears of fear hidden in her eyes. She refused to allow them to fall however, as she gently rubbed her wrist in pain. _Well, now I can't really feel a thing…_

"Here," Malik said quietly, placing a bag of ice on her wrist and holding it across his lap.

Haydee blushed slightly at his actions, but was disturbed by his quick attitude change. One moment, he was angry, seemingly ready to kill her. The next, he was being…gentle? _Where did he get this ice anyways? Why is he suddenly being…nice?_

"Don't question me," he said quietly, refusing to release her hand as he held the ice over her wrist. A flight attendant walked by them, seemingly oblivious to everything around her. On her forehead was the disappearing image of the eye of Horus.

o - o - o

"Hurry up," Malik growled, pushing the girl towards a phone the moment they got off the plane.

She glanced at him in question as he towered over her by a few inches. He quickly put a phone card in her hands and pushed her towards the phone once more. She mentally shrugged, picking up the phone and dialing her home number.

"Omar residence, Naomi speaking," a woman's voice flowed through the phone line, and flowed into Haydee's mind.

"Mom," she whispered softly, pushing down any sign of tears.

"Haydee?" the voice crackled in disbelief.

"I'm giving you _one_ minute," Malik said, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot impatiently while Rishid stood beside him.

"Master Malik, she hasn't seen or spoken to her family in almost four days," Rishid said.

"She had better get used to it Rishid. And don't question me."

"Yes Master."

"Put Namu on the line please," she hurried, glancing at Malik from the corner of her eye. "Namu!" she exclaimed in joy. "I love you too little brother…I'll be back though, someday; I swear…is Yafeu around?...Give him my love then. And—"

"Haydee has to go now," Malik sneered, grabbing the phone from her and hanging up.

"That was my baby brother! I may never get to see him again, thanks to you!"

"Then you shouldn't make promises you won't be able to keep. 'I'll be back, I swear'," he said, imitating her as he grabbed her arm and led her away from the phone.

Haydee rushed her feet in order to keep up with his pace. Her eyes casually glanced down at her clothing. Rishid had gone out and _purchased_ a few traditional outfits for her, upon Malik's command. However, she longed for a more western outfit, such as the jeans she had been forced to leave behind.

Malik stopped suddenly, causing Haydee to collide with him and send the two of them to the ground; he happened to end up pinning her down. He raised a brow suggestively. "Like this?"

"Get off me freak," she growled, earning a glare from Malik.

"Be careful what you say _girl_," he sneered, rising up and turning to Rishid, who had swiftly gathered their luggage – which wasn't much.

"I have secured a cab for us Master Malik; it is waiting outside," he said, carrying the four bags towards the door, Malik pulling Haydee along once more.

"And what about the boat and warehouse?"

"It is secured as well."

"Good."

_Boat…warehouse? What's his next plan, to—_

"Get in," Malik snapped, pushing her into the backseat of the cab and sliding in beside her while Rishid sat in the front.

"Where are we going?"

"Our new home," Malik sniggered, leaning back in the seat and looking out the window as they drove through the city of Domino, Japan. _Soon, oh "great" Pharaoh. You will fall, and I will prevail. I will have my revenge on you, and I will rule the world!_


	2. Chapter II

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter II

* * *

**

Haydee silently followed Malik from the cab, and was nearly unaware of Rishid behind them. There was no running now; for one, she was in a new land and didn't know her way around – although, she didn't believe Malik really knew either – and she couldn't risk putting her brother, Namu, in danger.

"Which one is it?" he asked, glancing around the docks and noticing three, rather large, boats.

"The white one," Rishid answered, leading the way to the small stairwell which led up into the middle of the boat.

"Well, don't just stand there," Malik said, grabbing Haydee's arm and pulling her up the stairs. _Perfect._

"Why do you need a boat?" Haydee asked curiously, rubbing her arm lightly. Her wrist still hurt a bit, but Rishid had wrapped some gauze around it – which he happened to be carrying around with him.

"That's none of your business. There are some things you should learn Haydee, and one of them is not to ask questions. Get in," he commanded, pointing inside a small room. Without waiting for her movement, he shoved her in, closing the door behind her and locking it. _I'll figure out what my plans are for her later…and then I'll deal with her._

He slowly walked further into the boat, his hand clutching his golden rod. So far, his plans had turned out perfectly, with the exception of the girl. But she could prove to be very useful; as well as entertaining. He stepped into another room and closed the door behind him. Tomorrow, he would take that girl "shopping" as well as search for some people to do his bidding.

He smirked, his lavender eyes glancing out through the darkness of his room. He already had three in this city who were willing, it was only a matter of time before he had an _army_ of Ghouls. He was going to have to find that so called Pharaoh and the keeper of the puzzle before any of his greater plans could surface into reality.

How he hated that man. It was _his_ fault he was supposed to live underground. It was _his_ tomb he was supposed to protect. It was _his_ fault his father died. And it was all for _him_ that the memories had been inscribed on his back. A snarl formed deep within his throat as he recounted that day. All the pain and agony of being _branded_. Any innocence he had had up to that point had instantly banished, all because of the Pharaoh and his memories.

He would make _him_ pay for what _he_ had caused him to go through. He would see to it the Pharaoh would _not_ regain his memories, but that he, Malik, would gain his power and take control of the world.

His eyes flashed as he thought about the girl. She had too much spirit, was too temperamental, and was _much_ too strong-willed. He was going to have to change that. _Tomorrow, after we get back from our little…excursion…_ An insane laughter filled his room as he began to make plans for the young sixteen year old Egyptian girl.

o - o - o

"Miss Haydee?" a knock sounded on her door as a voice called out to her.

Haydee allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she sat up on the small bed in her equally small room. "Come in Rishid," she called, _If you can unlock it._

The door creaked open, and Rishid entered, carrying a tray. "I've brought you dinner," he stated simply, placing the tray beside her on the bed and turning to leave.

"Wait, I have a question."

Rishid remained still, but did not turn around.

"Does he seriously plan on…taking over the world with a deck of cards?" she snickered softly at this thought.

"There is great power in these cards; but it is not the cards that will give him power to rule the world, but the items. You will learn in time." Quietly, he left her to her thoughts, alone once again.

Haydee arched a brow, staring down at the food and a pair of sticks that lay beside it. "How the heck am I supposed to eat with these?" she mumbled, picking them up and fiddling around with them. The whole thing felt awkward to her as she adjusted them in her hand and tried to eat some of the rice, but finding she could only get about one grain with the sticks. _I am not using my hands._

She stared at the food, then the sticks, and back to the food. Her brows furrowed slightly as she held the two sticks together and used them to scoop the rice. It didn't work as well as a fork or a spoon, but it certainly worked better than trying to grab it.

Her thoughts began to consume her as she slowly ate the rice. If Malik truly had plans to take over the world, then why would he take a girl with him, when she had the opportunity to get in his way. Especially a girl like her who didn't always listen to her father, and was most definitely not going to listen to some platinum blonde freak who held a golden rod and claimed he had powers she knew nothing about.

She sighed, her eyes glancing towards the circular window which let in a small amount of light. _I just want to go home; I just want to see Namu one last time, and Yafeu, and Father, and Mother. I hate you Malik!_ She didn't know that the boy a few rooms down was listening to these thoughts, a satisfied smirk upon his face.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

There was a slight rumbling sound that reached Haydee's ears. She rolled her eyes lightly and turned away from her book, her navy eyes glancing at Malik. At present, his hands were wrapped around his stomach, and he looked like he was in pain.

"Malik?" she asked softly, her eyes teasing.

"What?" he growled, his stomach echoing.

"Are you _still_ hungry?"

His stomach answered for him, and he turned his face away. As far as Haydee could see, he was acting like a two year old with his pouting. She smirked lightly, pulling out her bag and rummaging through it.

"Here," she said, dropping a bag of pretzels on his lap. "I would think you wouldn't be hungry considering we just ate only thirty minute ago, and you had half of mine."

Malik scowled, opening the bag and biting into a pretzel. "Bring anything else?" he asked curiously, his eyes glancing over into her open bag.

"Not for you," she smiled, zipping it up and dropping it back down beside her feet.

Malik stared at her, a pleased smirk appearing on his face. "You do realize that you haven't said something like that in over a year," he pointed out, bringing a light blush to the girl's face.

She remained quiet, picking up her book and trying to hide the unwanted blush that had appeared. What had happened to the spirited girl she used to be? She sighed, shaking her head and concentrating on the book.

Malik had done things to her, said things to her, that had changed who she was. Her hand instinctively brushed against the left side of her lower back, her eyes closed in remembrance. That was the first time she had begun to realize he wasn't one to make idle threats.

In spite of everything he had done to her, she had chosen to stay with him. Why? She smiled lightly, opening her eyes and once again, trying to focus on the printed words. It was a simple deduction really, and a dangerous feeling. If it were anyone else, it would be easy; but this wasn't just anyone, this was Malik Ishtar. He was as complex a person as she, and their history together did not help the war raging deep within her heart.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

A loud knocking upon her door, followed by the door crashing open, were Haydee's wakeup call the next morning. She groaned lightly, scowling at the man who stood in her doorway.

"Get up," he commanded, walking towards her and pulling on the sheets. "We're leaving in ten minutes, and unless you want to be severely punished, you'll be ready in five."

Haydee watched him disappear down the hallway, leaving her door wide open. She frowned, rising from the bed and stretching. She hurriedly grabbed an outfit, closed the door, and threw it on. On the door hung a mirror, which had captured her eye. She stared at herself and sighed, shaking her head and brushing her hair back behind her ears with her hand.

This was going to be an interesting day; shopping with the jackal from Hell. _How exciting!_ Haydee rolled her eyes, opened the door, and came face to face with Malik.

He glanced at a clock which hung opposite her door and smirked. "Impressive, you have one minute left. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the same staircase they had used the evening before. The only difference was that there was a motorcycle sitting at the bottom.

Haydee stared at it, feeling the pressure of Malik's hand leave her arm. There were two helmets sitting on it, and she instantly knew what he was going to do. _This is not going to happen! I am not going to wrap my arms around—_

"Get on," Malik interrupted her silent thoughts, tilting his head back. "And put this on; not that I would care if you fell off and hurt yourself."

Haydee slowly put the helmet on, all the while, glaring at Malik. She did need some clothing, so she could humor him for the day. But that didn't mean she was going to like the guy in the tiniest bit.

"What are you waiting for, get on. Or are you scared?" he taunted, raising a brow at her.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Haydee snapped, swinging a leg over the bike and sitting on the back part of the seat. Unwillingly, she wrapped her arms around Malik's stomach, closing her eyes tight and trying to block out the feel of his muscle toned abdomen.

Malik smirked as he started the bike and sped off into the city. It was going to be fun to break her spirit. Slowly, and surely, he would do so; and by nearly any means possible. He chuckled inwardly, feeling her grasp tighten as he purposely sped up. This was going to be one _interesting_ day.

o - o - o

Malik tapped his foot impatiently as he stood outside the dressing room Haydee was in. He didn't see the need for her to try something on if it was the proper size. He really didn't care if it showed anything; it wasn't like she would be going anywhere, or that it would _bother_ him.

At this point, he was seriously contemplating taking over her mind while she was in the room; or, at least, look through her eyes. He could see what she kept hidden under those robes. He smirked, his hand grasping the rod which sat in his pocket.

"Alright, fine, I admit it; you were right," Haydee said, opening the door and glaring at Malik.

Malik growled, releasing the rod and taking the clothes from her. There was no way he was going to _pay_ for all these items. He smirked, placing them on the counter before the saleswoman and grasped his rod.

"Did you find everything alright?" she asked, glancing between Malik and Haydee.

"Yeah," Haydee mumbled, leaning against the counter and closing her eyes.

_Foolish girl._ The saleswoman's eyes glazed over as she removed each security tag from the clothing Malik was _purchasing._ Wordlessly, she placed them in a large bag and handed it to Malik. He grasped Haydee's arm and pulled her towards the door, causing her eyes to snap open. _I'll release her mind when we're far enough away._

"She wasn't very talkative," Haydee mumbled, trying to take the bag from Malik. "Fine, carry it; see if I care."

"You would just love for this situation to be in your control," he mused, stopping abruptly in front of a store that brought a bright blush to Haydee's face.

"No; _no way!_ I am _not_ going in there with _you_!" she shrieked, her eyes widening in horror.

"Well, you could always purchase them yourself; but, I doubt you have any money with you."

"I am not—"

"Relax Haydee, it's not like I find you…_appealing_." With that, Malik pulled her into the store, much to Haydee's dismay. "When you're finished, let me know."

Haydee glared at him and turned away, browsing through the different items the store had, the bright blush still on her cheeks. _I can't believe he's doing this to me! Doesn't he know that no man is ever supposed to set foot in here? And then he's going to see what I'm getting and…oh, why couldn't I have at least packed a bag before he abducted me!_

While Haydee's thoughts consumed her, they also filled Malik's mind, causing him to chuckle. She was amusing; a typical female. Flustered when she couldn't have control. He smirked, listening to her babbling on and on about how wrong it was for him to even suggest going in with her; especially when she couldn't stand him.

"May I help you Sir?" a young woman with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes asked Malik.

"I'm waiting for her," he growled, tossing his head at Haydee, who was holding a few garments in her hands, her face still showing signs of pink.

"Oh," the woman said, a smile gracing her lips in understanding. "I see. Good luck." She winked at Malik and ran off to help another customer, leaving Malik in confusion.

_Good luck? What was that wench talking about?_ He shook his head, placing the cold look back on his face. Nonetheless, it didn't matter to him. He looked up, finding Haydee standing at the counter, her items waiting to be paid for. He slowly approached her, his hand clutching his rod.

"Go wait outside; and don't think about running off, I _will_ find you Haydee. And let's not forget your little brother, _Namu," _he threatened quietly in her ear, watching her slowly make her way outside to a bench. Quickly he focused the rod on the woman, who, as the woman at the other store, removed all security tags, and bagged the items. And, as before, Malik exited the store with the bag – not having to pay a thing.

Haydee's blush had subsided, and Malik was now the proud carrier of five different bags, one of them being from the woman's store. He could hear Haydee's stomach making growling sounds, which caused him to feel hungry himself. Rolling his eyes, he began to lead her to the food court.

He really didn't care if she starved to death, but she was his possession, a payment for a debt. He figured he might as well make good use of her. She looked like she could become a good servant – with a proper _education_ of course.

He quickly dropped the bags on a table, told Haydee to wait there, and disappeared in the crowded food court. Unfortunately for him, there were too many people around, so he'd have to _pay_ for the food. He could try to take control of all their minds, but the most he had experimented with was five, and even that had been a tad strenuous.

The man behind him tapped his shoulder, bringing Malik's attention towards him. He was taller than Malik by a few inches, with short black hair and deep crimson eyes. "I saw you take your girlfriend there to _Victoria's Secret_. Congratulations," the man said, winking. "But if you ever get tired of her…" he trailed off, his eyes traveling to Haydee as he licked his lips.

Malik's eyes narrowed as a deep throated growl escaped his lips. No one was going to miss _this_ worthless piece of garbage. Without a word, he grabbed the man's collar and drug him down a hall where the restrooms were – and where no one seemed to be.

"Relax, I won't take her unless you're done with her," the man said, holding his hands up and hoping Malik wasn't going to start a fight.

"One, she isn't my _girlfriend_; she's my _possession._ Two, _no one_ touches what is _mine!_" His face was twitching as he held up his rod, a faint glow of the eye of Horus evident on his forehead. The rod began to glow and in a flash, the man had disappeared. _No one touches what is mine!_

His head began to pound as he shoved the rod back in his pocket. He slowly made his way back to the food court and was at the table with Haydee in under twenty minutes. She was giving his skeptical glances, and they were deeply annoying him.

"What?" he snapped, rubbing his head.

"Nothing," Haydee replied quickly, averting her eyes. Malik's hair seemed a tad bit spikier, not to mention the faint glow on his forehead. _I'm going to regret this later…_ "Here," she mumbled, holding out a small bottle to him.

Malik raised his brow as he took the bottle from her, and popped the top, taking two tablets from it before shoving it back in her hands. His headache seemed to have disappeared when she offered her kindness, but he shrugged it off and took the aspirin just in case. Of course, now his curiosity was piqued as to where she had gotten the bottle.

"I always keep a bottle with me. The sun used to make my head pound, so my mother added a small pouch to all my traditional Egyptian gowns," she shrugged, a smirk on her face. "And don't look at me as if I could read your mind, I figured you were going to ask."

Malik shook his head, his eyes closed lightly. Now that he thought about it, he could remember his head feeling the same way almost seven years ago. On the same day his father was killed and he had taken possession of the rod. It was almost, as if, there was someone else inside him, wanting to control his body.

He frowned visibly, his eyes narrowed. That sounded like the thoughts of a madman, and he was _not_ insane! He slowly opened his eyes and glanced across the table at Haydee. He had lied earlier, when he had told her he didn't find her appealing. It was quite the opposite; he found her to be more than appealing and beyond attractive. But that was the teenage boy inside of him, reacting to hormones. He had more important goals in mind to even think about a girl. Besides, when he had control of the world, she would have to do anything he wanted. And if he could break her spirit sooner…

o - o - o

"I see you and Master Malik did a bit of…shopping," Rishid commented, glancing at the seven empty bags that littered Haydee's floor.

"Yeah. Where does he get all this money?" she asked curiously, flopping down onto the bed and glancing at the elder man's chocolate eyes.

Rishid fidgeted lightly, looking anywhere but the young girl's eyes.

"Well, whatever," she shrugged, leaning her head back.

"I should go."

"Wait, Rishid. I was just wondering. Earlier, there was this faint eye looking thing on his forehead. Actually, it looked like the same one on that rod he's always carrying. Why haven't I noticed it before?" she asked curiously, turning her head to look directly in Rishid's eyes.

Rishid paled slightly. The last time the eye had appeared on Malik's forehead…he had murdered his father. He shuddered, not wanting to face _that_ Malik again. "I can not answer that for you Miss Haydee," he said quietly, hurrying from the room and leaving Haydee to her wondering.

He never questioned his younger _brother_, but this was something very serious. So far, he had been able to contain the other side of Malik – the _extremely_ evil side. Something must have happened to anger Malik beyond reason, but what? Rishid couldn't answer that, but he was hoping Malik would. If he were to lose control to the hatred burning deep within him…

"What is it Rishid?" Malik asked, his eyes lazily traveling to the man clad in a dark purple robe. He slouched in his throne, yawning as he did so. He was going to have to have his fun with Haydee soon.

"Master Malik, I ask that you not think me too presumptuous in asking, but—"

"Out with it Rishid," he yawned.

"According to Miss Haydee, the eye…" he trailed off, searching for the correct words.

Malik rolled his eyes as he rose from his throne and turned towards Rishid. "There's nothing to be concerned about Rishid."

Rishid bowed slightly, praying silently that the darkness within Malik would not consume him. He turned to leave, but was stopped by Malik's hand upon his shoulder.

"Rishid, I want you to bring Haydee to me – in here," he said, a dark smirk gracing his lips as a sadistic laugh escaped his throat. "I have a…_gift_ for her."

"Yes Master," Rishid answered, fleeing from the room to fetch Haydee. He couldn't help but fear for the girl, but what was he to do? He was loyal to his _brother_ and would do anything for him. He knew he wouldn't kill her, but hurting her was a definite possibility.

o - o - o

"What?" Haydee asked, walking into the room and taking in it's décor. The lights were very dim, but she could make out the few pieces of furniture. A throne sat along an empty wall, and a few feet in front of that was a glass case. Haydee tilted her head in curiosity, but make no move to quench it. To quench her curiosity would be to take steps closer to the blonde Egyptian, and that was something she didn't want. She had been _much_ too close to him on his motorcycle.

"Come here," he said, closing his eyes in boredom.

"I'd rather not."

Malik snapped his eyes open, glaring directly at her. "You dare defy me girl?" He rose from his throne, marched over to her, and grabbed her arm. In the process, he slammed the door shut. "You'll soon learn that I do not enjoy being disobeyed."

Haydee was silent, mentally shuddering at the dark emotion lingering in his eyes. She felt herself being thrown to a few cushions she had not noticed before. _I will not give him the satisfaction!_

"Come now Haydee, do you really think you can keep up this façade much longer?" he jeered, leaning down next to her and grasping her upper arms tightly. "Do you not like me?"

Haydee glared, but said nothing. _He has major issues!_

"I have a gift for you."

"I don't want it."

"That's too bad." With that, Malik turned her over so that she was on her stomach. He pulled out his rod, allowing the blade to appear and glisten in the dim lighting. He swiftly positioned himself over her legs, his eyes staring at her back. Quickly, he lifted her shirt slightly, his eyes darting between the left side and the right side of her now visible, lower back.

"What do you think you're doing!" Haydee hissed, trying to rise, but finding it to be in vain.

"Pick a side Haydee, left or right."

Haydee was silent, her mind running through all the possible things Malik could do to her. She had not seen the blade appear from the rod, nor had she even noticed him pull it from his pocket.

"Fine. But let me warn you, this may sting at first," he said, chuckling. "Wait, let me change that. This _will_ cause you pain like you've never known before." Without another word, he dug the blade into her skin, bringing a loud cry of anguish from the girl.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Malik finally stopped. The cries never ceased however, which caused in him purposefully digging the blade deeper, and bringing even more pained cries from the girl – which brought sadistic grins to his face. Deep crimson blood was now pouring from the wounds on her back, but Malik just sat there, his eyes staring at his work.

Haydee finally grew quiet, apart from the sound of her constant sniffling and soft groans of pain. She couldn't move, she didn't _want_ to move. Her back was burning, and she was feeling weak. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block away the pain.

"Well, that was fun," Malik sniggered, dragging his index finger through her blood and bringing it closer to his eyes. Even in the dim light, it was obvious to him the darkness of her blood, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had dug too deep and cut into something. The blood flow didn't seem to be stopping. "Well, you don't _have_ to agree with me."

Haydee didn't move. There was no smart-aleck remark, no insult, and no thoughts pouring through her head. She was silent, her breathing shallow and labored. Malik shrugged slightly, picking up the gauze he had brought with him. It would do no good for the girl to die. In a strange gentle manner, he wiped her wound with a wet cloth he had had a mind slave bring him before securing the gauze.

He smirked as he lowered her shirt. When she was _healed_, that was going to be a nice reminder to her who owned her. He shook his head, lifting her over his shoulder, and avoiding the _wound_. He walked through the small hallway on the boat to her room, where he placed her on her bed. If she thought _that_ was pain, she could never imagine the pain he had endured when he received the Pharaoh's memories on his back.

A slight shudder and tingling sensation made its way up his spine as he recalled that day. He would never be able to forget the anguish he had felt, the utter despair at his entire back being carved into by his father. He growled, turning away from the girl. He would see to it she never forgot who owned her.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

Haydee cast her navy eyes out the window, glancing at the clouds they were soaring through. They were like large, puffy mountains in the sky. Within the cloud, it seemed to be much more beautiful than if one were to merely look at the cotton floating high above in the cerulean sky.

Time seemed to pass slower up above as well. It was only five hours ago that she had said a final farewell to her family and entered the secured area of the airport with Malik and Rishid; and it was only three and a half hours ago that the plane had taken off, leaving Cairo behind.

She closed her eyes lightly, a serene smile appearing on her face. She was going to miss her family tremendously, but she had learned to overcome that in the two years prior. While she loved her parents deeply, as well as her elder brother Yafeu, the one she would miss the most was Namu.

Before she had met Malik, he had followed her everywhere, wanting to be with her at all times. During storms, he would go to her room. When he was tired, he would curl up in her lap. When he was sick, he wanted her to care for him. She smiled sadly, realizing this would never happen again. She was no longer a part of her family – she hadn't been since her sixteenth birthday. The past could not be changed, but perhaps the future was bright. _It is not the past which dictates who we become, but rather our reaction to the events we have endured._

"Haydee?"

"Yes?" she replied softly, turning to gaze into two lavender orbs.

Malik grinned cheekily as he tilted his head. "I'm bored," he shrugged.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" she asked, furrowing her brows in question.

Malik seemed to ponder this a moment. "Find something to entertain me."

Haydee raised a brow, shaking her head slightly. She knew what he was trying to do, but the Haydee of the past was, for the most part, gone. Who she was and who she became were two entirely different people. Of course, Malik seemed to have the idea set in his head that he could bring the past Haydee to the surface.

"Come on, do anything. I don't care. Just keep me from being bored."

"Malik, sometimes you can be so insufferable," she groaned, dropping a heavy book onto his lap.

"You want me to _read_ this?" he asked, glancing at the title. "_A Tale of Two Cities._"

"Just be quiet. Watch a movie, read, do anything. I am _not_ entertaining you Malik Ishtar," she whispered quietly.

"Come on, I'm bored."

"You're nineteen, entertain _yourself_," she mumbled, taking the book from him and dropping it in her bag. There were times when he annoyed her to no end, and in spite of her self-acquired self-control, he was still able to bring a somewhat heated grumble from her.

"Alright," he shrugged, grinning wickedly. He closed his eyes, his face still turned towards Haydee's.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he answered, turning away from her, his eyes remaining closed. A picture of her flashed through his mind, bringing a soft smile to his face. Another picture of her entered his mind, this one not so clean as the first. He smirked, feeling his heartbeat quicken as he allowed the image to linger in his mind.

She was beautiful in his eyes, always had been. There was just something different about her, something that caused him to regret the path he had chosen all those years ago. She was definitely something special, a complex puzzle in desperate need of being placed together again. If he could repair what he had destroyed, perhaps she could finally give him the _one_ thing he longed for.

**

* * *

NOTE:** I don't own _A Tale of Two Cities_ (nor do I want to...I really find that book to be boring). And, I don't own _Victoria's Secret _but I wouldn't mind working there (it's not my fault they never hired me! -.-) Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying this story. I wanted to update yesterday, but the server was messed up - so glad it's fixed! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter III

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter III

* * *

**

Haydee groaned softly, wincing in pain as she tried to rise from her bed. She couldn't remember any of the events after Malik had begun to dig the blade in her skin except for the immense pain she felt coursing through her body. She finally found herself in a sitting position and glanced at the clock in her room. By the sunlight filtering in through her small circular window, she could tell that the eleven fifteen was referring to the early afternoon.

She sighed, closing her eyes tightly as a pain shot up her spine. _This is what you get when you cross a madman with your attitude,_ she mentally chastised, allowing a soft yawn to escape her clenched teeth. She slowly rose from the bed, feeling the cuts on her back seem to stretch with every movement.

"I see you are now awake," Rishid's voice floated to her ears as she turned her head towards the now opened door.

"Yeah," she muttered, grabbing the robe Malik had _purchased_ for her the day before and sliding it on.

"Master Malik wishes your presence," he stated calmly.

_So he can cut into me more? I don't think so!_ "You tell 'Master Malik' that I'm _not_ joining him for anything," she grumbled, tying the robe around her tightly.

"I don't think that would be wise Miss Haydee."

"Nothing ever is when it involves _him_."

"Miss Haydee—"

"I'm sick of seeing his insane face and hearing his disgusting voice!"

Rishid blinked, staring at the young girl in slight surprise. This was not working well at all. After the previous night, Malik had seemed to be in a somewhat better mood. Now he was beginning to realize it was at Haydee's expense.

"Look, Rishid, nothing against you, but your precious _brother_ has major issues. If he thinks he can just order me around, he's wrong!"

"I do not think this is wise," he muttered, leaving the girl behind.

Haydee found herself sitting on the bed, her stomach grumbling and her mind reeling with thoughts of Malik. He really knew how to bother someone. She closed her eyes softly, remembering the pain he had caused her the night before. He had to be insane; getting pleasure from cutting into her skin like that. It was pure _madness_.

"You saw what happened when you defied me on something trivial; you _dare_ try it again?" Malik's voice growled from the doorway, causing Haydee to jump slightly, and wince in pain at the sudden movement. "Listen to me _girl_," he snarled, approaching her slowly and deliberately.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked defiantly, fearing nothing but her own quick tongue.

"Who do I think I am?" Malik tilted his head back in laughter before a serious expression crossed his cold face. "I am your worst nightmare Haydee Omar. You are _my_ servant and _I_ am your _master_. You had better learn how to obey me; as you've learned from last night, my threats are _not_ idle words."

Haydee glared, rising from her bed, ignoring the pain piercing through her body. She approached Malik, her fists tightened at her sides. She raised a hand to strike his face, but felt herself stumble and fall.

Malik smirked at the expression on her face. Obviously, she was somewhat weak from the blood loss the night before. "Well Haydee, are you going to make this a common occurrence?" he asked, raising a brow. Currently, she was laying on top of him, one hand resting against his chest, the other on the ground.

Her bronze face was tinged with crimson at the current predicament, but she could find no inner strength to move, in spite of her deep hatred for the man she had stumbled into. Instead, she growled softly, glaring daggers at him.

"Maybe you're just clumsy," he suggested, snaking his arms around her and turning them over. Haydee's back hit the ground and a loud cry emerged from her throat.

Malik stared at her quizzically, the rod hanging halfway out of his pocket. His eyes dawned in understanding as he realized he had just caused her to hit her _wound_ on the ground…and it wasn't very lightly either. He grunted, but made no move to get off her.

Haydee's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she tried to block the pain, but to no avail. She was staring up in Malik's lavender orbs, which seemed to hold an emotion she hadn't seen before. "Are you going to get off me, you—"

Malik's hand roughly covered her mouth as he smirked in satisfaction at having cut her off once more. "What have I told you? Dirty words are not fitting for a pretty girl."

"Neither are dirty hands," her muffled voice came out as tried to bite Malik's hand.

"Getting playful are we?" he smirked, pulling his hand away and standing up. "There will be a time for that later." Quickly, he picked her up and dropped her to a sitting position on her bed. "Until then, keep yourself busy in other ways."

Haydee furrowed her brows, her lips set in a thin line as her eyes stared at Malik incredulously. "Don't flatter yourself!"

"Feisty too," he commented, grabbing her chin in his hand. "Don't worry Haydee, I _don't_ bite." Malik chuckled at her discomfort. "No quick remarks? What a pity."

"Get away from me."

"Very well, _dear_, but you may not want to leave your room for the rest of the day. There are some men here who aren't as _nice_ as I am." With that, Malik released her chin and approached her door. "Oh, but that won't do at all," he said in mock disappointment. "You're going to _have_ to leave your room eventually. After all, you're joining me for lunch."

"I'd rather starve," she spat angrily.

"That _can_ be arranged," Malik growled, closing her door tightly behind him. "Rishid," he said, addressing the elder man walking towards him.

"Yes Master Malik?"

"Stand outside her door. Make sure none of my ghouls get close to her. I wouldn't want her hurt…_much_."

o - o - o

Haydee's stomach was growling loudly at her, begging for any form of nutrients. She rolled her eyes and slowly rolled off her bed and made her way to the door. As much as she despised Malik, her hunger was more important. She tried the handle, and found her door to be unlocked – much to her surprise. Grinning slightly, she pulled it open, and came face to back with Rishid.

"Oh," she said quietly, catching the man's attention and causing him to spin around and face the young girl.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she sighed, feeling Rishid lightly grab her upper arm and pull her down the hallway.

"Master Malik has been waiting," he said quietly, stopping outside a door. "Miss Haydee, please try not to make him angry. I would hate to see you hurt."

Haydee smiled softly and turned towards the door. "You're nice, you know that. It's obvious you're not related by blood." With that, she opened the door and stepped into the room.

Malik looked up from his cards, a victorious smirk upon his face. "Finally decided to join me?" he asked, sliding his deck into his pocket.

"I didn't come to join you, I only came for the food."

"I see you're still a bit feisty. Is there something you want from me Haydee?" he asked, raising a brow in suggestion.

"I told you earlier not to flatter yourself," she growled, dropping to the only other chair at the table – which was right across from Malik.

"Now, now Haydee. You really don't want to experience the same _pain_ that you went thought last night do you? Or perhaps something more…severe?"

"Bite me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Go sc—"

"What have I told you repeatedly? If you really want to experience pain, I can let my ghouls have a little fun with you…" he trailed off, holding his rod up.

A man dressed in the same robe as Rishid walked in and placed a tray of food down on the table. His slicked back blonde hair was tied beneath a red, white, and blue bandana, and he was fairly large. He then turned towards Haydee, a vicious smirk upon his face. His eyes were empty of life as he approached her, his hands outstretched.

Haydee sank into her chair, watching the man approaching her. She could feel his alcoholic breath upon her, and squirmed. She was only too glad when Malik caused the man to retreat. Slowly, she took the food Malik put before her and began to eat.

Malik watched her intently, his lavender eyes narrowed. She was going to be harder to break than he had first believed. Of course, when she saw just what he had carved into her skin… He smirked, picking up the chopsticks and beginning to eat.

"Are you always this messy?" he taunted, watching the rice spill from the sticks in her own hand. This earned him one of her many glares.

"It's not my fault I don't know how to use these. I didn't plan on leaving Egypt any time soon, nor did I plan on being abducted by some psychotic madman," she shot back.

"I have to say, that's much nicer than being called a psychotic jackal, although that was more creative than being a plain madman," Malik replied thoughtfully, reaching across the table and grabbing Haydee's hand. Slowly, he arranged the chopsticks in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how to use them," he stated simply.

Haydee blinked, taken aback by the strangely genuine tone he used, as well as the gentleness of his hand upon hers. He seemed to be fairly moody. One moment, he could be cruel and evil, and then gentle and genuine, and then sadistic. From what Haydee had witnessed, there were three sides to Malik Ishtar, two of them which frightened her greatly, but one which frightened her the most.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything," he grinned slightly, releasing her hand and gazing across the table at her.

"I'm _not_."

"You're afraid of me. You know Haydee, it would save you a lot of trouble if you just admitted it." Malik rose from the table and left the room, leaving behind a distraught Haydee.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

Malik slid further down his seat, yawning in pure boredom. This was only a five hour twenty-five minute flight; he couldn't image how bored he was going to be on the next flight, which was a fourteen hour forty minute flight. They were going to have a thirty minute time frame from this flight to the next, so hopefully he'd have some time to grab something else to entertain himself.

He pulled out his rod, turning it over in his hands. He was surprised he was able to bring this on the plane, what with the supposed heightened security. After all, the wings could be considered slightly sharp; then again, it wasn't like they knew it could transform into a blade. Technically, he wasn't supposed to have the rod; it _did_ belong to Seto Kaiba back in ancient Egyptian times; and now Yugi was supposed to have it.

He shrugged, sliding it back in his pocket and slouching further in his seat. Who knew that a five hour flight could be _this_ boring. He began to tap his foot in impatience, switching the small screen to the tracking channel. Apparently, they still had another hour to go. Well, certainly he could do _something_.

He slowly turned his lavender eyes towards the girl beside him. If she would at least talk like she had done times before, the time would pass slightly quicker. But she seemed to be quieter than usual. He shrugged, knowing she was still uncomfortable around him. But who could really blame her; he _had_ succeeded in breaking her spirit over a year earlier. Then, why did she choose to stay with him?

He didn't understand her logic. And as badly as he wanted to read her mind to find out the _exact_ reason she remained with him, he wanted to respect her privacy – well, _some_ of her privacy anyways. She claimed he needed a friend, but he didn't believe her in the least. Sure, it was true, but it wasn't everything. It was taking every bit of _self-control_ to leave her thoughts alone; and Malik did _not_ have much of that to begin with.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

Haydee slowly walked through the small hall in the boat she had begun to _learn_ to call home. She didn't really see Malik that much, except for the few select times he would wake her in the middle of the night, just to see if she had any _dangerous_ reflexes.

In fact, he had done that to her earlier that morning, but she was slowly growing accustomed to it. And, instead of reacting to his soft fingers trailing her cheekbone, she lay there in silence. This, of course, caused him to ask if she was enjoying it; which in turn, caused Haydee to slap his hand away and come up with some remark which later on, she would think about how stupid it sounded.

As of now, she was hungry, and was tired of sitting around. She was surprised when she found her door unlocked, but figured he must realize by now that she isn't going anywhere because of her love for her family. She yawned slightly, her ears picking up the sound of seemingly hushed voices. Slowly, she stopped before the slightly open door to the room where Malik spent his time sitting on some throne and listened.

"Fool," Malik sneered, his rod glowing brightly. "He gives his puzzle up so easily. Let's see if he can win it back. Ah, so he was foolish enough to follow my slave…perfect. Show me just how great a duelist you are, _little Pharaoh._" _Oh, but I'm not Keith, I am only using him as my vessel…Come on little Yugi, show me just how good a duelist you are without the spirit inside your puzzle…_

"Miss Haydee," Rishid said, coming up behind the girl.

Haydee jumped, hitting the door, and stumbling into the room. Malik's attention was drawn to the girl, causing him to momentarily release Keith from his control. He could hear Keith's voice calling out to Yugi, telling him to defeat him. He growled angrily, turning back to the rod and focusing on the duel Keith was involved in.

"What is he doing?"

"Miss Haydee, you should not be in here," Rishid said, grasping her arm and pulling her from the room. Malik was _not_ going to be happy about this.

"You didn't answer my question," she frowned, freeing her arm from his grasp.

"It isn't important right now. You must not interrupt Master Malik."

Haydee rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall and staring at the elder man. "Did you need something from me?"

"This is for you; Master Malik constructed it himself," he said, dropping a deck of cards into her hand. "You may need them. There is also a duel disk in your room – apparently the latest in dueling technology."

Haydee raised a brow, glancing at the cards. "I don't know how to play, nor do I want to."

"You will learn, but I believe it is just for…show." Rishid bowed his head slightly and walked further down the hall, disappearing from her view.

"For show? I wonder if this means…"

"_Haydee!_"

Haydee shuddered at the yell coming from the room Malik was in. _Well, he doesn't sound like he's in a good mood…like he ever is…_

"_You_," he snarled, pushing her up against the wall, his hands grasping her shoulders tightly.

"What?" she asked innocently, although a slight fear was biting at her heart.

"You're going to have to learn," he growled, pulling her towards her room and closing the door, locking it. "Because of _your_ distraction, I lost my focus and during that time, he played a card that ruined the strategy I had!"

Haydee raised a brow, trying to piece his information with things she was beginning to learn.

"You think this is funny _girl_?" Malik lifted the back of her shirt and ripped the gauze from her _wound_, which had healed for the most part. "Take a nice, long look Haydee," he growled in her ear, his breath tickling her face. "Because that's always going to be there, showing everyone you belong to me…_forever_."

Haydee shuddered slightly, her eyes slowly looking towards the mirror and widening greatly. There on her lower back, the scars had healed, leaving black lines where Malik had cut. He had carved the same eye that was on the rod, the same eye she had seen on his forehead in the mall. And right below it, in Arabic letters, were his initials.

"Do you like it?" he questioned, running his fingers through her hair and sending shivers up her spine.

"Get away from me," she whispered, pulling away from him and sitting on her bed. There really wasn't anywhere for her to run, considering he now blocked the door; but as long as there was space between them…

"I think it suits you well _dear_," he snickered.

"You're disgusting!"

"Listen to me, _sweetheart,_" he hissed, pinning her down on her bed, his hot breath warming her face. "You're going to find yourself in worse situations if you _don't_ listen to me. I can _easily_ take over your mind, and make you my puppet. And if you want your family to be safe – especially the little one, _Namu_ – then you had better heed my warnings and obey my commands. _Am I understood_?"

Haydee glared, in spite of the pink tint on her face – which she reasoned was from anger and hatred towards Malik. "Leave them alone!"

"You may want to pay _close_ attention," he said, leaning his face in closer to hers. "I have three ghouls keeping watch on them, one of them following your little brother _everywhere_ he goes. All I have to do is give the word, and he'll kill him."

Haydee's face paled, the fire in her navy eyes died. "You're despicable," she whispered, turning her head.

"And you're going to obey me like a good slave girl, aren't you," he stated, climbing on top the bed and pinning her down.

"I'd rather rot than do anything you tell me to do, so—"

Malik's mouth was covering hers in an instant as he pressed his body down, feeling every curve she had. His tongue was hastily exploring her mouth, making her gag; but she never thought to bite down. His hands slowly released her arms as he pulled back from the _kiss_, a satisfied smirk covering his face.

"Not bad," he said, chuckling at her look of utter disgust as she wiped her mouth and glared. "You know by now that I don't make idle threats Haydee. All it takes is one word, and he's dead. It's in your best interest to remember that."

Malik rose from the bed and headed for the door. "Oh, and Haydee; next time, at least _pretend_ you're enjoying it."

"You—"

"What?"

Haydee growled, folding her arms across her chest. "I hate you."

"I know; that makes it all the more enjoyable."

"You're sick."

"So you've said."

"Just…go away."

"Are we having a break through? I think she's losing her temper, let's give her a hand clap," Malik said in sarcasm, clapping his hands lightly. _Grab the boy, and bring him to me,_ his mind spoke swiftly, smirking once more at Haydee and leaving the room.

"_I hate him!_" she screamed, punching the bed. "First, he takes me away from my family and home, then he threatens my brother, then he carves some eye thing and his initials on my back, and now he has the audacity to _kiss_ me!" She shook slightly, her anger bubbling over the top. If he was there now, she wouldn't cease to give him a nice whack in the eye. "That was my first kiss too! _Jerk!_"

_But I know his threats aren't idle…and that's why I have to watch myself…if not for me…for Namu._ Haydee sighed, pulling the deck of cards from her pocket and looking at the duel disk she had moved to the floor. _If it will keep Namu safe…I have to do what he wants…_

o - o - o_  
_

"Look Yafeu!" Namu cried out happily, showing his elder brother a picture he had drawn. "See, there's me, you, and Haydee. And this is the mean man that took her away," Namu frowned, pointing to the stick figure of a purple boy with blonde lines coming from his head.

Yafeu sighed, glancing at the picture. Without Haydee around, things seemed so…_dead_. He glared at the picture, mainly the figure of the purple blonde. "It's nice Namu," he said, picking his little brother up and sitting him on his lap. "But maybe you should draw something without _him_ in it."

"But Haydee is with him," Namu frowned. "That's why he's holding her hand."

It was obvious to Yafeu that Namu didn't understand the depth of the situation. When he had seen Haydee leaving, he thought it was on her own accord; he didn't understand that she had been taken from them. While he called the man mean, and said he took her away, it was on account that Haydee wasn't with them, nor had they heard form her in over a week. So, Namu believed the man to be keeping her extremely busy, and thus called him mean.

And for the little boy's sake, Yafeu wouldn't tell him otherwise. "Maybe they shouldn't be holding hands Namu."

"But…didn't she go with him because she likes him?"

If Yafeu had been taking a drink, or eating something, he certainly would have choked. "Where did you get _that_ idea?"

"Because you went with Aziza to Cairo one time; and you _like_ her," he stated simply. For only five, he was very observant, which often bothered the two elder siblings, more Yafeu than Haydee. After all, he was nineteen, and wanted privacy.

"That's different Namu."

"How?"

"Because I don't just _like_ Aziza, I _love_ her."

"Than Haydee loves—"

"No."

"Then why did she leave with him?" Namu scrunched his small face up, his violet eyes thoughtful as his dark hair hung in his eyes.

Yafeu was silent, contemplating this. He had spoken with his father about it, but the eldest Omar had been slightly reluctant to tell everything. According to him, the young man, _Malik_, had taken Haydee and Bakari was unable to stop him. He frowned, patting his younger brother's head and setting him on the floor.

"I have to go buy some fruit," he said, rising from his seat.

"Can I go with?" Namu asked, his eyes shining in hopefulness.

"Sure," Yafeu answered. _I'd feel better bringing him with me than leaving him here alone anyway._ "Just stay _close_."

"I will!"

Giza was fairly busy, and the streets were flooded in masses of people. Yafeu was having a hard time keeping his eye on his younger brother, and couldn't help but feel someone was following them. He shrugged it off at paranoia for his little sister being abducted.

"Namu, slow down," he called, hurrying up to the little boy. "I don't want you to get lost."

"Okay," he said simply, staying closer to Yafeu, who had stopped at a fruit stand. He yawned in slight boredom, his eyes glancing around the streets. He tilted his head in curiosity at a stand that was close to an alleyway. "Can I go look?" he asked, drawing Yafeu's attention.

"Sure," he obliged, watching him scurry off to the stand. He turned his attention back to the fruit seller and paid him. When he turned back around, he couldn't see Namu anywhere. His eyes widened as fear began to eat at his heart.

"Can I help you?" a young girl asked, rising when Yafeu approached her stand.

"Did you see a little boy about this tall?" he asked, holding his hand a few feet from the ground.

"No."

"You looking for someone?" a deep voice asked.

Yafeu turned around, swallowing at the large man before him. He was dressed in a dark purple robe, with a small golden chain holding it around his neck. He had short black hair with blonde highlights and dark brown eyes; not to mention he was several inches taller than Yafeu, and looked to weight _much_ more.

"I…have you see my brother? He's—"

"The little runt with black hair, violet eyes, about this tall, and has a sister named…Haydee," the man stated, smirking in triumph at the look on Yafeu's face. "I've seen him."

"How did you…"

"If you want your brother to come home _alive,_ you had better hope your sister listens to _Master Malik_," the man said, turning from Yafeu and walking off into the swarms of people.

Yafeu stood there in silence, his heart pounding as he nearly dropped the fruit. Haydee was gone, and now…Namu. He knew there was nothing he could do, he didn't even know where the man had disappeared to, or what man took his little brother; not to mention where they were.

He growled in anger, as he turned down the street which led to their home. He _had_ to find Namu. But where was he going to look? He stopped in the street, hearing a slight buzz and feeling a stinging sensation on his arm. His eyes began to grow hazy as he looked around and saw three large men approaching him, one he had seen earlier in the market. The fruit basket fell to the ground as slowly succumbed to unconsciousness. "Namu?"

o - o - o

"We have the boy Master," the man's voice crackled, his eyes watching the young boy with fear shining in his wide purple eyes. "Yes, he's alive Master. The plane leaves tomorrow."

"Give him the phone," Malik demanded, holding the rod tightly and looking through the man's eyes. The boy seemed to be extremely frightened. He smirked, watching the tears spilling from his eyes. "Namu, is it?" he asked.

"Y-yes," the boy stuttered quietly, his lower lip trembling.

"Do everything my men tell you, and I swear you won't be hurt," Malik said, mentally talking to his mind slave, and making harsh threats.

"W-who are you?"

"That's not important right now. Let me make a deal with you Namu. When you get here, if you swear to do everything I tell you, I'll let you go home _very_ soon."

"Really?" his eyes lit up as a slight smile tugged at his face. "Okay."

"Good. You'll be here soon." Malik hung up the phone, a satisfied smirk shining on his face. He had the boy wrapped around his finger. And once Haydee saw him, he'd have her under his complete control.

He slouched in his throne, his eyes staring at the rod. She was napping right now, and more than likely dreaming. If only he could see what she was dreaming about, maybe he could interfere and have some fun with her mind. He closed his eyes, sighing in boredom.

The kiss was still running through his mind, but so far, he had succeeded in placing it far back in his memories. However, now it was there, taunting him. It wasn't like it had meant a thing to Malik; it was only another way to prove power and domination. And so far, aside from carving into her skin, it seemed to be the most effective way.

Seto Kaiba had announced a dueling tournament called _Battle City_. He knew why; Isis had introduced him to the Egyptian god cards. And of course, Seto Kaiba was one for strength and power. This would make it easier to find Yugi and the puzzle. And once he could locate him, and have his ghouls all over the area, he would take his puzzle from him, and gain the _nameless Pharaoh's_ ancient powers.

He grinned, reveling in the sweet taste of close victory. His ghouls were going to have to win enough times for both him and Rishid to enter the finals; if he was for some reason, not able to defeat Yugi. Of course, he would have to win that god card from Kaiba to unlock the secret powers… Yes, he would be entering the finals, whether or not he defeated Yugi Motou before then.

For now, he could concentrate on breaking Haydee's spirit. He did not need to worry about Yugi Motou until the time arose. His ghouls were already beginning to scan the area, searching for him. Once he found him, he would see to it that he, _Malik Ishtar,_ would prevail. He chuckled, picturing the Pharaoh's face when he realized that he had lost, not only a duel, but the world. Things were running smoothly, despite the unplanned events Haydee's father, Bakari, and Haydee herself, had caused.

"Master Malik, the boy should be here tomorrow at five fifteen," Rishid said, bowing before him.

"Good. I want you to pick him up from the airport. When you get back, put him in my room. Haydee and I will be…out."

"Yes Master," Rishid said, bowing once more, and turning from the room.

Haydee was in for quite a surprise. Malik snickered, imagining her reaction when she learned he held her brother captive. He was certain she would not hesitate to do _everything_ he said.


	4. Chapter IV

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter IV

* * *

**

Yafeu awoke slowly, his vision slightly blurred. He tried to sit up, but was pushed down by two soft, yet firm hands. He blinked a few times, allowing his vision to clear. There before him were his mother Naomi and his love Aziza.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, his head pounding.

"You were out cold on the doorstep," Aziza explained, her cerulean eyes looking down in worry.

"I…_Namu!_" Yafeu's eyes widened in horror as he forced himself to sit up, despite the protests of the two women. "Mother, I'm sorry."

Naomi closed her eyes in pain and turned away from her son. "How much longer will this go on? First, I lose my daughter; now, I've lost a son!" she cried out, tears spilling down her face.

"They'll both come back; I swear it!"

"This was in your hand," Aziza said, handing an envelope to Yafeu.

He quickly tore it open, glancing over the note. He closed his eyes softly as he took a deep breath. "He'll be safe…he'll be with Haydee. I don't he'll hurt him."

"Haydee?" Naomi turned around, her dark eyes wide, silent tears streaming down her motherly face.

"_The little one who goes by Namu will be safe, for the time being. It is in his best interest that his sister Haydee listens to my commands. I will return him – unharmed – should she obey me…_ I can't make out much of it; the writing is terrible. But, it sounds like this Malik guy isn't planning on hurting him," Yafeu said, looking up from the hastily scribble note. "But I don't see him making any promises to return Haydee."

"Oh Yafeu, your poor family!" Aziza exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Is Haydee alright?"

"I don't know. I…hope so."

o - o - o

Rishid's chocolate eyes scanned the crowds of people, searching for another dressed like him. The plane had arrived earlier than scheduled, but still, no sign of the boy. He didn't think this was right; first, taking Haydee, and now, kidnapping her brother. But Malik had sworn not to harm the boy, and Malik kept his word.

"I remember you," a small voice said, bringing Rishid's attention towards the ground. A small boy was staring up at him, no fear evident in his eyes. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was no longer around strangers – so to speak. "You were with Haydee! Is she here?"

Rishid allowed a small smile to form on his face as he squatted down, coming close to eye level with the young boy who reminded him so much of Malik when he was younger. "No, but I'm certain you'll see her eventually. Come." He stood up and grabbed the little boy's hand. "Returning to Egypt?" he asked the other man who had appeared at his side.

"Yes; I hope _he_ will be pleased," he nodded.

"Let us hope so. Enough damage has been caused already."

o - o - o

"You can't honestly tell me you're not enjoying yourself Haydee," Malik's voice called back to her as he sped the bike through the somewhat empty streets of Domino.

"Yes I can!"

"Are you _afraid?_" he taunted, turning down a side alley.

"Of course not!"

"Then why are your hands wrapped so tightly around my stomach?"

"Because you won't slow down!"

Malik chuckled, turning another corner. Her brother should be there soon, and then he could take her back to the boat. But, he was…_enjoying_ himself. It had been a while since he had acted like a somewhat normal person, and he had to admit, he didn't exactly mind her hands clutching onto him for dear life. However, as he had told himself earlier, there was time for _that_ later. But, for now, while he waited, he would amuse himself.

Battle City had already begun, and Yugi had already defeated two of his worthless ghouls, one of them named Arkana – not that he made a note to remember their names. He was going to have to resort to deeper measures; and drag Kaiba into this as well to attain the other Egyptian god. And, the only way that was possible was by hitting him in one of two places: Kaiba Corporation or his little brother – and achieving the latter seemed much more simple.

The thought of abducting Yugi's friends had occurred to him as well, and was seeming more pleasurable as time wore on. It would be simple to have his ghouls capture them, then take control of their minds…his thoughts were moving too quickly. He would have to try out the _quite one_ – who he would equip with a god card – and should he somehow fail, the tag team duo, Umbra and Lumis – two of his stronger ghouls. But, Yugi would _never_ defeat Osiris.

He smirked, turning another corner and seeing a man not too far in the distance. Growling, he slowed his speed and came to a complete stop, taking in the man's attire. He had long white hair, a blue and white striped shirt, and stood completely still – in his way.

"You have something I want," the white haired man said, his chocolate eyes staring at Malik, then at the girl holding onto him.

"Oh really?" Malik asked, raising a brow.

"Yes." He held up his hands and a golden ring began to materialize around his neck. "My quest is to add your item to my collection."

Malik smirked, his hand pulling the rod from his pocket. "You mean this?"

"Of course."

"Who are you?"

"I am the spirit resting within this ring. I suggest you give me your rod for your protection, as well as the girl's."

_Perhaps he can be of use to me._ "And what do I get in return?"

"You are after little Yugi; I know where he is, and who his friends are."

Malik slowly rose from the motorcycle, leaving Haydee to watch in wonder. A faint pinkish glow was emitting from the rod, while a slight lavender glow was emitting from the ring around the other man's neck. She furrowed her brows in marvel.

"It would be easier to form an alliance, rather than to become enemies. You and I both want the same thing. I have a deal to make with you," Malik said, glancing at his rod.

"I'm listening," the spirit growled, taking a step closer to Malik.

"I need to find Yugi's friends, and you claim to know who they are; the quickest way to the _Pharaoh's_ heart is through his friends – his greatest weakness."

"You're wasting my time. I should just take the rod from you."

"Or, with our combined forces, little Yugi and the _Pharaoh_ will not stand a chance."

Bakura chuckled slightly before breaking out into a dark laugh, a smirk appearing on his face. "And just what is your plan?"

Haydee watched in silence as the glows that had engulfed the two men slowly died down. Her eyes were wide in wonder and fear. She remained seated on the bike while Malik spoke with the other man, her mind consumed by thoughts. One of them being where the glows came from; another being how the ring had appeared from thin air.

She placed her hand over her pocket, feeling the cards resting there. She was beginning to see that this was _more_ than just a game. _"It's called Duel Monsters; and it's how I plan on taking over the world,"_ he had told her on the plane ride from Cairo to Domino. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

There was something more to these cards, an ancient power perhaps. And maybe, that was what filled the rod Malik held, and the ring the other man held. Some form of ancient powers from so long ago. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a man floating in the air, watching the two make plans. He wore a turban over his head and a very pale yellow robe covered his bronze skin. His eyes met hers, deep blue pools with no pupil; and in the blink of an eye, he had disappeared.

o - o - o

"What was that about?" Haydee asked curiously as she took the helmet from her head and handed it to Malik.

"None of your business," Malik growled, placing the helmets on the bike and grasping her arm.

"You should know by now that I'm not going anywhere."

Malik smirked, turning around to look at her. "Do you enjoy being with me Haydee?"

"Yes, I just enjoy _every_ disturbing minute I get to spend with you," she said sarcastically, wrenching her arm from his grasp and heading up the staircase to the boat.

"Oh Haydee, I have a surprise for you," Malik called, smirking as she stopped and stood completely still. "You might want this one."

"Unless it involves a knife and your insane madness then I _don't_ want it."

"Trust me, you'll love it." Malik slid his arm around her waist, gripping tightly as he forced her to walk. She squirmed, trying to free herself from his grip, but his other hand showed her the rod – its blade shining in the afternoon sun.

"Ah, here we are," he said, stopping before the door to his room.

"I am not—"

"Relax Haydee," he shrugged, unlocking the door and stepping inside, pulling Haydee with him. He cast his eyes around the room, searching for the boy.

"There's nothing here, and I am _not_ sleeping with you, you sick freak!" she growled, turning for the door.

"Haydee?" a small voice called, stopping Haydee dead in her tracks, her eyes widening greatly.

She swallowed, turning around ever so slowly, fear written deep within her navy orbs. "What have you done?" she whispered to Malik, finding her younger brother tugging on her jeans.

"I told you I have a surprise," he smirked triumphantly, strolling to his bed and flopping down on it. "Did they treat you well Namu?" he asked casually, earning a glare from Haydee.

"Yes. The big nice man took me out for ice cream Haydee!" he chirped happily as she scooped him into her arms. "You don't look happy."

Haydee forced a small smile, hugging her brother tightly. "I missed you," she whispered into his mop of black hair, causing the little boy to giggle.

"I missed you too. I thought they were going to hurt me, but they brought me to you," he exclaimed, his violet eyes large and unsuspecting. "I think Yafeu is worried. The really big man back home said he would tell him that I was going to visit you."

"Namu," she began, closing her eyes softly. "Mother and Father must be worried sick about you. You can't listen to strangers, you know that." _Especially ones who work for Malik._

"But he said he would take me to you. I was scared, but I wanted to see you," he pouted, his large eyes beginning to water. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I hate to break this _wonderful_ family reunion, but I need to have a talk with your sister," Malik interrupted, his eyes lazily watching the two.

"You're the man who took Haydee away," Namu stated, allowing himself to be placed on the ground. He walked up to Malik and tilted his head. "Why did you take her away?"

"Uh…" Malik trailed off, furrowing his brows. The kid would never understand the truth.

"I know she wanted to but…" Namu trailed off, turning his large, watery eyes towards his sister. "But I miss her."

Haydee nearly choked when Namu said she willingly left the house. A warning glance from Malik caused her to remain silent, seeing as how Namu was within arms reach and Malik could easily harm him.

"Well, your sister is old enough to make her own choices. Obviously, she wanted to explore the world," Malik shrugged, reluctantly patting the boy's shoulder. "Rishid is waiting for you outside."

"I'm so happy I get to see my big sister!" Namu exclaimed, jumping on Malik and hugging him. "Thank you!" With that, the naïve little boy scurried off to the door, hugging Haydee's legs before he left the room and leaving Malik in a state of shock.

"_What are you doing!_" Haydee yelled, her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched tightly.

"Relax, I won't hurt him…if you're good."

"That is my little brother! He's only five years old Malik!" she growled, her teeth clenched tightly. "He doesn't have any idea what's going on, and you kidnapped him? What are you trying to do?"

"I would think you'd be happy to see your darling little brother again," Malik shrugged, his eyes looking down at the rod in his hand. "I can get rid of him, if you want."

"He shouldn't be here! My mother is going to get sick with worry! First, she loses me, and now, she lost Namu! Do you have any idea what you're doing to my family? Did you not have a family, so you have to tear mine apart?" In a fit of deep hatred and anger, Haydee grasped the rod and pulled it away from Malik, causing the teen to rise to his feet.

Malik pulled the rod away from Haydee and threw her down on the bed. "You will _never_ touch this again! Don't try to act like you know me Haydee because you know _nothing_ about my past! _You don't know what I've gone through!_"

Haydee slid up against the wall, her eyes glaring at Malik. "Send my brother home! I don't care if you keep me here, but he should _not_ be dragged into this!"

"I will do things as I see fit. I am in charge Haydee!" he sneered, the rod hanging at his side.

Haydee's eyes traveled to the golden rod, loathing written across her face. "Does that make you feel _powerful_ Malik? Does it give you all the _sick_ ideas? Like cutting my skin and kidnapping my baby brother? Does it make you _happy_ to tear a family apart? Answer me!"

Malik remained silent, his hand clutching tightly to the rod, his knuckles turning white. His anger was slowly subsiding, but his face was still twitching slightly as he stared at the young girl who seemed fearless.

"Do you even know what happiness is?" she whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest and sighing. "Do you even realize that the closest person to you calls you his _master_? A person who sees you as a _brother_ and yet you treat like a _servant_? You don't know what it's like to be loved. That's your problem Malik; you just can't seem to accept—"

Malik growled, his hand making contact with Haydee's face and leaving a bright red handprint on her cheek. He remained silent, somewhat shocked at what he had done. Sure, he had cut into her skin, leaving a permanent marking; but hitting her… "Haydee…" he whispered, closing his eyes and turning away. _No, I won't let her weaken me…_ "Get out."

Haydee swallowed hard, sliding along the bed and hurrying towards the door. "The hatred in our past can only take us so far Malik. Revenge will only lead to more bitterness and pain. You have to let go in order to face your brighter tomorrow. After all, it's not our past which dictates who we become, but rather, our reaction to the events we have endured," she whispered, casting a sad smile towards the quiet teen.

Malik remained in silence, watching her from the corner of his eye. She silently left the room, and left him in his anger. Why was he so angry anyways? _The Pharaoh!_ But, was it really worth all of this? _He deserves to die._ But…wasn't he already dead anyways? _After all I've been through because of him, I deserve his power._ Was it really worth…_everything_? _Yes._

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at this time, I am turning on the passenger seatbelt sign. I ask that you remain seated for the remainder of your time with us and have you seatbelt buckled. We are slowly descending and will arrive in London Heathrow in under thirty minutes. If you are making a connection for Montreal, Canada, you need to go to gate…" the captain began, his voice droning over the speaker system and announcing the different gates.

Haydee paid close attention, keeping in mind their gate number. Hopefully, their plane would be delayed a few minutes so they could have a little time to breath. After all, by looking at the map in the magazine that was provided for every passenger on the plane, the London Heathrow airport was rather large, and looked confusing.

"Hey, you think our plane will be delayed?" Malik asked, stretching slightly as he fixed his seatbelt.

Haydee shrugged, sliding her bag under her seat.

"Maybe we can get bumped and tour the city," Malik suggested, watching her face closely.

Haydee smiled softly, shaking her head. "Malik," she began, reverting to her native Arabic tongue.

"I like when you say my name like that," he responded, leaning close to her and tucking her hair behind her ear. When they had first _met_ they she had used Arabic, but when they moved to Japan, she began to use a mix of English and Japanese. And for the past year, she had only been using English because of the possibility of moving to America.

"Malik," she whispered again, her face turning pink. "Please."

Malik leaned closer, a large smirk on his face. "To think, you come with me, but you're afraid of me."

"I'm only afraid of what you might do," she answered in English, turning away.

"Relax Haydee," he whispered, leaning close to her ear. "I don't bite."

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"And Yafeu said you didn't leave because you were in love with him," Namu chattered away, Haydee silently listening. Inside, she was cringing at some of the things Namu assumed, but how could she explain to the little five year old that she hated Malik and given that her family was safe from him, she would never cease to try to escape?

She sighed softly, closing her eyes while he continued to talk, a gentle smile on her face. It was good to hear his voice again, but this could only go on for so long. He _had_ to go back home. It was too dangerous in Domino, Japan – where Malik's ghouls were centered and based. He needed to be home anyways, in spite of her loneliness and desire to be with her family.

"Namu, you have to go home little brother," she whispered, catching the little boy's attention.

"But—"

"No, you have to. I'll…try to talk to Malik. Mother is going to worry about you until you're home."

"But Haydee," he pouted, curling up in her lap. "Are you coming with me?"

"I…can't. Promise me that you won't talk to anymore strangers."

"I promise."

"Good. Go to sleep."

"Okay," he sighed, closing his eyes and slipping into a peaceful slumber.

Haydee kissed his mop of black hair and told herself to sleep. The only problem was that her thoughts were keeping her awake. It was only the day before that Namu had arrived. He needed to go home.

_I'll…do anything to keep him safe. If this means resigning my true self to the depths of my soul…then I'll do it. Whatever it takes to keep Namu…and my family…safe…_

o - o - o_  
_

"This is _impossible!_" Malik screamed, rising from his throne in anger. "How could he figure out Osiris' _only_ weakness?" He growled, looking through the eyes of the _silent one_. Yugi had defeated him with the Pharaoh's help…and Kaiba. If Kaiba hadn't shown up, perhaps Yugi would have lost hope.

Now it was time to set his next plan into action. He would have to call upon the spirit of the ring for help in meeting Yugi's friends. And in the meantime, he'd have to keep Yugi and Kaiba busy with a tag team duel with Umbra and Lumis. _Prepare to take the younger Kaiba. When I give the word, bring him to me._

Malik released the mind of the _silent one_ and walked up to the glass case. Rishid was standing beside his throne, watching silently. Slowly, he undid the clasp on the purple robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing his tattooed back. He crossed his arms as he stood before the case, his eyes gazing intently at the card.

_These instruction were engraved upon my back as a key for the Pharaoh. With the power of Ra, I will defeat Yugi and gain the Pharaoh's power. These instructions are the key to my victory._ "Tomorrow, we will find Yugi's friends and capture them; as well as Seto Kaiba's little brother. If I can't defeat the Pharaoh with my own, I'll turn his friends against him."

o - o - o

Haydee's weary navy eyes glanced at the digital clock sitting near her bed. It was slowly approaching midnight, and she still found she couldn't sleep. Moving quietly and gently, she tucked her little brother under the sheets on her bed and moved towards the door. She was relieved when she found it to be unlocked.

Slowly, she slipped into the tiny hallway and walked softly towards the so called _kitchen_. She turned the lights on, illuminating the small room that contained a tiny table, two chairs, and a refrigerator. Yawning, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a fruit drink.

"Can't sleep?" a voice questioned in amusement from the doorway.

Haydee slowly turned around, dropping the drink to her side. "Can't you?"

"Sleep isn't important to me. Is there something wrong?" he questioned, arching a brow as he took in the slight pink appearing on her cheeks.

"No," she answered, turning her eyes away.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were blushing at seeing me without a shirt. Come now, if you have an elder brother, certainly you've seen his chest," Malik smirked, stepping closer to her.

"I…we're a uh…"

"Does this bother you Haydee?"

Haydee swallowed, growling inside. _What is wrong with me? I hate him, why do I…no, no I don't._ "I was just getting a drink."

"I see that. I decided your brother can go home tomorrow. Unless, of course, you change your mind. You have been good since he came."

Haydee remained silent, stepping over to the table and away from Malik. He bent over the contents of the refrigerator, giving Haydee a complete view of his back. A slight gasp captured his attention.

"What happened to your back?" she asked, her eyes taking in the hieroglyphics and pictures of three monsters – one of them resembling a card Malik had shown her on their flight to Japan.

Malik's face twitched, realizing what she was seeing. He swiftly turned around, glaring at her. "Don't ask questions that are of no concern to you."

"What—"

"Did you not hear me?"

"It _does_ concern me!"

"How?"

"Because the eye you carved into me is the same eye that on your rod and the same eye that's on your own back," Haydee whispered, finding herself sitting in one of the chairs.

Malik was silent a moment, seeming to contemplate these words. He could very easily tell her, but why should he open up to anyone? Well, it wasn't like he'd be opening up to her; he'd just give her to cold, hard facts.

Besides, he was bored, and half asleep anyways. It wasn't like he was fully conscious to know just what he was telling her. "You want the truth Haydee? Why, so you can _know_ me? You hate me, remember? Or did you forget that?"

"Just because I hate you doesn't mean I'm not curious. You claim I know nothing about your past or what you've been through. Enlighten me." Haydee frowned at him, her fingers impatiently tapping the table.

o - o - o

The filtered sunlight was enough to wake Haydee from her sleeping state. Her eyes slowly opened while she sat up, searching the room. Namu was still sleeping on her bed, while she had slept on the floor. She sighed, shaking her head. The night was somewhat fuzzy in her slightly sleeping state, but it was vivid enough to remember everything Malik had told her.

She shook her head, yawning lightly. She was surprised he had even bothered to tell her, but she did have a right to know. After all, he claimed she was his possession and therefore, belonged to him forever; and due to that, she claimed she should know about her _master_. She smirked, closing her eyes against the gentle light.

Malik had remained silent when she had told him to enlighten her, so she tried a different tactic. _Tell your 'servant' about her 'master.'_ She frowned, opening her eyes. She had said it in a mocking voice, but she knew she was slowly beginning to break inside. "Eventually, I'll be calling him 'Master Malik' and heeding to his every call," she muttered, glancing at her sleeping brother. "But if it keeps Namu safe, then it's worth it…"

He hadn't told her much, but he did tell her his family had been assigned to wait for the Pharaoh and help him regain his memories. And, that was the engraving on his back – the _tomb keeper's initiation_ he had called it. He didn't tell her much else, except that rod contained powers from thousands of years earlier, and that it had been in his family's possession since they had been assigned to watch the Pharaoh's tomb.

His voice had been full of anger, hatred, and disdain whenever he mentioned the _Pharaoh._ Haydee didn't understand why he kept mentioning a Pharaoh of the past. The way he referred to him made it sound like he was _alive_. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. A name seemed to stand out in her mind, and she couldn't understand why.

_Namu is going home today. I think he finally realizes that I'm resigning to his…control. If I could do something, if only someone could help. Something is going on inside of him – it's like he's three different people. He's anger and hate, yet he's gentle at times, and at other times, he seems to be a killer. Someone has to save him from himself…_

Yugi's named entered her mind again, confusing her thoughts. Yugi had beaten the champion, and then the inventor; he was a strong duelist, with amazing skills. There was something different about him, something Haydee couldn't put her finger on. Of course she had heard about the duelist, but she had never met him. He apparently lived in Domino, and was participating in this _Battle City_ which Kaiba had instigated.

_But why do I keep thinking about him all of a sudden? Does he have the power to save Malik? I don't even care if Malik destroys himself…but his eyes hold so much emotion inside and I—_

Haydee stood up, her eyes wide. _The eye._ The same eye Malik had carved into her back; the same eye on _his_ back and rod; the same eye she had seen on his forehead in the mall… "That eye is on the puzzle Yugi wears around his neck…the one in the picture!"

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"Have everything?" Malik asked, undoing his seatbelt and standing up. He stretched his arms and legs, his eyes never leaving Haydee.

"Yes," she replied softly, grabbing her bag and standing up as well. "We have to hurry to our gate, it looks like it's a long walk."

"I'll carry your bag Miss Haydee," Rishid said, taking the bag from her without waiting for any acknowledgement. "We should hurry if we want time to relax before getting on our next flight."

"Alright, let's go then," Malik shrugged, lightly taking hold of Haydee's arm. "Can you keep up?"

"It's fine; I don't want to fall behind."

Malik smirked, leaning his forehead against hers as the door was finally being opened. "I wouldn't want to lose you in the crowd either."

Haydee blushed softly, looking away. She found her feet moving and forced herself to watch where she was going. Soon enough, she found herself walking closely beside Malik through the walkway and suddenly, into the London Heathrow airport. Had Malik's hand not been gently pulling on her, she may have stopped to take everything in.

As they walked, they went through what someone like Haydee may call a shopping center. There were shops, cafés, restaurants, candy stores, book stores…she felt herself being lost in the surroundings, her feet continually moving at a fast pace. There were so many people too, dressed in all different kinds of ways.

She blinked, feeling them weaving through the masses of people and passing by a gift shop. Given time, Haydee would have stopped to go through the many different items the shop had to offer, but they were pressed for time. She looked ahead, finding Rishid not too far from them, towering above everyone and giving them a somewhat clear path.

"There's our gate," Malik spoke, rushing their speed to catch up with Rishid; the man had already reached the gate and was speaking to the people at the desk. By the time they reached him, Rishid had gathered enough information to satisfy them.

"Apparently, there is a problem with the plane and they have to replace a small part and refuel it. We're delayed two hours," he said, setting the bags on the ground when they found a place to sit.

"Two hours?" Haydee said, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Not enough time to explore the city, but maybe enough time to look around," Malik suggested, watching Haydee carefully.

"I think I will stay here, I'd like to finish my book," Rishid said, pulling the said book from his own bag. "I'll watch your bags as well."

"We'll bring you something to eat when we come back," Malik grinned, rising from the chair and glancing at Haydee. "We'll get you another book too."

Rishid smiled, watching the two head back into the busy airport. Malik was happier than he had ever been, in spite of learning the harsh truth; if he lost Haydee… _That can not happen. I must not let it happen! I swore to protect him, and I will. He is my brother…he deserves for good to happen in his life after all the bad he has experienced… In spite of all he's done, he deserves true happiness…I will see to it that his happiness is never wanting…_

**

* * *

Note**: I'm under the impression that the rod gives the power to listen to a person's thoughts considering that Malik can _control_ their minds. *Shrug* Apparently (in the US version) he's resting in Tea's mind and listening to her thoughts or something like that. Ah well, if it's not true, it's true for my story – he can listen to thoughts, and can instigate thoughts in others' minds because of the rod's power.

Also, I have been to the London Heathrow airport a complete total of *counts on fingers* six times; cool for me! And let me tell those of you who haven't been there, it's huge, crowded, and parts of it remind me of a mall…Anyways, for once, I haven't started the next chapter before I post, so it may take a bit longer. I hope you all are enjoying this story! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter V

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter V

* * *

**

The small shops in the airport were crowded, and very overpriced, but that didn't stop Haydee from making a few purchases. She had picked up a few souvenirs which she planned on sending to her family once they were settled in Los Angeles, California. As promised, Malik had picked up another book for Rishid; not to mention, various things to eat which would more than likely make him sick.

At present, the two of them were slowly making their way back to the waiting area, where they had left Rishid. They still had another hour before the plane would start boarding, but there wasn't much else to do; and Malik was starting to fall asleep.

"There's a coffee shop over there," Haydee said softly, her eyes stopping on a small shop with a green sign and white letters. "_Star-bucks,_" she read aloud, tilting her head. "They don't have those in Giza…I think I remember seeing one in Japan. But that is _definitely_ coffee."

Malik smirked, yawning as he did so. "Then let's get some coffee; I've been up since four."

As they stood in line, Haydee was silently reading the menu. She had never heard of such strange coffees, but they all sounded delicious to her. "What are you getting?"

"A latte."

"What is a…" she trailed off, finding them at the front of the line and Malik already ordering.

"What do you want?" he asked, nudging her.

"Oh…I, um," she glanced at the menu once more, picking something random. "I'll have a grande mocha frap-a-cheeno," she said, trying to pronounce the _very_ foreign word.

The girl just smiled, calling the orders over her back. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Malik pulled Haydee towards the end of the counter, his smirk very evident. "Frap-a-cheeno," he teased, watching her face turn pink.

"What is a frap-a-cheeno?" she asked curiously, hearing a loud blending sound.

"It's _frappaccino_ Haydee," he said, emphasizing the correct pronunciation of the word. "Frozen coffee."

"Grande amaretto latte, grande mocha latte, and a grande mocha frappaccino," the man behind the counter called out, sliding the three drinks towards Haydee and Malik.

Haydee stared at the frozen coffee in wonder, dipping her straw through the thick whipped cream and chocolate ice. Slowly, she took a sip, a smile growing on her face. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed in Arabic. A few faces turned her way in curiosity, bringing a bright blush to her face.

"Come on," Malik grinned, walking towards the door; Haydee following happily, her drink in hand.

They found Rishid in the same seat they had left him, and he was more than thankful for the latte. Malik sat against the wall on the floor while Haydee sat beside him – the straw below her lips as she sighed in contentment.

"Do they have a _Starbucks_ in California, Malik?" she asked, hope filling her dark navy eyes.

"Yes," he answered. _But I think I'm going to wish they didn't…_

"Then we must get one of these everyday!" she chirped, stars replacing the hope.

_Yes, I do wish they didn't…I think I just introduced Haydee to strong doses of caffeine…_

Haydee grinned, leaning her head back against the wall. A strange buzz was going through her system, but she didn't care. She had forgotten how much fun she could have, and the coffee was slowly bringing that back to her. _But that doesn't matter…I have to stay calm, quiet, reserved, and…_ Haydee burst out laughing, causing many heads to once again, turn her way.

"What's so funny?" Malik asked, raising a brow in question.

"I don't know," Haydee shrugged, returning to her coffee. "But," she said, her voice returning to the soft one Malik had grown to know. "Thank you for the coffee."

[- - - - -]  
- o -

The little boy was gone, and Haydee was once again, alone. Her thoughts were miles away, in another time, and definitely, another place. Rishid had assured her he would be safe, and that no harm would be done to her family, but she couldn't see how that was possible – after all, Malik was the one in charge.

Where was he anyways? The last time she had seen him was an hour or so earlier – when he had come with Rishid for Namu. _I guess he probably realizes I'm…submitting to his control…and that makes me hate him more! If it was just me, then I wouldn't care, but…_

Haydee groaned, laying down on the small bed and closing her eyes. It was amazing how much things had changed in the little time she had been sixteen. Inside, she was dying; not physically, but emotionally. Her personality was slowly being locked up and hidden away. _I'm not living for myself…_

"Miss Haydee," Rishid called, slowly opening the door.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I just wanted to inform you that your brother's plane was on schedule and he's heading for Cairo at this moment. There, he will be taken home, where he will be fine. I do not believe Master Malik will interfere with your family anymore."

"Good. I guess this new _personality_ helps," she said sarcastically, mentally rolling her eyes.

"I've also come to tell you that Master Malik will be busy today, and I have errands I must run; so I have to—"

"It's okay, I don't want to go anywhere anyways. Besides, I've already seen almost everything on this boat."

Rishid bowed, closing the door and locking it. Malik had been out for a while now, putting his plan into action. The night before, the two of them had been at the arena where the finals were supposedly taking place. It was there that Malik had suggested Rishid pose as him so that Malik himself could get _close_ to Yugi's friends; and, like a faithful servant and _brother_, Rishid had agreed.

As of now, he was to capture Seto Kaiba's younger brother and meet Malik at the warehouse in a little over an hour. _Enough damage has been caused by this…how much more must be done before the darkness is completely destroyed?_

o - o - o_  
_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Malik growled, sliding his arm around Bakura and _helping_ him down the street.

"Yes. Those are his friends up there; they will think that I am my pathetic host," Bakura grumbled, his eyes changing as they grew nearer to Yugi's friends. All that practice of pretending to be his host had most definitely paid off because the two friends of Yugi were quickly at his side, worry written in their eyes.

"Bakura," the girl said, her blue eyes large with worry as she looked at the wound on his arm. "What happened?"

"I found him in an alley; he looks like he's in bad shape. I tried to help him; do you know him?" Malik asked, putting on a very innocent impression as the blonde boy took hold of Bakura.

"My arm, it hurts. I…I can't remember…" Bakura moaned lightly, stumbling.

"Hey Gramps, try to hail a taxi or something," he said, helping the white haired boy over to the curb.

The brunette girl smiled lightly. "We have classes together."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Let's hope so," an elder man with short stature spoke up as a taxi cab pulled up along the curb. "Let's go," he said, helping Bakura into the cab and climbing in after him. "Don't worry about us, we'll get to the hospital and he'll be fine."

"Thanks Mister Motou," the girl called as the taxi pulled away, leaving the three behind. "Thank you for helping him…" she trailed off, a faint blush on her cheeks when she realized she didn't know his name.

"It was no trouble," Malik answered, shrugging slightly.

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, second in Duelist Kingdom," the blonde said, extending his hand.

"I'm Anzu," the brunette said, watching the two shake hands.

"And I'm…_Namu_," Malik said, grinning slightly.

"Say Namu, do you duel?" Jou asked, eyeing the duel disk around Malik's arm.

"Oh, I'm really not that great, I could never beat you," he asked, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Well, I _am_ pretty good. I already qualify for the finals," Jou bragged, his ego growing by the minute.

"Really? Maybe you could give me some pointers," Malik suggested, his lavender eyes feigning hopefulness.

"We have to go find Yugi," Anzu interrupted, nudging Jou lightly.

"Ah, right. And go to the finals. We'll have to catch you later Namu," Jou said, shaking his hand once more and turning to follow Anzu.

_The fools; they have no idea who I really am. They think I am someone by the name of…Namu._ Malik snickered quietly, focusing his mind. _There is no room for failure,_ he sneered, connecting to his ghouls. _Bring me the god cards. If you fail…_ he trailed off, leaving his warning in their minds. He had an alternate plan if that should happen, and needed to act on it.

"Jounouchi," he called, running up to Jou and Anzu. "Maybe I could walk with you and you can give me some advice," he suggested.

"Ah, sure," Jou grinned, tilting his head slightly.

Behind Jou, Malik could make out three of his ghouls approaching them. He smirked inwardly; his plan was working out perfectly. There was no way the blonde could ever overtake those three. And the girl wouldn't even give a fight.

Malik's eyes grew wide as his mouth opened slightly. "Look out!" he yelled, feeling himself being grabbed by one of his ghouls.

Jou groaned, finding himself being knocked to the ground by a blow to his face. He growled, standing up quickly and popping his knuckled, ready for a fight. He watched one of the men release _Namu_ and punch his stomach, sending him to the ground.

Malik smirked, his face hidden by the ghoul's feet as the other two approached him, giving off the appearance that they were ganging up on him. He groaned as the men _kicked_ him in his sides. "Go!" he yelled to Jou and Anzu, huddling up in an effort to _protect_ himself.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Jou yelled, grabbing one of the ghouls and connecting his fist with the man's skull, sending him to the ground. He turned on another man, punching his stomach hard. "No one messes with my _friends_." He turned for the third one, finding the man's arms wrapped tightly around Anzu's neck. _Uh…crap...how do I get him to let go of her?_

"Jou, take Namu and get out of here while you can," Anzu called, struggling in the man's iron grip.

"Ya better let her go or I'll give ya double what I gave your two friends you sick freak!" Jou threatened, holding a fist in the air. "Ya hear me?" While he was busy making insults and threats, the two men he had thought to _knock out_ slowly got off the ground. One of them punched Jou in the face before punching his stomach – sending him to the ground, and causing him to fall on his face in defeat.

At that moment, the phone Anzu had in her purse began to ring. The man holding her pulled it from her purse and flipped the phone open.

"Anzu, are you there?" a boyish voice crackled through the line.

"Yugi!" she yelled, watching the man throw her phone to the ground – and stomp on it, crushing the small piece of technology. "No!"

Malik lay motionless on the ground, his eyes half lidded. His men were carrying the two away – towards the warehouse. He smirked, slowly rising from the ground when they were out of sight. He dusted himself off, pulling the golden rod from his pocket. Now, he had to count on Rishid to capture the younger Kaiba, and his two ghouls to defeat Yugi and the elder Kaiba. _Do not fail me!_

o - o - o_  
_

"It's too late," Yugi said, closing his eyes in anguish. "They've been captured."

Kaiba growled, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm walking around with my worst enemy," he mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "All I can think about is defeating you; all you can think about is saving that Chihuahua."

Yugi sighed, hanging his head. "I have to save my friends!"

"I can't find his duel disk on the satellite," Mokuba said, looking up from the small laptop that he was closing and placing in a briefcase. "I'll go to headquarters and see if I can find him from there."

"Be careful Mokuba," Kaiba warned, eyeing his brother as he hurried off, struggling under the weight of the briefcase.

"Gotta help Yugi," he groaned, stopping to catch his breath. "This is so heavy." Mokuba sighed, looking down at the fading sunlight on the ground. His eyes widened slowly as he looked behind him, finding a tall man in a dark purple robe not too far from him, his body seeming to block the sun. _Oh no!_

Mokuba picked up the briefcase and began to run, finding himself held back by the sheer weight of the object he was forced to carry. _I can't let them get me! _At that thought, he found himself knocked to the ground, and groaned inwardly.

Rishid loomed over the boy, remaining silent. He motioned to another man to grab the boy as he picked up the briefcase. All the while, he remained silent, his face shadowed by the hood of his cloak.

o - o - o

Haydee cast her bored eyes out the small window in her room. There were a few people walking along the docks, and in the distance, she could see a holographic duel taking place. She sighed gently, sliding down the wall and pulling the deck of cards from her pocket.

Slowly, she flipped through the different cards, scanning the artwork. To any duelist, this deck would be considered strong, but Haydee knew nothing of dueling. She pulled one card out from the rest, her eyes glancing at the attack, defense, and star level. None of it made sense to her. "Beautiful Headhuntress," she read aloud, glancing at the picture. "I wonder what this looks like in holographic form. Why did he give me one of those duel disk thing anyways?"

Her eyes lazily traveled over to the duel disk sitting atop the small dresser. He hadn't allowed her to go out after their little ride through the city, so what was the point of it? Rishid had told her he thought it was for _show_ but what was there to show when she was inside all the time. _There's no logic around here._

She slowly got off the ground, glancing out the window once more. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity as she saw three large men, dressed in purple robes, heading towards a small warehouse near the docks. Over the shoulder of one was a boy with messy blonde locks, and in the arms of another was a girl with cropped brown hair.

"I know those robes…what is he up to?"

- o -  
[- - - - -]

The coffees had long been finished, and another half hour had gone by. The plane was going to begin loading its passengers in a little over fifteen minutes. At that moment, Haydee's stomach decided to announce itself.

"Are you hungry Miss Haydee?" Rishid asked, looking up from his nearly finished book.

"I guess I am a little. I know they served a small lunch on the plane but…" she trailed off, looking down at her hands.

"Come on, we'll hurry and get something," Malik said, rising from the ground and holding his hand out to Haydee. "I think I saw a pastry place not too far down."

Haydee followed Malik from the waiting area to a place abounding with croissants, bagels, donuts, Danishes, cheesecakes, and other things of the sort. Her eyes were large as she looked at the large selection of baked goods. "Can we get extra?"

"Whatever," Malik shrugged.

"What would you like Miss?" the man behind the counter asked, his eyes traveling over Haydee's body.

Haydee seemed to take no notice of this as she glanced through the glass at the food items. "Three of these," she said, pointing to the almond croissants. "Two of these, four of these, three of these, and one of those." She grinned, watching the man wrap the items and place them in a bag.

"Anything else?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Malik?" she asked softly, turning her large navy orbs to his face.

During this time, Malik had remained silent, watching the man's facial expressions, and noting his actions towards Haydee. He had seen his eyes traveling her body, and he did _not_ like it. His hand was resting in his pocket, tightly gripping onto the rod.

"Malik?" Haydee asked again, this time in an Arabic tongue.

Malik slowly released the rod, pulling his wallet out instead. "Three bottled waters, and that's _all_," he emphasized, sliding his other arm around Haydee's waist, finding her squirm a little.

The man grabbed three bottles of water and put them in another bag before ringing up their total. His eyes kept glancing at the hand Malik had around Haydee's waist. _And the hot ones always have a guy._

"Have a nice day," he grumbled, sliding the bags towards them and watching Malik take them. He hated being single, watching all the pretty girls from a distance. This girl was one of the most beautiful girls he had seen in a while, but there was no point in hitting on her; not with that man beside her, or the fact that she was more than likely continuing her journey. After all, people didn't buy that much food if they were _leaving_ the airport.

"This is good, you should try it," Haydee said, tearing the croissant and handing Malik a piece.

He had removed his arm from her waist when he had taken the bags, a triumphant smirk on his face. He was still possessive of her, hating when any man looked at her. His only reasoning for that reaction was that she was his; then again, she was technically free, belonging to no one.

Yet, deep in Malik's heart, he was hoping to change that. He smiled, the kohl under his lavender eyes moving up slightly. She had once been his as he had claimed her as a _possession_. But now, he wanted her to be something more. She was no longer a possession, but a _friend_. Malik wanted _much_ more; he wanted her to be his, _willingly_.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"This is all _too_ easy," Malik said aloud, smirking at the unconscious form of Jounouchi Katsuya. The girl had been thrown in a room full of cardboard boxes, and the younger Kaiba had joined her. "Rishid," he said, looking at the large man. "I want you to get Haydee and bring her to me. Then, we shall begin."

Rishid bowed, hurrying from the room. Malik wasn't one to be kept waiting. And while Rishid was curious as to _why_ he wanted Haydee to see what he was going to do, he would not ask questions.

"Strap him to this chair. And tell me when he wakes up," Malik ordered, turning from the room. At present, his two ghouls were prevailing over Yugi and Kaiba, but Malik had a feeling that was going to change. Yugi would never give up on his friends, and _that_ was both his weakness and his strength.

"Master, we have a situation," a ghoul spoke, bowing before him as the two behind him did the same.

"What is it?" Malik growled. _Incompetent fools; there is always a situation._

"The young Kaiba has escaped," another man said, bowing in shame.

Malik smirked, pulling the rod from his pocket and glancing at it. "He will lead little Yugi to us," he said, walking away from the men, leaving them in shock at his reaction.

Five minutes later, Rishid entered the warehouse, pulling Haydee with him. "I do not understand why Master Malik wanted you here, but you must be silent," Rishid warned, releasing his grip on her arm. "Follow me."

Haydee growled softly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the warehouse. Something was _very_ wrong, if only she could figure out what.

"I'm so glad you could join us _dear,_" Malik snickered, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a room. "You will be silent unless you want to hurt your _precious_ brother."

Haydee glared, standing still and remaining silent. Malik himself was dressed in a dark purple robe, the hood covering his platinum blonde hair. He had pulled her behind a chair with the blonde she had seen earlier strapped to it. Something about his messy mop of hair sparked recognition in Haydee's mind, but she couldn't place where she had seen his picture before.

"Where am I?" Jou asked, his eyes snapping open, alert. "Who are you?"

Rishid stood before him, the robe hiding his face as he held out a golden rod, very similar to the one Malik always carried with him. He slowly approached Jou, his eyes empty of emotions.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jou asked, growling slightly. "Let me—" his mind went blank as his eyes glazed over.

Malik's rod was glowing brightly as he held it behind Jou's head, controlling his mind. That had been too easy, the girl was going to be simple to control. "Rishid, bring me the girl."

Rishid bowed, leaving the room silently, and almost…solemnly.

"What are you doing?" Haydee whispered, finding the grip on her arm the same. "What's going on?"

Malik smirked, his lavender eyes flashing at Haydee's frightened expression. "I am merely controlling his mind. You have not seen the powers I control; and now that you know, I have a feeling you'll be easier to control _without_ my rod."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, hearing footsteps and a girl's protests.

"Revenge."

o - o - o

The clear blue sky was gone, covered in a blanket of large gray clouds, filled with the water of the heavens, ready to pour down on the unsuspecting below. The waves of the ocean were crashing against the shoreline, screaming out its agony at the approaching storm. But in spite of this, the duel between friends wore on.

Haydee watched silently from the boat – which was not too far from where the duel was taking place. The brunette girl – Anzu – had been released from Malik's control, and strapped to a chair with a crate over her head, ready to crush her should the duel be interfered with. But, she had been saved by Kaiba, which surprised Haydee slightly. After all, she had heard about the ruthless Kaiba in Giza. Currently, the blonde – Jounouchi – and his friend – Yugi – were dueling, and time was running thin. So many times, Jou had freed himself from Malik's control, and just as many times, Malik had reclaimed his mind.

Haydee had watched Malik's reactions through the open door leading to the deck of the boat, where she was standing. He would mutter things such as "I'm losing my control _again!_" which would bring a small smile to her face. Malik deserved no control over the boy – forcing him to duel his best friend, and in the current setting no less. Both of them were chained to an anchor, the winner receiving a key to free himself while the other was sent to the bottom of the ocean – and ultimately, his death.

She didn't understand why Malik was so caught up in destroying Yugi and getting a _puzzle_, or what powers he said it possessed. Sure, she had seen the rod control the minds of Jou and Anzu, but it was still hard to believe that ancient powers resided in the _items._

An angry sound came from the room Malik was in, drawing Haydee's attention to him once more. His hand was tightly holding the rod, his knuckles white. His eyes were so narrow, she could barely make out the lavender color that hid behind his lids. And his face, twitching ever so slightly, his anger boiling over. "_How can he break free!_" he screamed, knocking a pitcher of water off the table, the pieces of glass spraying over the room.

Haydee shuddered, turning back to the duel. She watched in silence as a creature holding a large pot spun in circles before stopping at…Yugi? Her eyes widened in realization at what the small teen was about to do. She closed her eyes, sinking down to the floor. He was sacrificing himself for his friend. She bit her lip, feeling such a deep pain inside her heart at the boy's devotion. _Tearing my family apart just wasn't enough…so you had destroy someone else who had love…_

She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. _Is there anything I can do to stop this…I didn't want to be thrown into this, but I don't have any choice. I know what I have to do…if it protects my family and it stops him from destroying more lives…I know what I have to do!_

o - o - o_  
_

Haydee was silent as Malik led her to his motorcycle. She slowly placed her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, sighing quietly. She hated being so close to him, but she hadn't voiced this thought. Malik had not hesitated to turn two friends against each other to get what he wanted – and obviously, _would_ not hesitate to kill.

The events of the past two weeks flooded Haydee's mind as Malik sped through the darkening city to a destination unknown to her. His threats, his actions, his words – they were all portrayers of the darkness inside of him. _His threats aren't idle words…I can see that now. He'll stop at nothing to—_

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, his lavender eyes illuminated by the approaching moon.

Haydee was silent, pulling the helmet from her head and rising from the bike. Her eyes could barely make out the ominous building in front of them, the dark shadow covering their forms. _A…coliseum?_

"You are not to say one word _against_ what I say, am I understood?" Malik growled, grasping her arm tightly.

"Yes," she whispered, feeling his grip loosen.

"Rishid will be here soon. But, under no circumstances will you speak to him. Not until the truth has been revealed, which will happen…later." Malik pulled her towards the entrance, the light slowly illuminating their forms.

Haydee could make out a large blimp in the distance, and the figures of others. Her eyes widened slightly as she found herself staring directly at Yugi. _But I thought he…_

"Namu?"

Haydee turned her head, finding the blonde from earlier speaking to Malik. _Namu?_

"I guess I was better than I thought," Malik shrugged, pulling six clear cards from his pocket and holding them up to Jou.

"We were worried about you," Anzu said, standing beside Jou.

"When I woke up, you were gone. I tried to find you."

"It's alright, we're fine now," Jou said, calling over to Yugi

_How can they…do they not know who he really is? Namu…that's just…insane…_

"Yugi, this is Namu," Jou introduced, watching in pleasure as Yugi shook _Namu's_ hand.

"Any friend of Jou's is a friend of mine," the short, tri-color haired teen said.

"Hey Namu, who's this?" Jou asked, his eyes meeting Haydee's dark navy orbs.

Haydee was silent, feeling very uncomfortable under the three scrutinizing glances. She shifted her feet, curious as to what Malik was going to say.

"This is Haydee; she's a…_friend_ of mine," he shrugged, his innocent voice laced with irritation.

"Hi, I'm—"

"It's so nice to finally meet you Yugi," Haydee said, turning away from Jou's introduction and grasping Yugi's hand. "My brother is such a big fan of yours."

"It's nice to meet you too…Haydee," Yugi said, tilting his head. _Something feels so…off._

o - o - o_  
_

It turned out that the blimp was where the finals were taking place, not the arena. So, with a little difficulty from Kaiba's guards, Haydee had boarded with Malik. She had seen Rishid and noticed an obvious distaste for him among the others – the only reason being they thought _he_ was Malik. It was a shame, really; Rishid was a very nice guy, especially when compared to Malik. But they thought Malik was someone by the name of _Namu_.

Haydee frowned, looking out the small window on the blimp. Her brother's name was Namu, and it was no doubt Malik chose that name because of it. Every time someone would call him by _Namu_, she would picture her little brother, and her resolve to protect him and anyone else grew stronger.

"Aren't you hungry?" Malik's voice asked curiously as he stood up from the bed and walked over to her.

Haydee remained silent, her eyes watching the endless sky.

"Answer me."

"Why would you care?" she asked softly, turning her gaze to meet Malik's lavender eyes.

"I don't, but I'd rather not hear about it later. Besides, don't you want to talk to people? Little Yugi has plenty of mindless friends; I'm sure they'll all talk to you," Malik continued, snickering slightly.

"Fine, let's go." Haydee turned for the door, but stopped when she felt Malik's hand upon her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…Master…" The last word barely reached Malik's ears, for it came out no more than a quiet breath.

A smirk formed on his face. "I see you're finally learning. Come now Haydee, don't kill your spirit completely. I didn't _abduct_ you – as you like to call it – merely because I needed payment." Malik grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway and towards the dining area and the others present aboard Kaiba Kraft Three.

Haydee's thoughts however remained in that room, repeating Malik's words over and over again. If he had taken her for more than a payment…what exactly was he expecting of her?

**

* * *

Note**: Hey, coffee makes me do crazy things too. Anyways, I don't own _Starbucks_ but I would so love to! Nor do I own the word: _frappaccino_. Those are so good! Anyhow, I thought I'd have a little fun with the coffee and have it make Haydee a bit outgoing/hyper-ish. After all, I know firsthand that it can do that to you – no matter who you're around or how you feel about them!


	6. Chapter VI

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter VI

* * *

**

Haydee cast her eyes down the long, empty hallway, seemingly void of all life. There were rooms along each side, each with closed doors and containing an eerie sound of silence. There wasn't much lighting, but she could make out a bright light at the very end of the hallway, more than likely, the main hall where Malik was leading her.

"Hey, wait up!" Jou's voice called from a few rooms back, stopping the two and causing Malik to release the vice grip he had on Haydee's arm. "This is some blimp eh?" he asked, striding over to Haydee's other side and grinning at her.

"Yes, it is. I've never dueled in such conditions before," Malik answered, bowing his head slightly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine," Jou shrugged. "So you're name is Haydee?" he asked as the three began to walk.

"Yes."

"And I'm Jo—"

"Jounouchi Katsuya, second in Duelist Kingdom; I know that," she replied, cutting him off.

Jou's grin grew as his eyes lit up and a faint blush appeared above his cheeks. "I _do_ have fans!"

Haydee raised a brow, shaking her head lightly while Malik snickered quietly. "Whatever you say," she mumbled softly.

"Say Haydee, have ya seen the view yet?" Jou asked, taking her hand in his.

"Umm…" _As if this whole situation isn't uncomfortable already, now I've got a blonde mop head flirting with me…although, he isn't too bad looking. At least his hair is a normal blonde color…_ "No, I haven't," she replied softly, a smirk hidden deep within her eyes.

Malik growled in his mind, having listened in to her thoughts with the power of his rod. There was _no_ way he was going to allow _his_ Haydee go off somewhere with this blonde Chihuahua! "Haydee, I thought you said you were hungry," he interrupted, smiling softly while his eyes glared at Jou.

"I can eat later, _Namu_, it's fine. I'd like to see this view," Haydee replied, casting her eyes towards Jou's hand – which still held onto hers.

"But Haydee," Malik paused, trying to think of a viable reason Haydee couldn't go with Jou, beyond the fact that she belonged to _him_. After all, he didn't want to raise suspicion. "You didn't eat lunch though!"

"Ah well, I wouldn't want ya to starve!" Jou exclaimed, pulling Haydee towards the main hall. "I'll show ya the view later."

Malik followed after them, pleased that he would be able to keep his eye on her. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two enter the main hall. _Get your mangy hand off of her; she's mine!_

o - o - o_  
_

"So dat's everyone," Jou said, after finishing all the introductions for Haydee and Malik.

"It's nice to meet all you," Haydee answered softly, glancing at each person in the group, passing her eyes over to Rishid's solitary figure in a corner of the room before they landed on Yugi. Something seemed so…different about him. She had already met Bakura, and knew there was something wrong with him – he just wasn't normal. Then again, Malik wasn't exactly _normal_ either.

"I still think you should be resting Bakura," Anzu said, turning everyone's attention towards the white headed boy who seemed to blush bashfully.

"I'm fine Anzu-san, really," he assured, smiling softly.

Haydee shook her head, amazed at the act both Malik and this Bakura were able to pull off. If they really knew Bakura, then they knew a different one…or something else was controlling his body. _That's crazy thoughts!_

"So now dat ya got some food, would ya like ta see the view?" Jou asked, grinning at Haydee.

"Oh—"

"I think they're going to announce the first duel Jou," Yugi interrupted the blonde, his violet eyes glancing at Haydee as he spoke. _Something is wrong…_

"The first two duelists are about to be chosen," Kaiba's cold voice called over to the group, bringing them near. "Another groupie?"

Haydee raised a brow, finding the cold navy eyes resting on her. "Me? A groupie?" She laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "I guess what they say about you is true."

"And what's that?" he asked, not at all intrigued.

"That you're rude, cruel, and a…a jahhesh!"

Kaiba blinked, growling at the girl. Rude and cruel he had heard before, but jahhesh? As different as the language was, he had understood her perfectly. He shook his head in mock pity. "Think of better insults in a language I speak."

Haydee glared, eyeing the boy dangerously. _I don't like him!_ "Look here you—"

"Kefaya Haydee!" Malik shouted, grasping her shoulder and causing all eyes to look at him in curiosity – only Kaiba and Yugi understand what he had said.

Haydee turned to Malik, her eyes widened. She lowered her head, pursing her lips together. _I haven't heard my own language since Namu…but from him…it's been so…long…kefaya Haydee…_

"It's now time to choose the first two duelists for the Battle City Finals!" a man spoke, breaking the silence that had engulfed the group after Malik's strange outburst, and in a language they could not make heads or tails of.

"The first duelist is, duelist number six…Bakura Ryou!" the man yelled, pulling a small ball with the number six on it from the selection module. "And his opponent is, duelist number three…Motou Yugi!"

o - o - o

"Oh…my gosh," Anzu whispered softly as the large group stepped out onto the observation level of the dueling arena – which resided upon the top of the blimp.

"It's so c-cold," Shizuka added, shivering slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll warm you up!" Otogi exclaimed, proceeding to slide his arm around her, but found her in her brother's protective embrace.

"You can wear my jacket Shizuka!" Honda exclaimed.

Jou rolled his eyes, keeping his arms around his sister. _Those monkeys, always tryin' to get ma sista's attention._ He looked over at Haydee who was standing leisurely near Malik and Mai. "Let's go ova' there Shiz'," he suggested, pulling his sister towards the two females – both of whom had captured his interest.

"Look over there Jou," Honda said, tossing his head towards the elevator they had exited not too long ago.

"That creep! Why I outta…" he trailed off, glaring at the man dressed in a dark purple robe.

"Right now, we're cruising at an altitude of 4,000 feet. The strong winds and cold air will test both your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here," Kaiba announced before walking to the other side of the observation level with his brother.

"Look guys, the duel is starting!" Anzu exclaimed, watching Yugi and Bakura's duel disks activate.

Haydee looked at Yugi in amazement, feeling a strange sensation course through her mind and body. Something was very different about him; he seemed to hold…more confidence than before. She shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Malik whispered in her ear, sending more shivers down her spine.

"Here, you can have ma jacket," Jou said, sliding it off; his intentions on giving it to Haydee.

"Thanks Jou," Mai interrupted, taking the jacket from the blonde, ignoring his incredulous look. "You would think he would warn us about the cold!"

Haydee laughed softly, feeling Malik's hand on her shoulder. She froze, feeling his arms encircling around her.

"Cold my _dear_? Allow me to…_help_," he whispered coolly in her ear, bringing her close to him.

"Why don't you tell us who you really are?" Yugi's deep, commanding voice resounded in the cold wind encircling the arena.

Bakura laughed darkly, allowing the ring to appear before him, his hair changing slightly and his eyes darkening. "Good job, oh _Pharaoh_."

"This can't be! I got rid of the ring back on _Duelist Kingdom_!" Honda exclaimed, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"What's go—" Malik began, hoping to increase the innocence he was intending to emit, but was cut off by Haydee.

"What's going on? I mean…I don't understand," Haydee said, her eyes curiously looking up at the dark spirit across from Yugi. _He's the same as the man in the alley…the same as always…why do they seem so…surprised?_

"It's kinda hard ta explain. See, both Yugi and Bakura have this thing called a sennen item and each of them have this spirit inside of them. Yugi's is good, but Bakura's is bad. Ever since he put it on, he's been controlled by the evil inside the ring," Jou explained, tightening his protective grip on his sister.

_How wrong you are, my 'friend.' He is not merely controlled by the spirit within the ring, but by another._ Malik smirked inwardly, keeping a slight confused look in tact.

"So…that's not the same guy you know then? He's…a spirit inside that ring?" Haydee clarified.

"Exactly," Honda answered.

"What are you hoping to gain from this, spirit?" Yugi asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I would be cautious if I were you _Pharaoh_. Not all your friends are who they seem," the spirit taunted.

_Be careful fool or I'll take over your body and duel him myself!_ Malik eyed the man dangerously, keeping his arms around Haydee.

_If you could have defeated him, you would have already done it. Besides, you seem to be a bit preoccupied._ The spirit snickered, and proceeded to begin the duel.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Jou said, his eyes glancing over at Haydee and Malik. _Namu looks a bit cozy wit' Haydee…but she looks kinda uncomf'tble. Maybe she doesn' like him like dat…or somethin'. Mai's wearin' ma jacket…I bet it'll smell like her crazy perfume…_ Jou sighed, closing his eyes. _Dat crazy perfume always reminds me of her…_

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"All boarding flight 189 with non-stop service to New York, New York, America," the flight attendant announced for the second time, causing Haydee and Malik to walk faster.

"I was afraid you had gotten lost," Rishid said, handing the attendant the three boarding passes and boarding the plane with his two companions.

"Well, I think Haydee was intending to buy everything from that small bakery," Malik said lightly, glancing down at the bag which held their baked goods.

"If you wouldn't get so hungry all the time, then I would have only gotten one thing," she frowned, walking ahead of the two.

_Now that's the Haydee I know…_ "You mean some of these are for me? I thought you were only thinking of yourself when you ordered; my mistake," Malik shrugged, smirking at the disbelieving look he received.

Haydee flinched while she entered the plane, glaring at Malik before looking down. "Do you think I eat too much?" she asked softly, her voice quivering.

Malik groaned, slapping himself across the forehead and he hurried after her. He grasped her shoulder, steering her to their seats – which were near the very front of the first class section. "I didn't mean anything like that Haydee," he whispered softly, tilting her chin up to see her face.

Haydee's smirk was the first thing he saw before she pulled away and sat down. "You really think your opinion would bother me _that_ much?" she asked curiously, raising a brow. "Really now Malik, I think you—"

Malik's hand covered his mouth, muffling any sound that came out. His eyes shone in laughter as her eyes glared at him. "Haydee, you think too much."

She remained silent, eyes glaring at the hand covering her mouth. _This feels…familiar…what am I doing? Why did I…why does he make me want to be who he once tried so hard to destroy? Why does he make me…want to be…near him…_

[- - - - -]  
- o -

The duel was well underway, and Haydee feared the approaching results. Malik's arms were still wrapped securely around her, with no intention of letting go. And while it provided a strange sense of warmth, it also added to the fear of what he was expecting of her.

The group around her was softly talking, all their eyes watching every movement made in the duel. And every so often, they would cheer Yugi on. It seemed to Haydee that if he didn't have that group there, cheering for his victory, that he would have given up long ago. After all, it did seem hopeless.

_But he can't lose. I don't know everything that is going on…but I know that creep up there is working for Malik and…Yugi needs to win._

"I believe in you Yugi," she whispered softly, watching him draw a card.

Lightning pierced the dark sky as Yugi held up a card, a triumphant grin upon his face. "It is time to seal your defeat, evil spirit!" The three monsters disappeared as a large, red beast appeared, the lightning continuing to flash around them. The massive beast coiled its body around the airship, roaring at the spirit.

"Whoa, what is dat thing?" Jou asked, shuddering slightly as he grabbed onto his sister.

"It's so…big," Anzu whispered, inching closer to Honda and Otogi.

"That's _the_ Osiris?" Mai marveled, her eyes widening at the large monster.

_Something tells me that's more than just a hologram,_ Haydee though calmly, instinctively snuggling deeper into Malik's arms.

Malik smirked, watching the red beast. _So the Pharaoh was lucky and drew his god card; but he won't be so lucky when we duel. I will defeat him!_

The spirit in control of Bakura's body winced at the loud roar that emitted from the monsters two mouths. _How do I defeat it?_ "It is powerful, but it does not ensure your victory!" he yelled, masking his fear at the creature.

_In order to defeat this monster, you'll need my help. Now listen, the number of cards he's holding in his hand determines the attack strength of his beast. A direct attack will wipe out your life points._

_My ghost is still wandering the field,_ the spirit's mind sneered, _it will possess his monster._

_You fool; that has no effect on this monster! You have much to learn about Egyptian gods! I have a plan…_

"And now, you're finished!" Yugi said, raising his hand. "Now, Osiris, at—" his voice stopped immediately, feeling a jolt from his puzzle. Something was amiss. He turned his head, finding the man dressed in a dark purple robe holding a golden rod – the man he knew as _Malik_.

"You may want to wait before attacking," Rishid's voice floated around the arena. "The spirit has been under the control of my sennen rod; I am planning on releasing your friend from the control of the spirit."

_You must release the boy for this to work; little Yugi would never attack a friend who is injured._

Haydee's eyes widened as she stared at Rishid. His voice was so cold and emotionless…nothing she had heard from him before. _Why is he doing this?_

A cry was heard from across Yugi, drawing his attention towards the voice. There he saw his friend clutching his arm, pain filled eyes glancing around the arena. "What am I doing here?" his soft voice asked as he gritted his teeth. "Wha…What's going on?"

"Reconsider your attack," Rishid said, turning to leave, Malik's voice telling him he had done well.

"I…I don't feel well," Bakura whispered, falling to his knees.

Yugi took a few steps towards his friend but was stopped by Roland, the one officiating the duel.

"Touch your opponent, and you forfeit the duel," he said calmly, holding out his arm.

Yugi stopped, a hint of confusion etched within his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose the duel, but he couldn't risk the safety of his friend.

"Make your move, or forfeit," Roland said.

_You're right, he won't attack, and therefore, he'll lose._

_Unless he wishes to win the finals,_ Malik's mind countered, bringing worry to the spirit.

_I can not allow that to happen, I still need the boy. _He left Malik's side, reclaiming Bakura's body. Slowly, he rose from the ground, his dark eyes looking across at Yugi. "Go ahead and attack me. I admit that I have lost this time. Do not worry about your friend, I still need his body. Attack me!"

Yugi hesitated a moment before calling his attack. A bright light engulfed the arena, nearly blinding every occupant. As it died away, they could see Bakura lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

o - o - o

Malik laughed, pushing Haydee into the room and locking the door the moment it shut. "Well, that was an interesting turn of events," he stated, smirking at the young girl who was trying desperately to hide her anger. _I may not have the god card, but I still have control of the little Pharaoh's friend's mind, and she is holding the spirit's ring._

"Why are you doing this? Why are you posing as someone innocent while you're making Rishid out to be evil!" Haydee yelled in exasperation, turning away from the teen.

"Now, now Haydee, you didn't seem to mind the company of little Yugi's friends, now did you? They know you are with me, and if they knew who I truly was…" Malik trailed off, walking casually to the bed and sitting upon it.

"As if you're keeping your identity a secret because of me!" Haydee growled, dropping to a chair. "All you care about is revenge!"

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked curiously, tilting his head. "Would you get revenge on me if you had enough power?"

Haydee frowned, closing her eyes. The day had been long and she was tired. She slowly shook her head, mentally telling herself she needed to stick with her resolve.

Malik was silent, watching her form slowly drifting off into sleep. The next duel would start in an hour, so this would give him time to think of his next plan. A quiet knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. He rose from the bed, unlocking the door, and hitting the button to slide it open.

"Master Malik," Rishid bowed, entering the room.

Malik looked down the halls before closing the door. "What if someone saw you?"

"No one has seen me Master," Rishid answered, his eyes glancing at Haydee's sleeping form. "Perhaps Miss Haydee can have the bed in my room," he suggested.

Malik smirked, turning his lavender eyes towards Haydee's frame. "She'll be fine in here Rishid. I _was_ going to give her the bed," he shrugged.

"I feel I will be dueling next," Rishid said, pausing as he once again, glanced at her sleeping frame. "I…do not want her there."

Malik considered this, eyeing his faithful companion. "Very well, I'll see to it she remains here," he shrugged. For whatever reason Rishid didn't want her to see him duel wasn't of any concern to him. "Is that everything?"

"Are you sure you wish me to use this card? I fear it may upset the gods," Rishid continued, holding up a card for Malik to see.

"You must use it," was all Malik said, opening the door and glancing down the empty halls. "I believe you can defeat your opponent Rishid; you must not fail me."

The elder man bowed once more, rushing from the room and into his own before any unsuspecting people saw him leaving Malik's presence.

Malik sighed, rubbing his temples. His head was throbbing. Growling he looked down at Haydee, finding her like a goddess while asleep. He chuckled, lifting her into his arms, a slight blush on his face as he found his hands in places they shouldn't be.

He swallowed hard, placing her on the small bed and covering her with the blankets. He watched her curl in her sleep, clutching the blanket tightly, before looking down at his hands. He smirked, dropping to the chair, the blush subsided. _Well, she seems to hide her assets a bit…well…_

o - o - o_  
_

"_Haydee, are you awake?" Yafeu asked, knocking lightly upon her door._

_Haydee groaned, stretching slightly before jumping from her bed. Today was no day to sleep and be groggy, it was her sixteenth birthday! She glanced at the clock, groaning at the time. Slowly, she opened her door, glaring at her elder brother._

"_Why must you wake me so early? It's six in the morning!" she complained, lightly punching him in the chest._

"_Because dear sister, the sun has not risen and I wish to share a sunrise with you on your special day. After all, you become a lady today," Yafeu teased, blocking a second punch._

"_Yet in other cultures, you become of age at eighteen. Why is that Yafeu?" she questioned, grabbing her robe and sliding it over her velvet pajama bottoms and baby tee._

"_Other cultures, other people, different situations. It's just how the world works. Wouldn't it be boring if every culture were the same?"_

"_And I suppose you're going to give me your elderly advice while we watch the sun rise?" Haydee said, rolling her eyes as she followed her brother up to the roof of their small home in Giza, Egypt._

"_Of course. It's my duty as your brother," Yafeu grinned, sitting along the edge of the roof, his eyes staring at the dim light that appeared over the horizon._

"_You know, I always wonder what's out there, on the big open horizon. What life is like in the other cultures. I know our culture has so much western influence, but to actually be there…" she trailed off, sighing wistfully._

"_Don't tell me you'd leave Egypt behind for a country like…America," Yafeu said in disbelief, briefly glancing at his young sister._

"_Maybe not forever…but given the opportunity…I would go there. I want to see the world Yafeu, to see people and places, things I've not seen before. Is that so wrong?"_

"_We all have our dreams Haydee, but we all have our sacrifices as well."_

"_You're too wise for your own good Yafeu," Haydee teased, jabbing him in the side lightly._

"_Watch it, you wouldn't want me to fall now would you?"_

"_No, I think Aziza would personally see to it that I drowned in the Nile. What's it like Yafeu? Is it as beautiful as they say?"_

_Yafeu was silent, his eyes staring off into the distance at three figures clad in purple. The sun was slowly rising, casting its colors across the Egyptian sky, and was enough to illuminate the face of one of the three men._

_He sighed inwardly, his facial expressions giving no heed to his thoughts. 'What is it you keep secret from us Father? Why must you meet with those men once a month, always in that robe in the darkness of the early morning?'_

_Haydee glanced at her brother, not daring to disturb him. He seemed so lost in his thoughts, like many times before. He was a thinker, a wise young man. He knew more about the world and life than anyone she had ever known. She loved him, respected him, and looked up to him._

"_You know, you can't live life without having dreams; but you can't let your dreams rule your life. There are times you'll have to make sacrifices, do things you don't want to do Haydee. Not everything will turn out perfect; you'll face problems you never imagined. But keep your goals in mind, reach them; and when you do, set more. But remember this Haydee, the events we endure can either break us…or make us. Our troubles don't dictate who we are…it's how we respond to the problems we face that what makes us who we are."_

_Yafeu's eyes glanced at the rising sun once more before turning back to the street, finding their father approaching, the robe slung over his arm. No doubt, the men would be by later today, that's what always happened. Their father would see to it they were in town, but that wasn't going to work today. It was Haydee's birthday, and unlike any normal day, plans had been made to celebrate her becoming a young woman. He inwardly worried at what would happen, but shook it off, smiling at his sister._

"_Shall we go inside? I think Mother needed you to run into town."_

"_On my birthday? What are you planning?" Haydee questioned, accepting his hand and rising from her position on the roof._

"_Me? I'm planning to go to Aziza's right now. Her grandmother has been ill and I want to see how she is doing." Yafeu paused and kissed his sister's forehead. "Happy birthday Haydee."_

_Haydee smiled, watching him disappear out the door and her father enter the house. She walked up to him, hugging him tightly. "I didn't know you were out Father."_

"_Haydee," Bakari whispered, dropping the robe on the ground. "Why are you awake so early, and on your sixteenth birthday no less!" he scolded playfully, leading her away from the discarded robe._

"_Yafeu wanted to talk to me. He told me Mother wanted me to get something from town," she shrugged, finding herself in the kitchen, her mother over the stove._

"_Yes, that's right. Here's the list she made," Bakari hurried, grabbing the small piece of paper from the table and sliding it into her hands. "Take your time sweetheart."_

_Haydee smiled, hugging her father once more before rushing from the house. Something was going on, but that was to be expected. She cast her navy eyes up at the sky, a bright smile upon her young face. Life was so perfect, nothing could go wrong. She had a wonderful elder brother, an adorable younger brother, loving parents – truly, the perfect family._

_She twirled once, giggling slightly before composing herself and walking away from her home and into town. Had she been paying attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed a pair of lavender eyes watching her curiously, a smirk on the beholder's face._

o - o - o_  
_

Malik raised a brow, watching a solitary tear slid down Haydee's cheek as a soft whimper escaped her lips. Obviously, she was dreaming about something, or remembering something while she slept, and it was making her upset. He could only speculate as to what it was.

_I couldn't care less what the girl dreams. The next duel will be announced in ten minutes; I need to prepare in case it's me. You will remain here Haydee, as Rishid has requested._

He rose from the chair, stretching slightly, tilting his head curiously at the girl who shifted in her sleep, the blankets half off the bed, half covering her legs. The shirt she had been wearing had slid up slightly, revealing her lower back and abdomen.

There, in front of Malik's eyes, was the inscription he had made. He approached her slowly, his eyes never leaving that eye, or his Arabic initials. Softly, he traced it with his fingers, feeling entranced in a spell. He felt a slight shiver run up her spine as he caressed her, a grin finding its way to his usually cold expression.

There was something about this girl, something that made him… Malik growled, shaking his head as he pulled his fingers away. _This is absurd!_ He glanced down at her, adjusting the blankets and turning away. He would have to watch himself around her; she seemed to ensnare him by her strange beauty, as if Qetesh had placed a spell upon him.

He growled once more, turning away from her, finding another presence within his room. He glanced at the solitary figure approaching him from the darkness of the room, his hand instantly clutching his rod. He waited patiently for the figure to step into the light, and when he did, Malik was met with a pair of bottomless seas of blue.

He raised his brows, crossing his arms, the rod in hand. "What do you want?" he asked coolly, eyeing the solemn figure before him. He glanced towards the clock, finding he had five minutes before the next pair of duelists would be chosen. As he turned his head back towards the man, he found the empty seas of blue focused on Haydee.

**

* * *

NOTE: **I am so sorry it took so long to update. I was hardly around all last week and spent most the day writing this. Which is pathetic since it will be read in a shorter amount of time than what I spent writing. Funny how one can spend eight months on a story, only to have it read in two hours. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm expecting this story to be extremely long since I'll have to go through the first four duels, then the virtual world arc before getting to the finals, and _**then**_ I can finally start writing more creatively. Anyhow, I'll be altering the dialogue and plot a bit to fit in Haydee, but I think that was noticed a while ago. (But thank God for episode guides!)

Anyways, the italicized part is the early morning of Haydee's sixteenth birthday, before she was sent into town by her parents. I'm sure you all know who the lavender eyes belong too. Ah yes, Qetesh is the Egyptian goddess of love and beauty; very fitting eh?

Jahhesh – This means "donkey" and is extremely insulting; Kefaya – Pretty much means "that's enough"

One more thing, please **review**! What's a story without a reader? Just a long rambling of someone's thoughts…much like this. I'll begin working on the next chapter soon! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter VII

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter VII

* * *

**

Haydee stirred in her sleep, turning her body and nearly colliding with the floor. Slowly, she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness. She cast her eyes across the room, finding herself alone. She raised a brow in suspicion, riding from the bed and glancing at the small digital clock that sat conveniently beside it.

Her eyes grew wide as she ran to the door, finding it unlocked. _I can't believe I've been asleep so long! I hope I'm not missing this next duel…I'm surprised he didn't force me to go with him._ _Okay…now, which way do I go…_

Haydee paused outside the door, memorizing the number. Slowly, she glanced down the hallway, taking into detail which one seemed to have another entrance. She shrugged, turning to her left and heading down the hallway, not realizing she was going to wrong way.

o - o - o

"Do you think he can still win?" Shizuka asked worriedly, her wide chocolate eyes watching her brother intently.

"Of course he can!" Honda exclaimed. "All he needs is some…encouragement."

"Your turn is not over yet," Rishid spoke calmly, watching Jou patiently.

"I know dat! See, I was just makin' sure you're worth my time," Jou answered smugly, not taking into consideration he had 1,900 life points remaining while his opponent had all 4,000. "Now I'll crank ma duelin' up a notch!"

"Alright Jou!" Shizuka exclaimed, believing every word her elder brother said.

The odds were against Jounouchi though. Rishid had a 2,100 life point cushion, and had so many trap cards waiting to protect him. And with Jou's monsters completely destroyed by Rishid's _Judgment of Anubis_ card, things were looking bleak for the young duelist.

Ten minutes passed in the duel, neither player making an attack on the other. That is, until Jou could take no more, and summoned a monster, preparing to attack Rishid. Of course, Rishid had the perfect trap card to send Jou's attack back at him; but Jou had a trap to counter it.

"See, I figured your weakness out!" Jou gloated, sticking his chin up high. "I'll just wipe out all ya trap cards, since you don't have any monsters. Then, you'll be wide open for an attack from me!"

Rishid smirked coolly, a bored expression lingering in his dark eyes. "On the contrary, you have fallen into yet another trap."

"What does he mean?" Anzu asked, voicing the confusion of the group, and Jou.

"You see, I have something called a _trap monster_, which was activated when you attacked me," he continued, his eyes briefly glancing at Malik.

"I've neva' heard of a trap monster!" Jou yelled, a small bead of sweat making it's way down his neck.

"Beware, for I have three. I now reveal to you my _Embodiment of Apophis_ trap monsters!"

Jou frowned, the sweat beads increasing. Each of the trap monsters had an attack strength of 1600, and he wasn't certain if his trap card would work. He did have two monsters on the field, so a direct attack would take him down to 200 life points – and nearer to defeat.

o - o - o

"Alright, I admit it. I have no idea where I am," Haydee said aloud, groaning softly. She took in her surroundings, not recognizing anything, except the same colors that filled the blimp. "Well, if I'm lucky…someone has got to be in this room."

Hesitantly, she raised her hand to the door, knocking softly. She waited patiently, fidgeting from one foot to another before giving up and turning around. "Okay…I'll just go the way I came…if I can remember which way that was. Malik is going to kill me…"

"Did you just say _Malik_?" a female questioned in Arabic, causing Haydee to spin around quickly from fright.

Before her stood a young Egyptian woman with a traditional Egyptian outfit, a golden necklace, and deep navy orbs returning her gaze. She blinked, forcing a smile onto her nervous face. "I'm sorry to disturb you; it's just that I don't exactly know where I am."

The girl blinked, stepping aside and motioning for Haydee to enter, which she did so reluctantly. "I do not wish to intrude on your private affairs, but you mentioned someone named _Malik_."

"Yeah…I'm with him…unfortunately," she added quietly, shifting nervously.

_When did Malik acquire the presence of a young woman? Please brother, do not give in to the darkness!_ "I'm sorry, perhaps I should explain why that intrigued me. My name is Isis Ishtar…Malik is my brother."

Haydee swallowed, her eyes widening considerably. "You're his…sister? I didn't know he had any family except Rishid…who he treats more like a servant. I…you're the eighth duelist aren't you!"

"Yes, that is me. Please, tell me why you are with my brother. If he has harmed you, you must not stay with him. He can be very dangerous."

"I don't have a choice," Haydee muttered, closing her eyes softly. "I am a servant to his _highness_," she said sarcastically. "It's a really long story. Basically, my father owed him…something, and couldn't pay him so he took me instead. He hasn't hurt me, exactly. But if I were to ever try to escape, he'd kill my family, starting with my younger brother. I can't risk their lives."

_Why did I not see this? The last vision I have seen was Kaiba's imminent defeat…why have I not seen this girl?_ "There is a great darkness within my brother; I am here to save him. If I fail, the Pharaoh must prevail."

"The Pharaoh will struggle," another voice spoke up, stepping out from the darkness.

"You again!" Haydee exclaimed. _Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. Malik disappears, actually leaving me alone, he has a sister, and now this…_ "I remember you! You were watching Malik and that guy…that _spirit_ make plans."

"Yes, that was me," he replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Shaadi," Isis whispered.

"I have come to tell you what is happening. The duel is in place, and your brother is close to a victory."

"Rishid is winning?"

"Yes, however, he carries a card in his deck that, if used, will upset the gods greatly. We must hope he does not use it, or else a terrible disaster will befall him."

"Rishid?" Haydee whispered, finding her heartbeat quickening. "What do you mean a…disaster?"

Shaadi remained silent, his empty blue orbs staring at both females who were so closely tied to Malik – one, his sister; the other, his _possession_.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"That looks…interesting," Malik said coolly, glancing at the cover to the novel Haydee was reading.

She slowly placed the book down, her cheeks slightly flushed. In complete honesty, she could not remember a single word she had read. In fact, she was still stuck on the first sentence, but to not raise suspicion, she would turn the page every so often.

"What's it about?" he asked, tilting his head and grabbing the book from her.

"Uh…" she trailed off, smiling innocently as she grabbed the book from him. "Nothing you need to know!"

Malik chuckled, pulling the rod from his pocket and glancing down at it. The gold shone in the dim lighting of the first class section of the aircraft, brightening his face slightly. The eye caught his attention, seeming to transfix him in its empty gaze, forever open, never blinking.

Slowly, his eyes glazed over, never leaving that solemn eye – always watching him. The pain he had caused, the suffering, the anguish, the torment. Always watching his mistakes, laughing at him with its solemn reproof; laughing yet sad. Pitying him, mocking him; staring directly into the minds of those he had controlled.

"Malik?" Haydee whispered softly, hesitantly placing her hand upon his shoulder.

Malik snapped his head in her direction, away from the taunting golden eye. He mentally shook his head, shoving it deep into his pocket. How had he not noticed the laughter within that single eye until now?

"You just seemed…" Haydee trailed off, not knowing the right word to say, and not wanting to upset him.

"Is it still there?" he asked quietly, his throat feeling dry, the words croaking out.

Haydee looked away, her fingers brushing against that tender spot. "Yes."

No words could come from his throat, no sound could escape that dry abyss. His thoughts kept flowing to the rod, the eye, the pain, the suffering, the lies, the anguish, the _torment_.

He closed his eyes tightly, turning away from her silent form. His head was reeling, pounding, throbbing. He clenched his teeth, the images from the carving flooding his mind. So much pain, so much torture, so much hurt. Why was she still with him? He didn't deserve her…_forgiveness_.

The pounding continued, the aching intensified. A laughter sounded deep within his mind, taunting him, tormenting him continuously. Would it ever _truly_ leave? His hand thrust deep into his pocket, grasping the golden rod tightly; his fingers burning at the touch. He released it, pulling his hand out, unable to handle the burning sensation.

The laughter again, louder, darker. "No!" he screamed, his voice coming out a mere whisper and barely capturing Haydee's attention. Softly, the gentle sound of raindrops brushed against the windows of the aircraft as Malik's world went dark.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

_You've made me proud, my brother,_ Malik's mind said quietly as he watched the form of the fake Egyptian god hovering in the air above them, it's empty eyes watching Jou intently.

Rishid faltered a moment, closing his dark orbs and reveling in those words. "Now, Ra, attack!" Rishid commanded, pointing his finger at Jou, his _sennen rod_ in the other hand.

Jou braced himself, awaiting the oncoming attack, fear etched deep within his chocolate orbs. _Whatever happens, happens. You fought hard, and honorably._

The enormous monster ignored him, disappearing from view as the rod within Malik's pocket began to glow. At the same time, Malik's deck emitted a powerful blue glow, shooting at the arena, and at Rishid.

_I thought he could handle this card… _Images of his past ghouls testing the counterfeit god cards flowed through his mind – each of them had been struck down. _This can't be happening!_

Lightning flashed from the sky, storm clouds formed above them, thunder roared in rage.

_I am not worthy to control this card Master; I am not worthy to be…your family._ Rishid bowed his head in shame, a bolt of lightning striking him, sending him to the realm of the unconscious.

At the same time, Jou was hit, sending the duel to a standstill while friend and foe alike, stood by, shocked and silent.

o - o - o

"Brother, what have you done," Isis whispered, capturing Haydee's attention once more.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, glancing at Isis' face, then Shaadi's.

"Malik has angered the gods through Rishid, his protector. Ra's wrath has befallen the two involved in a duel," Shaadi said calmly, his empty orbs staring through the window.

"No," Haydee whispered, her eyes widening in fear. _This is just a dream…it's just a game. There's nothing more to it than that._ Her hand slid into the right pocket on her jeans, pulling a card from the desk that lay there. "This is just a card, there's no power to it!"

"It is more than just a card; this is more than just a game. You know deep within your heart, after all we have shared, that you have come to realize that. You must accept it, if you wish to save Malik."

"Save him? Why should I save someone who took me from my family, _unwillingly_? Who threatens to kill them, who cared into my skin? Why? If I were to try to save anyone, it would be Rishid," Haydee replied angrily, sliding the card back into her pocket, her navy eyes narrowed dangerously.

"In the end, he is the only one who can truly save him…from himself. But you, you have the power to affect him, to change him. _You_, Haydee Omar, have a part to play in saving the world."

Haydee closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Saving the world? This is _just a game!_ These monsters weren't real in ancient times, it's completely impossible. Besides, even if they _were_ real, they aren't anymore. They're just cards, they can't—"

Haydee's voice stopped as a flash of lightning met her eyes, followed by another one. _Has there been a storm all this time?_ Her eyes widened as her face fell, a realization setting in.

"The skies were clear a minute ago…"

"Ra's anger has intensified. I fear the worst. If Rishid is to fall... No, wait! You can't go!"

It was too late, Haydee was out the door and down the hall, her legs running as fast as they could. She had no sense of direction, no idea where she was going; she only knew she had to get there, soon.

She turned right, then left, then headed straight into the dining hall, surprising herself. Quickly, she exited the other side, taking a right and pushing the elevator button. Impatiently, she waited for the door to open, her foot tapping, her heart racing.

o - o - o

Malik clutched his head, looking out into the dark clouds, his lavender eyes laced with pain. His heartbeat intensified, sweat dripping from his neck as the veins in his head pulsated.

He groaned, not able to look at the fallen form of his _brother._ What was it Haydee had told him? _"Do you even realize the closest person to you calls you his 'master.' A person who sees you as a 'brother' but you treat as a 'servant'? You don't know what it's like to be loved."_

Malik growled, clenching his eyes tightly in pain. _Why does she have to be right! This is my fault, I've caused him to fall. _The pain intensified. _No, it's 'his' fault, the Pharaoh. He killed my father!_

Rishid opened his eyes, slowly moving his arms. Pain coursed through his body as he struggled to move, each limb sending fire throughout his body. _I must…stop…Master Malik's…darkness…_ Slowly, he forced himself to his knees, shaking as he slowly rose from the ground, his breathing labored. _Cannot…let him…must control…_

The elevator doors opened slowly, a figure emerging quickly, worry written over her tanned face. She quickly glanced at the group she had come to know only hours before, finding Malik's form off in a corner, obviously in pain. He was not her concern.

She turned her eyes to the arena, finding Rishid's wavering form. Her eyes widened as she rushed to him, unnoticed.

"I…am sorry…I have failed you…Master…" he whispered, falling to the ground once more.

"Rishid!" Haydee screamed, running to him and climbing his side of the platform, despite the protests of the officiator. "No, this can't happen!" she cried, unable to move, her face so close to his from her place on the side of the platform.

"Please…be careful," he whispered, closing his eyes in pain.

"No!" she cried, tears forming within her navy orbs as she fell to the ground, shock setting in.

"Haydee?" Malik whispered from his corner, whipping around to see the young Egyptian teen shaking with sobs. His eyes twitched, his head pounded harder. He could hear insane laughing within his head, his thoughts were becoming cloudy.

On the other side of the arena, Jou slowly stood, his face confused. Quickly, Roland announced him the winner, ending the crazy duel, the platform slowly sinking down. With sudden realization, Jou rushed across the arena to Rishid's limp form.

"I…am sorry. It was…an honor…to duel you," Rishid whispered, his eyes opening and glancing at Haydee who was sitting on the ground, her arms holding tightly to her knees, tears racking her body. "Please…protect…her…" he whispered, his voice drifting away as he began to sink into unconsciousness.

"Tell me who you are," Jou demanded, glancing at Haydee briefly. _They related or somethin'?_

"I am a servant…to the true Malik…"

All eyes, save Haydee's, turned to Malik's form, his hands clutching tightly to his head as he struggled within himself, pain filling his body. He groaned, the true sennen rod within his tight grip. _I've caused this pain…no…the Pharaoh has…_

"I feared this… You must stop…his darkness…you must…protect…Haydee," Rishied finished, falling limp within Jou's arms as Yugi glanced back at Malik.

Slowly, Malik's hands fell to his side, the pain subsided. His lavender eyes glanced at Rishid's unconscious form, Yugi's puzzle, and then, Haydee. For a brief moment, another struggle ensured, before his darkness took over, completely locking away the _light_.

"You are fools. Yes, I _am_ the _true_ Malik. I will finish what my pitiful servants could not. _I will destroy you little Yugi!_" A bright glow engulfed him, the eye of Horus shining on his forehead. "At last I have emerged, and I will reign victorious. The battle for power begins now."

Haydee wiped her eyes, recognizing the menacing voice instantly. Slowly, she rose from the ground, turning to face the distorted figure of Malik Ishtar, a gasp escaping her lips. The eye illuminated his forehead, much like it had faded that time in the mall. His face twitched every now and then, veins seemed to protrude from his body, and his eyes held no light whatsoever.

"Yes, my dear, I have embraced the darkness. And I shall take you with me."

Haydee shuddered, backing away from his approaching form, tripping over her feet and landing beside Jou on the flat platform.

"I thrive on your fear, but now is not the time for the pleasure my pitiful shadow could not take. I will have you, all in due time my dear. You will give me what my shadow was too weak to steal, to ever _desire_." Malik smirked at Haydee, his eyes commanding her self-will to die as he strode away from them, to the elevator, and out of site.

"You're wit' him aren't ya," Jou said, helping Honda and Otogi lift Rishid from the ground.

Haydee bowed her head, closing her eyes as the shock of reality washed away and a new resolve overtook her being. "It's not what you think. Please, allow me to explain…after Rishid is comfortable. He has been my source of…_protection_, I can't bear to see him like this."

Yugi touched her hand softly, bringing her navy eyes to his short frame, his wide violet eyes glancing up at her. "Everything will work out, you'll see. You'll both be fine, and you won't have to worry. You're part of our group, no matter who you are with."

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"He shall be fine Miss Haydee," Rishid assured her for the fifth time in the ten minutes that Malik had been unconscious. "I'm sure he was just tired; he has been awake since before we left Egypt early this morning."

Haydee forced a small smile, her worried eyes never leaving Malik's form. "If…you say so."

Rishid smiled softly, turning from her and returning to his own seat across the wide aisle. True, he too, worried for Malik. But, in order to pacify Haydee, he had told her what she wanted to hear. After all, there was nothing they could do if he had suddenly become ill – they _were_ in an airplane, over ocean no less.

Haydee sighed, shifting in her seat while keeping Malik's head against her shoulder. _What did he mean 'No'? _She sighed, closing her own eyes as his soft breathing caressed her neck.

Malik groaned, closing his eyes tighter as he _slept_. Images flashed through his head, reminding him of his past. His darkness. "No," he mumbled, his arms instinctively wrapping around Haydee. "No!"

"Malik?" Haydee whispered, her eyes full of concern while a tint of red shone on her bronze face. "Malik!" She shook him forcefully as his grip on her intensified and her blush deepened.

Malik's lavender eyes opened slowly as he slowly released Haydee, his vision blurred from lack of sleep. He blinked a few times while tilting his head in question.

"Are…you okay?" Haydee asked cautiously.

"I'm fine Haydee, I just…I fell asleep, that's all," he shrugged, his hand gently caressing her face. "Don't worry about me."

"But you were…mumbling…."

"Haydee, Haydee, don't worry about me," Malik grinned, leaning in closer to her. "Unless it involves my arms around you."

Haydee blushed, turning her flaming face away from Malik's gaze. "You've already done that."

"Of course, it would be while I slept," he pouted, a smirk forming on his face. "Then I'll sleep again." Swiftly, he slid his arms around her, pulling her to him and leaned back in his seat.

Haydee sighed, mentally shaking her head, before closing her own eyes and falling asleep to the rhythmic beating of Malik's heart.

Malik, on the other hand, remained awake. Images he had seen flashed through his head, haunting him. He had caused so much pain and suffering because of a misunderstood hatred. _What have I done?_

_That's right Malik, what _have_ you done?_

Malik's eyes widened as he remained still, his grip on Haydee tightening. _This is not happening…_

_You thought you could find happiness? Fool. You thought you could get rid of me; that the so called Pharaoh could banish me from you? More of a fool than I first thought._

_Get out of my head!_

_You make me laugh. Don't you get it _friend_?_

Malik closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. The voice had momentarily stopped, but who's to say it wouldn't return? He slowly opened his eyes, glancing down at Haydee's now sleeping form.

She was truly amazing, beautiful, perfect in his eyes. How could he not see two years earlier that he was hurting her? No, he could see it, he _did_ see it; he just ignored the feelings he had for her.

He sighed, his eyes glancing over at Rishid who was asleep as well. His best friend, his loyal and faithful companion, his brother…one he had made a _servant_. How was it that he had been able to so successfully ignore what lay deep within his heart?

He chuckled softly, closing his eyes once more. His heart? It had been so darkened with hatred, anger, disdain; it was surprising that the good within him had survived at all. Then again, what was the good within him? It was merely, less evil and diabolical than the other darkness. Of course, he had changed greatly in the span of two years; on account of Haydee and his growing attraction for her.

She had begun to constantly fill his thoughts, and slowly light up the darkness within his heart. Only now, she had begun to hide her true self – the one Malik _loved_. The girl with spunk, fire, a quick tongue had been lost deep within her – all on account of Malik.

Slowly, it seemed that she was gaining back some of her true attributes; such as when they boarded the plane for New York. But, there was so much more to reveal about herself; so much more she had hidden deep inside out of fear for her family.

_That's right, you threatened her family; would have killed her father._

_That isn't true._

_Yes, it is. Had you not seen her on that rooftop while you met with Bakari, you would have killed him; she would have been without a father. Of course, you took that all away; her father, her family. I must say I was proud._

_I gave her the choice to go home and she didn't!_

_It was already too late; her family had settled into a life that didn't involve her. Which worked out wonderful for you because you wanted her to go with you; you want her to be yours._

_So what if I do?_

_Malik, you poor, simple minded boy. You'll never find happiness; not with yourself, not with your family, and definitely, not with Haydee._

_I'll prove you wrong._

The voice chuckled darkly as he echoed off of Malik's mind. _Do you not understand, pathetic boy? You'll never find happiness; she'll never love you. You've done too much to her to have any chance of that._

_That's no—_

_Yes, she'll always hate you, deep within her heart. She despises you for all you've done to her. You took her from her family, carved into her skin…Malik, she hates you; just like Isis and Rishid._

_Shut up! It's not true!_

_Yes, yes it is true. What do you plan on doing to win her heart? Protect her? From who…you?_

_Shut up!_

_You know I'm right Malik; you'll never have her. No matter how close you can get physically, emotionally and mentally, you'll be world's apart. Just that thought alone hurts, doesn't it?_

_Get out of my head!_

_How can I?_

_What do you mean?_

_I'm too much like you, in some ways._

_You're nothing like me! You're twisted…_

_Oh Malik, you poor, pathetic boy. I made you what you are. I _am_ you._

**

* * *

NOTE: **Alright, personally, I think this whole chapter is terrible, and I'll probably revise it. But, I feel so terrible because I haven't updated in so long! And, I've been so busy. I have a job now and school is starting the 12th, so I don't have much time left before I get so busy. So, updates may be few and far between; but I will try. I apologize for my long delay, but I have a feeling my next update will have an even longer delay – considering I am now lost in my own story O.o Well…I have an idea, but still. Haha, anyways. It's just now getting interesting as I'm sure you can see.

Well, hope you enjoyed. (I haven't seen a new episode of YGO for about 3-4 weeks, so I'm somewhat lost now…good thing there are episode guides. However, it's easier to write if I've seen a new episode recently…I hate being busy Saturday mornings!) I promise to work on the next chapter asap! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter VIII

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter VIII

* * *

**

_Deep inside me__  
Darkness reigns  
No light exists  
In the shadowed cryp  
tI am what I am  
Who you've made me to be  
I can't change the past  
What's done is history_

_My heart is empty  
Each day I hide the truth  
I thought I could find happiness  
Perhaps I was wrong  
I am not myself  
But I am someone else  
There is another side of me  
Struggling to break free_

_How long can I suppress this darkness  
Raging to be free  
How long can I hold him back  
Before he takes over me_

[- - - - -]  
- o -

Silence lingered in the air as the small group of friends stood around Rishid's unconscious form, all waiting to hear what the doctor would tell them. Malik had since disappeared, and Haydee had all but forgotten about meeting his sister.

"Well? How's he gonna be?" Jou finally asked, breaking the seemingly impenetrable silence that had engulfed them.

"His tests have all proven to be fine," the doctor said, sliding a chart under his arm. "However, it appears he's been under a great deal of…mental stress; thus, leaving him unconscious."

Haydee swallowed hard, taking in this news slowly. Her grip on Rishid's hand tightened as she wordlessly told him to wake up soon. A flurry of emotions were running through her body; anger, worry, disdain, sadness, resentment, anguish, terror, and grief. She had taken all she could and her patience with the situations around her was beginning to wane thin. Whispers from behind her drew her attention to them, but her hand remained with Rishid's.

"Haydee, we hate intruding, but can we ask you something?" Yugi questioned softly, his large violet eyes warm with kindness.

Haydee forced a small smile, nodding her head slightly.

"Who is he? Why are ya wit' that creep?" Jou asked curiously.

"This is Rishid; he's…Malik's brother. Not by blood, but by love and devotion. He's been looking out for me, ever since Malik…" she trailed off, a frown gracing her lips as anger shone in her eyes. "Ever since Malik took me from my family."

"You mean he _kidnapped_ you?" Anzu asked, her eyes widening.

"Something like that. If it wasn't for his threats on my family's lives, I would have tried numerous times to escape. He's…different."

"He's evil!" Honda exclaimed.

"He's been…kind…in his own ways."

"So ya don't like him?" Jou asked.

Haydee shrugged, turning to look at Rishid. "I hate him, but I feel like he needs me. I can't help but feel that this anger and hatred he shows isn't who he really is. It's like, he's so confused…_misunderstood_…"

"I don't see how Malik has any good within him. He deceived us, and now all I've seen from him is pure evil," Yugi answered thoughtfully.

o - o - o

Haydee cast her weary eyes down at Rishid's unconscious form. Her new _friends_ had left fifteen minutes earlier, but she had chosen to stay behind – partially to think, partially to urge Rishid to awaken. Without him, Malik was lost, completely confused.

_He's driven by so much hatred…_ Haydee shook her head, her eyes watering slightly. So much had happened in so little time; and yet, it seemed an eternity. Her emotions were swirling about her, and while her mind was clear, her heart was not.

"You have to wake up," she whispered, squeezing Rishid's limp hand tightly. "Malik needs you…I need you Rishid. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." Haydee paused, closing her navy eyes. "He's completely transformed and doesn't seem to care about forcing me to be in his presence. But…" she trailed off, shuddering. _What did he mean? His…shadow? Are there two completely different sides to him?_

The day she had spent with him in the mall struck her mind instantly. _That's right…there's something wrong with him. He's…not who he was. And I'm beginning to believe the other Malik was…more kind than this one…_

A noise outside the door broke Haydee from her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open as she cautiously turned her face towards the door. She quickly rose from her seat and dashed for the small closet that was off to the side of Rishid's bed. Something deep within her gut told her the person at the door was _not_ a friend.

o - o - o

"Hey Yug', where's Haydee?" Jou asked curiously as the group stood before the Blue Eyes machine, awaiting the announcement of the next duel.

The numbered balls inside had already begun to swirl around and Malik and the eighth duelist had not made an appearance.

"She's probably still with Rishid. She said she would join us later," Yugi answered, shrugging slightly.

"Hopefully that creep isn't anywhere around her," Anzu said, unconsciously scooting closer to Yugi. _So many people have fallen victim to this tournament. First Bakura…now Rishid. Please let this madness stop._

"Duelist number four – Kujaku Mai!"

Mai shrugged, turning from the group and heading for the elevator to the dueling arena atop the blimp.

"Hey, Mai," Jou called, rushing up to her and lightly touching her shoulder. "Aren't ya gonna wait to hear your opponent?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to win," she said, slipping from his light grasp.

"Well…I'll be rootin' for ya Mai," Jou grinned cheekily, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Don't bother. I don't need your _help_."

Jou frowned but surprisingly, remained silent at this. Shrugging, he turned back to his friends and awaited the machine to choose Mai's opponent. Only three options remained: Kaiba, the eighth duelist, or Malik; and Jou hoped against all odds that the number five would not be chosen.

o - o - o

After a few scraping sounds, a snarl, and a grunt, the door finally opened. Haydee squinted her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the intruder without making it obvious she was there. Her eyes widened the moment she saw the platinum blonde walking up to Rishid, a wide smirk present on his face.

She quirked an eyebrow, taking in his new attire. The black muscle tee and dark robe over his shoulders gave him a whole new aura – one of hatred and intimidation. He was no longer the anger driven, confused Malik she had first met; no, this was someone _entirely different_.

Malik smirked down at Rishid's unconscious form, pulling the sennen rod from his back pocket. "It's time for you to leave this earth," he snarled, holding the rod out above Rishid – its handle turning into the same dagger that had carved into Haydee's skin. "I can't risk you waking up and trying to conceal me. This is it, goodbye Rishid."

Haydee gasped as Malik raised the dagger above Rishid's head, preparing to kill him. However, his attention had been diverted and he now knew another presence was in the room with him.

"So someone is hiding here, hmm? Afraid of me…_Haydee_?" he chuckled darkly, placing the now dagger-less sennen rod in his back pocket. Another intake of air brought his attention to Haydee's hiding place. And in one swift movement, he swung the door open and pulled her from the darkness and safety of the closet.

"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to take what I've wanted; what my other side wanted, but was much too weak and soft to take." An insane laugh poured from his throat as he pushed Haydee against the wall, his words completely immobilizing her with fear.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

A soft thumping sound met Haydee's ears as she slowly awoke from her short slumber. She kept her eyes closed, snuggling near her source of warmth before realizing she was snuggling closer to _Malik_. A blush covered her face as she found his arms enclosed around her, unusually strong considering he was sleeping.

She looked across the aisle at Rishid, who had taken the liberty of stretching out across both his seat and the empty seat beside him. She smiled, adjusting her arms in an effort to allow the blood to flow more freely.

Something was off about the thumping though. She quirked her brows, pressing two fingers lightly against Malik's neck. The speed of his pulse caused her eyes to widen. Anyone passing by would just think Malik was resting peacefully, but at the rate of his pulse, Haydee was believing he was experiencing bad dreams.

Sighing, she traced his jaw line, losing herself to his soft face and gentle breathing. When his eyes were open, the commanded respect yet held much kindness – a great contrast to when she had first met him. However, when his eyes were closed and he was asleep, he took on the appearance of a young boy with no cares in the world.

Her hand eventually made its way to his thick locks of platinum blonde. She had always believed his hair to be that of a bleaching gone wrong; yet, now, she found she adored the color and its great contrast to his piercing lavender eyes. For one who had spent so long living in the shadows, who would believe the sun-tanned blonde locks were _natural_?

"Why do I feel so attracted to you when you've taken everything that ever meant something to me? I can't help but forgive you…I can't help but feel you've given me…so much more," she whispered, resting her head back against his well-built chest and closing her eyes – allowing her hand to remain embedded in his blonde locks.

A soft smile formed on Malik's face as he continued to _dream._ The speed of his pulse slowed slightly as Haydee's words penetrated his thoughts; his unconscious mind; his darkness within.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"Please, let me go," Haydee whispered, finally finding her voice. Tears spilled freely from her navy eyes as her left wrist went numb and her heartbeat increased in fear.

"Nothing to fear," Malik growled, his voice raspy. Swiftly, he captured her lips in his; all the while, Haydee struggling against him.

Finding her unwilling, he bit her lower lip, causing her lips to part in pain and his tongue to force entry, adding to his illicit pleasure. His grip on her loosened as his hold on her body increased. Having released her left wrist and forced it behind her back, he found he had a free hand to roam across her body.

As he continued his unwanted kiss, his hand began to travel across Haydee's body, bringing more tears from her eyes. As his hand began to slide up her shirt, her mind seemed to connect with her body. Without giving time to think, her teeth clamped down on Malik's tongue, causing him to withdraw as a howl escaped his throat.

A trickle of blood crept from the side of his mouth, down his chin as he glared at Haydee. "Foolish girl!"

"Stay away from me," she whispered, scooting close to Rishid's _sleeping_ form.

"Or what? Who will protect you? The sleeping fool? The shadow banished deep within my mind? You _will_ pay for this girl! _I will have my way with you!_" With those words, Malik pushed Haydee to the floor, pinning her beneath him.

"Get off me you sick b—"

A glimmer of light shining below her neck captured her attention and caused her words to cease. Malik was holding the sennen rod dagger against her neck, its blade glistening against the dim moonlight streaming in through the small window.

"Do finish."

Haydee remained silent, controlling her breathing in an effort to keep the dagger from piercing her skin.

"That wasn't a request!" he snarled, the cool metal lying flat against her neck, a few small drops of fresh blood dripping from it.

"Duelist number five, report to the dueling arena immediately. Your duel will begin in five minutes. I repeat…"

Malik growled, pulling the dagger away from her neck and rising from the ground. His face was twitching, but Haydee barely made notice of that. "I will find you later and have my way; then I will gladly dispose of your _friend_ here. If you're good, I'll keep you around."

Malik pulled her up to him, his mouth enclosing on the small wound; his teeth bit down, causing a shriek to escape Haydee's lips. And just as quickly, she was thrown back to the ground as Malik stood in the door. "I'll be back…_dear._"

o - o - o

"Rishid has fallen," Isis whispered softly to herself as she hurried along the halls to her _brother's_ room. Her vision had shown her the duel, and right before the end of the duel, it had shown her his fall. Thus, she had left her room in search of him; she knew in her heart that he was now in grave danger.

"Brother, where are you?" she whispered, stopping before a room, the electronic lock smashed in. She peeked her head in the door, breathing a sigh of relief before noticing Haydee's curled up form on the floor, beside Rishid.

She slowly approached the young teen, her sapphire eyes filled with anguish and worry. _Oh Malik; brother; what have you done?_ Her fingers gently traced the golden object lining her neck before she reached out and touched Haydee's shoulder.

"Go away!" she yelled, pulling her knees closer to her chest and shuddering.

"You have nothing to fear," Isis whispered, her native Arabic tongue soothing Haydee slightly.

She slowly opened her eyes, relief instantly shining in them. Her cheeks were tearstained and her neck had a small scar where Malik had cut her and then bit her. As she brought her hand up to brush away her hair, a bruise on her wrist was made visible.

"What has he done to you?" Isis asked fearfully.

"It doesn't matter. Rishid is in danger," she answered, rubbing her cheeks as she stood up. "Malik is going to kill him…but I don't think _he's_ Malik; not anymore."

_Malik…your foolishness has released the darkness within you!_ "Kill Rishid?" Isis asked in concern, glancing at her _brother_.

"He would have, if he hadn't…found me. We have to hide him!" Haydee yelled, an extinguished fire beginning to burn within her eyes.

"You're right. Can you help me move him?" Isis questioned, lifting Rishid's upper body.

"Of course." Haydee grabbed his legs, struggling with Isis as they carried him from the room. All the while, the duel above was raging. Malik's insanity was growing and Mai's mind was dimming, fading along with her life points and her willpower.

o - o - o

_Where am I? What is this place? It's so cold, so dreary, so silent, so…dark. I can't see anything; everything is covered in shadows of itself. What am I doing here? Why do I feel so...empty and cold. Why do I feel so…dead…_

A golden sphere of light had erupted, covering the playing field what felt hours before. Before all those present was a giant creature, completely gold, with its wings spread above the field, its golden beak screeching at them.

"Ra…" Mai breathed, hanging her head in defeat. At present, her arms and legs had been bound to a large stone tablet behind her and there was no hope of escape. _I thought duel monsters were just holographic, that it was just a game…now I know that…I was wrong._

"Mai!" Jou yelled, his chocolate eyes widened in horror as an electric jolt shot up her body.

"That voice…he sounds _so_ familiar…" she groaned, straining her eyes at Jou's seemingly invisible form.

"Let her go, your grudge is against _me!_" Yugi yelled out, his violet eyes narrowed in anger at Malik.

Malik smirked, his insane laughter filling the arena. "She'll be my offering to the darkness; her death will cause you to hate me more than you do. It will be a _pleasure_ for me. The hatred of my _former_ self gave me life and from that hatred, I _live_. Thanks to Rishid's little…_fall_, I've been able to take control of this vessel. And now, my _dear,_ your life will soon end."

In a fleeting moment of passion, Jou rushed to the arena, ignoring the protests of his friends and the officiator. "Mai, it's me!" he yelled, placing his hands on her face. "Don't you remember me?"

"Jou…nouchi…" Mai whispered, blinking her weary eyes as Jou's form made itself visible.

"It doesn't matter, I'll destroy you both! Attack my powerful beast!"

A golden burst of light pierced through the darkness, its sharp point headed straight for the two friends. The moment it reached them, something stood in front of them, deflecting and absorbing the beam completely.

"Yugi!"

- o -  
[- - - - -]

_Such peace should never be disturbed. Such love and care should be awakened, revealed to them. They are as dense as the murky darkness of the night, blinded by past crimes and self-discrimination; their vision is too darkened to see the immense love one has for the other. It shows in their eyes; though they think they hide it well. When will this awaken…when will they see it themselves?_

"You beat me again!" Malik cried out, pouting as he dropped the controller to his lap.

"I guess I'm just lucky right now," Haydee shrugged, her eyes gleaming.

For the past half hour, the two had been playing one of the five different video games offered to them through the airline. After requesting a few controllers, and setting it up, Malik and Haydee had begun to _battle_ each other – Haydee winning each time. Whether it was Malik losing on purpose, or Haydee's stroke of luck – neither knew for certain.

"Alright, that's it. I'm taking a break," Malik said, turning his screen off.

Haydee shrugged, sliding back in her seat and switching the mode to one player. So engrossed in the game was she, she was oblivious to Malik's intent gaze.

_Alright, this wouldn't be so hard…but honestly—_

_Thought I was gone, didn't you?_

The light in Malik's eyes disappeared as the familiar voice resounded deep within the darkness of his mind. _This is crazy._

_Yes, I suppose we are._

_I am _not_ crazy. Maybe at one point I was overcome with insanity…_

_Perhaps not as insane as you once were, and definitely, not as insane as me…who is you, only a different part of you._

_You are not me; you're just something or someone playing mind games with me._

_You're still trying to convince yourself of that, aren't you? You thought I was gone for good? You'll never rid yourself of me; I'm part of you. Without me, you're nothing. Of course, you thought that pitiful Pharaoh had destroyed me, and I let you believe that. The truth is, I'm a part of you. As much as I hate to admit it._

"Malik?" Haydee questioned, staring skeptically at his face.

"What?" he asked quickly, forcing a smile.

_She is a pretty one; I'm surprised you've kept her all this time. She never did satisfy me…_

Haydee wordlessly pointed to the flight attendant in the aisle, holding a cup filled with ice.

"Oh…water, please," he mumbled, trying in vain to extinguish the voice in his head.

_Hello delicious…_

_Get out of my head!_

_You're lucky I can't control your body…yet…_

"Malik?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Haydee shrugged, turning away, her brows knitted together. _Something is wrong with him…I can see it in his eyes. He's not…normal. Then again, when was he ever normal? But still…whatever is going on in that head of his, it's weird…_

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"Unconscious…possible death approaching…he's lucky…a few scratches…"

Haydee hid around the corner, catching a few phrases from two doctors as they exited what she had come to know as the _infirmary_. Stealthily, she slipped in the supply room, surveying its contents.

"Alright…where is it? Isis said it would be in a small blue bottle…" she mumbled to herself, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. _I have to make this quick. If I'm caught in here…_

"She _has_ to wake up!"

"Jou, calm down."

"_Why don't you do something for her!_"

"Jounouchi!"

Haydee's face froze as she heard footsteps approaching the room. Blindly, she searched the cabinet, grabbing two bottles and hoping one was what she needed. Quickly, she jumped into the small closet, holding her breath in her lungs.

"This should calm him down," one of the doctors muttered, dropping a yellow liquid onto a cloth and holding it near Jou's nose. Just as quickly as he had entered the room, he left.

Haydee breathed a sigh of relief, exiting her safe hiding place. She peeked out the door, finding the hallways cleared. _Alright…here goes_.

"He'll be okay thought?"

"Of course, he'll just be out for the next twenty minutes or so."

"Thank you."

_Now or never…_

"Haydee-chan!"

Haydee froze as she quickly slid the bottles into her pocket. "Yugi," she whispered, bowing her head slightly.

"We didn't see you up there, we were kind of worried."

"I…did not want to be near Malik while his anger was raging full force."

"Yugi, the next duel will be announced in fifteen minutes and you need to rest after that damage you took for Mai," Anzu called, jogging down the hallway.

"I'm…fine Anzu-chan."

"Come on. Haydee, come with us. We don't want that creep to find you; especially alone."

"I was actually going to visit…Rishid for a moment. I'll be fine."

"Alright," Anzu shrugged, dragging Yugi down the hallway and out of sight.

_If I come across that crazy, psychopath…I'll give him a taste of…whatever this other bottle is. Now…if only I could read this…_

o - o - o_  
_

_Let me free!_

_Let me think. No._

_Give me my body back!_

Malik rolled his eyes, continuing his leisurely stroll down one of the many halls of Kaiba Kraft Three. The next duel was already set; Kaiba and the _mysterious_ eighth duelist. He had an idea of who the eighth duelist could be, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was finding that _girl_.

_I give you credit for that; capturing a worthy female. However, her spirit is not one to keep; I must tamper with it and destroy it completely. Breaking her will be…enjoyable._

The other voice remained silent at this, mentally slouching. He was too weak to take control, and the more _Yugi's_ anger towards him grew, the more strength would his other side gain and the more strength he would lose.

_Awe, no comeback? Pity; this mental battle was exhilarating. Now…isn't this good ole Rishid's room?_

_Leave him alone._

Malik smirked, sliding open the door he had broken before his duel with Mai. _The longer she is trapped within the sands of her mind, the less time she will have left on this earth. As soon as the last sand falls…there's no hope for the tramp._

Malik's lavender eyes widened as he stared at the bed – now empty. The sheets had been neatly folded over the bed, giving off the impression that no one had ever touched them. He would have believed himself to be in the wrong room, had it not been for the trace of blood left from the cut he had given to Haydee.

_Foolish girl; I'll keep her from tampering with my plans again!_

o - o - o_  
_

"What will this do?"

Isis remained silent, taking the bottle from Haydee's outstretched arm. "You brought something else?"

"I wasn't sure I had found it and I heard people coming, so I just grabbed both of them," she shrugged, glancing over the bottle. "What is this?"

"Let me see," Isis said, taking the other bottle from Haydee. "It appears to be antacids."

"Oh."

"Let us hope your brother's dark side does not grow stronger. With each passing moment, the Pharaoh's anger and hatred towards him grows – causing your brother's dark side to gain more strength. It is possible it is—"

"Don't say it Shaadi," Isis said, interrupting him. "I will not accept that. There is _good_ within my brother."

"Have you taken a look at what he has done? He is not the child you once knew."

"There _is_ good in my brother; the Pharaoh will set him free."

"Don't hold on to these fantasies Isis. It is possible they will crash before your very eyes."

"Rishid is safe, that's all that matters now," Haydee sighed, quickly exiting the room. _Fantasies…crash before your very eyes…is it possible that I… That I, one who despises Malik with all my being… No! I will help set his good free, but I will not give in to the 'fantasies' that have tried to break loose inside._

"She is your key, you must keep her safe. With Rishid unconscious, the darkness is free to rage inside. She gives this _good_ – you say exists – strength to endure each day. It is up to you to protect her; your brother's life, and the girl's life, is in your hands Isis. The Pharaoh may set this so-called _good_ free, but you must make sure he will endure until the time has come."

Isis remained silent, clenching the blue bottle in her hand tightly as Shaadi departed, his words ringing in her ears. _I will protect you Haydee, and I will save you brother. That is why I entered this tournament. _Slowly, she placed the bottle by Rishid's head. _I know what I must do._

She turned from the room, her dress flowing behind her in an invisible gust of air as her door opened.

"Duelist number eight, report to the arena in five minutes, or you will be disqualified."

**

* * *

NOTE**: This has not been spell-checked due to my anxiousness of finally updating my story – as I have been unable to update it for so long. I apologize deeply for that! Also, this chapter was written over a span of many weeks, so considering I haven't exactly had time to read over it, I have no clue if it flows…let's hope it does. Now, the bad news: I'm not sure when I can update again. I'll try to keep this story going, but it may be a few more weeks before another chapter is provided (for this story and _Missing Pieces I_). I apologize. So, I hope you all will bear with me during this extremely busy schedule my life has become.


	9. Chapter IX

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter IX

* * *

**

_Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save, save  
Come on_

_- Remy Zero (Smallville Theme Song)

* * *

_

Haydee lifted her head with a start, her eyes instantly widening. The room she was currently in was completely dark – no visible light anywhere. She shook her head, blinking a few times in an effort to moisten her dry orbs.

_What's going on? I don't remember…_

_Haydee…_

Haydee froze, her mind numbing. Her expression grew blank at the voice echoing within the confines of her mind. Slowly, she rose from the ground, groping her way in the dark.

_Haydee…_

"No," she whispered, fear gripping her heart. Her hands finally reached a cool metal surface. Sighing in relief, Haydee quickly pushed the button, waiting for the door to open. It didn't.

_Why are you running from me?_

"Leave me alone you freak," she muttered, pushing against the door. There was no telling how she had arrived in this dark room, or how much time had passed since Isis had gone to her duel. What had happened at the duel anyways?

_Cat and mouse is so fun darling, but one can grow tired of little games quickly…_

Haydee frowned, slamming her body against the door. "Is anyone out there?" she called, banging her fists against the cold metal.

_It's just us darling. We're alone…you and me…how I've always envisioned since my pathetic half took you. I've wanted you in my control…how much fun this game is._

Haydee groaned, shaking her head quickly. She turned around, her back lining up with the door. What caught her eyes brought horror to her mind and terror to her heart.

There before her, in the darkness of the room, a small glow emitted from a golden item – only enough to illuminate the face of the man holding it.

A quiet scream escaped her lips before she felt the world going black and her mind drifting away.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

_Wake up…although your dreams are rather…intriguing. I must admit, she is exotic…eh Malik? Do you agree?_

Malik slowly opened his lavender eyes, blinking against the light of the airplane. A silent yawn escaped his lips before he stretched, his shirt revealing the lower part of his abdomen. It was at that moment he noticed the presence of the young Egyptian girl missing.

_Where could she have gone?_

"Are we _really_ only two and a half hours away Rishid?" a feminine voice asked skeptically.

"Of course. This map here proves it. Soon, we shall be arrived in New York City," Rishid answered quietly.

"I've never been anywhere except Egypt…and Japan. This is so exciting! I've dreamed of America my entire life!" Haydee grinned brightly, hugging Rishid. "I'm so excited!"

Malik smirked, quickly closing his eyes the moment Haydee turned around and headed for her seat.

"Wake up sleepy-head," she commanded, pinching his arm.

Malik frowned, grasping her wrist tightly and smirking victoriously. "You'll have to pay dearly for that."

Haydee swallowed, lowering her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly, memories flooding her mind.

"Haydee," Malik groaned, lifting her chin. "Relax."

Haydee forced a smile on her face, doubt filling her mind. "Where are we staying tonight?"

"In a very nice hotel."

"And you rented two rooms?"

"Of course. One for Rishid, and one for us."

Haydee turned cherry red, pulling her wrist from Malik's now loose grip. "Two beds."

"One in each room."

"A couch for—"

"Our luggage."

"Malik Ishtar."

Malik grinned, leaning in dangerously close. "One room, two beds – one just for you. Of course, you know I wouldn't mind."

Haydee leaned in closer, her daring edge returning to her. "Rishid would."

"I'll buy him earplugs and a blindfold. Or, I'm certain I could get us our own room…" Malik trailed off suggestively, his lips nearly upon her own.

Haydee swallowed, her eyes looking away. Memories filled her head once more, tears biting at her eyes. _Will I ever forget what happened between us…me and…can I really blame you? You had no control…_

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"Get off of me!"

"Relax."

"Put your dirty claws somewhere else!"

"You do make this exciting."

Haydee groaned, mentally slapping herself in anger. _I will not let him get to me._ Another groan escaped her lips as Malik's hand continued to caress her bare stomach.

A wider smirk formed on his face as he continued his _game_. "Are you enjoying this darling? I wouldn't be so slow with you but I am enjoying the mental anguish you're feeling."

"I would rather rot than—" her breath caught in her throat as her body went completely stiff.

"It's a shame I had to punish you earlier. Be a good girl." Roughly, he dropped his body completely on hers, his near naked skin dripping sweat of anticipation.

_I can't…cry…_ Tears threatened to spill from Haydee's eyes as she felt his hands roaming to new parts of her body. _If I could just…move…_

He had taken control of her body, causing her to be in this current predicament. She had complete control over her thoughts and her words, but it was as if her limbs had suddenly grown numb – as if they weren't there. Thus, no matter how much she wanted to fight back, she was rendered helpless.

"I will enjoy hearing your scream of pain," Malik growled, his hands slowly pulling at her last article of clothing. "Prepare yourself Haydee Omar – you are about to experience a pleasuring pain like never before."

Haydee snapped her eyes shut, the tears freely pouring down her face. There was no way out of this; nothing could stop him. He was a missile with a set target and no one could hinder him. He was about to steal from her the one thing she had always managed to preserve and was no where near ready to lose. _Malik…why?_

For a brief moment, the world seemed to stand still. Haydee's eyes were clenched shut, preparing for the worst when she felt the pressure of Malik's body weight lift. She dare not open her eyes for fear of what he may be doing.

Malik glanced at her, confusion etched within his eyes. "Hay…dee?" he whispered grabbing his head. _What's going on?_

An anguished cry escaped his lips, causing Haydee's eyes to open. Her whole body shook with fear as she grabbed a sheet from the bed she had been pushed beside, covering herself. The glow from the rod illuminated the boyish features of Malik's puzzled face.

"Haydee…what…" Another cry. He grabbed his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "No! Please! Help me!"

"Malik?" Haydee whispered, her guard dropping slightly. Even if the monster _had_ been detained, Malik was _still_ evil in her eyes.

"Guess again my dear. I must say that I commend him on his _strength_ but he is no more. Now…where were we?" Malik questioned, a smirk lining his lips.

o - o - o

"Haydee?"

"She's just lying there…shaking. What happened to her?"

"Maybe she's cold."

"You idiot; she's not cold. She's obviously freaked out."

Haydee kept her eyes closed tight, her arms wrapped around her body. She _was_ cold, but that wasn't why she was shaking. She couldn't remember, couldn't understand what had happened. It had all occurred so quickly.

One second, he was holding her down, about to destroy her final glimpse of sanity, the next…he was gone. She had quickly dressed and fled from the room before he could return. That's how she had ended up in Mai's room.

She didn't remember where she was running, or entering the room. She _could_ remember a girl with her head lying on the bed and the unconscious blonde – the two of them gave her a slight sense of security – however small.

Upon arriving at the room, she had grabbed a sheet from the extra bed and wrapped it around her body, sobs shaking her. Nothing could erase the pain, the horror.

_Must…avoid him…so much…pain..._

The voices brought her eyes slowly open; her body continually shaking.

"Are you alright?"

A hand reached out to touch her, causing her to back up; fear etched deep within her eyes. "Don't touch me," she whispered, her voice quivering.

"We're just worried about you," another male spoke, bringing Haydee's sapphire orbs to his piercing emerald. "Relax."

_No…_ Haydee shook her head, the tears slowing. _They'll…protect me._

_Not when he does to them what he did to you…control…_

"He's insane," she whispered softly, dropping her head.

"What did he do to you?" Anzu replied softly, dropping to the ground and seating herself beside the terrified Egyptian teen girl.

Haydee shook her head, the images playing in her mind. _His hands…_

"Come on, leave us alone," Shizuka commanded, taking her brother's hand and dragging him from the room; the other males followed close behind. She returned promptly, securing the door behind her.

"Isis lost in her duel to Kaiba," she commented, returning to her seat beside Mai's bed. "There's still hope."

"There's no hope for Malik Ishtar," Haydee replied bitterly, tears still falling from her lashes.

"What did he do to you Haydee? We want to protect you from him," Anzu began, slowly placing her hand on Haydee's shoulder. "After the duel, we noticed you never showed up so we went searching for you. You just…vanished. So we all went to eat and came to visit Mai and you were here."

"I…I can't remember…"

"Try," Shizuka urged, her naïve eyes watching Haydee in compassion.

"He…I…he's gone. I would give almost anything for the other one to be in control. I hated him, I still do…but he isn't as bad as…_him_."

"Haydee…Shizuka and I want to help you."

Images flowed through Haydee's mind, pain shining clearly. "He…touched me…and was about to, to…but his eyes seemed to glaze over and…he left…" Haydee's voice broke off into sobs, the feelings he had aroused within her scared her – things she had _never_ felt in her life. But how he had violated her and _controlled_ her mind scared her more. "He's going to come back…and finish what he's started. I would be better off dead…"

The two girls silently cried for their new friend, no words of condolences able to ease her pain.

o - o - o

'_Make it stop…' Haydee cried out, sweat dripping from her body. It wasn't as if she was enjoying Malik's hands violating her, but how could she stop her body from responding to the 'pleasure'?_

_Malik paused, lowering his lips to her abdomen and nipping her skin aggressively. "Remember this?" he asked, running his fingers over the eye engraved into her skin._

_Haydee winced, her lips quivering in pain._

"_I gave him the idea. You don't belong to him…you belong to me."_

"_I will never belong to you! I'd rather die a thousand deaths!"_

"_Too delicious to allow that to happen. If I have to chain you to my bed every night or take complete control over your mind, I will do it! When I defeat the Pharaoh, you'll have no resistance to my control," Malik sneered, placing both his hands on her collarbone. "Now for the excitement."_

_Haydee braced herself, preparing for the worst. She had received the 'talk' years ago, when she still lived with her family in Egypt – before Malik took her from them. 'I will always hate you!' Finding a breech in Malik's power over her limbs, she lifted her arm, striking his cheek with her palm._

_Malik growled, returning her slap before placing the blade of the rod against her shoulder and slicing her skin. "Those who dare cross me suffer the consequences." Quickly, he began to lower himself on her, his body pressing into hers._

_This was it. Haydee bit her lip, already feeling the onslaught of not just physical pain, but mental pain. It never came. The pressure had left her body and by the time she realized she had gained control of her body, Malik was already at the door._

"_It doesn't matter where you go; I'll find you. We will finish this Haydee Omar. I swear I will have you. As long as I abide within Malik's body…I will take you." And he was gone._

o - o - o_  
_

The first round of duels had been completed two hours earlier. It was at this time when Haydee found herself in the silent presence of Jounouchi Katsuya at one of the alcoves with large windows overlooking the ground, or in this case water, below.

The cut on her shoulder had been patched up, but the cuts on her spirit were still as fresh as they were two hours prior. She didn't know how to respond to this Malik. If _this_ one knew about her family and why he was in _possession_ of her, then her family was in greater danger than before. But there was still that possibility of his ignorance. For Haydee, she didn't want to take chances.

"Are ya sure you're okay?" Jou asked quietly, sitting beside her on the ground against the wall.

"I'll be alright," she whispered, closing her eyes. "You guys were listening?"

Jou flushed, running a hand through his messy blonde locks. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Ya just looked so…"

"I know. It's fine."

"Look, Haydee, I don't really wanna ask, but I gotta know. Do ya like the other Malik guy?"

Haydee's eyes snapped open as she turned her head to look at Jou. "Why would you ask that?"

Jou shrugged. "I dunno. Ya seem kinda 'termined to free him."

"So does Yugi. Either way, my family is still in danger."

"Sorry."

Haydee shook her head. "Not your fault. Besides," she said, smirking. "He'll always e a demented psychotic jackal from Hell."

Jou laughed. "So uh, where'd he get the name _Namu_?"

"My little brother. You know," she began, switching her tone as well as the subject, "I watched your duel on the television. The one you lost to Yugi in. My brother really likes you."

"Really?"

"I think he's your biggest fan. But he likes Yugi a lot too. He's so obsessed with the whole duel thing. When this is all over, I plan on sending him one of these duel disk things."

"When it's over…" Jou trailed off, closing his eyes. "Yeah, when it's ova', I'm gonna get some pizza and set myself down in front of ma _X-Box_."

"I'm sure Mai will join you."

Jou flushed, swallowing. "How'd ya know 'bout Mai?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. Even if you are a big flirt."

"Heh-heh."

"Jou, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't get involved in this." Quickly, she rose from the ground, her eyes boring into the blonde's. "I'm serious. Stay out of it. I know what Rishid said, but I'm begging you. For my family's safety, please—"

"What if he finishes what he started? I can't do dat Haydee."

"You don't have a choice."

Haydee frowned and ran quickly down the hallway. All the time, unaware that a duel was taking place above and Malik's true self and the spirit of the ring were being banished.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"Haydee?" Malik questioned, nudging the girl beside him from her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Don't."

Haydee blinked, turning her face to meet his. "Excuse me?"

"Don't think about it."

"What are you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. Please, don't think about it." A hint of desperation shone through Malik's voice as he pleaded with her.

Haydee frowned, grasping his hand. "It wasn't your fault. You know that."

"Yes, it was. I gave the creature inside me life."

_I'm right here Malik. Name calling isn't appropriate._

"You didn't have control."

"It doesn't matter. It was my body, my darkness."

"I thought this issue was dealt with two years ago. I don't blame you. I never could. Even when hated you."

"Haydee, please. Just don't…think about it."

Haydee raised a brow, glancing at him skeptically. "You're reading my mind aren't you."

"That wasn't a question was it?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Malik!"

Malik smirked, in turn, changing Haydee's grasp on his hand into his grasp on hers. "You know I hardly do it anymore. You just seemed so thoughtful. I couldn't help but wonder…"

"You're right, I shouldn't think about it. What happened that day is something we both should forget."

"I'm sorry."

Haydee forced a smile, allowing herself to be pulled into a friendly embrace. "It isn't your fault," she whispered.

_She never did satisfy me…but it was fun._

_Get out of my head!_

_Jealous that I was the one who…broke her?_

[- - - - -]  
- o -

Everyone had disappeared. The blimp had been pulled from it's planned destination to a holding place below the ocean. Haydee had watched from Isis's room as Yugi and all she counted her friends, and the Kaiba brothers, disembarked the blimp and disappeared.

That had been the day prior. Now, she was restless. Worried and anxious. For the moment, she had forgotten about Malik, his darkness, or her family's danger—and the danger of herself. All she could think about was where they had disappeared to. She didn't realize that leaving Isis's room would be a fragile mistake that would alter her entire personality.

As she walked down the silent hallway, the feeling of being watched filled her mind. She shook her head, continuing in the silence. As she rounded a corner, to arms snaked around her waist and her mind went numb.

When her mind returned to her, a heavy weight covered her entire body. Her eyes had been covered with a blindfold, her hands had been tied or chained to something, and his mouth was currently being explored by an all-too familiar tongue. She attempted to clamp down her teeth.

"Oh my _dear, _I don't fall for the same thing twice. This time, I'm prepared. All your little friends stupidly exited this blimp and were transported to another world—I saw their limp bodies myself. No one can stop me. This time, I'll have my way."

Haydee closed her eyes, knowing it wouldn't change anything. She couldn't even see his laying on top of her. All she could do was feel his skin against hers, his hands roaming her body, and his lips roughly kissing her neck.

"Get off me," she growled, shaking her head.

"When I'm finished. Be patient, I'll be done soon. Pathetic fool could only kiss you." He laughed, his breathing laboring.

Haydee screamed, tears trailing down her face as he removed the blindfold. Her stomach lurched, a desire to throw up raging strong within. She couldn't move, couldn't think; the shock of it all sending her into a mental coma.

"I want you to see my face as I break you," he snarled, her eyes flashing open against her will as a glow emitted from the golden rod on the table.

For the duration of his play, Haydee continually blinked, each time, thankful for the momentary darkness. However, as much as she tried, her eyes were unable to remain closed and her vision was always met by two emotionless violet eyes and a wicked smirk.

o - o - o

For the next two days, until the group returned to their blimp and they barely avoided the explosion under water, Haydee remained locked in the room with Mai, huddled under blankets, barely moving, not wanting to breathe.

The physical pain she had endured was bad in itself, but the psychological pain was unbearable. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she had known what would happen to her but her childish innocence had kept her from believing it. Now, there was nothing that could erase the memory. What made it worse than it already was, was that a part of her mind had cried out while the dark Malik was having his fun. Cried out that it should be the real Malik, not this strange, demented other side.

When he had finished, her body had grown numb. She hadn't been able to stop the sounds from escaping her lips, but there was no pleasure behind them; only physical responses crying out.

He had untied her and left her, telling her that _next time_, he would control her body so she would pleasure him. The bile had risen in her stomach and though she could barely move, she had made it to the trash in time.

As soon as he was gone, she had run from the room, the memories of only a few moments prior taunting her spirit. He had succeeded in his goal. He had finally broken her. As her mind continued to reel, she found herself oblivious to the girl who had entered the room.

Anzu's glazed over eyes looked down in confusion at the girl curled tightly beneath the sheets of one of the beds in the infirmary. She approached her slightly, sapphire eyes always etched with sympathy. "Haydee," she whispered, her body going still before life returned to her eyes.

Anzu blinked, looking around her in confusion. "How did I get here?" she asked quietly, looking down. "Haydee?"

Haydee whimpered, pulling the sheets closer around her. "Please, go," she whispered.

"Haydee, it's me. Anzu." Anzu dropped to her knees beside the bed, looking closely at the face of the young Egyptian girl. "We're almost to Kaiba's dueling tower. Malik is close to being free."

At the mention of his name, Haydee froze. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in the bed. "Where is he? He threatened to kill my family, now it's his turn. I'll kill him myself."

"Haydee?" Anzu asked, surprised. Over her mind, a nervous shock filled her, a question running though her mind. Without knowing what was happening, Anzu's voice spoke as her eyes glazed over. "What did I do to you?"

"You didn't do anything Anzu."

"I know I kidnapped you," she continued. "I threatened your family, I carved your skin…I didn't realize it was enough for you to want to kill me. We were having a breakthrough too. You called me _Master_."

Haydee blinked, her body springing to life. "What are you talking about Anzu? How do you…"

"Because it's me Haydee; Malik. I'm inside her mind." Anzu's hand tapped her head.

"Let her go!"

"Just tell me why you want to kill me."

"Because you raped me."

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"Malik! Look!" Haydee exclaimed, tapping her window in excitement. "Look!"

Malik leaned over her, glancing curiously out the window. It was fairly light out, but the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. He grinned, thankful to see land.

Haydee gasped, taping her nail against the window in quick succession. "The Statue of Liberty!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "We're here. We're in America."

"Excited?" Malik teased, grasping her hand. "Please stop tapping."

Haydee grinned, tapping her free hand against his shoulder. "Why?"

"Grow up. It's not going to annoy me."

"Really?" she questioned, the timing of the taps remaining the same.

Malik sat in his seat impatiently, a smirk lining his lips. "Haydee?"

"Yes Malik?"

"I know a better occupation for your hands," he said hoarsely, his words tickling her ear.

Haydee froze, placing her hands gently on her lap.

"Humph, that's what I thought," he pouted.

"Talk about—"

Malik covered her lips with his own, his heart pounding as her grasped her shoulders, losing himself in the moment. He didn't care that Haydee's response was unnoticeable, or that she would slap him for the kiss later. All he desired was to feel her lips once more before the plane landed.

"That's what happens when you're not quiet," he whispered teasingly, his nose touching hers.

Haydee licked her dry lips, her face remaining expressionless. At that moment, the plane it the ground and due to Malik's position, his head hit the window.

Haydee grinned at the pained expression upon his face. "That's what you get for kissing me without asking."

The plane taxied to its gate and the fasten seat belt sign was turned off. Haydee rose from her seat quickly, missing the look in Malik's eyes.

_You can't fight it too much longer Malik. You and I are the same. It's only a matter of time…

* * *

_

_**NOTE**: Forgot to do this a minute ago. Anyways, I apologize for the delay. I'll try to work on the next chapter...but I don't know when I'll get the chance. thanks to josephine jekel for reminding me to update Anyhow, the dividing bars keep changing, but past and present should be easy to distinguish between. Also, don't hate me. Everything must work out...the benefits of past and present. Oh yes, I remember what I was going to say now. I didn't want to spend all this time on the Noa Virtual World arc, so I kind of skimmed over that and I really haven't seen any episodes after that (haven't seen the show in like, 4 months) so everything is now pretty much spinning off on it's own (I don't have the net at home right now, so episode guides aren't accessible). I also plan on covering the final duels in the next two chapters and from there, it's completely my own, maybe with a little bit of backup from the story. But the final duel thing should be somewhat short...at least, I might just skip straight to Yugi and Malik's duel. Not decided yet. Expect another chapter within two weeks._


	10. Chapter X

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter X

* * *

**

_Dark…so dark. It's so…cold. Where am I? Falling…further and further into this pit… Is this the true darkness within me? I never knew it existed. Is this where I really am…alone in a darkened void? Who am I? I lost myself. Is there a way out of here? Is there a way to…freedom? It's so…dark…_

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in thirty minutes. All duelists prepare for the finals," a voice came over the intercom, resounding off the hollow walls of the interior of the blimp.

Haydee had found herself on the dueling arena atop the blimp, staring over the edge into the raging waters below. After her confrontation with the Malik-controlled Anzu, she had run from the room in search of quiet solitude. Malik, or course, had fled from his control and Haydee was not in the mood to answer the questions Anzu would have.

It was atop this blimp where she found a strange sense of comfort and warmth. She didn't care that she was alone, or what Malik would do if he found her. He had already done his worse.

She closed her eyes, releasing a heavy breath. How had all this happened? If it wasn't bad enough that she had been abducted by a psychotic freak, his other darker side had taken control of his body and completely destroyed her.

"Well, it looks like you succeeded _Master_," she whispered, sinking to the ground. "I am your faithful servant, willing to do anything you ask," she spat out sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "As long as you stay away from my family…and keep your hands off _me_," she sighed.

So much had changed within her since Malik had abducted her. Everything she had once been was now in the past—his darker side had seen to that. Instinctively, she rubbed the carving he had given her.

"_You don't belong to him…you belong to me."_ Haydee shook her head, his voice echoing off the confines of her mind. "I don't belong to anyone. I'm not a piece of property."

"Nor shall you ever be."

Haydee snapped her head up and found the endless pools of sapphire gazing at her. "Shaadi," she spoke, rising from the ground.

"You have endured much, young one. Do not allow your strength to be destroyed."

Haydee remained silent, turning from his gaze. "How would you know what I've gone though," she muttered, images flashing through her mind.

"I believe a wise young man once said that our past cannot dictate who we become, but that our reactions can."

"Yafeu," she breathed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Even in the depths of despair, there is always a glimmer of hope. Even in the darkest of valleys, a light always exists. Never forget this young one. Hope always exists."

"I just don't understand. I mean, I hate them, both of them. He ruined my life and _he_…I don't care if the so-called better side is freed or not. I just want his _darker_ side to die."

"Who are you talking to?"

Haydee blinked, turning around and finding the short tri-color haired teen standing in front of her. Shaadi was gone.

"Hi, Yugi."

"I know what happened."

"What?"

Yugi frowned, rising to his tip toes and looking down below. "I know what happened…while I was trapped in the virtual world."

Haydee raised a brow in suspicion, but remained quiet.

"You're strong, you know that? If it had happened to someone like Anzu, I don't know how much counseling she'd have to go through before becoming remotely normal."

Haydee laughed lightly. "There's no point for me to just sit around and wait for him to attack again. I may not be able to move on with my life since my family is still in danger. I know he will use their safety against me until he's tired of me. This whole thing is just crazy. I still don't believe a deck of cards can help someone take over the world!"

Yugi stood in silent contemplation. "Listen, Haydee. We're not exactly close, but you're my friend. When the duels are all over and Malik has been defeated, I swear I'll make sure your family is safe and I'll help you get home. I swear it on my honor as—"

"There ya guys are! Look ova' there. Kaiba says we're duelin' on top of that tower thing. Tha's where I'm gonna beat Malik and free Mai's mind!" Jou exclaimed.

Haydee smiled softly, shaking her head. "I wish you the best of luck Jounouchi."

"Ya can do dat when I'm duelin'. I can use everyone's cheerin'."

"I'll be there," Haydee promised, knowing in her heart she was telling a lie.

o - o - o

At the present moment, Jou was in battle with Malik, and from the looks of things, not doing too badly. Of course, Haydee could only speculate from her place in Rishid's room. If Malik played Ra, it would be over for Jou.

Anzu had passed by a few minutes earlier and Haydee couldn't understand why the girl wasn't cheering on her friend. The situation that had taken place earlier involving Malik's control over the girl had completely fled from her mind. It wasn't that she had forgotten, it was that the memory was fading dim in her mind.

Rishid's condition had not changed, and didn't look like it would be changing anytime soon. Unknown to Haydee, in the room next door, a conversation was being carried on between Isis and the mind-controlled Anzu.

As she kneeled by his bed, she closed her eyes and softly spoke. "I still don't understand why you follow Malik, or why you remain so loyal to him. You knew this other side existed all along, didn't you? You must be the only one who understands why he is the way he is. Misunderstood? That's what you told me when we were driving to Cairo. Even then, he really wasn't all that bad. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him. But, even if he is a demented psycho that Anubis looks kind against, I still can't help but wonder…"

Rishid's hand twitched. His voice came out quiet and raspy, but it was clear enough for Haydee. "Master…Malik…I will…save you…"

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"Stay close," Malik commanded, grabbing Haydee's hand tightly and pulling her closer to him.

They had made it out of the airport onto the subway system around the same time as all those heading home from work. Thus, the subway cars were packed beyond that of a sardine can.

For the evening, their luggage would remain in the care of the airport security and would be loaded up early in the morning on their flight to Los Angeles. Because Rishid had offered to hold onto their carry-on luggage, they had given him the only seat they had found available. Of course, it was much too small for the rather large Egyptian and the business man seated next to him rose in a huff and went to the other end of the car.

Malik had found a free spot on a pole to place his hand, while his other hand kept its grip on Haydee. It was all he could do not to pummel each man with hungry eyes glancing over the young Egyptian girl. Instinctively, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his free arm around her stomach, causing her back to be aligned with his chest.

"You don't have to keep me _so_ close," Haydee whispered, her face tinting.

Malik smirked, leaning over slightly and resting his chin atop her shoulder. "Of course I do. I have to make sure these men don't think you're available," he returned, his warm breath caressing her ear.

Haydee swallowed, her face turning a darker shade of red. "Am I…_not_ available?"

Malik pondered this. He would have loved to tell her there was no way she was available to any man other than himself, but that discussion had never occurred. As far as truth went, she was as free to be as available as she desired. In spite of this truth, he wanted nothing more than for her to be his. So, he kept his answer safe. "Not to any of these men."

The subway halted abruptly, sending those not prepared a few inches forward. Of course, the two Egyptian teens were not prepared, which resulted in Haydee nearly falling and Malik's hand grasping her chest in an effort to keep her standing.

Haydee's face returned to its former cherry state. Had she turned around to look at Malik, she would have seen a smirk on his face covered in a foreign tint of pink

[- - - - -]  
- o -

The commotion outside Rishid's room drew Haydee's attention. She turned around, noticing Yugi following Honda. Was that Jou on his back? Curious, she rose from her knees, cast Rishid a final glance, and exited the room. Quickly, she followed the group to the infirmary where Jou was placed on a bed. He was unconscious.

Haydee remained silent as she stood in the doorway, her mind processing the information she was hearing. Jou had been close to winning—close to freeing Mai's mind. But something had happened, a change in luck or even destiny. Malik had defeated him and Jou had been rendered unconscious: much like Mai had in her duel with Malik.

But there was something different in his situation. Unlike Mai, he seemed to be less in this mental _coma_ and more like Rishid because he seemed to be stirring. His hands were moving slightly and he was calling out Mai's name.

A cool breeze passed Haydee by, drawing her attention behind her. Her eyes widened as she quickly bowed her head in discomfort and shame.

"Look at them: all hoping their pathetic fool of a friend will awaken from the shadows. His heart may have been strong enough to overcome mind control, but will his mind be strong enough to return to this world without my defeat?" Malik chuckled darkly, his violet eyes staring down in thought at the rod in his hand. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"Let him go," Haydee whispered, refusing to look at him.

"I could. But…I'm having too much fun. His pathetic little friends are too distracted to concentrate on the Pharaoh's duel with Kaiba."

"Please."

Malik smirked, grasping her chin and forcing her gaze on him. "I do love it when you beg. Perhaps I'll consider it. But do tell me, please what? Or in this case, please _who_?"

Haydee growled. "Please _Master_," she emphasized, anger hidden behind the words. _Master of the b—_

"Now, now, now; what was _he_ was always telling you? Ah yes, such words are not befitting for you…or your thoughts. Although…I wouldn't mind knowing what I am a master of."

"Go screw yourself," Haydee spat, her old fire returning briefly.

"My _dear_, may I remind you, I much more enjoy screwing _you_."

"Sick b—"

"Now, now; what did I _just_ tell you?" Malik smirked, pulling her face to his and planting a rough kiss upon her lips.

Haydee couldn't help but compare this kiss to the first one Malik had given her, all the while, mentally slapping herself. She pushed him away, growling. "You can't just touch me or kiss me whenever you want!"

"I have, I just did, and I will continue to do so. Never forget Haydee: I can have your family killed," he snapped his fingers, "in an instant." With that, he walked away, leaving Haydee with two clenched fists and a look of pure hatred upon her face.

Inside the room, Jou had awoken, yelling out he needed to help Yugi. This was preceded by a statement of victory followed by a groan of defeat. Mai was still lost in the shadows. But, there was still hope for Yugi. All he had to do was defeat Kaiba…then the final battle could begin.

o - o - o

"Kaiba lost," Haydee stated, smiling at the screen before her. Somehow, all the televisions aboard the blimp had centered on the duel above. And after a brief down-time, the scene reappeared, revealing Yugi's victory. The next duel—the final duel—between Yugi and Malik would begin soon. It was all Haydee could do to _not_ watch.

As much as she would have loved to see Yugi wipe the floor with Malik's face, she couldn't bring herself to willingly look at him. There was too much pain ebbed in her heart, too much shame etched in her spirit.

Whatever control Malik had had over Anzu, it was gone. She had walked by a few moments earlier with Jou, her eyes clear as always. Of course, the two begged Haydee to go with them, to which she had politely refused.

She sat patiently, her back against Rishid's bed as the battle between good and evil, darkness and light, began.

The wind was whipping harshly against all those atop the tower. The Kaiba brothers had taken a place behind Malik and Isis had chosen to stand beside them. Malik smirked at Yugi, a triumphant grin already lining his face.

"I've been waiting for this moment my entire life, _little Yugi_," Malik sneered, grasping his rod tightly. In an instant, the entire arena was covered in a dark orb and the screens of the televisions went black.

"I will defeat you Malik," Yugi yelled out, his hands grazing over the puzzle around his neck. "Make no mistake about that," he whispered.

"Please defeat my brother's dark heart," Isis whispered, closing her eyes.

Malik snickered, his eyes narrowing. "I have a few surprised for you."

"Whateva' they are, we don' want them," Jou yelled, clenching his fists. "Just get this duel ova' with and beat him Yugi!"

"And now, for my first surprise," Malik spoke, ignoring the blonde's outburst. _This is for you, my _darling_ Haydee_. "Ah look above, your wench," he said simply, glancing at Jou. "It's a pity the sand in her hourglass is almost out. "Once our duel is complete, she'll be lost in the shadows forever."

Jou growled, lunging for Malik. "Why I outta—"

"Jounouchi!" Anzu yelled, grasping the blonde's arm. "The only way she'll be free is when Yugi wins. Be patient."

"That's _if_ he wins my dear, which he won't."

"This madness _will_ end Malik!" Yugi yelled out, clenching his fists. "I won't let you hurt my friends any longer!"

Malik began to laugh, a dark and hideous sound protruding from his throat. "So naïve; she is not the only one in danger."

In an instant, Yugi's spirit appeared in the sky, his ankles and wrists bound by rings of darkness.

"Ah, wonderful. It's such a _pleasure_ to see you, _Pharaoh_. Here's the wager: your vessel will forever be sentenced to the shadows should you lose."

The Pharaoh glared, anger filling his heart. "Leave Yugi out of this Malik; your quarrel is with _me_."

"Fool; my pathetic, weaker half is involved as well." A flash of light appeared to Malik's side before a spirit resembling him was visible in the sky. "If I lose, the shadows take him," he shrugged. "Let the fun begin."

Malik drew his card, placing a monster on the field and ordering it to attack. In a flash of purple light, the monster lunged for the Pharaoh, destroying 500 of his points.

Yugi screamed in pain, a portion of his body dissolving in the air.

"What have you done to him?" The Pharaoh screamed out, his eyes worriedly glancing at Yugi.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" Malik said, mocking shock. "My monster is able to attack on the first turn. Each time one of us loses life points, a portion of our wager is lost to the shadows; in this case, your vessel. When your points reach zero, your vessel will be destroyed."

The Pharaoh looked down in defeat, dropping his hands to his side. "I can not duel Yugi," he said softly, closing his eyes. "The danger is too great."

"No, you _have_ to duel. I know you can defeat him," Yugi said earnestly.

"Yes, you must duel. I can banish your friend to the shadows at any moment. Remember, you're playing by my rules now." _Ha, pathetic fool. Does he not realize he too shall join his vessel in the shadows when he no longer has a body to exist within? While my vessel may be destroyed, I will not._

"I'm fighting with you, remember that! We've faced everything together, and that hasn't changed. We'll defeat Malik's dark heart _together!_ I was chosen by the puzzle to give you my strength," Yugi called out.

"You're right. I will defeat you Malik!" the Pharaoh called out. "I'll save both of you!" he yelled out, glancing at the two teens chained to the sky. _The fate of the world rests in my hands_.

o - o - o

Haydee sighed, glancing out the window at the tower where the duel was taking place. The dark orb surrounding it had not disappeared, telling her the duel was still in place, and Yugi had not won…yet.

She glanced down at Rishid, sighing once more. "Rishid," she whispered, grasping his hand. "He needs you."

Rishid slowly opened his eyes and grasped Haydee's hand. "He needs you more than he needs me," he replied.

Haydee gasped as she jumped from the ground. "You're awake! You're alright!"

"I feel as if a pyramid has caved in on me, but yet Miss Haydee, I am well. Where is Master Malik?"

"Up there," she stated, pointing her finger at the orb of darkness. "He and Yugi are battling in the final round. Yugi claims the fate of the world is at risk."

"Rishid," a voice spoke, drawing the attention of the two in the room.

"Master…Malik?"

Haydee's eyes widened as she saw the form of Malik's face. A calm and even childish expression was evident as he stared at the two.

"I came to say goodbye. I want to apologize, Rishid. Haydee was right; you _are_ my brother, but I never treated you like one. My dark side grows stronger and I am slipping further into the shadows," he stated, closing his lavender eyes. "I broke the rules and committed a horrendous crime. Now I understand; now I can remember it clearly. The Pharaoh was not the one who murdered Father…I did…my dark side. Even if I suffer punishment forever…I can never be forgiven.

"Even though my dark side murdered my father, he was spawned by my own hatred for the traditions and my hatred for my fate. On the day of initiation, you performed your own. As Father carved into my back, you carved into your face—you chose to suffer with me. Because of you, Rishid, my darkness had been surpressed.

"Haydee…for whatever pain I have caused…" he trailed off, his eyes opening in pain. Immediately, he was gone.

"Master Malik!" Rishid yelled out, rising quickly from the bed. "Come! We must help him!" he cried out urgently, grabbing Haydee's hand and refusing her protest.

o - o - o

"So much suffering…painful, isn't it _Pharaoh_?" Malik questioned, taking in the view of Yugi's depleting spirit, and Malik's disappearing soul. "Prepare for your defeat."

"Master Malik!" Rishid called out, his breathing labored. Beside him stood Haydee, her eyes downcast as she tried to support the elder Egyptian.

"Rishid?" Malik questioned, his eyelids drooping.

Rishid moved to take a step forward, before stumbling to the ground. "I must…save him."

Haydee swallowed, glancing down at the man before kneeling down beside him. "You've helped me, let me help you," she commanded, sliding her arm around him and struggling to lift him to the ground.

"Everything was perfect until you showed up; although you did bring me the reminder of my prize. Nevertheless, I refuse to switch places. You can not stop me," Malik spoke, glancing up at himself in the sky. "My pathetic so-called light is too weak to go on."

"Miss Haydee…you are his final hope. Even the darkest of hearts…still have light. Please…" Rishid whispered, remaining on the ground. "My strength has failed me…"

Haydee closed her eyes and rose from the ground, refusing to look at the two Maliks. Using the information she had gathered when Malik had visited Rishid's room and what little information of tomb keepers she had learned from her elder brother, she spoke. Her voice came out softly, but her tone remained steady.

"Your fate was a sad one; many tragedies have befallen those in your state. Resentment and hatred filled your heart," she began, her voice rising as he eyes snapped open, "and you allowed evil to stay."

"Shut up!" Malik screamed, raising the rod and pointing it Haydee. "How dare you defy my power!" Haydee felt herself being thrown against the wall, her back screamed in pain at the impact, yet she stood straight and continued speaking.

"This fate is not just yours. Look around you; everyone will soon fall into this same fate…it's up to you." Haydee felt herself falling, only to be caught by a pair of two strong arms belonging to Rishid.

"Very well done, Miss Haydee," he whispered, sinking to the ground and holding her in a protective embrace. "The rest is in his hands."

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"So…where is this hotel we're staying at?" Haydee questioned curiously.

Malik paused, glancing in every direction. He had been told you board the subway heading west and it's at the first stop. But exactly where, he wasn't sure. That was why they had been walking around for the past hour. Now, they were back at the place they had stated.

"You could ask. I'm sure someone would be willing to help us."

"We'll find it."

"Sir, perhaps we should ask. Neither you nor I have been to this strange city," Rishid suggested, setting the luggage on the ground.

"Rishid, we do _not_ need directions."

Haydee rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall of the subway station. If Malik refused to ask for directions, they would never find the hotel. She sighed in boredom before a tap on her shoulder caused her to jump and brought her attention away from the disagreement between the two Egyptian men.

"Need help findin' something?" the man asked, quirking a brow. He gave Haydee a twice-over before licking his lips. "I know this city; I'll help you."

"I don't know the name of the hotel I'm staying at. Let me get—"

"Nah, you don't need to ask him. I overheard. I'll take you there." The man grabbed her hand and began to pull her away from the group. Haydee's eyes widened as she felt herself being pulled. Her voice remained stilled in shock.

The man chuckled, scratching his greasy hair before pulling her into an alley beside the station. "I meant to tell ya, I take one kind of payment from beautiful gals." He snickered, pushing her against the wall. "Don't worry pretty-thang, I'll be quick."

"Get your disgusting hands off me!" she screamed, lifting her knee and hitting his upper thigh.

The man jumped, but kept his hold on her. "I've done this plenty of times to know how to make sure you're helpless. Too bad your little boyfriend can't help you. Now, give me what I want, and I'll point ya to your hotel."

"I told you to put your grubby claws somewhere else!" she yelled, turning her head sideways as the man attempted to plant a kiss upon her lips.

"Feisty ones are always more pleasurable."

"Hey, you heard her. She asked you to put your hands somewhere else," Malik yelled, holding out his rod. Immediately, the man's hands dropped to his side. "Haydee, come."

Haydee obeyed. She ran to his side, only to be pulled away by Rishid. A sound of anguish reached her ears before Malik joined her, drops of red dripping from the rod.

"Don't worry, I only castrated him," Malik shrugged, wiping the dagger off before returning the rod to his pocket.

"You what?" Haydee asked in disbelief, a slight frown on her face.

"Relax," he shrugged, sliding his arm around her and pulling her close. "I got directions to our hotel first. Oh, and Haydee, next time a man tries to rape you, scream bloody murder."

"So you can rescue me?"

"Well, that's a bonus. I'd forgotten how much fun ca—"

"Shut up," she interrupted, placing her hand over his mouth.

Malik smirked, grasping her hand and kissing it lightly. _You don't know what you do to me Haydee._

_Oh Malik…I was wondering: was she supposed to scream this 'bloody murder' when I took her? It would have made it all the more enjoyable._

Malik closed his eyes, his breath laboring. _I told you already: get out of my head!_

_Be careful Malik, you don't know just how strong I really am. You may have had the power to overtake me once, but I was never really destroyed. I've always been here and I always will be._

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"Master Malik, you must fight the evil within!" Rishid yelled out.

The single eye that had become Malik's being combined with his physical body, much to the dismay of his darkness. The rod fell from his hand as his dark side clutched his face.

"I will not be overpowered by you!" he yelled out.

"Pharaoh, attack!" Malik yelled. "I can not hold on much longer! You must attack! I was raised to serve you and I always resented it. I'm ready to take my responsibility! Attack!"

"He's serious," Yugi called out, his violet eyes watching Malik in concern.

The Pharaoh called out his attack, calculating in his head that if the dark Malik had truly combined his soul with that of Ra's, Ra's destruction would bring his. He closed his eyes as smoke filled the arena.

"Ra's destroyed! Does this mean…"

"We'll see Yugi…"

The smoke began to clear away. Standing where Malik had once been was Malik—his hair had returned to normal and there was no eye upon his forehead. He stood there, hunched over, clutching his chest in pain.

"Master," Rishid whispered, causing Haydee to look up.

For a brief moment, joy shone in her eyes before anger and shame filled them. She had helped him return, yet nothing could change. As far as she knew, he still planned on keeping her hostage and threatening her family.

Malik pulled the dark purple cloak from his body and flung it on the ground. Silently, he raised his hand in surrender. "Pharaoh…you have won."

The shadow surrounding them disappeared, along with Malik's dark side which had taken his place when Malik reclaimed his body. Yugi's spirit returned to his body, completely restored. Malik fell to his knees, his head bowed in shame.

"My Pharaoh, I have failed you. But now, I must carry out my fate. Upon my back are your memories."

Haydee watched in silence as Malik rose from the ground and turned his back toward Yugi. Rishid released her as he too rose from the ground and joined Isis. As Malik focused his lavender orbs on Haydee, he cast her a weary glance before her own eyes grew dark and her consciousness failed. As she began to fall into the darkness of her own mind, two warm arms encompassed around her and a soothing voice reached her ears with two words of repentance.

* * *

_**Note**: I really didn't feel like doing all the battles, so obviously, I shortened it. I also altered Rishid's help in freeing Malik. Sorry if it's a bit confusing on which Malik is which...hopefully their tone is clear enough. Also, this is where I stop following the original storyline and begin creating my own as I can finally break away from battle city and the fate of the world. I will deal with the other characters so they have an "ending" but there won't be any of the monsters coming to life...I started this before I found out about that. Anyways, I don't plan on having another chapter up until next week...this was just a surprise because I had this major writing burst...anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews...please keep reviewing because it's those reviews that reminded me to work on this story after a what, 5 month hiatus?_

_Sarkura_


	11. Chapter XI

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter XI

* * *

**

_Is this what the shadows are? I think I'm falling into the darkness again…_

"Haydee."

_What is that voice…so familiar…_

"Haydee."

_I…_

"Haydee, can you hear me?

Haydee groaned, opening her eyes to the dimness of an all-too-familiar room. She slowly turned her head, coming face to face with Malik Ishtar.

"Good, you're awake," he mumbled to himself, wiping any hint of concern from his features.

"What…happened?" she questioned groggily, forgetting to whom she was speaking.

"You passed out. I thought I might have to give you mouth-to-mouth; too bad you woke up. I wouldn't have minded those lips of yours again," he shrugged, a strange light shining in his eyes.

Haydee sat up, everything returning to her. Her present circumstances, the battle between two Maliks… "Leave me alone."

"I think not. I can't risk you running off and getting lost on this crazy blimp. Besides, we're almost back at Domino."

"Then what?" she asked dully.

Malik shrugged. "I suppose we'll return to the ship and move everything into my sister's apartment."

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked in slight curiosity.

Malik smirked, leaning very close to her ear. "I would like nothing more than to _ravish_ you…however, that may be overstepping some boundaries so I suppose I'll have to settle for just kissing you," he whispered hoarsely.

Haydee frowned, a tint of red appearing on her face as she scooted away from the blonde Egyptian. "There will be no _ravishing_ or kissing…Master," she growled, folding her arms.

Malik snickered. "Master? She decides to call me _Master_ now…of all times, _now_."

"What's so funny?"

"If I'm really your _Master_, Haydee…you had better remember your place."

Haydee sighed, looking away. _You're so stupid! Why the heck did you call him 'Master?' Couldn't you have called him something else?...Ugh! I hate him! Not…him…his darker half…he…he's kind of different… Haydee! What the heck are you thinking! How can you even begin to think he's different! Remember what he said? He _wants_ you… But he's already had me…not him…his body…his other half…_

"I'm sorry."

Malik rolled his eyes, lifting her chin to meet his. "There are _no_ apologies meant for me," he sighed, gently gracing her lips with his own.

Haydee remained still, feeling the soft pressure before allowing her eyes to close. Before she even realized she was returning his kiss, he had pulled away.

"Forgive me," he said, rising and striding to the door. "I, too, should learn my place." With that, he was gone.

o - o - o

"Can it really be?" Yugi whispered softly, gently rubbing his fingers over a golden necklace with the same symbol as his puzzle. "Could this really happen?" he breathed, his heart pounding more in excitement than anxiety.

He sighed, closing his eyes as the images filtered through his mind once more. A smile graced his lips as he flashed his eyes open, a giggle escaping his throat. "It _is_ true!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

Quickly, he ran through the halls of the blimp, hoping to catch up to the entire group before they all left. They had arrived in the same arena of which they had departed, but Yugi had remained in his room for five minutes, images pouring from the necklace.

"Hey Yug', what's the big rush?" Jou asked curiously, his hand grasping Mai's as he slowly led her through the hall. After the battle with Malik, she had been released from the shadows, but her body was physically weak; so, of course, Jounouchi had offered to help her to which she surprisingly agreed.

"Have Haydee and Malik left yet?" he asked, his breathing labored.

"I dunno. I saw her following him a minute ago," he shrugged.

Yugi groaned, resuming his jog. He closed his eyes, not realizing he was now at the entrance of the blimp. Before he knew it, he was tumbling down the stairs.

He groaned, rubbing his head as he opened his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled, quickly standing up.

Haydee smiled lightly, shaking her head. "In a hurry?" she asked curiously, drawing the vertically-challenged boy's attention to her.

"Haydee!" he yelled, grasping her hand and helping her from the ground. "I'm so glad I found you before you left!"

"Malik has to get his bike," she shrugged, glancing toward the entrance of the arena where Malik's form was fiddling with some lock holding his bike in place.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's important," he hurried, trying to calm the pounding of his heart.

Haydee raised a brow, glancing once more at Malik. He was motioning for her to join him. "What is it?"

"I—"

"Haydee!" Malik yelled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Please, walk with me and tell me?" she asked, not waiting for an answer.

Before he had a chance to form a sentence in his mind, they were at Malik's side. The platinum blonde was staring emotionlessly at the small teen boy as he handed Haydee a helmet.

_Please don't be wrong,_ Yugi mentally pleaded, grasping the golden necklace tightly within his pocket before reaching into his other pocket and pulling out the rod he had acquired after his battle with Malik. "There's something you need to know," he said, now addressing Malik.

Malik gazed at him, his lavender eyes empty as he took in the change of auras surrounding Yugi. "What is it Pharaoh?" he sighed, rubbing his temples. While he had admitted his acceptance of his role of a tomb keeper and offered the Pharaoh his service and memories, he still did not care much for the spirit.

The Pharaoh's eyes flashed as he placed the rod within Malik's hand. "The past demands this rod be in the care of present day Kaiba Seto, yet while the past cannot change, _destiny_ has. The rod has chosen you; for whatever reason unknown to me, it wishes to remain with you. We all have seen destiny change and we all know the changes are not complete."

Malik glanced quickly down at the rod, a hint of shock shining on his features before shoving it in his pocket. He mumbled something incoherent before mounting his bike and offering his hand to Haydee.

"Haydee, wait." This time, it was Yugi's voice that spoke. "Listen," he said, his voice quiet as he leaned toward her ear. "Don't give up. There's still much retribution he has yet to go through. Just don't give up."

Haydee forced a smile as she hugged the small teen before accepting Malik's hand and swinging one leg over the bike. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms tight around his abdomen as he started the engine and began to speed off into the late afternoon.

_Don't give up._

o - o - o

The ocean's waves crashed against the shoreline as the tide began making its way in. In the distance, the cry of the gulls could be heard as they swooped down for their dinner. Further down the beach, beyond the pier, families were gathering their beach items, heading for their cars. Haydee and Malik, however, made no notion to move.

The pier obstructed their vision of the rest of the beach, but also gave them a slight sense of privacy. On this side of the beach, large boulder-like stones lined the drop off of the road to the beach. On one particularly smooth stone, Malik had seated himself. Haydee, on the other hand, had chosen another stone and seated herself in the sand, her back against this same stone. For the past hour, silence had engulfed them, each lost in their own thoughts, as they stared out at the ocean's waters. Now, the water was within five feet of their stones.

Malik sighed, turning the rod over in his hand. If only it were possible to erase memories of past events… He frowned, gripping the rod tightly. It wasn't his fault; partially. True, he birthed the evil within him, but he never had control over his actions once his _darkness_ took control. Besides, why was he feeling _guilty_ over it; if anything, he should be slightly pleased that his body had been in ecstasy with hers. Yet, try this strange reasoning as he might, he couldn't agree with it. Instead, he was more upset that his body _had_ been used. Especially since _he_ had not been present.

He looked over at Haydee as he slowly placed the rod within the safety of his pocket. Without speaking, he rose from his stone and joined her in the sand. It did not escape his notice that she moved over, creating a space of half a foot between them.

"So, I should set some things straight," he said emotionlessly, not bothering to look at her.

Haydee remained silent, her heart pounding. She still couldn't figure out why he had brought her to this place. She had expected him to take her back to the ship to pack, but it was not so. After driving around for thirty minute or so, he had parked his bike and jumped off. Their walk to this place was full of silence, and it had been that way until Malik had spoken only a moment ago.

"As much as you _intrigue_ me," Malik began, pausing briefly, "I would have never done what my darker half did…at least, not in that fashion." He smirked, glancing over at Haydee's slightly annoyed look. "I would have been much more…gentle."

_Smack_. Malik groaned, grabbing his face as a red handprint began to appear. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at Haydee in shock.

"Oh my g—I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening as well, only in fear. She scooted closer to him, dropping all guards, as she forced his hand away and glanced at her handprint, now very evident upon his tanned face. "Does it hurt? I'm so sorry!"

Malik snorted, grabbing her hands and holding them tight within his own. "Relax. I deserved it. Maybe not right now, but I've done a few things that deserved much worse than a small slap from you."

Silence overtook them once more as both glanced out at the ocean. Malik, once again, found himself the first to speak.

"Haydee, you'll be joining Rishid and I in my sister's apartment. It's somewhat large: three bedrooms. You'll have your own. You'll be free to come and go as you wish; if you desire to hang out with the _Pharaoh_…then so be it," he stated simply, trying to mask the roughness in his voice.

"But I can't leave Japan…_Master_?" she stated, closing her eyes. As much as she was missing her family, she was beginning to strangely enjoy the company of the slightly deranged platinum blonde boy who she still mentally called a psychotic jackal.

"No." The word came out cold and bitter, full of possessiveness. "Let's go." Malik rose, holding his hand out to Haydee.

Hesitating slightly, she grasped it, allowing him to help her from the ground. The water was now within one foot of their current place. In a spark of strange freedom, Haydee tossed her sandals aside and ran to the water, feeling the sand beneath her shifting each time the water covered her feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Malik said pointedly, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" she asked, a smile lining her lips as the water continued to take her thoughts away.

"For one, it's childish."

"Oh whatever," she scoffed, crossing her arms like Malik. "This coming from a boy who believed he could take over the world with a deck of cards."

Malik frowned, keeping his cool. Perhaps her old spirit hadn't died out completely. "That isn't the only reason."

Haydee raised a brow, looking down at the water. "For a guy who owns a boat…you don't really seem to like water."

Malik rolled his eyes, glancing down at her feet, a satisfied smirk upon his face. "I suppose you didn't realize—"

"I think something is biting me," Haydee interrupted, shifting her feet, a painful tingling sensation running up her legs.

"I'm going to regret this," Malik muttered, walking to the water, his shoes still on. In one swift movement, Haydee was in his arms, her legs dangling over one arm.

Her eyes widened at the red marks that appeared over her feet and around her ankles. She wrinkled her face as the pain began to make itself more evident.

Squatting, with Haydee still in his arms, he grasped her sandals and began to make his way back to his bike. "Let me tell you the second reason I wouldn't go in that water. That part of the beach had a lot of loose glass. There's probably some lodged in those cuts."

Haydee cringed, closing her eyes and leaning closer to Malik. Suddenly, she was feeling very tired and even though she wasn't particularly fond of the boy, she couldn't help the comfort she felt.

All too soon, she found a helmet upon her head, her arms wrapped around his abdomen, and him beginning the engine.

"Go ahead and sleep; I won't let you fall off."

"I don't believe you," she yawned, leaning her head against his back.

Malik shifted slightly, feeling the pressure of her head against his old scars. A warmth encompassed his back and made its way to his face, but he pushed it aside. "Trust me, if I didn't want you alive, you wouldn't be."

_How comforting_, Haydee thought as she found herself slipping into a world full of odd dreams involving the platinum blonde and her brother Yafeu as friends.

Unbeknownst to Haydee, Malik bypassed the boat to go straight to his sister's apartment. His reasoning was that he could get his stuff another day, but deep within, he knew he was slightly worried about the cuts on her legs. The last thing he needed was for her to get infections from the old glass.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"Oh wow," Haydee gasped, standing in the entrance of the hotel room. "One night and you just have to have the best," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Miss Haydee," Rishid spoke, shifting the luggage in his arms.

"Sorry," she mumbled, stepping further into the room, allowing the elder Egyptian to place the luggage on the floor.

"Good enough? Because they gave away the room we were supposed to have thirty minutes ago. It's cheaper and not as nice—"

"We're here _one_ night Malik; _one_. Who cares what the room looks like," Haydee said, rolling her eyes.

"I do," he shrugged, eyeing the two beds.

At the same moment, Haydee and Malik found themselves seated on the same bed, speaking at the same time.

"No, I want this bed. I like being close to the window," Haydee argued.

"Too bad," Malik retorted, crossing his arms. "Two votes against one."

Haydee rolled her eyes once more, glancing over at Rishid. "Rishid."

Rishid threw his hands up, turning from the teens. "I wish to not be part of this. All I care for is a place to sleep." Muttering in Arabic, he left the room.

"Please," Haydee begged, batting her eyes at Malik.

"That won't work," he said, smirking. "Maybe if you kiss me, I'll think about it."

"Humph," she frowned, pushing him.

Malik snickered, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her beneath him on the bed. "I will compromise with you."

Haydee raised a brow in suspicion, keeping her mind on where his hands were. "Just what kind of compromise are you planning on making? And what if I refuse to agree?"

"Maybe I won't give you a choice," he stated, inclining his face toward hers.

"You've already had one too many kisses without my permission," she frowned, turning her head as his lips made contact with her cheek.

Malik chuckled, lowering his body as he lay beside her. "Alright, we'll share the bed and Rishid can have his own."

"You wish," Haydee said defiantly.

"Either way, I'll be in bed with you when you wake up."

"The moment you try to join me in bed is the moment when all hell will break loose."

"Haydee, we are _definitely_ making progress," he stated thoughtfully.

Smirking, she turned her body, her eyes staring into his. "I'm sleeping in this bed tonight. _Alone._"

"We'll see about that," Malik grinned, kissing her nose before jumping from the bed and heading toward the door. "I'm going to find Rishid; don't go anywhere."

Haydee closed her eyes as Malik closed the door. _So much for letting the past destroy me…I don't know how, but I think he's right…I think I'm finding who I am again… Alright, so maybe I wouldn't technically mind him joining me, but I do _not_ want to have sex with him. The only way I would _ever_ consent to that…will _never_ happen._

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"None were infected though?"

"No."

"What were you thinking Malik?"

Malik shrugged, leaning back against the plush sofa in the living room which was across from the kitchen within Isis's apartment. "It's not like she's in pain. Besides, she was sleeping like the dead last I knew."

Isis sighed in exasperation, the butcher knife cutting through the head of lettuce and causing Malik to jump slightly as he watched her. Definitely a part of her no one else knew. "Brother, you _know_ what I was referring to. How could you even _think_ of taking her from her family? She _had_ a life Malik."

"And now she has a different one. I'm keeping her, Sister; you can't change that."

"Malik—"

"No. I have offered my service to the Pharaoh, and I accept who I am, but that does not change that she belongs to me," he said defiantly, pulling the rod from his pocket and watching the blade appear.

"She's not a pet Malik; she _has_ to go home. Soon. If you want her to stay with you, give her a chance to make the choice on her own, but if she's in her _right_ mind, she'll go home," Isis shrugged, smirking. "Unless, the only reason you _want_ her to stay is you have a soft spot for her."

Malik frowned, jumping from the sofa. "I do not," he stated simply, leaving the room and heading toward Haydee's room. Slowly, he pushed open the door, glancing at the girl. Her eyes were open, but she didn't seem to take notice of him.

Stealthily, he entered her room. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat in impatience. "How are your feet?" he asked politely, not bothering to look at her as he turned the rod over in his hands.

"Fine," she stated simply.

"Good."

Haydee sighed, moving to a sitting position on the bed. She glanced at the rod briefly, before looking into Malik's now watchful lavender eyes. A faint crimson blush filtered into her face before she looked away.

"If I gave you a choice to go anywhere, or stay with me, which would you choose?" he asked curiously.

"What amount of time?"

"Forever."

Haydee closed her eyes, the pace of her heart quickening. _Is he going to let me go home?_

"No."

She blinked, looking at him once more.

"The question is merely hypothetical, sparked from my sister's curiosity."

"Oh," she whispered, glancing down at her nails. "I don't—"

"Master Malik, Miss Isis whished me to inform you that supper is ready," Rishid called through the door. "As well as you Miss Haydee."

Malik blinked, shaking his head. Isis knew too much for her own good, even without the necklace telling her the future. "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"You're not walking," Malik commanded, holding her on the bed as she struggled from his grasp. Wordlessly, he lifted her in his arms, much like he had earlier, and carried her to the kitchen.

The smug look of Isis and the smile upon Rishid's face did not escape his notice; nor did the way Haydee seemed to feel so right within his arms.

o - o - o

Haydee lifted a brow, staring out the window of Isis's apartment in curiosity. In all the four months she had been with Malik in Japan, she had _never_ seen this strange phenomenon occur. She titled her head, trying to make out why the ground was covering in white.

"Good morning Haydee," Isis chirped, gliding into the room. "Did you sleep well?"

Haydee smiled. "Yes, thank you." In the time that Malik had taken her to live with his sister, she had grown much more closer to the elder Egyptian woman and actually felt like life was normal: that she was part of a family again.

"Have you seen my brother this morning?" she questioned, rummaging around in the small adjoining kitchen.

Haydee frowned, turning from the window. "Yes, actually."

Isis smiled slightly, a light shining in her eyes. "Did he say where he was going?"

Haydee blushed lightly, looking away from the Egyptian woman. The fact that she was so casual about everything made Haydee feel like she was nothing more than Malik's girlfriend, which was nowhere near the truth in Haydee's mind. "He just said he needed to move his bike," she shrugged, glancing once more out the window.

That morning, she had awoken to the sound of soft breathing—most definitely, not her own. In curiosity, she kneeled over her bed and found Malik lying on the ground beside it, his eyes closed in peaceful slumber. She had been so shocked that she lost her balance and fell right on the blonde Egyptian boy. He had merely smirked before kissing her quickly and dropping her on her bed, stating he was going to move his bike. Haydee, was of course, stunned.

"Oh," Isis said, shrugging. "Could you go tell him I'll have breakfast ready soon?"

"Okay."

"Good morning Miss Isis, Miss Haydee," Rishid yawned, stepping into the room.

"Morning Rishid," Haydee called over her shoulder as she opened the door, feeling a rush of cold air hitting her body.

"Um, Miss Haydee—"

"Let her go Rishid."

"But, she is dressed most inappropriately for such weather," he argued, crossing his arms in disagreement.

"Yes, I know," Isis smiled, returning to her breakfast.

"Miss Isis, matchmaker is most inappropriate as well; they must find it on their own," Rishid chastised, shaking his head as he joined Isis in the kitchen.

"We'll see."

Haydee shivered as she made her way down the stairs to the lot below where she assumed Malik had gone since it _was_ where he had parked his bike the night before. She titled her head, scooping some of the white flakes from the railing into her hand.

"This must be what they call snow. It's so beautiful," she whispered, dropping it on the ground at the numbness in her hand. "Master?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around her body. To the young Egyptian girl, snow was something of a marvel of nature; and for the girl who had only lived close to the Nile, freezing weather was something she was not aware of.

Malik was bent over his bike, adjusting some kind of tarp to keep the snow off. Peace and quiet seemed to fill the air as he worked quickly, every so often, adjusting his scarf. Isis would have killed him if he had left without proper clothing.

"Master," Haydee called, slowly walking up to him. She sighed, hating the name she had taken to calling him; it showed too much weakness. But try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to call him _Malik_ anymore; even if he was much less cruel than usual.

Malik raised a brow, standing upright and glancing at Haydee. Any light in his eyes died away immediately, seeming to be replaced by anger. His tone did not help much. "What the—" he stopped abruptly, shaking his head and walking up to the girl. Her black hair seemed almost perfectly white with all the snow that had landed upon it. He glanced at her feet, shaking his head once more. Slippers.

"Isis wanted me to—"

"_Isis_ let you leave the apartment like _that_?" he asked, his eyes widening. "What in the name of Hades was she thinking!" he growled, grasping Haydee's shoulders.

Haydee shivered at his warm touch, the coolness in her body now becoming evident. "I did not know this snow was…cold," she shrugged.

"Be quiet," Malik commanded, pulling her close to him as he pressed his warm body against her cold one. "You're going to be the death of me Haydee," he muttered, pulling the beanie from his head and placing it on Haydee's.

"I—"

"Shh," Malik whispered, covering her lips with his index finger. "Let's get you back inside where it's warm."

Slowly, he removed his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Without a protest from Haydee, and much like a common ritual, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the apartment. He couldn't help but recall the amount of times he had carried her since they had returned to Japan; most of them due to Isis having Haydee do something stupid like going out in the snow underdressed and in slippers.

o - o - o

"I'll be at the museum for most of the day. I'm sorry I cannot spend it with you Brother," Isis commented as she began to wash the dishes from their breakfast.

Malik scoffed, crossing his arms as he glared at his sister. "I don't know if _I'm_ sorry though, Sister."

"Oh Malik, I though I already apologized," Isis said in exasperation, frowning at her brother.

Malik smirked. "Well, I'll be taking Haydee shopping. Obviously, she needs a few essentials for the cold."

"Malik…"

"Relax Sister, I'll pay for everything…at least, for most of it."

"Malik!"

"Come on, it's my eighteenth birthday, let me has a little fun," he pouted.

"You can have fun, just not by stealing. I swear Malik—"

"I'm um…ready?" Haydee asked, interrupting the bantering of the two siblings. Her attire was much different than it had been earlier: one of Isis's coats adorned her shoulders, she wore a pair of thick jeans, and Malik had commanded her to wear one of his pairs of gloves. The only thing similar to earlier was the pair of sandals on her feet.

"Then we're ready to go," Malik said, rising from the ground, glancing at her feet. "Or maybe not."

"I'm sorry…the shoes were…they didn't fit," she mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Well, Isis _is_ a modern day female Bigfoot," Malik smirked, sliding an arm around Haydee's waist, noting the slight tensing of her muscles as he did so.

"I heard that Malik; don't think that just because it's—"

But they were already out the door. Isis frowned after them, shaking her head. Even if it _was_ Malik's birthday, she was still his elder sister and she could still pull a good prank or two; much like the few she had pulled as they were children. She smiled softly, putting the last of the dishes away.

"Rishid, Brother, I'll be leaving in five minutes if you'd like to come with," she called as she walked down the small hallway into her room.

Rishid only smiled behind his door before grabbing a coat. "Of course, _Sister_," he whispered, his smile growing. Acceptance: what a concept. Family: a greater one.

o - o - o

Haydee sighed, noting Malik's arm _still _around her waist as if she were a possession of his. But wait, wasn't that what she was? _You've grown too comfortable around him, remember what _he_ did to you Haydee; you _have_ to be careful!_ She mentally chastised herself with this statement the entire time they were on the subway heading toward the mall within the heart of Domino.

Malik had insisted they go to the same mall they had gone to when he first took her _shopping_ instead of a more convenient mall which was two blocks from Isis's apartment. For whatever reason, Haydee had no idea.

Across from where they stood, as the subway was crowded due to late Christmas shoppers, a young man with dreadlocks to his shoulders and baggy black cargo pants stared at the two, particularly, Haydee. Smirking, he licked his lips, waiting for her blue eyes to find his brown ones. Within one minute of their destination, they did.

Haydee could not shake the feeling of someone staring at her. And as she began to survey the small car, she found why. Her stomach lurched, but she forced her thoughts to remain hidden. The boy was staring at her body, a seductive smirk on his lips, his tongue occasionally wetting them.

Her heartbeat quickened briefly before Malik's grip on her tightened as the car lurched slightly. She took a deep breath, turning to look at Malik. She was going to hate herself later.

"Malik-sama," she whispered, catching his attention. The Japanese addition to his name brought a smirk to his face. At least _this_ time, she had used his given name with a form of _master_ following it, rather than just pain and simple_ Master_.

"Yes?" he asked curiously, raising a brow.

Swallowing and mentally hitting herself, she glanced over at the boy. He was still watching her, the same look upon his face. Seeing her glance, he slowly ran hit tongue across his lips.

"Haydee?"

"Kiss me."

Malik's eyes widened briefly. The demand was simple and easy to carry out, but he _never_ expected her to _demand_ he do _that._ But, question her, he did not. Quickly, before she changed her mind, he pulled her closer to him, pushing his body against hers as he crushed her lips in a kiss of caged desire.

Haydee's heart pounded against her chest as she returned the kiss, all the while, glancing over at the boy. He was still watching, his gaze slightly altered, his lips the same. She pulled away, taking a breath of air as she looked up into Malik's lavender eyes.

"That was unexpected, but definitely enjoyed," he grinned, leaning down for another kiss.

"Pig," she whispered, turning away from the boy and giving Malik her cheek.

Malik raised a brow once more, his face shining with confusion. "You—"

"Domino City Mall," the intercom went off, much to Haydee's relief.

"We're here," she sighed, grasping his hand and rushing from the car.

When they were a safe distance and the boy was nowhere in sight, Haydee stopped, her breathing slowing. She glanced at Malik, the snow falling around them. Certainly, her feet were slightly cold, but the priceless look of confusion upon his boyish face with his wild platinum blonde hair pushed down beneath a black beanie was too much for her to pass up. A small smile cracked at her face.

"I'm sorry Master."

"You told me to kiss you and then called me a pig. Honestly Haydee, that wasn't very kind," he pouted, crossing his arms. "Maybe I won't take you shopping after all."

Haydee rolled her eyes and turned from him. "You're eighteen, grow up. Just consider it…your birthday present," she shrugged.

Malik grinned, jogging up beside her. "You know you liked it. You want more."

"You wish."

Malik smirked, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "You know I do."

Haydee blushed, rolling her eyes. The two continued walking toward the entrance of the mall, completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

Malik awoke with a start, his heart pounding, sweat pouring from his face. His breathing was labored as pain gripped his chest. In agony, he grasped at his heart, his bare chest soaked with sweat. He tried to calm the beating of his heart, to slow his breathing, but only succeeded slightly.

_What's going on?_

He clenched his eyes shut tightly as he sat up, his hand still gripping at his heart. He moaned softly before rubbing his temples, his head pounding. A strange laughter filled his head, but he pushed it aside and turned to look at the peaceful girl in the bed beside his and Rishid's.

A green glow caught his attention instead. On the nightstand between to two beds was the rod, emitting a strange green aura. He shook his head, blinking numerous times; the glow remained. His heart still beating rapidly, his head still pounding, he reached out to touch the rod. A shock coursed through his body as he gasped for air.

_What's…happening?_ He clenched his eyes shut once more, pain filling his body. Other than his panting, the room was deathly silent. Rishid had always been a hard sleeper and Haydee seemed to be the same.

_Hello Malik, miss me?_

Malik groaned, stumbling from the bed and staggering to the bathroom. He flipped the light on and glanced at himself in the mirror. The eye was on his forehead, a dim green glow shining the shape. "No," he growled, turning on the sink and splashing his face with cold water. "Never again."

He took a deep breath, glancing once more in the mirror. It was gone. For now. Who was to say it wouldn't return? He sighed, gripping the marble counter the sink was built into. His hair was a mess and his eyes were troubled. He picked up Haydee's small bag on the counter, desperately searching for something to calm his headache. His hands shook before he dropped the bag, spilling its contents.

He swallowed, glancing at the mirror. The glow was back.

"No," he growled, dropping to the floor and searching for the spilled contents.

_I won't be pushed aside that easily. Remember, I'm a part of you. You'll only think I'm gone; I'm always here._

"Get out of my head!" he quietly yelled, struggling to his feet with Haydee's bag. He dropped it on the counter, a few drops of blood running down his face and splattering on his hand. He paid them no attention. When he looked into the mirror, the glow was once again gone, but there was a presence beside him, concern filling those beautiful navy eyes.

He was shaking, not just his hands, but his entire body. His eyes were so lost, so hurt, like a wounded lamb. Haydee couldn't leave him there. When she had seen him stumbling through the dark, she had become worried. Malik was not a sleepwalker, something _had_ to be wrong. So she had followed him, watching him, unsure what was going on. When she noticed the sweat drops of blood, she couldn't stand by in silence any longer.

"Haydee," he whispered in agony, dropping to the floor once more.

Haydee quickly grabbed a washcloth, wetting half of it. Slowly, she ran it over his face, lightly drying him with the other half of the towel. Gently, she grasped his hand, tapping at the blood drop there. Concern filled her eyes as she glanced at his index finger; blood defying her and continuing to spill from it. Malik must have cut his hand on her razor when he had dropped her bag and blindly threw everything back in it.

Shaking her head, she moved quickly, bandaging the wound. He was silent, his breathing still ragged, his body still shaking slightly, his eyes still confused. Asking questions was not what needed to happen right now. Quickly glancing at the clock in the bathroom, she found the time to be only ten. There were still at least four hours before they needed to awaken. Hopefully, enough to give Malik a somewhat peaceful slumber.

"Haydee," he whispered again, tears pushing their way from his eyes.

"Everything will be okay," she whispered, sitting on the ground and pulling his head to her chest, the gentle sound of her heartbeat soothing his weary spirit. "I promise you, everything will be okay."

Malik's body shook before he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes closed. "I don't know what's happening to me," he whispered, his heart completely vulnerable.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. Everything will be fine," she repeated, rising from the ground and pulling Malik with her.

"I can't sleep…" he trailed off as she turned off the lights in the bathroom and led him to her bed.

"You can and you will," she whispered, pulling back the covers of her bed. She was wide awake and knew fully well what she was doing, but Malik was a stranded deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming train; for once, she was being true to her heart and acting on its impulses.

With uncertainty, he crawled into her bed, his head still throbbing, his chest still pounding. "I'm going to die," he whispered, watching Haydee's silhouette climbing in the open space beside him.

"You won't," she whispered, running a hand over his face. "I won't let you." His face had relaxed slightly, he had stopped sweating, and now his heart was returning to a normal pace.

Malik sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him; clinging to her as his only lifeline. "I would be lost without you," he whispered, kissing her forehead before closing his eyes.

Haydee smiled softly, leaning her head against his bare chest and listening to the gentle sounds of his calming heartbeat. She knew things would be different when they awoke, but for the moment, that didn't matter. Malik had acted as a true man for once, even if something was _very_ wrong with him. For now, he seemed to be fine but Haydee would have to be on her guard.

As Haydee fell asleep within his arms, Malik remained awake. His eyes were closed, his head was fine, and his pulse had returned to normal, but his mind was reeling. Under any other circumstance, he would be thrilled she had allowed him to hold her while they slept; but at present, he was worried. Was this something he would have to go through every night, every day? The taunting voice of his past, confined to the region of his mind.

The voice was silent. No snide remark, no insult to throw at him; dead, silent, like his past. _Like my past_, he reminded himself. _I'm not him anymore._

He sighed, a small smile lining his face as he pulled Haydee closer to him, feeling her shift as he did so. "Thank you," he whispered, not even hearing his own voice. Slowly, he drifted off into sleep, the gentle sound of Haydee's breathing soothing his weary soul.

The rod behind them emitted a small aura of green before darkness completely encompassed the room, save for the gentle rays of light filtering in from the lights of the city outside.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

Malik yawned, glancing at a clock upon the wall within their present store. They had been at this mall all day, only stopping their shopping to eat a small lunch. Surprisingly, Malik kept the rod in his pocket, not using it at all. Where the money had come from was a different story in itself; one Haydee did not care to know.

He yawned again, sighing as she came out of the dressing room with a few items in hand. He smirked, noting one particular knee-length, simple black dress he had raised a brow of approval at. He shook his head; they had come to the mall for a few warmer clothing items, and were leaving with more than just a couple coats and gloves.

"Thank you for—"

"It's the least I can do; I did take you from your home, right?" he shrugged, placing the items on the counter and ignoring the woman ringing them up.

Haydee frowned. They hadn't mentioned that topic in a while. She kept her mouth closed however, pushing it from her mind.

She glanced around as they began departing the store. There were a few people around. "Malik-sama," she whispered, clutching his arm. "It's your birthday."

"So?" he shrugged, shifting the bags to his left hand. He adjusted his right arm, causing Haydee's hand to slide into his.

She blushed, struggled to pull it away, but his iron grip wouldn't allow her to do so. "So let's celebrate," she grinned, a childlike look crossing her face.

"Even though you hate me?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, keeping her mouth closed.

"Fine. There's a bar close to the subway station."

Haydee blinked, finding Malik pulling her along in a quicker pace. With her new tennis shoes on, it was easier to keep up, but she still tried to slow him down. "A bar? You have to be eighteen and I—"

"Relax; they'll let you in." he smirked, placing her hand on his right pocket. "I have the rod."

She groaned, pulling her hand away and pulling her new pink beanie and pink gloves on. When she was finished, Malik grasped her hand once more, his black gloved hand contrasting yet complying with her pink gloved one. To anyone passing by, they would look like a young couple in love, but both knew better; even if one of them was trying to fight off growing feelings for the other and the other was trying to fight off urges to let down all guards for the other.

All too quickly, they arrived at the bar, which was actually a dance club; and all too quickly, the two were at a small booth inside. Neither of them noticed those daunting pair of brown eyes watching them, particularly Haydee. He would make his move, and soon. The blonde wouldn't be around her forever. His chance came more quickly than expected.

"What do you want to drink?" Malik asked, rising from the table.

Haydee blinked, nervously chewing her lip. She'd never drunk alcohol before, and she really didn't enjoy the effects it had on some people. "Water."

"Come on Haydee, live a little," he frowned, leaning close to her. His warm breath tickled her nose. "How about a strawberry breezer," he suggested, inclining his head closer to hers. "It's light on the alcohol."

She faltered. "Okay. I guess."

"Alright. I'll be back." With that, Malik turned away, leaving Haydee alone at the small booth.

The boy with the brown eyes smirked, approaching her. The blonde would be ordering and waiting on their drinks for at least five minutes; that would give him time to make his move. He grinned, stopping at the small booth with Haydee and catching her attention.

Haydee swallowed, immediately recognizing the boy's dreadlocks. "H-hello," she offered, forcing a smile.

"Hello Baby," he returned, leaning over the table and looking deeply into her eyes.

Haydee leaned back in her seat, putting space between them. _Baby?_ "I'm sorry…have we met?" she asked in confusion.

"Every night, in my dreams," he answered, grinning at her. "I think you and I should go fulfill them," he suggested, holding out his hand. "I can do the _tango_ pretty well."

Haydee blinked, staring at his hand as if it were covered in filth. _I highly doubt he really means to dance with me…at least, on this dance floor. What kind of girl does he think I am?_

"I'm sorry," Haydee shrugged, finding her voice. "I don't dance."

"I know something else we could do," he returned, running that tongue of his over his lips. "Something _much_ more interesting."

Haydee swallowed, glancing over at Malik at the bar. His back was turned to her.

The boy grasped a few stray tresses of her long black hair and twirled them in his fingers. "What do you say, _sexy_?"

Any emotion on her face was immediately replaced with confusion. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"So innocent," he whispered, leaning in much closer to her. "Let's cut to the chase," he said, his voice coming out in a rough tone. "I have a hotel room."

Haydee swallowed, confusion still lining her face. She watched the boy grasp her shoulder, disgust filling her stomach. _Why_ wasn't she fighting back? Had the _other _Malik killed her spirit that much? _Would it really be so different…stop it Haydee._

"I don't think, that is, my um—"

"He won't miss you," the boy interrupted, his hand making its way to Haydee's chest.

_Why did I take my coat off?_ She scooted away, shaking her head. "I'm not interested," she said, a little bit of spirit returning to her.

"Doesn't matter; I get what I want," he shrugged, quickly grasping her hands. "You'll come with me, you'll do what I want."

"No."

Haydee blinked, relief filling her mind. A glass full of a light pink liquid and a beer bottle were placed on the table as two strong arms pulled the boy's arms away.

"No, she won't," Malik said, one hand going inside his pocket and rubbing the rod that lay dormant there.

"I would think the choice is hers, not yours," he stated, his eyes leering at Haydee as she scooted further away.

"I speak for her. She belongs to me and _no one_ touches what is _mine_," he growled, grasping the beer bottle and lifting it to his lips. He took a swig of it, the cold liquid going down his throat. "You touched her; now you'll have to pay."

"Malik-sama," Haydee whispered, blinking as she noticed a faint glow emitting from his pocket.

The boy backed up a bit, clenching his fists. "You can't take me."

Malik ignored him. "I don't think you heard me, halfwit donkey. She belongs to me and _no one touches what is mine!_" With that, Malik ran his left fist into the boy's stomach.

The entire dance club grew silent as they turned to face the two teens. Malik was already breathing heavily, but not from exhaustion. The boy was growling, his brown eyes narrowed in anger.

Haydee watched in silence, her eyes never leaving Malik's right hand. She could see the glimmer of gold peering from his pocket as he began to remove the rod. She swallowed, expecting the worst and knowing it was all that could come.

* * *

_**NOTE**: I'm sorry for the delay. I have two days left of my high school career (YAY!) and so I've been extremely busy with end of the year school stuff. But, I found time today and a deep desire to write, and write I did. The entire chapter. The longest one of the story so far (according to Word). I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Your reviews are greatly appreciated :-D I'm assuming everyone knows what a beanie is. There's probably another name for them (actually, quite a few) but I know them as beanies (those hats that are stretchy...) and I think Malik would look so cute in a blank one ;-) Anyhow, I'll try to have another chapter up by Saturday; but if not, I won't be updating then for a couple weeks because I won't have access to a computer next week (how sad). Anyway, keep the reviews coming, they are greatly appreciated; and hey, if anyone has fanart, don't hesitate to send it to me. I'll post it on a site and put the link in my bio :-D_


	12. Chapter XII

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter XII

* * *

**

"You think you can take me _pretty boy_?" the boy taunted, snorting as he recovered from the blow to his stomach.

Malik glowered, snorting in anger. "I _know_ I can," he said simply. "Jahhesh," he muttered, mentally laughing as he recalled the depth of the insult Haydee had given to Kaiba.

The boy laughed, shaking his head in mock pity. "Your tiny punches can't harm me."

"And I suppose _yours_ can harm _me_?" Malik asked, imitating surprise.

The boy grinned, swinging both fists at Malik. One collided with his jaw, the other with his left eye. While stinging sensations and pain entered his body, Malik gave no notice of it. The pain was nothing compared to what he had gone through during his _initiation_.

"You get him Johnny!" one boy from the gathering crowd yelled, cheering on the fight between the boys.

"Yeah! Show him who has strength!" another called.

Malik snorted again. So the crowd was against him. Nothing new; he was used to no one being on his side.

Haydee swallowed, watching Malik's right hand as he slowly began to pull it from his pocket, the rod present. She shook her head, frowning. _Nothing_ good could come from this.

"That's all you can do? And you said _my_ punches were weak," Malik taunted, yawning in boredom. "At least make this worth my time. _She_ could even take you," he sighed, tossing his head at the young Egyptian girl.

Haydee's eyes widened, her face turning slightly pink under all the gazes of the people; especially the penetrating gaze of the boy called Johnny.

Johnny snorted, crossing his arms. "A tiny little girl could take me? Show me what you're made of, hot shot."

Malik growled, revealing the rod, bladeless. Slowly, he tossed it from one hand to the other, seemingly uninterested at the strange fight at hand. How had this spawned from one boy hitting on Haydee? She was just his possession. _Nothing more_.

"Going to hit me with that stick?" Johnny laughed. "Pathetic."

"Why don't you try to hit me again," Malik suggested. His eye was stinging slightly, but that didn't matter. He quickly picked up his beer bottle, taking another swig of it before once more, slamming it down on the table and causing Haydee to jump.

Johnny grinned, swinging his fist at Malik. This time, Malik caught it. The sound of bones breaking sent a wave of nausea through Haydee.

"What a shame. I guess you'll be needing medical attention," Malik frowned, kicking the stunned boy hard in the stomach and sending him flying against another table. "So will that."

He leaned down, slamming his fist against Johnny's nose. A deranged look passed his face when he noticed the blood beginning to spill from the boy.

"Alright," Johnny coughed, backing away. "I give. Take your woman. Just—"

Malik kicked him again, sending him a few feet further. "I'm not finished with you yet," he snarled, holding the blade over Johnny.

Haydee could only watch in horror as the blade shone against the club's lights. The crowd had backed away, trying to ignore the fight between the boys. Who knew where the manager was. Haydee shook her head, her hand trembling as she reached for the strawberry breezer Malik had given her. Closing her eyes against the oncoming scene, she downed the breezer in two gulps.

"I told you," he sneered, lifting the blade. "_No one touches what is mine without suffering consequences!_" Quickly, he slammed the blade down, piercing Johnny's shoulder.

A shrill cry silenced the club as Malik twisted the blade before removing it. Scowling, he rose, blood dripping from the blade.

"That was too far man!" one boy called from across the club, remaining hidden. Malik ignored him.

"Let's go before the manager or the cops get here," he ordered as he wiped the blade and returned it to his pocket.

Haydee stared at him, the murder written across his face sending her back to memories of his other half and what he had done to her. She made no effort to move.

"_I said let's go!"_ he growled, slamming his fist on the table.

Haydee jumped, quickly getting out of her seat and grabbing her bag. Malik was already at the door, his beer bottle in hand. Silently, she followed him out the club and down the road to the subway station.

The sun had begun to make its descent below the nightly horizon, and the moon was beginning to peak out for the evening. The soft light against the snow sent a strange feeling of peace through Haydee's spirit as she pushed aside the images of the murderous Malik. All she could do now was try to calm that rage, in whatever way possible.

A single tear slid down her face as they stepped from the darkness of the station into the light of the subway. With many seats available, she chose one across the aisle from Malik, her eyes glued to the world outside. _Mother…Father…Yafeu…_ she silently cried, holding back tears. _Namu…how I miss you…_

Malik's mood had not changed since they left the club, nor had his attitude. He had been cross with Haydee, but what was it to him. She was getting too close to him anyway. The whole thing was her fault, he reasoned. If it wasn't for her, he never would have _had_ to defend her. But why waste his time if she was merely his possession?

A fight, perhaps, to release the building up rage within. Or, possibly, there was something more. Malik frowned, looking over at the girl across the aisle. She had refused to meet his gaze or utter one word to him since they had left the bar. Groaning, he leaned his head back, finishing off his beer. He could go for a couple more at the moment.

He tilted his head, curious as to what she was thinking. _Why should I care about her feelings? She's a mere possession, meant to repay the debt Bakari owed me… _His frown deepened at this thought. _But I am now in the Pharaoh's blasted service. I am indebted to him…and partially to her. _He shook his head, dropping the bottle to the ground. _The wench is toying with my emotions. I can't have this. As much as harassing her enjoys me…_

His thoughts trailed off as she glanced at him. Tear trails lined her face and Malik's expression softened slightly. Just as quickly as their gazes met, she broke away. "She has to go," Malik whispered to himself, turning away from the girl and glancing out his own window. _Isis…was right…_

o - o - o_  
_

"Master Malik!" Rishid exclaimed the moment the two teens entered the small apartment.

"Forget it," Malik grumbled, shedding his outerwear.

"Miss Isis will be quite upset with you," Rishid muttered, ignoring the teen boy and pushing him on the couch. He was gone for only a moment before returning with a bag of ice.

"I said to forget it Rishid," Malik mumbled, looking around the elder man and watching Haydee's retreating figure. "Haydee," he called. The girl stopped.

Malik frowned, grabbing the bag of ice and jumping off the sofa. He walked up to Haydee's side and grabbed her arm lightly. She didn't flinch; no red tinted her bronzed face.

"Goodnight," he said curtly, releasing her arm. Wordlessly, she closed the door to her room behind her, shutting out Malik's slightly pained gaze.

He closed his eyes, grunting in slight pain as the bruise around his left eye yelled at him. "I'm turning in for the night Rishid," he called, pushing open the door to their shared bedroom.

"It is quite early. Miss Isis should be back soon," he stated, glancing outside and calculating the time from the lack of light.

Malik shrugged, leaving the door open as he dropped himself to his bed. The softness didn't particularly appeal to him. He shook it off though; tonight, he was not sleeping beside Haydee's bed.

"Abducting the girl for payment was the first mistake; allowing her to get too close was the second and worst mistake I've made," he growled, throwing the bag of ice against the wall and quickly changing clothes. He dropped back to his bed, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. "The longer she stays…the harder it is for me. I'm better off without the wench."

From the doorway, Rishid sighed. Malik had not seen him, thankfully. The last thing he needed accusation of was eavesdropping. Whatever had happened that evening had not been in favor of the odd relationship between the two teens.

He pursed his lips, crossing his arms in the process. Silently, he vowed to do everything in his power to keep Malik happy; even if that meant hitting him over the head with his own sennen rod to help him realize how much he truly needed Haydee.

Without realizing it, Malik was beginning to center his life around the girl. She had become the soul curer to keeping his darker side at bay. With her gone, the chances of Malik falling back into the darkness, even with most hatred of the Pharaoh gone and acceptance of his duties, were greater than Rishid could ever withhold. If she was gone…there was no telling what the world would be in store for.

While everyone believed the darkness within Malik had withered away and been sent to dwell in deeper darkness forever, Rishid knew otherwise. That darkness would always be a part of him. There was no way for the light to exist without battling the darkness within.

o - o - o

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire; Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos…"_

Malik raised a brow, glancing at the radio in annoyance before glaring at Isis. She merely smiled back, turning the radio up louder.

"Do you _have_ to listen to this so-called music?" he groaned, dropping to the couch.

"Brother, lighten up. Today is Christmas. All our lives, we've lived underground and never celebrated this wonderful holiday of giving and receiving," Isis chastised as she busied herself over the stove for a full, traditional Egyptian breakfast.

"Big deal."

"What is that one tale we saw on the television last night? Oh yes; you are the perfect incarnation of Mister Scrooge," she said playfully, ignoring the incredulous look Malik gave her.

"Good morning Isis," Haydee called cheerfully.

"Good morning Haydee."

"Master," Haydee whispered, bowing her head slightly.

Malik frowned, crossing his arms. He returned no response, but inside he was in turmoil. She was wearing one of the sweaters they had purchased two days prior, the light blue and white contrasting with the darkness of her hair. He sighed, shifting in the couch. He _was_ attracted to her, he knew that much. That was the very reason she _had_ to go.

"Where is Rishid?" Haydee questioned in curiosity, joining Isis in the kitchen.

"He claimed to have a last minute errand to run. Tell me Haydee, what is Christmas like? We have never celebrated before and I would love to learn the traditions which apply," Isis explained, her mind anxious for more knowledge.

"Well, for one, it's celebrated on January seventh," she explained, dropping to a chair before the kitchen table. "I don't understand why it isn't the same day everywhere," she shrugged.

"And what happens?" she asked earnestly, catching Malik's look of annoyance. She frowned; that boy had been in a sour mood since his birthday.

"On the eve of Christmas, my family would go to the church; the one time we would go all year," she laughed, shaking her head, her black hair flowing every direction. "The service always ended at midnight and then we would go home and eat _fata_. In the morning, we would always go to a friend's home and share _kaik_. That's always been the cultural tradition. But later that evening, my family would carry on the other tradition of gifts. One gift from each person. Something of great value, not monetary value…" she trailed off, sighing. Her heart was aching now.

Isis smiled softly, giving the young girl a sympathetic look. Malik merely snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I've heard an American tradition," Isis began, attempting to pull the young girl's mind in a slightly different direction. "Something with a plant called _mistletoe_. I heard that when two people stand under it at the same time, they are to kiss. Of course, I would not desire to see this occur between, say, my brother and the Pharaoh."

Haydee giggled. "Maybe there are rules with this tradition."

"Perhaps. Rishid claims he put some up last night. I can't understand why."

Malik rolled his eyes once more. "Sister, I'm going out."

"No you're not."

Malik growled, rising from the couch. "Yes, _I am_."

Isis glared at him, daring him to cross her one more time. "Breakfast is almost finished and Rishid will be back in a few minutes. You will do _no such thing_."

Malik's face darkened as his eyes cast daggers at his sister. He couldn't really explain why his mood had deteriorated, except to place the blame on Haydee. Instead of risking Isis's wrath and directly disobeying her, he stormed to his room, slamming the door in the process.

_Brother, you're eighteen. Whatever is bothering you…let it go._ Isis sighed, closing her eyes. Without the necklace, it was difficult for her to understand what the future may hold, but for the time being, she knew it would be a complicated path for Malik and Haydee.

o - o - o

Malik snarled, throwing the pen on the ground and glaring at the letter he had written. Short, brisk, cold, and condemning; his letter to Haydee's father, Bakari Omar. There was no reason for his tone to change from the one he had always used for the man; there was no reason at all.

Quickly, he folded the letter, placing it within the awaiting envelope. Breakfast had been terrible; not the food, but the silence. It had only pleased Malik when he could finally take his frustrations out on someone, even if it was in a letter.

He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. There was no reason to tell Haydee about the letter to her father, even if it would change her future once more. He was caught within a tug-of-war; much of him waiting for her to be gone, a part of him holding onto a hope that she would remain with him. He couldn't understand where that part had spawned from, considering he was angry at the emotions she was stirring up within him.

In spite of it, he had written what Isis had told him. Haydee was to make the choice; should she choose to remain with Malik, then she would. Simple as that. Malik, however, didn't expect her to. There was no reason for her to remain with him. As she had once told him, he ruined her life. And he believed her.

_That's why she's going back. She doesn't belong here, with me. She's playing too hard on my emotions and I'm not enjoying that. Besides, given the choice, I know she'll choose her family over me. I might as well prove that to these things inside called emotions._

Within fifteen minutes, he had dropped the letter in the mailbox at the bottom of the staircase, and had returned inside, running into Haydee in the process. As a reflex, he grabbed her, steadying her and keeping her from falling. A warmth entered his heart at the look she gave him—hidden gratitude. Did she know?

"Master Malik, Miss Haydee," Rishid said, catching their attention. "Keeping with the American tradition, you both are standing beneath the mistletoe and must therefore, engage in a _kiss_."

Malik quickly looked up, anger returning to his lavender eyes. He hated this holiday with a deep passion; especially this tradition of mistletoe Isis and Rishid kept mentioning. For once, he looked away, refusing to kiss Haydee. _The last thing I need is her luscious lips on mine…confusing me…wait, what am I—_

His thoughts were cut off by pressure on his own lips. He blinked in confusion, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around Haydee as if it were another natural reflex. He sighed, holding her close to him, anger beginning to melt away.

She was kissing him, willingly. He couldn't understand why; neither could Haydee. Part of her truly wanted that feeling once more, but she pushed that aside with the word _tradition_. They both shared the internal confusion, their levels of confusion differed.

_I don't understand what she's doing to me…_ Malik sighed as she broke the kiss. In that brief moment, his outlook had once again changed. He refused to let her go now, even while his arms dropped. He smirked, leaning in close to her. "You missed it that much?" he whispered, his voice gruff.

There it was. Malik grinned, pulling her to the couch. He dropped to it, pulling her down on his lap, even while she struggled to get away. Rishid had long disappeared, but that didn't matter.

Mentally, Malik frowned. He couldn't understand this strange emotion rising inside, or the reason why he felt such a strong _need_ for the girl. He could understand his _desire_ for her and for now, that was good enough. All he cared about was that faint tint of red that had finally returned to her face.

"Relax Haydee, I don't bite."

Haydee sighed, finding the fight to be useless. Slowly, she allowed herself to calm down in his arms, even though she wasn't too comfortable with this position. She sighed once more, giving in to the temptation and leaning her head against his chest while she closed her eyes. She had seen his mood change in the blink of an eye, and his entire attitude shift with the time it took for the blade to appear at his rod.

That didn't matter now; _this_ was the Malik she was comfortable with, no matter if she was sleeping in her own bed, or sitting on his lap—not that she had a choice. She'd learned long ago that her strength was _nothing_ compared to his. His mental strength was astounding, physical strength proven, and emotional strength…well, that changed depending on his mood. The point was, Haydee's emotional strength was wearing thin and she was finding herself slowly giving in to the desire deep down in the bottom of her heart.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

Early morning came much too soon Malik decided as his eyelids slowly flickered open due to the incessant beeping of their alarm. He yawned, fully awakening in the process. The events of the night were somewhat foggy in his mind, but he remembered very clearly that he had ended up in Haydee's bed.

A satisfied smirk lined his lips as he realized the girl within his arms was still sleeping. No matter; he'd let her sleep until they had fifteen minutes. The zipping of a bag told him Rishid was awake as well. No doubt the elder man would be curious as to _why_ Malik was sleeping with Haydee. But Malik couldn't remember everything.

He sighed, kissing Haydee's head before releasing her and climbing from the bed. He quirked a brow at her; she hadn't moved at all. He blinked, not able to make out the sound of her breathing. He turned around; Rishid was in the bathroom. Leaning in close to her, he placed a hand on her forehead, swallowing hard.

"Worried about me?" Haydee asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the bed.

Malik was caught off guard. He frowned, shaking his head, his blonde hair going every direction. "Nah; I just didn't want to have to deal with your dead body," he shrugged, light shining in his eyes.

Now she frowned. That frown, however, was soon replaced with a genuine worry. She sat up, running her hand along the side of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," he grinned, grasping her hand and kissing it. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Haydee shrugged, avoiding eye contact. How could he _not_ remember? "Well…" she trailed off, noting the far away look in his eyes. Maybe he did remember.

"Forget about it," he said, lightly kissing her lips. "I don't know what was happening, some freak occurrence," he shrugged.

"Malik…"

But Malik had turned his back toward her and was picking out something to wear. "If you hurry, we can have some breakfast at the airport."

Haydee sighed, shaking her head. If he didn't want to talk about what had happened, fine. It didn't matter; no amount of talking could clear away the confusion, unless Malik knew more about what happened than what he was letting on.

A slight chill ran down her body, soon replaced by warmth. _I let Malik sleep in my bed…_ She smiled, her face tinted in red as a sigh escaped her lips. She closed her tired eyes, reveling in the way it had felt to fall asleep within his arms. _I've never slept so peacefully before…_

Malik eyed her curiously, shaking his head. _My Egyptian beauty…how long before I can make you mine?_ He sighed, turning away once more and disappearing behind the corner to dress himself.

_I had her first…_

Malik closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. _He_ was back.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"Yes," Isis said, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear as she stood in the kitchen. "Yes, I understand. How soon do I need to be there? Middle of the summer? Wonderful. I look forward to this Doctor Hawthorne. Thank you."

Malik eyed his sister carefully. He didn't like her tone; she was _too_ happy. He tilted his head in silent contemplation, watching as she placed the phone back in its cradle. Quietly, he tapped his foot against the floor, waiting for information.

"Brother, where is Rishid?" she asked curiously, glancing into the living room for the elder Egyptian.

"Library," he shrugged.

"And Haydee?"

"Sleeping."

Isis sighed, dropping back to her chair. The week was nearly over, tomorrow would be the beginning of the new year. She was surprised to have received the phone call so soon, and before the holiday was over, but she was more than ready. This had been her dream since leaving the underground caves of the Ishtars. _This_ was the very thing she had worked so hard for.

"Tell me," Malik shrugged, masking his deep curiosity.

Isis chewed her lip before a smile formed upon her face. "That was a phone call from the United States," she exclaimed.

"So?" Malik asked in boredom.

"So? Malik, this is the call I've been waiting for. Doctor Hawthorne is a world renowned archeologist who works with a museum in the state California," she frowned, crossing her arms.

"The point?"

Isis grinned. "Doctor Hawthorne and the rest of the board for this museum all agree that an exhibit on Egypt is lacking; particularly, _ancient_ Egypt."

Malik groaned, sensing where she was going with this. Needless, he had to hear it.

"After being in contact with them for the last month, they all agree that the temporary exhibit in Domino's museum is phenomenal and they want it to become _permanent_ at their museum with _me_ as the sole curator," she cried out in joy, sighing in content. "Think of how wonderful this is; how much information people will gain."

"And you're moving by yourself, Sister?"

Isis closed her eyes. "I would like for you and Rishid to come with."

"And Haydee?"

"She must go home Malik," she sighed, opening her eyes. "You know that."

"She doesn't have to," he shrugged, rising from his seat. "As you said, Sister, the choice is hers to make."

"Yes, but Malik—"

"Then let her make that choice," he said simply, heading for Haydee's room. "Although, you must be right Sister. She will go home; there really is no reason for her to stay."

"Malik—"

"I'll join you in America; but there are things I need to take care of first."

Isis sighed, hearing the opening and closing of a door. She wasn't going to hide her excitement at the opportunities which would arise in America, but she wasn't going to mask her disappointment either. Haydee truly was a sister to her and as much as she believed she should return home, a part of her wanted Malik to _make_ her stay with them.

She shook her head. Those were crazy thoughts. Everyone deserved to be with their family. She knew that better than most.

o - o - o

"Where did you say Isis was?" Haydee asked again, tilting her head as she did so.

"Rishid and Isis went to some party being held by Kaiba," Malik shrugged, sneering.

"Are Jounouchi, Anzu, and Yugi going to be there?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Malik responded, gritting his teeth.

Haydee closed her mouth, glancing at the clock. It was only nine. There were still three hours left before the new year. "What will we do tonight?"

Malik shrugged, a smirk lining his face. "I have an idea."

"I don't like that tone Master."

Malik grinned, grabbing her coat and tossing it to her. "Relax; we'll go somewhere close by. It's the end of the year; let's have a little fun."

"I don't like this," Haydee muttered, following Malik out of the apartment and two blocks down the road. Looking at the building Malik was headed for, she shook her head. "I _really_ don't like this."

Malik grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her in the night club. This one was much different than the last club they had gone to. Easier to get into as well, but Malik _did_ have the rod. The floor was done in black and violet marble tiling, the center of the open room was done in a silver tile; obviously, the dance floor. There were tables in black and silver set up around the dance floor; booths with black cushions; a few couches. Along the right wall, restrooms; the left wall, the bar. That was where Malik was leading her.

"Master, I don't think—"

"Shush," he hissed, shaking his head.

"What can I get you two this fine evening?" the man at the bar asked, eyeing Haydee.

"What do you—"

"I'll have a uh," she paused, glancing at a chalkboard with the drinks of the day listed. "I'll have the 357 Magnum."

Malik blinked, looking at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

Haydee frowned, sticking up her chin. Malik had dragged her into this; she would be certain he would never do it again.

"Yes, of course. I know what I'm doing."

The bartender laughed. "A 357 Magnum for the lovely lady; and for you?" he questioned, glancing at Malik.

"I'll have an Aftershock."

"Alright," the man said. He handed Malik his drink before preparing to make Haydee's. Grinning, he tossed her glass before setting it on the counter. In a moment, he was done. "Here you go; enjoy."

Malik rolled his eyes, paying the man and leading Haydee to a booth not far from the bar. He sipped his drink, eyeing her as she lifted her drink to her lips.

"Is there a problem Master?" she questioned, sniffing the beverage.

"No; none at all," he shrugged, smirking.

"You don't think I can handle this."

"I find it amusing how only a week ago, you were hesitant on drinking; now you're planning to drink vodka and rum. Very amusing," he teased, grinning.

Haydee paused, glancing at the liquid. What was she doing? Shrugging off her commonsense, she lifted the glass to her lips, downing the liquid. Her throat was burning now.

Malik only watched in amusement, slowly imbibing his beverage. He watched Haydee curiously as she approached the bar.

"What can I do for you Miss?" the same bartender questioned, glancing at her empty glass. "Woah, you finished that already?"

"Yes. What else do you recommend?" She asked curiously, glancing at more of the drinks listed on the chalkboard.

"You look like the kind of girl who can handle our challenge drink," he grinned, pulling out a large glass.

She knew Malik was watching her. _What are you doing Haydee? _In truth, she felt a little funny. She had never had alcohol except for the breezer, which barely contained _any_ alcohol. Now she was downing vodka. She shrugged, seating herself on one of the barstools. In the background, the music began to pick up; a fast dancing pace.

"Alright; it's on the house." He grinned again, tossing various bottles and pouring odd liquids into the glass. "I present to you, our challenge, _Fiery Balls of Death_."

Haydee blinked, glancing at the liquid. Every ounce of commonsense told her to walk away, but she ignored it. Malik said have fun; she was going to have _fun_.

"Don't let the color fool you; it has quite a bite," he winked.

Haydee lifted the glass to her lips, allowing one sip of the liquid to go down her throat. The burning sensation nearly caused her to fall over, but she wouldn't let it show. Malik was now beside her, ordering a beer.

"Can't handle the heat?" he whispered in her ear, his breath hot.

"I can handle it," she returned, lifting the glass and downing every drop of the liquid fire. With a final swallow, she slammed it down on the bar, catching a disbelieving look from the bartender.

"No one has _ever_ finished an entire glass that quickly," he said in shock. "The rest of your drinks, they're on the house."

Haydee smiled, already feeling woozy. Could alcohol really affect her _that_ much and _that_ quickly. Probably. She wasn't a drinker.

Malik sat there, smirking behind his beer bottle. "Want anything else to drink? It's _free_."

Haydee frowned, blinking a few times. "No…I want to dance."

Malik grinned, placing his beer bottle on the bar and standing up. "Then let's dance."

Haydee giggled, pulling him to the silver tile. The music was a fairly fast pace; Malik couldn't help his amusement at her dancing. Strange, but appealing in most respects. Perhaps that was because her body was nearly touching his.

"Malik-sama," she said, her dancing continuing. "I have a question."

"What?" he asked, his breath quickening. She _had_ to be drunk; there was no way Haydee would dance like that I front of him in her _right_ state of mind; Malik knew that

"Well, I'm just curious about something I heard some people talking about at the bar. It sounded like fun, but all I could hear them talking about were cards, _playing_ cards or something."

"What about it?" This had to stop. If he didn't control himself, he was going to cross that line he had set when his darkness had been destroyed.

"Maybe you can teach me how to play?"

"What's it called?"

"Strip Poker."

Malik coughed, blinking at her. Was she serious? _She's drunk; definitely drunk. And only after two drinks…pathetic_.

"Well?" Haydee felt woozy. The room was spinning slightly and she wasn't sure what she was saying. Her eyelids lowered as she reached out for some form of support.

Malik grabbed her, pulling her from the dance floor and out of the club. So much for celebrating the New Year. There were only thirty minutes left until midnight; Malik couldn't figure where all the time went. They weren't in the club _that_ long, were they?

"I don't feel too good," Haydee said, pulling away. Her world was spinning. Her stomach was churning. Whatever was in there wasn't going to stay. She ran a few feet before her stomach lurched and she spilled its contents into the white snow.

"That's obvious," he stated, rolling his eyes. He walked up to her and pulled her the other direction.

"Are you going to teach me this strip poker I heard about?" she asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

Malik chuckled, shaking his head. "No Haydee."

"Then what are we doing? Where are we going?"

"Home. And tomorrow, when you wake up, you are going to have one heck of a hangover."

"A…hangover?" she asked, clutching her stomach.

"Yes. A hangover. And I get the feeling Isis will kill me for this; although, I warned you."

"Master."

"What?"

Haydee winced. "You're yelling."

Malik raised his brows, glancing at the girl. If anything, he was whispering. _Definitely drunk._ He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to Isis's apartment. Ten minutes later, she was situated in her bed, a waste basket beside it.

Malik sighed, snuggling up beneath a blanket as he glanced at her from across her room. He shook his head, laying his head down on his pillow and glancing at her ceiling. Isis wouldn't be pleased with him, nor would Rishid. Even if he didn't have any say in her intake of liquor. Then again, they didn't _have_ to go to a club.

For whatever reason she had accepted that alcohol challenge, she would regret it in the morning. In the morning, Anubis would look like an angel compared to her.

Malik chuckled, allowing himself to drift off into sleep as the clock finally struck midnight. Subconsciously, he reminded himself it was a new year. It was time for a new change.

* * *

_**NOTE**: Lucky for everyone reading this story, I finished the chapter before I disappear for the next week. I think I restarted this chapter about four different times before finally coming up with something I liked...kind of anyway. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, but whatever. Oh yes, on a final note, I don't drink alcoholic beverages; never have, never will. (Besides, I'm under age.) But I did some research online to find alcoholic beverages (nerd). I really don't know if it can effect you that quickly if you don't work up to it, but whatever. Hope everyone enjoyed it. On a final note, I finally drew Haydee! Yay. Anyway, if you go to my "homepage," she's located under "scraps" because it's not the final drafting of it. I should have a few by next week (I get my own laptop too...fun, I get to transfer all my files O.o) Anyway, I have another one or two up from the story (probably only one ha. ha.) so feel free to check those out and let me know what you think. (Long note, eh?)_

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Now I need to figure out what they will do next...ah well, I have a week to decide O.O'_


	13. Chapter XIII

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter XIII

* * *

**

Haydee groaned, the world seeming to close in on her as she leaned over the bed, emptying most of what was left in her stomach into the trash can Malik had set beside her before she fell asleep. Never had she experienced anything like this. If alcohol did this to her, she was _never_ drinking again.

Malik was watching her, shaking his head in slight amusement, slight pity. It was pathetic she couldn't hold her liquor, but he had to give her credit for downing the _Fiery Balls of Death_ that quickly. Then again, even _he_ had the commonsense to stay away from alcohol like that.

Haydee groaned, closing her eyes tightly. "Malik-sama," she mumbled, grabbing her head.

Malik rolled his eyes, not bothering to move. "What?" he asked, yawning as he did so.

"I think I'm going to die."

Malik groaned, rubbing his head. Isis had slugged him early for getting Haydee drunk; now he was left to deal with her inability to keep her stomach settled. "I need a beer," he grumbled, frowning.

Haydee swallowed, her eyes flashing open. The curtains had remained down, keeping the room fairly dim, but she could still see him. "Don't mention…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Everything left in her stomach emptied itself into the trashcan. The taste burning in her mouth was too much to bear. She rushed past Malik, holding her mouth closed tightly as she made it to the bathroom. After one final release of her stomach, she grabbed a random bottle filled with green liquid and poured some into a nearby cup. In desperation, she lifted the liquid to her lips, swallowing before Malik could stop her.

His groan was the only thing she heard before her stomach churned more. Malik could only continue groaning as he realized just how much Haydee _didn't_ know. Shaking his head, he lifted her into his arms. There was nothing left in her stomach; that much was certain. Sighing, he placed her on his bed, disappearing only briefly before returning with a glass full of a clear bubbling liquid. Wordlessly he lifted the glass to her lips, forcing her to drink it.

She did without protest, closing her eyes and making a face. "Am I going to die?"

Malik snickered, leaning in close to her ear. "I won't let you die until I get my way with you."

Haydee groaned, holding her stomach. "If you want me to throw up on you, keep talking like that."

Malik laughed, shaking his head. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better by tomorrow. Then, I'll congratulate you on making it through your first hangover without hurting yourself."

o - o - o

Haydee shivered slightly, pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders as she made her way to the bench and sat down. Before her was a small park, filled with little children dressed as Eskimos, running and laughing. A small smile broke through her pursued lips. Namu would love this park, that much was certain.

She sighed, her eyes wandering over the grounds. It wasn't a large park, but it wasn't too small either; and it was only a block away from the apartment. While Isis and Rishid were at the museum, and Malik was sleeping the day away, Haydee had taken the opportunity to go out for fresh air.

"Is this seat taken?"

Haydee blinked, forcing her eyes to focus as she turned to the man towering over her. "Shaadi?" she asked in disbelief, shaking her head. "Is it really you?"

"Perhaps it is your illusions," he replied, seating himself beside her.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, quirking a brow in curiosity.

"There are many reasons for that child. Your home is calling to you; I see it in your eyes. But there is another that calls to you, more desperate than your home. I see that in your soul."

Haydee turned away, her eyes focusing on the playground. "What are you talking about?"

Shaadi smiled at the young Egyptian girl as he noticed all too familiar blonde hair moving their way. "There is still much retribution to be paid. You must not give up Haydee. He calls to you from the depths of his heart. You must choose and choose wisely."

"I don't—Shaadi?" she asked, finding the Egyptian man gone. She frowned, closing her eyes. Just what she needed, more confusion; it was bad enough she had been taken from her home, her family; it was worse that she was finding her time in Japan with her captor _enjoyable_.

"I wondered where you were," Malik stated, startling her out of her reverie.

She caught sight of the golden rod in his pocket. "Looks like you had no problem finding me. What else did you find?"

Malik snorted as he looked at her profile. She had been fairly short with him after her hangover, which didn't surprise him very much. One created many illusions when drunk; he could not even begin to fathom the illusions she created, more than likely, all inspired by what he had said to her.

He grasped her hand, causing her to look at him, a tint of red upon her face. "I need to talk to you."

Haydee swallowed, licking her lips. "I'm listening."

Malik kept hold of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached for her other one. "It's about your family."

Haydee's eyes softened instantaneously, worry filling them quickly. "Did something happen to them? Is my father alright? Did Yafeu and Aziza finally get married? Namu! What about Namu?"

As Haydee continued to let the words of worry and anxiety slip from her lips, Malik could only stare. Never had he felt so much remorse in his life until that moment. "Haydee, listen to me," he commanded, squeezing her hands and cutting her words short.

"Just tell me they're okay," she pleaded.

"I sent a letter to your father. I think it's time…I take you home."

His words were barely audible to her attentive ears, but Haydee understood them nonetheless. She couldn't decide what to think or how to feel. Not too long ago, she would have jumped at the opportunity to return home. Things were different now. She had a different life. She was a different person.

"Master, I—"

"Don't say anything," Malik frowned, releasing her hands and rising from the bench. "It's your choice Haydee. I, for one, do not want to have _any _part of it."

Haydee blinked, lost to Malik's words. How could he _not_ be a part of it? It was his fault she was in this predicament in the first place. It was _he_ who had abducted her, _he_ who had brought her to Japan, _he_ who had forced her to be in this game of who can control the world, and _he_ who had caused her to nearly forget the life she once knew. Could is be that easy to just return home and forget everything that had ever happened? To forget—

"No."

Malik heard her, but wisely chose to ignore her. He didn't know her thoughts so he couldn't have known where that had come from. "I'm going home. We'll be going to Egypt sometime around June or so. You may want to write your family, tell them the good news. I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

His voice was so dry, emotionless, and cold all the same. And as Haydee watched him return down the path he had taken to her, her heart filled with pity for the young blonde Egyptian boy.

_There is still much retribution left to pay. Do not give up._

Fire flashed in her eyes for a brief moment as a new resolve made its home within her heart. "I do not give up so quickly Malik Ishtar. You no longer tell me what to do."

- o -  
[- - - - -]

Haydee sighed, slouching in the chair she had been sitting on for nearly fifteen minutes. They were _supposed_ to be boarding right now. But, the plane had been delayed a minimum of thirty minutes, for whatever reason. She yawned, glancing at the elder Egyptian man who was seated beside her. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and even. The poor man must get tired watching out for her and Malik.

At that moment, Malik dropped down beside her as he dropped a bag onto her lap. "Breakfast, my lady."

Haydee smiled, grabbing the fried potato from the bag and biting into it. "Oh, this is delicious!"

"And terribly unhealthy," Malik added dryly, handing her a coffee.

"What is this slice of heaven?"

Malik shook his head. Every new thing she tried, she thought it was a glimpse of heaven. Wait until she… _Don't go there_. "It's called a 'hash brown'," he clarified. "Good, yes, and terribly unhealthy."

"Who makes it?" she asked eagerly, biting into a second one.

"McDonald's. It is America's largest fast food chain. They are all over the world really, wasn't there one back home?"

"I don't remember," she shrugged, sipping on the coffee.

Malik nodded, glancing at the cup in his hand, trembling slightly. What was wrong with him? One moment, the world was perfect; the next, his world was spinning out of control. He had lied when he said that everything was fine. In truth, he had been going through mental turmoil since he had awoken that morning. Being delayed thirty minutes only added to the headache he was experiencing.

"Malik?" Haydee questioned, lifting a brow. "Is everything alright?"

Malik blinked, turning to find himself under close scrutiny. That he was transparent had never occurred to him a possibility. His temples were aching, his veins pulsating and it was all he could do to not scream out in complete frustration. He thought leaving it all behind would heal him, but instead, it revived the tortures of the past. His back burned as he rose quickly, not bothering to answer Haydee's question.

He returned shortly, growling audibly. "They said the plane will be delayed an extra fifteen minutes."

"It's alright. At least we're here," she shrugged, glancing cautiously at the blonde. "Will ibuprofen help any?"

Malik half-smiled as he sat down beside her, grasping her soft hand within his slightly calloused one. "It's that obvious?"

"You're agitated and you keep blinking against the light," she shrugged.

Malik smiled in spite of the pain in his head. _Darned armrest!_ Ignoring the people around them, he laid his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and squeezing her hand gently. "You're so good to me Haydee, even though we both know I don't deserve your kindness whatsoever."

Haydee smiled softly, suddenly feeling very tired. They had changed so much, come so far, and what did they have to show for it? Any stranger passing by would think they were a couple, but Haydee knew they weren't. But that isn't what agitated her. What troubled her most was they were so close, yet so far apart. _He_ had never truly left, that much was certain to her. _Oh Malik, can I ever ease your pain?_

Malik grunted, feeling the headache growing at his temples. Clinically, stress; psychologically, his darker side. His heart increased its speed as he tried to diminish the dark voice within. "Haydee," he whispered, swallowing as he blindly reached for her other hand.

Haydee's own eyes were once again filled with worry as she grasped Malik's other hand and began to rub them reassuringly. No words could come to her mind at the moment, so she allowed her actions to speak for her. Without comment or protest from Malik, she released his hands, instantly wrapping them around him and holding him close.

His headache cooled slightly. Was _she_ his cure for this psychological warfare he had been forced to play against himself? "Swear you'll never leave me," he whispered.

The desperation Haydee heard in Malik's voice could not be masked by anything. With anxiousness in her heart, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm here now Malik," she replied in Arabic. "I'll always be here."

[- - - - -]  
- o -

It was a warm winter afternoon, warm enough to go outside without a heavy coat. There was no snow left on the ground, no icicles hanging from the rooftops, and not many seasonal decorations could be found. It was on this day that Haydee Omar sat on her bed, pen in hand, and bent over sheets of paper. On the floor by the bed, crumpled up sheets of paper were strewn.

Haydee sighed, beginning the letter for the tenth time. After no contact with her family, what was she to tell them _now_? That she was simply coming home and that was that? She growled, tearing the paper in half and scrunching it up into a ball, throwing it to the ground to join the others.

Nothing was coming out right. Everything she wrote sounded so strained, so forced. Her family may overlook the automation of the words she wrote in their ecstasy of her return, but she couldn't. She knew Yafeu would recognize the tone behind it, hidden between each word, each letter, each line. But she had to write them. Sure, they knew she was coming home, but she had to assure them she was alive and well.

"Listen to yourself Haydee Omar," she chastised, frowning. "You are complaining about writing to your family whom you have missed since he took you from them. What is wrong with you? You should be thankful you'll be going home, thankful you now have the freedom to write them. What has happened to you?"

"That's right," she agreed with herself, beginning another letter. "I am glad to be going home. I miss Namu and Yafeu and Mother and Father dearly."

"And Malik Ishtar? What shall become of him?"

"He has his family. He has Rishid and Isis…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"I'm carrying on a conversation with myself," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

She bit her lip, thinking over her next words carefully. Taking a deep breath, she wrote them out on the paper in crisp Arabic.

"Writing a letter to you _dear_ family?" Malik questioned, peeking his head in through her door, a brow raised in question.

"So what if I am."

Malik snorted, pushing the door open completely and stepping inside. Isis and Rishid were gone at the moment so there was no need to keep his tone calm and collected. In truth, he had been agitated since he had made it known to Haydee she could go home. Now it had become a reality: he would lose her forever.

"Do you need something?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Malik smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do have one favor to ask of you."

Haydee glared. "No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"Just go away."

Malik shrugged, seating himself on her bed. "Why?"

"Master, please."

Malik grinned in spite of himself, hearing the quiet desperation in her voice. He knew that what he was about to do would cause a volcano of hatred to erupt, but he couldn't resist. He grabbed the paper and pen from her and dropped them to the ground. Haydee could only stare in disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing? I was writing a letter to my family," she grumbled, glaring at him.

"Your family can wait, I can't."

Haydee blinked, finding his lips covering hers and her own responding. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss as Malik's hands grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her down to the bed.

Malik mentally smirked, finding her clay in his hands. His lips slowly departed hers, moving to her collarbone. She sighed in contentment as his hands made their way to her stomach, slowly lifting her shirt. As his hands snaked their way up her abdomen, her eyes flashed open. In one fluid motion, she sat up and pushed him off the bed. Malik snarled, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Don't be so naïve and innocent! You wanted it as badly as I did!" he returned, rising from the ground and towering over her. "Don't think I can't overpower you!"

Fire flashed in Haydee's eyes as she rose from the bed, glaring up into Malik's violet orbs. "How dare you!" she screamed.

"Don't pretend you weren't enjoying yourself," he said, clenching his fists.

Haydee's eyes widened. He was right, she _was_ enjoying it. His kiss, his touch, the way her heart had pounded. She had enjoyed every second of it. And in one second of caution, she had ended it. _How dare you enjoy this Haydee Omar! How dare you!_ "What are you so afraid of that you have to sleep with me to forget?" she asked calmly, dropping her arms to her side. "What are you so afraid of _Malik Ishtar_?"

Malik's eyes flashed as his head began to ache. "I am not afraid of anything Haydee Omar."

"No? Don't lie to me. You're just like everyone else. Deep down, you're a frightened little child, so afraid to even admit what you fear. So tell me, _Master_, what do _you_ have to be afraid of?"

Malik grabbed her, pulling her close and smothering her with a kiss full of fire and passion. "I don't want you to leave me," he whispered, his breath heavy.

Haydee blinked, swallowing. She did _not_ expect that. Blinking in confusion, she pushed him away and ran from the room and out of the apartment. Malik could only stand there in bewilderment. Where had that come from? Was he truly so frightened of losing her that he would go so far as to take advantage of her?

He smirked, his headache subsiding. It really was that simple. He was simply afraid of losing her. And whose fault was it if he did?

o - o - o

Haydee ran blindly into the first bar she found, anger clouding her vision. Taking a deep breath, she approached the bartender, instantly ordering the first thing that came to mind: a shot of tequila. She wasn't sure where that thought had come from, but it didn't matter. She didn't care that she had sworn to never drink again. Right now, all that mattered was washing away the images of his kiss, his touch, and the sound of his voice. Those words chilled her and warmed her all the same. He didn't want her to leave.

But of course he didn't. Growling, she downed the shot, ordering another. So consumed by her thoughts, she ignored the men smirking at her. Of course Malik didn't want her to leave; he wanted to have his way with her first. That was all he cared about. It was all he had wanted from the moment he had kidnapped her, why should it be any different now? He hadn't changed. Sure, his darkness had been tampering with his mind, with his heart, but he wasn't much different now. He still pushed her, still controlled her, and still _craved_ her. The only difference she could find in her anger was that his darkness had had her and he _hadn't_.

She downed the second shot, her stomach doing slight flips. She narrowed her eyes, ignoring it and requesting another. The bartender raised a brow, shrugging as he kept his comments to himself. If the girl wanted to get drunk and sick with the regulars there, it was her fault. If one of them dragged her out to the alley and did what he wanted with her, it was her fault. He was only there to serve up the drinks.

"Hey pretty lady," one of the regulars spoke, sliding over to Haydee.

She rolled her eyes, downing the shot and turning to look at the man. Her head hurt but it didn't stop the fire in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"To take you home with me," he grinned, winking at her. "Let me buy you a drink."

"No thank you," she said shortly, pushing the shot glass toward the bartender with some cash Malik had given her a few days earlier.

"Anything else?" the bartender questioned, looking at her curiously. "Maybe a ride home."

She frowned, forcing herself to keep cool. She didn't need men to hit on her, men to offer to buy her things, men to take care of her. "I'm fine." Her stomach hurt and her head pounded, but she was feeling slightly giggly aside from it.

The bartender shrugged, making a joke that caught the attention of the other men at the bar. Thankfully, it distracted them enough to allow Haydee to slip out unnoticed.

But perhaps an escort would have been smart for the young girl to have, as she was experiencing the side effects of her quick intake of liquor. She giggled, forcing herself to walk toward the direction she was certain she came. She knew she was slightly drunk, but it didn't matter. She could keep her wits about her. "No man can take advantage of me, _especially_ Malik Ishtar," she grumbled, yawning.

She glanced around, not quite sure where she was. Across the street was one word she certainly recognized: Karaoke. Grinning in spite of her semi-drunken state, she ran across the street and into the small karaoke club. It was fairly empty, but it was still somewhat early.

And no one was in line. She walked up to the man managing the songs and told him exactly what song she wanted to sing. He gave her a look, smirking all the while. Perhaps it was the pungent smell of alcohol on her breath, the way her hair was wind strewn, or the fire in her eyes, but he motioned to her to take the stage.

Haydee had never had the courage to do something like this before. She loved singing, always had. It was a freedom she had discovered as a young child, but had never shared with anyone before. Even with the effects of the alcohol, she was still feeling a hint of nervousness, but it didn't matter. She was going to do this, call Isis, and go home.

She paused; blinking as she slowly lifted the microphone. Just where was _home_ exactly. Was it with her family or was it with Malik? _Crazy thought Haydee, just sing and get it out of your system._ Sighing, she glanced over at the man at the computer, nodding. In a moment, the lights had dimmed and an eerie tune began to play.

o - o - o

Malik growled, pushing open the door to the karaoke club. According to the rod, Haydee was on stage, holding a microphone. Was she _really_ going to sing? He raised a brow, glancing at the young Egyptian on the dimly lit stage.

Silently, he found a seat, completely entranced with the words that filled the club. Her voice was unlike anything he had ever heard before. If this was her English in song, he could only imagine the beauty of her Arabic in song. There was a slight wobble in her step. He shook his head, knowing she had hit a bar before coming to the club. He closed his eyes, losing his senses in the words.

…_I try to run, I try to scream, I try to breathe as you take hold of me / There's no turning back, there's no going on, you're pulling me down / Six feet under / Is this how it ends / Broken and bleeding inside…_

All too soon, the song had ended. He knew the precise moment she spotted him; the warmth her voice had created turned quickly into piercing eyes. She didn't resist the gentle grip he placed on her arm as he steered her from the club, rounds of applause following them. She didn't resist him when he placed the helmet securely on her head. And she didn't resist when he placed her on the bike and folded her arms across his stomach.

She was silent as they rode back to the apartment. Her head was spinning and her stomach was churning. It wasn't the same as her first hangover. The pain was nothing in comparison. But she still didn't feel well. Ignoring the feud they had had earlier, she spoke over the roar of the bike.

"Malik-sama?"

"Yes?" he asked calmly, feeling her grip tighten as he took the turn into the apartment complex.

"Is it too early to sleep?"

Malik smiled, pulling the bike to a halt and quickly jumping from it. "On one condition."

"Hmm?"

"You'll never make it up those stairs," he teased.

Haydee frowned, handing him the helmet which he promptly placed on the bike. "What's the condition?"

"Let me carry you."

She yawned, shrugging. In an instant, she was cradled in his arms. Before she knew it, she was tucked under the covers of her bed, the warmth soothing her head and stomach. And just as quickly as she had fled earlier, she was asleep.

Malik watched her silently, sighing in frustration. One moment he had her so close, and all too soon, it was back to anger and distance. He was a fool to think their relationship could ever change.

Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and watched her smile in her sleep. Without words, he exited her room, slowly closing the door behind him. The smell of Isis cooking brought him into the kitchen where he received looks from his sister that were not uncommon. Her questions did not follow however as he sat at the table and waited for supper to be finished.

He would join Haydee in her room as soon as he was done eating. Nodding to himself, he closed his eyes. _Just how afraid of losing her are you?_

_Much afraid._ With this mental admission, a defeated look crossed his face. _How long will it take me to get over the fact that I can't have her?_

o - o - o

"No," Haydee groaned, tossing restlessly as she slept. "Please," he voice begged in desperation.

Malik sat silently, perched on her windowsill, watching her thoughtfully. She had been groaning in her sleep for the past fifteen minutes and he was silently debating whether or not he should intervene. He tilted his head, noting the way the moonlight shone upon her face. He could see her brows knitted together and her face scrunched up in fear.

Haydee's breath quickened as she sat straight up in the bed, her eyes open but unfocused. A terrified scream escaped her lips, instantly waking the others within the apartment and causing Malik to jump from his perch and join her on the bed.

He grasped her shoulders, gently shaking her and watched in earnest as her eyes focused on his. She gasped, pushing him away, terror filling her navy eyes.

"Haydee?"

"Please," she cried out, shrinking away. "Please don't touch me." Her bottom lip quivered as tears began to make their way down her face.

Malik could only stare in confusion as Rishid opened the door, his eyes wide and alert. Silently, Malik waved him away, his eyes never leaving Haydee's fear-stricken face.

"Haydee, it's me," he whispered, gently wiping the tears from her face.

She blinked, finding two soft moonlit lavender eyes gazing at her with concern. More tears spilled from her eyes as she threw her arms around him, holding on for dear life. "Please keep him away from me, you _have_ to protect me," she pleaded.

"Who Haydee?"

"You," she whispered, trying desperately to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Malik sighed, his heart breaking at her honest admission. Now he knew the dream that had forced her into fear once more. The dream of the memory that nothing could erase, not even time. He pressed his lips to her forehead before releasing her. Silently, he rose from the bed.

Haydee grasped his hand, causing him to turn and face her. With a deep breath, she pulled him back down to the bed. "Please don't leave me alone," she whispered.

Malik sighed, sitting across from her and stroking her cheek. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't want to be alone."

A small smile formed on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her and lay back, pulling her beside him. "Then you won't be."

Haydee closed her eyes, feeling peaceful sleep reclaim her body. In the final seconds before her slumbering state, a fleeting thought passed through her mind. She was safe within her captor's arms.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

Haydee yawned, glancing at the blonde beside her. The plane had finally taken off and they had reached their cruising altitude. She smiled, feeling the pressure of Malik's hand upon her own. His eyes were covered in the lids of sleep, but she knew he was fully awake. The constant feel of his thumb stroking her hand was a slight indication.

"What is it?" Malik asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

Haydee grinned, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"Well quit watching me, makes a man have difficulty sleeping," he grumbled, turning his head and shifting slightly.

A glimmer of gold caught Haydee's eyes as he stilled, finding a comfortable position. She had kept her distance from the object, not appreciating the powers it possessed, but for the first time, she was captivated by the way it reflected the light and shone in her eyes.

Glancing cautiously at Malik, she slowly slid it from her pocket, turning it over in her free hand. Malik grunted, keeping his voice low. "Be careful with that."

She laughed, shaking her head. So maybe he didn't care if she did touch it, but he was half asleep. She squinted, noting the delicate markings along the upper portion of the eye. As she felt herself become entranced with the markings, unnoticeable warmth emitted from the rod.

It shot through her hand and up her arm. She tilted her head, bringing the rod closer to her face. The metal started feeling hot in her hand but she couldn't bring herself to let go. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she dropped the rod, her eyes widening.

Malik's attention was focused solely on her the moment he heard the clatter of the rod on the ground. Quickly, he shoved it in his pocket, his eyes inspecting Haydee's face.

She drew in sharp breaths of air, her eyes becoming cloudy and unfocused. "Haydee, what's wrong?" he questioned, examining the hand that held the rod. His eyes widened at the thin trail of blood that made its way down her palm. Instantly, he was on his knees before her, pulling items from her bag and seeing to her wound. Thankfully, they were in first class and had room and privacy coach did not offer.

"Haydee, you need to look at me."

She blinked a few times, pain filling her sapphire orbs. "What happened?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he stated, tying off the gauze around her hand. "Thankfully, it's not deep so it won't require stitches."

She blinked, glancing at her bandaged hand and back to Malik. "I was looking at some marking above the eye and…" she trailed off, gasping in pain again as her hand instinctively flew to her side.

Ignoring her protest, Malik lifted the side of her shirt, his eyes widening in shock at the sight before him. Moving mechanically, he lifted the armrest and forced Haydee to lie on her side across the two cushioned seats. He could feel Rishid's worried eyes upon him, but he pushed the thought aside.

She gasped again, searching for his hand and holding it tightly. "Malik," she groaned, pained tears forming in her eyes.

"Just try to breathe," he soothed, using his free hand to pour antiseptic on a cloth. Methodically, he placed the cloth atop the carving he had placed in her skin so long ago at the precise moment he placed his lips upon hers, silencing her soft scream of pain. He gently pressed down, hearing her hiss at the sting.

"Promise me you'll _never_ touch the rod again," he whispered, laying his head beside hers, his hand holding the cloth in place.

"I promise," she replied, forcing her eyes open.

Had either of them been glancing at the rod, they would have seen the glow emit from the eye as it blinked.

* * *

**Note:** I am _so so so so soooo_ sorry for the two month hiatus! Time slipped away from me and writer's block threatened to slip in. I've been working on this chapter for the past month and I wasn't very happy with it until I got toward the end. I'll try to have the next chapter out much quicker as things are starting to pick up in the present and the past should be coming to a close within the next few chapters as it's time I start passing time more quickly. So it seems the rod might be alive. Haha.

The song Haydee sings in the karaoke bar is part of a song I'm in process of writing called _Six Feet Under_. I copyright it to myself, so no using it. I don't have it finished but when I do, I'll post a link to the finished version. Also, that scene was inspired by Josephine Jekyl, so thank you! I hope you're enjoying this story as I'm enjoying yours. Now, onto the next chapter. Once again, I apologize for the delay and for any typos, I was eager to get this chapter up.


	14. Chapter XIV

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter XVI

* * *

**

"Mm," Haydee sighed, stretching in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Malik's body, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Malik's eyes were open, watching her every movement. He had been awake for nearly an hour and found himself content to hold her. He smirked, closing his eyes in comfort. He pulled her closer, kissing the crown of her head. "Keep sleeping beautiful," he whispered, quickly returning to sleep.

Feeling the rhythmic breathing from Malik's nostrils gently tossing her hair, Haydee slowly opened her eyes, her surroundings not registering for a few minutes. She blinked, allowing the senses to return to her. Her eyes widened when she realized not only was Malik in her bed, holding her in his arms, but she was pressed up close to him.

The events of the night fleeing from her mind, Haydee pushed him from her bed and grasped the sheet tight around her body, her eyes filled with fury, her cheeks tinted with embarrassment.

Malik snarled, his eyes wide as he rubbed the shoulder he had landed on. "What in the name of Hades are you doing woman?"

Haydee shuddered at his tone. "You mean to ravish me!"

Malik blinked in confusion. Maybe she hit her head. "What the—_you_ told me to stay!"

Haydee's blush increased, her cheeks flaming scarlet as she took in his bare chest, his messy hair, and his intense eyes. "I…I did not," she huffed, crossing her arms, the sheet falling down and revealing the top of her nightgown.

Malik grinned wolfishly as his eyes immediately traveled to the one strap that was sliding down her arm. His facial features softened as uninvited thoughts seeped into his mind; thoughts such as waking up to this beauty every morning.

"Don't look at me like that."

Malik sighed, rubbing his temples as he stood up and dropped down onto her bed. Ignoring her protests and effort to get away, he pulled her close to him, his muscled arms easily controlling her.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go. I'll call for Rishid," she threatened, blushing at the intensity of his lavender eyes.

"Shut up," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her softly.

Haydee's brows rose as she struggled once more to break free of his grasp. "Master," she grumbled, giving up.

"Haydee, be quiet for once."

Haydee glanced up at him, finding deep warmth within his eyes. He grasped her chin, placing his lips upon hers. Even if it only lasted for a moment, it was well worth the hell he'd be paying for it later.

o - o - o

Haydee slowly pushed the window open as she sat upon the windowsill, a single white rose in her hand. Her brows were knitted in thought as the cool February breeze stroked her body. The petals of the rose shifted with the breeze and the scent rose up to her nose.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Malik had given her the rose earlier, telling her they were going out. On her bed was a red knee-length, spaghetti strap dress he had told her she was to wear. Beside it was a small red purse and adorable red stilettos. _Perhaps he overdid it with the red_, she thought, opening her eyes and looking at the rose once more.

Fifteen minutes later, the dress was on and she was shivering against the breeze seeping into her room. "Great choice of clothing," she mumbled, frowning as she slipped the shoes on her feet and stood up. She steadied herself in the heels, doing her best to walk normally.

At that moment, Malik pushed the door open, startling the young girl and causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. He smirked, finding the Egyptian beauty sitting on her bottom, her legs sprawled out, one shoe off, and an angry look in her eyes. Silently, he offered her his hand. Instead of allowing him to pull her up, she mustered all her strength and pulled him down beside her, barely taking notice he was wearing a suit.

"Maybe the heels were a bit too much expectation for a simple girl like you," he shrugged, a smirk shining in his eyes as he slipped the remaining shoe from her foot.

"Shut up," she growled, crossing her arms.

"I didn't expect you to wear them, just wanted to see you walk in them."

Haydee's eyes widened as she punched his arm. Malik laughed, rising from the ground and once again, holding out his hand. This time, Haydee allowed him to help her up.

"I have another pair of shoes for you in the kitchen."

"Malik Ishtar," she mumbled.

Grinning, he led her to the kitchen and pointed at a box. Rolling her eyes, she sat down and lifted the lid, finding a pair of sparkling red shoes with only a slight raise in the heel. She smiled, sliding them on her feet. They were beautiful, she had to credit him that.

Before she could turn around, a bouquet of roses was in her face. Her eyes widened as she took the bouquet and breathed in the scent. "They're so beautiful."

"And they still do you no justice," he answered, taking them and placing them in an empty vase that had been sitting on the table. It was then he noticed she had cut the stem from the rose he had given her earlier and placed it in her hair.

Sighing, he cupped her face in his hands and lightly graced her lips. "Shall we go?"

Haydee blinked as Malik slid a coat around her arms. "I can't ride on your bike in this," she frowned.

"That's why we're taking a cab," he grinned, pulling her from the apartment and down the stairs.

"A what?" she asked in confusion as they passed his bike and headed for the street. "Where are we going anyway?"

Malik only grinned.

o - o - o

"And here we are," Malik stated, paying the driver and opening the door of the cab. He offered his hand to Haydee and helped her out.

She blinked, staring at the small restaurant before them, the sign written in Arabic script. For a moment, her mind failed her.

"Taa'la maeri," Malik whispered, grasping her hand in his.

Haydee blinked, a smile making its way on her face. She followed him into the restaurant, his hand still holding hers. Once inside, he removed her coat and handed it to the waiting attendant.

"Marhaba salam alekom," the host spoke, nodding at Malik, his eyes darting over to the Egyptian beauty beside him.

Malik nodded, sliding his arm around Haydee's waist and pulling her close to him. "Reservations for two; Ishtar," he spoke coolly.

"What are you doing?" Haydee growled in his ear, trying to pry his fingers off her waist.

"Making a statement my dear," he grinned, not taking his eyes off the host.

"Please follow me Mister Ishtar," the man said, leading the two past rows of tables and booths to their own private booth with curtains to block out the rest of the restaurant. He cast one more glance at Haydee before leaving them to return to his post.

"What was that about?" Haydee grumbled, sitting down.

Malik slid in across from her and closed the curtain. He remained silent, before looking straight into her eyes. "Wala hayoh."

Haydee rolled her eyes as she leaned over the table, knowing full well she was creating quite a visual for Malik. At the moment, she didn't care. "Are you sure it was nothing?" she asked, raising a brow in question.

Malik swallowed, cursing his weakness as his eyes traveled to her chest. He certainly knew how to pick a dress. He slowly tore his eyes away from her chest and forced himself to look in her eyes. "You're questioning me?" he asked, reaching his hand across the table and tracing her cheek lightly. "Really now Haydee, you could have waited to make a pass at me until we were back at the apartment." He knew he hit a nerve when her face turned the same shade as her dress.

"Malik Ishtar!" she hissed, slapping his hand away and narrowing her eyes. "How dare you even insinuate—"

"Good evening," a man interrupted, sliding the curtain open. "I apologize, am I interrupting?"

"No," Haydee said, her teeth gritted in annoyance at the man across from her as she leaned back and folded her arms.

"I must say, you two make a lovely couple," the waiter said, smiling at the two.

At the same moment, Haydee and Malik's eyes bulged. As Malik opened his mouth to protest, Haydee kicked his shin. Pain replaced the anger in his eyes.

"We're not ready to order anything yet. Come back in about five minutes please," she spoke softly, smiling innocently at the man.

He grinned, nodded, closed the curtain, and disappeared.

"What the hell was that for woman?" Malik cursed, feeling the imprint of the point of her shoe against his shin.

"You don't need to get us kicked out of here," she frowned.

"We're not a friggin' couple!" he growled, slamming his fist down upon the table.

Haydee shrugged, leaning over the table again; this time, careful of cleavage. "You might as well enjoy pretending _Malik-sama_ because this is as close as you're going to get," she whispered, her mind wandering. _What upsets you more: that he mistook us for a couple or that we aren't?_

o - o - o

"Malik," she groaned, feeling his lips press against her neck. "We can't," she whispered, trying in vain to push him away.

"No one is here Haydee," he breathed, his eyes staring into hers with such desire and need. He had discarded his coat, tie, and shirt minutes earlier and could see her moonlit eyes struggling not to travel to his bare chest. How exactly they had arrived at this present state, he couldn't remember. They had eaten their dinner, his mind in turmoil the entire time. He'd ordered too much wine and she had taken liberty of it and drank more than she could handle. He too had drunk too much, but he could still think somewhat clearly. As far as he knew, Haydee's mind was the same as a body of one he controlled with the rod.

"I'm drunk," she giggled, shaking her head. "But I know we just can't."

Malik groaned, tracing her jawbone with his thumb. "I need you Haydee," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. He figured as soon as her thoughts kicked in after a night's sleep, there would be much hell to pay; but it was worth it for one single moment.

She closed her eyes in listlessness, losing herself to his kiss and touch. The exact moment her dress had been discarded was unknown to her, but she knew if she didn't stop him now, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

She forced her eyes open and stared at him with unbelievable pain; more pain in her eyes than the day he had taken her from her family. A lonely tear found its way down her cheek.

Malik sighed, pulling her close to him. "Haydee," he sighed, wiping the tear away, never taking his eyes off her. "I'm sorry."

"Master…" she trailed off, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. Perhaps it was the vulnerability in his eyes; perhaps it was the amount of alcohol she had consumed; perhaps it was a combination of both—whatever it was, Haydee couldn't fight the war within.

That single word bore straight into Malik's mind and down into his very soul. He closed his eyes in pain, pulling away from the beautiful girl before him. He couldn't. Not this way. When he first kidnapped her, he wanted nothing more than to use her in whatever way he pleased. He couldn't do that anymore. He had been cleansed, he had been wrong.

"Forgive me, Haydee," he whispered into her hair, holding her tightly as sleep overcame them both.

o - o - o

The sun hadn't even come up yet when Malik opened his eyes. The girl in his arms was sleeping peacefully, as she should be. He shook his head, gathering his thoughts. It was taking all his willpower to not take one final look at her body that was covered beneath the sheets.

_One peek wouldn't hurt_. He felt his heart race like the first time he had taken over the mind of a man as he slowly grasped the sheet and began to lift it up. The moonlight was bright enough in her room to give him a good light source. His head slowly tilted to look beneath the sheet.

Haydee groaned, turning over in her sleep and pulling the sheet with her. She snuggled the blankets tight around her sleeping body, completely oblivious to Malik and his intentions.

_Maybe next time_, he sighed, shaking his head and slowly rising from the bed. With any luck, Haydee would not remember anything from the moment she sat in the cab. He gathered his coat, shirt, and tie, careful to be sure none of his clothing stayed behind before stealthily exiting her room. He silently slipped out of her room and came face to face with a questioning Rishid.

Malik swallowed, smiling innocently as he hurried to his room, Rishid right behind him.

"I believe I will need to hear a story," he stated calmly, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot lightly.

Malik grinned, shrugging. "Would you believe me if I say nothing happened?"

Rishid sighed, turning the light off. "If you say nothing happened and you mean you did not take advantage of her then perhaps you should collect her dress from the hall before Isis returns in the morning."

Malik's eyes widened as he jumped from his bed. He ran out of the room, returning quickly. "I swear nothing happened," he said, going to collect the red dress that lay in a pile close to Haydee's door. He could easily hear Rishid's laughter following him, even if the man's laughter was only in his eyes.

In the morning, no words would be exchanged between Malik and Haydee. The event would not be spoken of. But pained icy eyes would stare at him every time he looked away.

o - o - o

"Sister, you aren't supposed to leave for another two months," Malik complained, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes as he stood in the doorway of his sister's room and watched her frantically gather random items, throwing them on the bed. His eyes lazily traveled to Rishid who was taking these haphazardly thrown items and placing them neatly in Isis's luggage.

"I'm sorry Malik, but construction of the exhibit has progressed so quickly. They're two months ahead of schedule. They need me there to oversee the finishing touches and to go over the layout," Isis sighed, pausing to glance at her younger sibling.

"Rishid and I will still join you as planned, right?" he asked curiously, yawning as he did so.

"I'm afraid the plans have changed, Brother. You, Rishid, and Haydee will be going to Egypt in two weeks. I've already changed your tickets with the airline. You'll have to take care of changing your tickets for America while you're in Egypt; they wouldn't let me do it."

"Two weeks? Two weeks and not two months?"

Isis stopped, turning to face her slightly distraught brother. "Malik, I know you've been dreading going to Egypt, but it's time Haydee returns to her family. She belongs there Malik," she said softly, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

Malik pursed his lips and turned from the room. Maybe he would join Haydee who was currently watching television. No doubt she would be thrilled to return home; except, she had been going out with the miniature Pharaoh and his little girlfriend quite a bit in the past two months. He snickered. She was probably trying to forget their odd Valentine's Day escapade.

Back in the room, Isis had closed the door behind Malik and was staring into Rishid's dark eyes. No words needed to be exchanged. He knew exactly what she needed, but he spoke anyway.

"I will protect them both. He will not be alone."

Isis smiled, quickly hugging her elder brother before opening the door and dragging her first packed piece of luggage out of the room. She would leave in the morning. She cast a look to her younger brother who was seated beside Haydee on the couch. From her view, she could see him take the controller from the young girl with only enough time to change the channel before she would take it back and change it again.

She shook her head, returning to her room and her packing. Those two definitely had the oddest relationship she had ever heard of.

o - o - o

The two weeks had gone too quickly. In three more days, they would be on a plane heading for Egypt, heading for separation. As he pulled a coat around his arms, he thought about the letter Haydee had written to her family. What she had said in it remained a deep mystery to him. Did she write of her excitement to return home or her hatred of him; perhaps she wrote of both.

"Could you be any slower?" she questioned, shoving him out the door.

"It's not like I have a desire to go," he muttered, strapping his helmet on and checking the tightness of hers.

"And yet you are. I told you that you didn't have to go," she shrugged, folding her arms across her chest. "If you don't want to go so badly, I can call someone to pick me up. I'm certain Jou—"

"Like that Chihuahua is going to come near you," Malik snarled, hopping on the bike. "Get on."

Haydee smirked, climbing on and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Do you have something against Jou?"

Malik remained silent as he placed the key in the ignition and kicked up the brake stand. "I am only going because I don't want to be bored out of my mind," he said when they came to the first stop light.

"Of course," Haydee replied.

She wondered why Anzu would invite Malik, except for the fact that she lived with him. It was the only viable reason she could come up with. Though he had been redeemed from the darkness, there was still something unsettling within him. He was still the man who had taken control of their minds, who had pitted them in a duel for the world. He was the same man who had tried to kill Yugi.

And here they were, going to a party at Yugi's grandfather's game shop. It _had_ been a while since the events of the Battle City tournament. The Kaiba brothers had moved on to expand the company into the Americas. She wasn't sure what had happened to the spirit in the ring or the friend whose body he could control. As far as she understood, everyone else would be there, wishing them a safe journey; saying their goodbyes to her and Malik. She would have to keep in touch with them when she returned home.

"When she returned home." Maybe calling it _home_ wasn't the right term for it anymore.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

It had been an hour. The bleeding had finally stopped but the pain was still fresh. He recognized that look in her eyes. It was the same look that had been there while he tore the dagger into her skin, carving out that mark. He had thrown the rod deep into his bag, feeling a warm and eerie sensation from it while it remained in his pocket. It had been acting strangely lately. First with the episode in the hotel room and now _this_. How the blade had revealed itself without concentration on Haydee's part was a mystery to him. He was beginning to believe the rod contained a mind of its own. Perhaps it had not been he, using the powers of the rod to control minds; perhaps the rod had been controlling his mind all along.

He shook his head, wiping the thoughts away. That was insane. _He_ was the one in control, not the ancient sennen item. He sighed, gently running his fingers through Haydee's long hair. She still quivered in pain every few moments, but there was nothing else he could do. He had put a bandage on it, moved back to his seat, and once again, had her lay on her side.

"How did this happen?" she whispered, adjusting the pillow on Malik's lap, careful not to make sudden movements that would stretch the skin and possibly cause it to bleed again.

"I don't know," Malik shrugged, his thoughts returning to him, along with silence.

He couldn't remember a moment when he was most desperate to speak to Isis. Or even the Pharaoh. The kind of power which lay within the item was still somewhat a mystery, even after all the years he had possessed it. Was it possible for the rod to be alive, to be able to control or was his darkness returning and subconsciously controlling the rod.

But that didn't explain the glow. Malik growled, clenching his fist. He'd be damned if the rod hurt Haydee again.

"Are you alright?" Haydee questioned, shifting her body slightly so she could look up into Malik's hidden distraught.

Malik snorted. "So it hurt then?"

"What?" Haydee asked, confused.

"When you fell from the heavens," he clarified.

"Excuse me?"

"You must be tired."

"Um…"

"You've been running through my mind all day."

"I swear, if you do one more of those—"

"Shhh, don't speak," he whispered, placing a finger gently over her lips. "You'll ruin the moment."

She raised her brow in bemusement. "What are you—"

Malik made a gesture with his hand for her to be quiet yet again. He was thinking. "So your father was a thief?"

"How dare you—"

"He stole the stars and put them in your eyes."

"Ugh. How much longer do I have to hear these?"

Malik smirked. "Until one of them works."

"Then pretend that last one worked and shut up."

Malik gasped, feigning his hurt. "Why, Haydee, I—"

"Was your father a dog? Because you certainly know how to yap."

"Ouch."

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"I can't believe you got him to come," Anzu whispered in amazement as she led the two Egyptian teens past the game shop and into the house.

"I know, it's like a miracle," Haydee replied.

"You two hens honestly need to learn the art of silence," Malik spoke up, his voice dry and not at all amused.

"Lighten up," Haydee answered, elbowing him lightly.

"Hmph."

"And quit pouting, it's not attractive."

"Hey, Haydee!" Jou called as he walked toward the trio. Quickly, he hugged the young girl. "It's great ta see ya again."

Before she could reply, Malik pried the blonde's arms away. "Hands off," he growled.

"Well, nothing seems ta have changed."

"You know what they say, can't teach an old dog new tricks," Haydee grinned, walking away with Jou.

Malik snarled, glaring at the blonde.

"O-kay, I'm going to go this way," Anzu said, inching away from the angered teen.

The party had continued with no problems. Malik seemed to keep to himself, though he sat among the group as they gathered to talk. The way the conversation had turned was rather amusing to him. He wasn't really paying much attention to the words as his eyes were focused on Haydee. Something about seven minutes in heaven; he wasn't sure.

"So Malik, I got a question for ya," Jou grinned.

"Come on dude, don't do it," Honda warned, elbowing his friend.

"I bet you'd like your seven minutes—"

"Shut up Jou," Mai said, slapping his arm with her purse. "There are ladies present. Ladies who have _class_."

"Ah, but Mai—"

"Go get me a drink," the blonde huffed, flipping her hair.

Jou closed his mouth and slowly rose from his seat to carry out Mai's command.

"Fool boy. Allowing a _female_ to control him," he scoffed, leaning back. "Be a man, take control like you should."

"Malik-sama," Haydee said, tapping his arm lightly.

"What?"

She smiled coyly. "Will you get me a drink?"

"Of course," he answered, quickly rising from his seat and going over to the table Jou had just returned from.

Jou snickered. "How's that for taking control."

"Shut up Chihuahua," Malik muttered from the table, a slight hint of red on his cheeks. _Dear Ra, why in the name of Anubis am I blushing?

* * *

_

Ahhh! I am **soooooooooo** sorry I haven't updated in something like five or six months. I feel so bad. I'll make an excuse. It's called college. And twelve of your sixteen hours are for honors. That's my excuse. I was in such a rush to finish this chapter that I didn't really read over it. But I'm getting back into the story, so that is good. And I'm taking a writing class so perhaps I'll become a better writer. Mwaha. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, I am so very sorry for the extreme delay. If you have an idea you'd like to see take place in this story, you can include that on the forum thing. I'll try to update asap for chapter fifteen. Ja ne!


	15. Chapter XV

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter XV

* * *

**

The evening was fading into the darkness of night as the group of teens sat around a table, all eyes on a bottle spinning in the center. Silence engulfed them as it slowed and stopped, aiming at its first victim. All eyes turned to him as he looked at the bottle in confused frustration.

"Why is it staring at me?" Malik growled, narrowing his eyes at the bottle's cap. Two black dots for eyes stared back.

"'Cause I gave it a face," Jou stated proudly, puffing his chest.

"What exactly are we doing?" Malik questioned as he felt himself being pushed out of the circle.

"You'll find out," Mai winked, spinning the bottle as the group of girls leaned in closer.

_Gah, if I have to be alone with him, the Pharaoh will not be happy,_ Anzu thought to herself, glancing briefly at Yugi who forced a smile at her.

_I wonder if he's any good,_ Mai thought, tilting her head as the bottle began to slow.

_Oh Ra._ Haydee blinked, staring at the two black dots.

"I guess ya can't fight destiny," Jou said, nudging Malik as he pushed him toward the closet.

"Get your paws off me," Malik grumbled, stumbling into the dark closet, the dim light above not doing its job.

"Seven minutes and that's all," Haydee warned the group before stepping into the closet and closing the door behind her.

"Maybe I _will_ enjoy this strange game. What are we supposed to do in here?" Malik asked curiously, leaning against the wall as he sat cross-legged.

"In all tradition of the game, we're _supposed_ to make out," she said coolly, looking anywhere but Malik's eyes.

"I think I will like this game," he smirked, grabbing Haydee's hand and pulling her arm.

"Malik, what are you doing? Let go of me!" she screamed, tumbling to the floor, landing on top of him.

"I believe you owe me some make-up," he slurred, stumbling over the phrase as he leaned in close to Haydee's face, grasping her body tight.

"It's called 'make-out'," she murmured, feeling his lips close in on hers. She would have given in completely if he had kept his hands to himself, but the moment she felt his hand slithering up her leg was the moment she pushed him away.

Outside, the group of teens stared at the door in curiosity. They had heard a loud noise, then Haydee scream at Malik, and now it sounded like something had been thrown against the wall. Maybe it wasn't so safe to put those two in a closet alone, even if they did live together. Even though things had changed, the history between the two of them never would.

"What in the name of Ra was that, wench?" Malik snarled, rubbing the back of his head as he winced in pain.

"I told you not to touch me," she huffed, standing up and leaning casually against the door.

"Woman, you told me to let you go," he corrected, rising and facing her.

"Same thing. Stay away from me either way."

He put his hands on the door above her shoulders and leaned in close, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Like you weren't enjoying it."

As he leaned in to kiss her again, the door was pulled open and the two stumbled out of the room, Malik pinning Haydee to the ground. The group of teens gasped and snickered at the promiscuous position they landed in, Malik's head somehow ending up face down on Haydee's chest.

"You hentai!" Haydee screeched, pushing Malik and inching away from him.

"Looks like heaven didn't last too long," Jou commented, snickering. "But was that a great gift or what, Malik?"

Malik blinked, not hiding the flush on his cheeks well at all. He grunted in response to Jou before getting up and dusting himself off. "I'm getting a drink," he announced, turning for the hall that led to the door.

"Um, Malik, the table is—"

"I know where it's at, _Yugi._ I want a _beer_," he emphasized, pausing in the hall.

Haydee glanced at the clock, then to Malik's back. She knew he was waiting for her. This was his way of saying he'd had enough fellowship and wanted to leave. She sighed, rising from the ground. "Thank you for having us over Yugi-kun. But it's late so I should really go. I'll write to you," she promised, quickly hugging the group before running down the hall to catch up with the Egyptian boy who had begun to tap his foot impatiently.

When she reached his side, he grasped her hand tightly and pulled her out the door with him. It was fairly dark in the dimly lit streets of Domino as she snuggled close to his back against the bite of the night air whipping their bodies as he sped down the streets, the whir of his bike echoing down dark corridors. She barely noticed when they got back to the apartments.

"You coming?"

Haydee blinked, pulling the helmet from her head. "I thought you wanted a beer?"

"It was an excuse. Plus, I know Rishid has a couple in the 'fridge. Why should I pay when I can loot one from him?"

"Okay," Haydee shrugged, leading the way to the door of the apartment. Before she could grasp the door handle, Malik turned her around and kissed her, pulling her body close to his. She could feel the racing of his heart competing with her own. Why did he constantly have to torment her?

"_That_," he whispered, pulling away, his breath short, "is the kind of the kiss I expected in that closet."

_Please stop tormenting me, Malik. As strange as things are between us…you'll only make it more difficult to say goodbye._

o - o - o

"This room looks kind of empty," Haydee commented, poking her head in the doorway of Malik and Rishid's shared room. "If it weren't for Malik's messiness, this room would look bare."

Rishid chuckled, carefully folding his clothing and placing some in a box and some in a suitcase. "Yes, he should start packing soon or else he may never finish."

"I doubt he'd be tidy about it regardless of how much time he has. Speaking of, where is Malik?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. He left rather early this morning," Rishid replied thoughtfully, tossing some of Malik's discarded clothing to the boy's bed. "I'm sure he'll return soon though. He's always been back before you woke, but I suppose you woke early to do some packing."

"What do you mean 'always'? He does this frequently?" Haydee questioned, raising a brow. "Where does he go?"

Rishid paused, turning to face Haydee. He seemed to debate whether he should tell her or not before sighing. "Master Malik has been meeting with someone. He has not told me who it is, but he's been seeking an opinion or advice of some sort. I'm not sure what it's about. Today, however, he wasn't going to meet that person."

"Who? And about what?"

"He hasn't told me. But do not worry Miss Haydee, it is not another woman; this I am sure," Rishid replied, a twinkle in his eye as he returned to his packing.

Haydee snorted, folding her arms. "Why would I care if he's meeting another woman?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What are you talking about Rishid?"

Rishid swallowed, closing his eyes. He knew if Isis or Malik found out about this next statement, he would be treading dangerous waters, but he couldn't always keep silent. "Well, I've heard from Miss Isis that whenever a woman is emotional about something, particularly someone, whether it be good emotions or bad, that it means she cares. The opposite of love is not hate Miss Haydee, it is indifference. I am certain there are no indifferent feelings toward Master Malik."

Haydee blinked, her arms dropping to her sides. "I don't hate him," she said, turning slowly from the door and going to her own room. It was obvious she wasn't indifferent toward Malik. If she was, she wouldn't care what he did. And even though he drove her crazy, she certainly didn't hate him. "Do I love him?" she whispered aloud in indignation, pulling clothing from the closet and folding them to pack.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Haydee Omar, this is certainly no time to be thinking such crazy things. Of course you don't; that's absurdity! Now get to packing. You're going back to Egypt the day after tomorrow." She sighed. Was it simply Egypt now, or was it still home? "No, it's not home," she whispered softly, her hand grazing over the mark in her side. "My home is with Malik now. It's impossible to return to life as it once was. He must know that."

"You're that anxious to leave?" a voice questioned from the doorway.

Haydee blinked, praying he hadn't heard her declaration. "Where were you? Shouldn't you be packing too?"

He chuckled, stealthily approaching her. He gently grasped her shoulders, keeping a foot of space between their bodies. "I'll pack later. Right now, there's something I need to tell you."

Haydee swallowed; gripping the shirt she was folding, she swiftly turned around. "What?"

Malik smirked, cupping her chin with his left hand and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear with his right. The way she reacted told him she was clay in his hands. These next words would definitely harden her. How it would harden her, he didn't care. As his clay, she was his to mold.

"Well? I have packing to do," she whispered. _You probably look like a desperate dog, Haydee. I can't believe I've fallen to this level. But in two more days, we'll start saying our goodbyes._

"Haydee Omar," he whispered, his violet eyes looking deep within hers.

She swallowed. The tenderness with which he whispered her name sent chills down her spine. That tenderness was soon replaced with a firm affirmation.

"I have absolutely _no_ intention of letting you go."

Haydee could only stare as Malik leaned in, pressing his lips hard against her own. "Malik," she mumbled in the kiss, dropping the shirt she held in her hands to the ground and giving in. _I have no intention of letting you go through hell alone._ A single tear made its way down her face as she threw her arms around him. She broke the kiss and buried her face in his chest.

"Is this an approval on your part?" he questioned, his heartbeat quickening.

Haydee drew in a deep breath, grasping him tighter. "I don't know," she whispered, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"Regardless of your approval or not, I'm not letting you go," he replied, wrapping his own arms around her and holding her tight. _I can't._ _Without you, I will lose my mind forever._

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"_What is this?" Malik asked aloud, not expecting an answer from the dark void surrounding him. "Where in the name of Ra am I?" he asked himself, narrowing his eyes. One use of the rod would change his questions into answers._

_He dug his hand in his pocket, finding nothing. Figuring he had placed it in the other pocket, he checked. The rod wasn't there. "What the hell?" he growled, throwing his hands in the two pockets to check again._

"_Over here."_

_Malik's eyes darted to his right. He clenched his fists._

"_Here."_

_He looked to his left. Where was this voice coming from? And where was the sennen rod?_

"_In front of you."_

_He looked up, seeing a faint glow of gold in the distance. How the gold was reflecting anything was beyond him. Being the only light in the dark emptiness, he stumbled forward, his hands outstretched. The closer he got to the gold, the more his hands began to burn._

_In annoyance, he looked down at his hands, turning them around to see the palm. His heart quickened as he noticed the reason his hands were burning. The eye of Horus was inscribed upon them like a tattoo. He could feel the energy surge through his body to his forehead. _He_ was coming back. His power was stronger if he could forge the eye out on his palm along with his forehead. "No you don't," he snarled, clenching his fists._

"_Hello Malik, have you missed me?" he chuckled, tossing the rod from hand to hand._

_Malik blinked, finding the marks on his palm gone. Right before him was himself, only now, his seeming reflection had the eye on his forehead instead. If the rod had a mouth, Malik was certain it would be smiling in disgust at him. If anything, the eye seemed to be speaking volumes._

"_Tell me something Malik, do you control the rod? Do you control me?" he chuckled again, tapping the rod to his head as if he were thinking. "Or perhaps, I control the rod; and by controlling the rod which you think you control, the rod controls you—so by default, you're not in control at all." He paused, tilting his head. "I am."_

"_You won't hurt her again!" he screamed in anger, his body shuddering._

"_Her? Oh please, I have much bigger plans this time around. You may have given up on the Pharaoh and the world, but I haven't. You're pathetic; simply a tool for me to use. All I need is your body. As soon as I find a way to banish you forever, I'll do so. There's more power in this rod than you could even imagine. While you've been foolishly concentrating on that girl, I've been learning the powers. Oh, but what will happen to her when you're gone? That's no good; she did leave behind her family for you. I guess I'll have to make her my slave."_

"_You won't touch her!" he yelled, feeling a sharp pain emitting from his back._

"_You know, the blade from this rod is the very blade that carved the inscription upon your back. Don't you remember receiving the Pharaoh's memory Malik? Or have you forgotten what you went through because of him?"_

_Malik growled, closing his eyes. "I was wrong to blame him," he replied, gritting his teeth._

"_Were you? Think about it: if it weren't for the Pharaoh, you could have lived a normal childhood," he taunted._

"_I won't change back. I won't let you have any control. You can't manipulate my thoughts anymore."_

"_The more you fight it, the more painful it'll be," he sang. "But, we'll play your game for a while."_

"_Malik," a female called._

"_Haydee," he whispered, smiling briefly before glancing at the spirit._

"_Remember this fool: you can never be rid of me."_

"Malik?" Haydee said again, shaking the boy slightly.

"Haydee!" he yelled, his eyes snapping open. He looked around, breathing deeply. "You're alright."

"Of course I'm alright. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Let me see," he demanded, lifting her shirt and pulling the bandage away. The bleeding had subsided a while ago, but it wasn't natural for her to randomly start bleeding. It wasn't natural at all. "Does it hurt if I touch it?" he asked, his finger lightly gracing her skin.

She shuddered. "No," she whispered.

"Haydee, tell me what exactly you were looking at," he said, pulling the rod from his pocket. "Don't look at it; just tell me what it was."

"Well, there was some engraving on it, around the upper portion of the eye," she shrugged, sighing. "That isn't how you make the blade appear is it?"

"No." He squinted, bringing the rod close to his face. He refused to hold it by the handle in case it was to turn into a blade on its own again, so he held it by one of the wings. "I've never noticed this before," he stated. "Either I was never observant with it, or this is new."

"What do you think caused it to turn into a blade? And why would it make this bleed?" she asked, gesturing to the _tattoo_ he had given her.

_I used the rod to do that to her. Father used the rod on my back. She bled but I did not. So it's not safe to say that any cutting on human skin done by the rod can open up again. Perhaps it takes a degree of concentration on the part of the person holding the rod. But that wouldn't make sense. It's not like Haydee was concentrating on it to open her skin again. Could it be this engraving? I know this rod and I know this wasn't there before. _"Haydee," he said suddenly, recalling his dream. A lot of strange things had been happening since they left Egypt. Even some before then. Most of it seemed to come after returning to the underground.

"What is it?" she asked softly, reaching out and pushing the rod away from his face. _I don't like how it seems to be glowing._

"Haydee," he said again, glancing briefly at the rod before looking up into her eyes. "Do you think—and I know this sounds crazy—but do you think that maybe, the rod is alive?"

Haydee looked into his eyes, smiling softly. She noticed the faint outline of the eye on his forehead. Whether it was from his darkness trying to break free or from the rod, she wasn't certain. "Malik, don't worry about it. When we get to California, you can talk to Isis."

"Yeah," he sighed, dropping the rod in his pocket. He closed his eyes, feeling a strange stinging sensation on his hand. Curiously, he turned it around at looked at his palm. If he didn't know better, he would believe he was hallucinating. But it was there, before his very eyes. The eye of Horus was on his left palm and in the blink of his eyes, it was no longer visible.

He glanced at the girl looking out the window. There was no need to worry her. If she had any reason to believe his darkness was coming back, she would fear him once more. He couldn't let that happened—refused to let that happen. _I will protect her from everyone, including myself. _He sighed, recalling the strange events of his dream. _Why now?_

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"So this is really it then," Haydee whispered, looking around the airport. _A final farewell to Japan. I can hardly believe that the first time I came here was because Malik forced me to… He seems so different now. If the way he was when I first met was him not controlled by the darkness of his heart, and he isn't controlled now, then what happened to his—_

"Haydee, you're holding up the line," Malik said, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, picking up her bag and running up to Malik and Rishid.

"Next!" a perky woman in her flight attendant outfit called, carelessly blowing bubbles with her chewing gum.

"That would be us," Malik said, helping Rishid with their extra luggage. Everything else they had packed had already been shipped to the address Isis had given them. Aside from their own personal suitcases, the rest of their luggage belonged to Haydee.

Through a series of questions and showing of passports, Malik received the tickets for their flight. The plane didn't board for a couple hours so they had time to waste. Being an early morning flight, security would not take long to go through.

"We made it!"

"I never thought we would but they're still here!"

"Wait up!"

The three Egyptians turned around, finding a tall blonde heading their way. He was followed by a girl with short brown hair and a boy whose head looked like a pineapple. Behind them was a shorter boy, attempting to keep up with his taller friends.

"What are you four doing here?" Haydee asked in surprise, leaving the male Egyptians and the luggage behind.

"We wanted to give you something," Yugi huffed, finally reaching his friends. "But you guys left so quickly the other night."

"Yeah, it's kind of our way to say—"

"That we'll neva' forget ya," Jou grinned, winking at Haydee.

"Be sure to keep in touch with us. Maybe we'll make a trip to Egypt sometime," Anzu smiled.

"That would be nice," Haydee grinned.

"Anyway, this is from all of us," Honda said, handing Haydee a small box.

"Open it," Yugi said.

"What is taking her so long?" Malik asked Rishid in agitation as he watched Haydee laugh and hug her _friends_. "Let's just get this over with."

"You would really be glad to be rid of her?" Rishid questioned, glancing at the teen beside him.

"The sooner it's over with, the better. The longer she's around, the harder this is. Not that I plan to give her up so easily," he said, pausing. "When we get to Cairo, I want you to go to Giza and meet with Haydee's family. After a couple days, you can come back for Haydee."

"Why do you want me to meet with her family?" Rishid asked slowly, not liking where this was heading. He swallowed, scratching the back of his neck.

"To convince them to let her go. Face it Rishid, even though you and Isis won't admit it, I know you don't want her to be gone from our lives."

Rishid shook his head in bewilderment. "I will do as you request, but nothing will change what you know: Haydee will return to her family. No matter what you or I do, she will choose them…you must let her go."

"I'm going to miss Japan," Haydee said, startling the two men. "Maybe I'll come back sometime."

"What is that?" Malik asked, gesturing to a small item in her hand.

"Oh! It's a necklace. It has that weird eye from the puzzle and your rod on it and on the back, their names are engraved with the date," Haydee said, smiling.

Malik rolled his eyes, taking the necklace from Haydee and ignoring her protests. He inspected the symbol closely. _Interesting choice, Pharaoh._ He walked behind Haydee, easily working the clasp. His fingers lingered on the back of her neck as he wondered if he would have the chance to place another necklace there. He shook his head, withdrawing his hand. "Let's go."

o - o - o

Haydee shifted, glancing over a sleeping Rishid to the window. This was too much like the plane ride _from_ Cairo. She was stuck between Malik and Rishid and the silence was awkward. Except, this time, Malik wasn't going through a deck of cards telling her he was going to take over the world with them.

She giggled, catching an amused look from Malik.

"What's so funny?" he questioned. _Only thirty minutes until we land; it feels like ages since my feet have embraced the sands of the Egyptian desert._

"I was just remembering things," Haydee smiled, reaching in the pocket of her jeans. Her smile widened as she found the deck there and removed it.

"Duel Monsters cards? Think you can win? Or do you even know how to play?" Malik asked, watching her flip through them. "I may no longer have an Egyptian god card, but my deck greatly outweighs the one I created for you."

Haydee cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes slightly and looking at Malik with a look of annoyance. "It's called Duel Monsters; and it's how I plan on taking over the world," she said, her voice low.

Malik blinked, remembering when he first said those same words. She was mocking him. "You've seen how powerful these cards are and yet you still mock them," he sighed, shaking his head. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Haydee stopped flipping through the cards. She shuffled them before randomly picking one. Silently, she pulled a marker from her bag and wrote her name on the bottom left corner of the card. "You gave these cards to me, now I am giving you this one. Every time you play the game, when you draw this card, I want you to think of me. And I want you to remember that you once believed so strongly in the power of these cards," she said, handing him the card.

Malik blinked, wondering if she knew anything about the card she had just given him. "You want me to include this one in my deck?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And do you know what it does?"

Haydee tilted her head, glancing at the card. "It's green, so it's a magic card. What does it do?"

"It's called _Swords of Revealing Light_. What it does is it stops the opponent from attacking for three turns. It's good for going on the defensive," Malik explained, grabbing the marker from her hand as he pulled out his own deck. He quickly drew a card before he added the card she had given him.

"What are you doing?"

"I've never used this card, but if you ever play, I want you to use it. Or at least, remember me when you look at it," he said, dropping his deck back to his pocket.

"_Change of Heart,"_ she said aloud, raising a brow. _Is he trying to insinuate something here?_

"What's that look for? Hoping it means something special?" he suggested, placing the card in her deck.

"You wish," she huffed, putting the cards in her bag with the marker.

"Flight attendants, please cross-check and prepare for landing," the intercom announced. "Our approximate time of arrival will be—"

"We're landing in fifteen minutes," Haydee whispered, her heartbeat quickening.

Malik swallowed, his own heart racing. The time to let her go was approaching. Two more days and she would be gone, unless he could find some way to convince her to stay. He had already told her he wasn't letting her go, and she had seemed to agree with him. Yet, deep down, he knew the moment she saw her family—heck, the moment she touched Egyptian soil—she would say goodbye to him.

He could sense her nervous anxiety. She was tapping her feet, tapping her fingers, and shifting in her seat every five seconds. He chuckled. At least someone was excited to be back in Egypt. He wasn't looking forward to her walking away from him, or returning to the underground to make sure his past stayed in Egypt.

Shaking his head, he reached over and grabbed Haydee's hand, holding it on the armrest. With an urge to reassure her, he gently stroked it with his thumb. He had to think of something. He had to find _someway_ to keep her with him.

o - o - o

"It's always so beautiful here," Haydee said, breathing in the Egyptian air as she waited for Rishid and Malik to unload their luggage from the taxi. When only two bags were removed, she pulled her thoughts back to the present.

"Rishid, where are you going?" she asked the tall man in confusion as he returned to the taxi.

"My time with you ends here, Miss Haydee," he said calmly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I have some business I must attend to for the next two days. But worry not Miss Haydee, I will return then. Then, I shall take you to Giza," he explained.

Blinking back tears, Haydee ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "You have always been so kind to me," she whispered, sighing as he returned her hug. "In the beginning, I think I would have died without you around."

"It has been a great pleasure of mine meeting you. Forgive me," he whispered, "But now that I know you, I am thankful for Master Malik kidnapping you. I would be more than pleased for you to continue on with us to America, but in spite of my own desires—or that of Master Malik's—I know that this choice can only be made by you. Miss Haydee, please look within your own heart before allowing a fading emotion to make the choice for you."

Haydee smiled, breaking the hug. Rishid was the wisest man she had ever met, of this, she was certain. _Without Malik, I never would have met Rishid or Isis or anyone else from Japan. I would have gone about life as usual. But, I don't think I'm really thankful for him going about it the way he did; of course, I don't hate him for it anymore._ "I'll see you in two days then I guess. But Rishid, I'm not sure I can forgive you for leaving me with this psychotic jackal," she grinned, hearing Malik growl behind her.

"Two days Rishid," he said, grabbing Haydee and pulling her from the taxi and the Egyptian. He watched as the taxi drove away. He had two days alone with Haydee. If Rishid weren't as loyal as he was, there was no way he would have _ever_ been alone with her.

"Wait…Master Malik, is this…?" she trailed off, reverting to the name he no longer wanted her to call him.

"Of course. The _Grand Hyatt Cairo. _I figured we could relive the olden days," he shrugged, dragging the two suitcases through the door.

"Why would we want to do that? You were such an—"

"Don't you remember," Malik said, silencing her with a finger to her lips. "I told you pretty girls shouldn't use such language as you were intending to use."

Haydee rolled her eyes, pushing his hand away. "Just go check us in for our rooms."

"Rooms? You mean more than one?" he asked, feigning surprise. "Why, Haydee, don't you realize I still haven't had my way with you? There's no way you're having your own room. Besides, we shared a room our first time through here, what makes you think this time would be any different?"

"Pervert," she muttered, hearing him laugh as he walked off. It wasn't that they really meant the things they said to each other. Instead, they were acting as old friends, joking was more the right term to use. As long ago as it had been since they were last at this hotel, the memories were still fairly fresh in both their minds.

Twenty minutes later, their bags were sitting in the closet in their suite. Upon first entering the room, Haydee had protested greatly; a single kiss from Malik had silenced her and she mentally resigned herself to the fact that no amount of disagreement would make a second bed appear. While Malik was taking a quick shower, Haydee opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. Another room with a Nile-side view.

She breathed in the air, taking in the scents Cairo had to offer. She knew the precise moment Malik had joined her; she sensed his presence behind her. And her thoughts were affirmed when he slid his arms around her and held her close.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, his wet hair brushing against her neck as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Well, I was," she replied. The truth was, she was definitely enjoying herself more now that he was here, but she couldn't admit it. If he knew the things he did to her heart, he would never let it go.

"And now?" he whispered, turning her around to look at him.

Her eyes never made it to his face. All she could stare at was his chest, still slightly wet and glistening in the sun. "Why are you only wearing a towel?" she choked out, blinking rapidly.

"Less hassle. Let's go inside and make use of that one bed," he grinned wolfishly, leading her back to the room.

"I'd rather not," she replied hotly, pulling her hand away from him. "You need to cool off."

"Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly, turning around quickly, causing his towel to loosen.

"Well, I know what you're hungry for," she muttered.

"Let's get some lunch. There are a lot of places along the Nile. How about it?" he suggested, his eyes lighting up in childish excitement.

"Okay," she shrugged, finding herself smiling at his excitement.

"Great!" he exclaimed, turning around quickly once more. That was all that the towel needed. As it fell from his waist to his ankles in his rush, he tumbled over it and fell to the ground, his bare backside completely visible to Haydee.

"Um, I think you should put some clothes on before we go anywhere," she suggested, her face turning bright red as she stared at him and the inscriptions upon his back. _He has a nice—what am I thinking!_

"Like what you see?" he asked, pushing himself up from the ground, searching for the towel without making the effort to turn around. She did not need to see the pink on his face. _Why are you embarrassed?_ He chastised himself mentally, failing to find the towel.

He felt something soft and slightly damp land on his head. The towel. "Thanks," he muttered, quickly wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed some clothes from the closet and hurried into the bathroom. Behind him, he heard the giggles of the young Egyptian girl echoing in the room and in his head.

* * *

**Note: **Please don't kill me. I finally updated. After losing quite a bit of interest in this story, I've finally found it again. And after too many months of not writing, I've been inspired to write again. This chapter could have been much much much longer, but in my desire to make it available sooner, I decided to save some of what was going to be in this one for the next chapter. All I can say is I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. -.-' Be prepared for a surprise next chapter. That is, if the characters allow it. They seem to take on a mind of their own. So please let me know you're still interested in this story by leaving a review. They are greatly appreciated. And thank you to everyone who hasn't given up on me. I hope this chapter will suffice until next chapter (which I hope to have up in the next couple weeks). Ja!


	16. Chapter XVI

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter XVI

* * *

**

"Wow, did you know this place has seven restaurants?" Haydee asked Malik as they stood outside the elevator on the twentieth floor, waiting for it to arrive.

"Really?" he asked, completely uninterested.

"Yeah, and one of them is a revolving restaurant. It's the highest one in all Cairo. That's so cool. I had no idea this place was _this_ classy. It must cost a fortune staying here," she said, glancing up from the brochure she was holding in her hands.

"It's no concern of yours," Malik muttered, taking the brochure from her, folding it, and placing it in his pocket beside the rod. She didn't need to know that staying there wasn't costing him a thing. It would do no good for her to know that this was possible due to the _connections_ he had established before he had taken her from Egypt to Japan.

The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival to the twentieth floor. As the doors opened, Haydee prepared to enter the elevator, only to be run into by a young Egyptian man with black hair and green eyes. As he ran into her, she lost her balance, sending both of them to the floor.

"Ann eazinak," he mumbled, rising from the ground and dusting his pants. He blinked, noticing the girl he had run over. A faint blush lined his cheeks as he held out his hand to her. "Oh my, I'm terrible sorry," he said, his voice seemingly sincere.

"You should be," Malik growled, slapping his hand away and lifting Haydee into his arms. _I should destroy him for daring to touch her._

The young man blinked, swallowing hard. "My name is Chuma," he said, holding out his hand again.

Malik snorted, letting go of Haydee, but standing between her and Chuma. When he made no move to shake his hand, Chuma withdrew it. "We have places to be."

Chuma bowed his head, apologizing again. "Perhaps we shall meet again," he whispered, flashing a toothy grin to Haydee before turning away from the two and running down a hall.

"Insignificant fool," Malik muttered, pulling Haydee onto the elevator. "Little worm thinks he has the right to touch you."

Haydee blinked, looking up at Malik. Before she could stop herself, she began to laugh. "The 'right'?" she asked, trying to maintain her composure.

"What's so funny?" Malik growled, grabbing her chin and looking into her eyes. "No man will touch what is mine," he stated, kissing her forcefully. "You should remember that." _His name may mean "wealthy" but Haydee will _not_ be a part of that wealth. If he comes near her again, it may be time to bring the rod out._

"Let's go," he said, his voice returning to normal as if nothing had happened. He took hold of Haydee's hand and pulled her from the elevator. As they walked through the lobby toward the back of the hotel, Malik's mind wandered. Being in Egypt again was doing strange things to him. _The sooner I get out of here, the better._

o - o - o_  
_

"It's so beautiful," Haydee sighed as she walked alongside Malik as they made their way to a bridge crossing the Nile. She didn't know where he was leading her, but she didn't mind.

Malik snorted, noticing street vendors ahead. The bridge they would be crossing was full of vendors trying to sell all kinds of worthless junk to anyone who crossed; and being they were in a tourist area, they would more than likely attempt to sell to them. He shook his head, analyzing the situation. The bridge was overly crowded, making it easy to lose sight of whoever you may be with. It seemed to be like that in most places where street vendors flocked.

He sighed, pausing in his steps. Haydee wasn't paying attention where she was walking and crashed into his back. He grinned when he felt her grab hold of him to steady herself.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked curiously, removing her arms and tilting her head when he turned around.

"Under no circumstance are you to speak to anyone. You will not make eye contact with anyone. And above all else, you will _not_ let go of my hand," he stated, grabbing her hand and resuming the walk.

She raised a brow in question as he led her to the crowded bridge and pulled her into the mass of people. "Stay very close," she heard him whisper in her ear and he led her past vendors selling jewelry, post cards, t-shirts, spices, miniature pyramids and sphinxes, and other items travelers may want to take back to their homes. She could hear them trying to entice her and Malik, so she did as he had commanded: she refused to make eye contact.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination. After pushing their way through the crowds of tourists and down a couple alleys, they were finally on the other side of the Nile in front of a small traditional Egyptian restaurant.

"ðáhab'ijl," Haydee said, smiling. It felt good to use her native Arabic tongue. _I'm almost home…right?_

"Rumor has it that the ðáhab'ijl was founded by a descendent of Ramses II. He heard of the freed slaves crafting their own gold calf, and found himself believing the calf a sacred beast. Of course, as time passed, the story was changed. Now it's believed that eating a 'gold calf' is a highly sacred blessing," Malik stated, releasing Haydee's hand. He approached the small restaurant and pulled the door open, the scent of high quality beef wafting to their noses.

Haydee grinned, entering the restaurant with joy. She had heard one version of the story of the gold calf from her elder brother, but Malik's seemed to be more realistic. _Just two days. Namu, Yafeu…is it alright if I don't want to come home?_

o - o - o_  
_

They had finished eating hours ago and were now strolling along the banks of the Nile, much to Malik's dislike. All he wanted was to take Haydee back to the hotel, lock the door, and enjoy himself. But here he was, entertaining her notion that the Nile's water was something to be admired not only from a distance but up close as well.

"It smells so wonderful," Haydee sighed, stopping briefly to allow Malik to catch up to her.

Malik scoffed, wrapping his arm around her waist. He leaned his head in and kissed her neck. "Not as wonderful as you."

"Oh please," Haydee sighed, rolling her eyes. She pulled his hand away and pushed him.

At that moment, he lost his footing and fell into the Nile. He blinked in shock, giving Haydee an incredulous look. He slowly rose to his feet, shaking his wet hair in the process. "You think this is funny?" he asked, noticing the giggles she was attempting to hide.

"Well, yes," she laughed, covering her mouth in an effort to regain her composure.

"You do huh?" He narrowed his eyes and approached her, the sun glistening off the wet shimmer of his platinum blond hair. In one swift motion, he snaked his arms around her waist, lifted her from the ground, and carried her over to the water.

Haydee's eyes widened as she looked below her. "Please don't," she begged, shaking her head furiously.

Malik grinned wolfishly, releasing her to the water. "Oops."

"Malik-sama!" she cried out, the cool water instantly chilling her.

"Now _that_ is funny," he chuckled, watching as she struggled to stand.

"I can't believe you," she growled, slipping for the second time. "Help me up."

Malik grinned, holding out his hand. He realized his mistake much too late. The moment Haydee had a good grasp on his hand, he felt a tug and tumbled to the water.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

Haydee smiled, splashing water at his face. "Just having some fun."

"Fun?" Malik smirked. _Then I'll have some fun too._ He reached out his arms and pulled her close. "How's this for fun?" he asked quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

Haydee swallowed, her face turning pink. "What are you—"

"Shh. Just let me enjoy this moment." Malik sighed, closing his eyes. _Now I've got her._ He trailed his hands down her back.

Haydee shivered from the gentle way his hands caressed her back. _What is he doing? Wait, what am _I_ doing?_ She felt her caution drifting away until a small pinch on her butt brought her back to earth.

"Malik Ishtar!" she screeched, jumping. She quickly stood, her head bumping into his and knocking him backward. "What are you doing?"

Malik groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What is your head made of, stones from the pyramid?"

Haydee ignored him and began to walk away. Her wet clothes clung to her body tightly as she turned around to face him. "Are you coming?"

Malik swallowed, blinking a few times against the sun. There was no way they were walking back through the crowds to the hotel when her clothing revealed every curve on her body. He slowly rose from the water, growling at the pounding in his head. As he approached her, he lifted his shirt from his body, squeezing the water from it.

"Put it on," he mumbled, holding it out to Haydee.

"Why?" she asked, taking it from him. She glanced at it, then back at Malik. The water droplets shone like small crystals against his bronze skin. He had a thin white tank he had been wearing under his shirt, which was soaked through. More than likely the inscriptions on his back were very visible. "But—"

"Just do it," he grumbled, taking the shirt from her and shaking it out before handing it back.

She shrugged and slid his shirt on. "Happy?"

He adjusted the shirt, being sure it hid all her curves. "Let's go," he said, ignoring her question. He took her hand and led her back the direction they had come from earlier. "There won't be as many crowds for the next hour since it's afternoon relaxing time, but it's best we go the longer route and avoid as many tourists as possible," he stated, leading her away from the bridge they had crossed earlier. "There's another bridge a little further down. We'll take that one."

Haydee sighed, allowing the teen to pull her through the streets of Cairo. By the time they reached their hotel, their clothes were dry, and Malik's back was once again hidden from view.

- o -  
[- - - - -]

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stow all carry-on items you may have removed during the flight in the bins above or beneath the seats in front of you. We are preparing our descent to Los Angeles, California. I have turned the fasten—"

"We're almost in California, I'm so excited," Haydee grinned, grasping at Malik's arm. The day had been long, with an emergency—and unplanned—stop in Salt Lake City, Utah due to a woman on board going into labor. It seemed to the young Egyptian girl that the flight would never end, but in twenty minutes, she would be able to stretch her legs and breathe in the California ocean air.

"We will still have about an hour drive from the airport to the beach house. Plus, we'll have to wait for our luggage and rent a car, or we can get a cab," Malik sighed, prying Haydee's hands off his arm. He hadn't been able to sleep since the dream. There was too much on his mind, but maybe the California ocean air would do him good. He wasn't sure what their accommodations were going to be. All Isis had told him was that Doctor Hawthorne had helped her located a nice beach house in the outskirts of Malibu, which he had heard was a fairly upscale part of California. Then again, he'd heard that even the slums of California were upscale.

"Oh, can we rent a convertible?" Haydee asked in excitement, her eyes lighting up. The pain in her side had subsided greatly, and with each passing second, she found it harder and harder to remain still.

"A convertible?" Malik asked, running a hand through his mangy blonde hair. "Why?"

"Well, it's sunny out, and I read in this magazine that there's this coastal road we can take. Oh please Malik," she begged, her eyes like that of a small puppy.

Malik knew he couldn't refuse. "Sure. Why not? I'll talk to Rishid about it."

If Haydee's grin could get any bigger, it did. She leaned in and kissed Malik's cheek before turning her gaze out the window, her foot tapping in eagerness.

Thirty minutes later, their plane was at the gate, Haydee's seatbelt was undone even though the light was still on, and she was ready to jump out of her seat the moment the light turned off.

"Haydee, calm down, California isn't going anywhere," Malik chuckled, undoing his own seatbelt. He slowly stood up when the fasten seatbelt light was turned off. He pulled his and Haydee's bags from the overhead compartment before leading the way down the first class aisle to the exit, Haydee and Rishid behind him. "I want you to stay close to me and Rishid," he said calmly.

After five minutes of walking, the three Egyptians were in the terminal, Haydee's eyes taking in every small detail. "It's so big," she exclaimed, grabbing Rishid's arm. "There are so many people here."

"Yes Miss Haydee, as well as many places to eat." As Rishid spoke, a loud grumbling noise made itself present. Both Rishid and Haydee turned to look at Malik, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"First class or not, airplane food is horrible," he shrugged. "Let's get our bags, get a car, get some food, and get to the house." He made a motion to Rishid, who took Haydee's bags from Malik. With his now freed hand, he grasped Haydee's hand in his own and began to lead her, and Rishid, through the crowded Los Angeles airport to their baggage claim.

_I chose to follow Isis for a new start. I won't let anything get in the way. I know you can hear me. You will not come between me and Haydee. You aren't going to hurt her._

Malik stopped abruptly, causing Haydee, whose feet were still moving, to bump into him. "We'll wait here with our carry-on bags while Rishid gets our other bags."

She hadn't even noticed the elder Egyptian man had disappeared. She had been too caught up in the sights and sounds of the airport, as well as the feel of Malik's hands pressed tightly against hers. A strange sensation wound its way from the hand he held to her chest and down to the carving on her side. It stung, but she paid no attention to it. All that mattered in this moment was Malik's hand holding hers, and the imminent drive along the coast.

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"So this is what the Egyptian sunset looks like," Malik said quietly, joining Haydee on the balcony of their hotel room. After she had showered, she had retreated to the balcony, which made it easy for him to call Rishid and learn the details of his meeting with Haydee's family. Needless to say, Bakari Omar was overjoyed that his daughter was returning home. He didn't need to ask how the rest of the family had reacted.

But their joy didn't matter to him. One more day and Haydee would be out of his life. The feeling that thought brought was bittersweet. He couldn't imagine returning to life before her, but he didn't want to think of what life would be like with her. So he pretended not to care and attempted to talk himself into believing that life without her would be better than life with her. He wasn't the best at believing his own lies, so he pushed the thoughts aside when he stepped into the shower. Now, the sun was setting, and he felt himself being drawn into one of those almost fairytale-like moments with the girl.

_One more day to get my way._

"It's so pretty," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as a cool breeze from the Nile passed by.

"You know, the colors in the sky are caused by the smog from the air. Cairo gets the best sunset in Egypt," he stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, refusing to look at Haydee. "Isis told me that Los Angeles gets some of the best sunsets, with the sun setting against the ocean."

"Log Angeles must have a lot of smog then," Haydee said, tilting her head. "Smog or not, sunsets are beautiful."

Malik shrugged, pushing himself away from the railing. He left the balcony for a brief moment before returning with a blanket. He sat beside Haydee on the small bench and wrapped the blanket around her. Sighing pitifully, he leaned close to her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Haydee made no motion to move, conflict arising in her heart. She was home, her heart was definitely in Egypt, but she wasn't sure it was with her family anymore. She mentally shook her head, her eyes staring at the fading sunset. "What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked curiously.

Malik pondered for a moment as he closed his eyes. "What do you want to do?"

Haydee blinked, turning swiftly to face him. "Really?"

Malik shrugged, feeling defeat eating away at his soul. "Sure."

"The museum and shopping," she said slowly, searching his face for any sign of a lie.

"Whatever," he said flatly.

"Master Malik," she whispered, curious at his attitude. Something strange seemed to be happening in him, and she wasn't sure she liked it. As much as she partially hated the boy, a presence inside her did not want him to be unhappy.

"You should just forget your damn family," he muttered, turning his gaze away from her. "If you would just forget them—"

"They're my family," she interrupted, rising quickly from the bench and throwing the blanket on him. "I didn't ask for you to kidnap me. I didn't ask for you to get complicated feelings for me." She stopped abruptly, noticing the flash in his eyes.

"_Feelings? _For you? You flatter yourself, you insignificant wench!" he roared, rising from the bench and grasping her shoulders. "With your family or not, you will _always_ belong to me. You belong _with_ me!"

"I am not your property, _Master_ Ishtar," she spat, turning from him.

"Don't walk away from me Haydee!" he growled after her, following her to the door of the hotel room.

"I'm going somewhere where I can be _away_ from _you_," she yelled, slamming the room's door behind her, leaving an agitated Malik behind. She stomped down the hallway, muttering to herself as she pressed the elevator button and tapped her foot impatiently. "Stupid psychotic jackal." She knew Malik would not be happy when she returned, if she returned. All she had to do was get a taxi and take it home, but inside, she still feared Malik and what he could do to her family.

The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival to her floor. She brushed past the boy that was exiting, ignoring him until he lightly touched her arm.

"We met earlier," he said, a smile forming on his lips. "Chuma, but I didn't get your name."

Haydee met the boy's eyes, catching Malik's form appearing from their hotel room. She grabbed Chuma's arm and pulled him to the elevator with her. "Haydee. Have a drink with me?" she asked innocently, releasing his arm when the door shut.

Chuma grinned widely. "I'd love to, Haydee."

o - o - o_  
_

Three margaritas later, Haydee's vision was a little woozy, but she hid it from the boy she was with. In the two hours they had spent together in the hotel bar, Haydee had learned that he was a twenty-year-old Egyptian businessman who worked in Switzerland and was in Cairo on vacation. He hadn't made a move on Haydee as she had proceeded to tell him about her family, conveniently leaving out the reason she was in Cairo.

"Who is the guy you were with earlier?" Chuma asked curiously, leaning across the table to be closer to her for his next statement. "He reminds me of a demon from Hades."

Haydee giggled, taking a sip of her fourth margarita. She couldn't tell him Malik had kidnapped her, had tried to take over the world with a card game, had raped her via his darker half, and was from the tomb keeper clan, destined to guard the nameless Pharaoh's tomb to reveal the forgotten memories which had been carved on his back. Instead, she shook her head, ignoring the question. "He's a moody little beast."

"Boyfriend?" Chuma asked curiously.

"Not really," she answered, finishing off her fourth margarita. _My parents would be appalled if they knew what I was doing right now. Something they have in common with Master Malik, how…odd._ "It's pretty complicated."

"I see. Then he shouldn't have a problem if I ask you for a dance." Without waiting for a response, Chuma had risen from his seat and taken hold of Haydee's hand. With him guiding her, she stumbled to the small dance floor. She felt his hand snake down her back, stopping firmly against the top of her jeans. His other hand tightly held onto hers.

"Oh, I really can't…dance," she sputtered, her eyes half-lidded from her intake of alcohol. "I really shouldn't drink either, now that I think about it," she muttered aloud, earning a chuckle from Chuma.

"Ah, there's your non-boyfriend," he said five minutes later. With a smirk on his face, he pulled Haydee closer. "He shouldn't mind if I do this then, right?" he asked, releasing her hand and pressing her face to his.

Haydee's mind wandered as Chuma's lips captured hers. Her eyes had closed and she hadn't even been paying attention to the words he was saying. She didn't even realize he was kissing her until her lips were suddenly free again. She blinked a few times, the dim lighting of the hotel bar revealing Malik's angry form. But for once, he wasn't glowering at the man, threatening to destroy him. Sure, he had pushed Chuma to the ground, punched his eye, and probably broken a couple ribs, but this time, he was facing Haydee, pure anger and near-hatred written in his eyes.

Without saying a word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the dance floor, seating her in a random booth. "I will deal with you in a minute." Then he turned from her, both fists clenched as he approached Chuma once more. As Chuma opened his mouth to speak, Malik's fist connected with his jaw and sent the man flying across the room. "That's all I have to say to you about that. Now, stay away from my girl," he snarled, turning back to Haydee. "Come."

Haydee blinked, her half-lidded eyes marked with anger. She crossed her arms and glared at the boy. "No."

Malik's eyes widened, slightly shocked at her disobedience. He wasted no time in reaching for the rod and pointing it at Haydee. Instantly, her eyes glazed over and she rose from the booth. She walked toward the exit of the bar, stumbling slightly. He was too angry and tired to keep his focus, so he released her mind and stuffed the rod in his pocket. He grabbed her wrist once more and leaned close to her ear. "Come."

He pulled her through the hotel lobby to the elevator. When the doors shut, he released her wrist and slammed her against the elevator wall. "Just what the _hell_ were you doing?" he yelled, pounding both fists against the elevator and locking them in place on either side of her head.

"Something that didn't involve _you_," she mumbled back, her eyelids struggling to remain open.

"And you _think_ I'll let you get away with making a _fool_ out of me?" he asked, raising his brows and leaning in close to her face.

"You don't own me anymore, you said so yourself back in Japan," she slurred, forcing her eyes open.

"I changed my mind," he muttered, pulling her face to his and roughly kissing her. "I won't let any other many have you. I won't let another man kiss you. Stop toying with me," he growled, lifting her in his arms when the elevator opened.

He unlocked their room door, kicked it open then shut, and dropped her on the bed before he sat down beside her. "How many?"

She giggled, licking her lips. "Four."

He growled, punching the bed. _Insolent fool trying to get her drunk to make it easy. I'll kill him tomorrow._ "You just don't get it, do you Haydee?" he sighed, his anger washing away at the peaceful way she seemed to be sleeping.

She turned around to face him, her eyes remaining closed. "I guess not," she whispered.

Malik swallowed, his eyes glued to her chest and the way her top revealed part of her breasts.

"You're such a pervert," she giggled, pulling the comforter close to her to hide her skin.

"Haydee," he whispered, lying down beside her and placing his forehead against hers. "Please don't leave me."

Haydee smiled in her half-sleeping state. "Why?"

Malik closed his eyes, growling in his mind at the vulnerability the girl brought out in him. "If you go back to your family…" he trailed off, shaking his head and rising from the bed, "I don't know what will happen to me. Who knows, maybe my darkness will return." He shrugged, closing the drapes on the balcony windows.

_I guess I am afraid of something. Imagine that._

o - o - o_  
_

It was midnight when Malik rose from his bed, grabbed the cell phone he had picked up when Haydee had stormed off, and walked out to the balcony. Four hours had passed since the scene he had made in the bar, and Haydee was sleeping soundly. He slowly closed the door of the balcony, leaving it slightly ajar to be sure it didn't lock him out. He quickly dialed a number on the phone and waited. Seconds later, Rishid's voice came through the phone.

"Hello Rishid," Malik sighed, leaning against the balcony rail. He looked up at the stars, the lights of Cairo interfering greatly. "Let's get right to it: just what did Bakari say?"

"They are ecstatic at Miss Haydee's return. They are going to have a party for her when I return her," Rishid's voice crackled.

"Is he planning on pressing charges now that his family isn't in danger?" Malik asked curiously as he began to pace the balcony.

"Bakari still fears you. He knows firsthand what you are capable of."

"So they are going to welcome her with open arms, as I expected. She is their lost daughter after all." He paused, searching for the right words. "What if she doesn't return?"

"I think that is no longer an option. Did you ever believe you would keep her forever?"

Malik sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I don't want her to go, Rishid. It makes me so angry that she has this power over me. I know I have no choice, but I can't begin to imagine how life will be without her there to constantly annoy me."

Rishid remained silent, so Malik decided to continue speaking. What he didn't know was Haydee's perked ears catching his words, and her wide open blue eyes.

Five minutes later, after pouring out his conflicted feelings for the girl to Rishid, Malik turned the phone off and reentered the room. He climbed beneath the covers of his bed once more, not noticing the pair of blue eyes that watched him in pain.

* * *

**Note: **Yes, my wonderful, amazing, darling readers. An update. faint It has been over a year, and I have finally updated. I am overly ecstatic about the chapters that are to come. My writing style has changed some in the last year, but I hope that doesn't change the story much. I have spent the last year trying and trying to write this chapter, but nothing seemed to fit. Then, I started telling a friend about this story and suddenly, the ideas started flowing. I hope you all enjoyed and **please** comment/review. The reviews I received during the year-long hiatus helped me to keep pursuing the story. In the next chapter, I hope to almost finish out the past. So be on the lookout for that. And an old character should make an appearance, if I find a way to fit him in. Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Expect chapter 17 in the next month.


	17. Chapter XVII

_**All Things **_**New**

**Chapter XVII

* * *

**

Rishid slowly made his way from the Omar residence, a hint of sorrow shining in his seemingly stony gaze. He had met one last time with Bakari as his family was sleeping, and once more, Bakari had demanded Rishid keep his promise to return his daughter—in spite of Rishid's efforts to convince Bakari that Haydee was better off now. Rishid was certain that things would not be the same for Haydee when she returned. And perhaps, she would be unable to readjust to the life she once knew. Too much time had passed.

He sighed, glancing up at the early morning sky. He would finish up his duties in Giza before returning to Cairo that evening. Then, he would take Haydee to her family, as planned. But he didn't like the plans, and he wanted to brush them off. He knew he couldn't do that. As much as he, or even Malik, wanted Haydee with them, he knew she had to be with her family—unless _she_ chose to remain.

He continued walking, secretly hoping Malik had made progress with Haydee in his efforts to convince her to give up her family. He would never admit this truth aloud as he was supposed to be a sensible man. He had given up much of his own goals, dreams, and desires to carry out his duties. He feared Haydee may feel a sense of duty to her family and give up something she desired, or someone.

He could sense the tension between the two, but it didn't take much to see they were playing with each other. They each had the other on a string and were dangling them in front of what they wanted. He could see in their eyes, hear the earnest in their voices, but could get neither of them to truly admit it aloud—and they certainly weren't admitting it to each other. The closest he had gotten to an admission was from Malik a few hours earlier.

They would go on denying their feelings forever if something didn't change. But too much had happened between them, he feared. He knew the dark past—the carving, the threats, and Malik's darkness. He had learned of the rape, and he was almost certain _that_ was the sole cause for their inability to express their true feelings to each other.

Malik always flirted with Haydee, always seemed to force her into kisses or made suggestive comments. And Haydee always seemed to return the suggestiveness, but in a more silent and maybe even slightly discrete way. But the suggestions were there; just neither seemed to take the other seriously.

Rishid turned his head to the approaching sun and quickened his pace. There was much to be done before he returned to Cairo. He must stop analyzing the attraction between Haydee and Malik. He mumbled a short prayer, glanced at the sun once more, and continued to carry out his duties.

o - o - o

The conversation between the two teens had been kept to a minimum, words only exchanged when necessary. True to his word, Malik had allowed the day to be Haydee's, going where she directed. His mind had been elsewhere, and he was sure Haydee's mind must have been elsewhere as well. How he wanted to hear her sweet voice, even if it was an insult.

He sighed, standing at the doorway to the small shop they had entered. He didn't want to be here, there were too many memories plaguing his mind. But here he was, bending at her will. He could remember this shop clearly, the items for sale, the decorations lining the beaten walls, and the artifacts hidden behind the curtain. It wasn't the artifacts that sprang to his memory, really. It was the words of the man he had met, words that warned him of the power he sought.

He shrugged it off, yawning as Haydee walked past him, back to the streets of Cairo. He silently followed her, the words of Rishid playing in his mind. Tomorrow, she would be gone. There was simply nothing he could do about it. And he had to wonder if Haydee even had a choice. In the end, she belonged to her family—her obligation to them was stronger than her own will.

He growled, clenching his fist. "Damn." He saw the girl's head jerk toward him, a questioning look shining in those sapphire eyes. This had to stop. This silence, crawling across his being like a thousand scarabs. "Damn it, say something."

"What's there to say?" she asked calmly, turning her head back to the direction they were walking.

Malik growled and reached for her hand, grasping it securely in his. For the first time, he noticed the smoothness of her palm against the roughness of his. It sent an awkward feeling through his being. "At least slow down," he muttered, deciding not to release her hand.

Haydee sighed, closing her eyes briefly. The silence between them had bothered her all day. In truth, she could barely remember the artifacts they'd seen at the museum or what they'd done for the past few hours. She had been thinking about the words she'd heard come from Malik's mouth as she "slept." She knew it would only make things more complicated, but this was her last day with him. She had to do her best to make the most out of these next few hours.

"Let's go back to the hotel," she said, leaning her head against his arm. His words had confused her. _He_ confused her. In twenty-four hours, she could forget everything that'd happened. She could forget _him._ The thought should have left her with a smile. Instead, it left her with an aching emptiness inside.

o - o - o

Haydee yawned, stretching slightly. It wouldn't be much longer now—an hour, tops. She stared out the window, vaguely aware of the motorcycle that followed the car she was in. Of course Malik would follow; it would have been pointless for him to remain in Cairo when he and Rishid had more business to take care of near Giza.

She watched the desert drift past her eyes as she blinked away stray tears that didn't belong. The goodbye to Malik had been awkward in the very least. Against her better judgment, she had allowed emotion to take control. She mentally slapped herself, knowing the kiss she had given Malik had only complicated things further. It didn't matter now; she would never see him again. He was not accompanying her and Rishid to her home.

But what was home? It had been so long since she'd been with her family, how could that even be _considered_ home? She shrugged off the thought, her heart quickening its pace. They were entering Giza at that moment. She realized they were driving much quicker than she thought. And all the desert looked the same. She must have been sleeping longer than she realized.

Her heart was anxious. How would her family react to her return? How much had they changed? And worse yet—how much had _she_ changed?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the car had stopped and the door was open.

"Miss Haydee," Rishid spoke quietly, snapping the girl from her thoughts. She was slow to exit the vehicle, but he noticed her eyes dart around quickly.

Of course Malik hadn't followed them this far. "This is…home?" she asked, looking around her. How long had it been since she'd been in this small row of homes in Giza? How long ago had Malik forced her to accompany him? It all seemed like a distant dream.

"Do you remember which home is yours?" Rishid asked, handing her the one bag she had. Upon her nod, he continued speaking. "I cannot go any further with you. We must say our farewell here."

"Rishid," Haydee said, her eyes widening, "I don't like saying—"

"We won't be far, Miss Haydee," Rishid interrupted. Malik was going to be angry with him later, but it was worth the risk. "We will be in Giza two more nights. An hour west is the entrance to the tomb we must visit. We will be there for five nights."

Haydee smiled sadly, hugging the man. "This is probably…goodbye."

Quickly, she turned from him and ran to the home, not noticing the sound of the engine starting or the car driving away. She stood in front of the door, not sure if she should simply open it or knock. She decided to knock. It might be home, but it was not _her_ home. She was a stranger here.

She glanced over her shoulder once more before tapping on the wood. She didn't notice the blonde Egyptian watching her with empty lavender eyes.

o - o - o

Haydee closed the door lightly, hearing the voices of her family hush. The past three hours had been hectic, and she was glad to finally be away from it. To have peace and quiet, to be alone. She turned around and lifted her shirt slightly, her eyes gazing at the marking Malik had made on her skin. A permanent reminder of him.

She shook her head, walked to her bed, and collapsed. This had to be for the best. She didn't care for him—she _couldn't_ care for him. _Remember what he did to you, Haydee? You foolish girl!_

"But…" she said softly, closing her eyes, "it wasn't all bad. I have a lot of memories."

_This isn't even home now._

"Stop it," she chastised aloud, her eyes snapping open.

It had been evident to her from the moment her father had pulled her into the home that nothing would ever be the same. And though she had only just returned, she knew she couldn't stay. Not for long. She couldn't return to the mundane life she had once led. She could no longer be the innocent daughter of Bakari Omar. The future was different from before.

But it seemed as if none of that had mattered to her family. And though everything had changed, they tried to make it seem like it hadn't. Yafeu and Aziza had wed, Namu had grown and no longer clung to his sister, her parents hardly recognized her, and of course, her friends had all moved along in life. And in the effort to return to the life of the past, she had done just that. While the world had continued spinning and lives continued moving, she had been thrust back into the world she had been plucked from.

Her eyes glared at the ceiling, remembering how foolish she had been the day Malik had come to their home. He had flattered her, and his appearance had made her heart quicken. The platinum hair, something so uncommon and strange, should have been the first indicator to avoid him. But instead, it had been the first thing to catch her attention, to capture her curiosity.

She rolled over, burying her head in her pillows. If she could only erase him from her memory, forget the people she had met along the way. No, it couldn't have all been bad. She had made new friends; friends she vowed to keep in contact with. She had met Rishid and Isis. She had seen the transformation of a man so hell-bent on revenge change to a man trying to right his wrongs.

Her eyes flashed open. Did she _have_ to continue thinking about _him?_ Of all the people she had met, it was only logical that Malik would consume her thoughts. But she was supposed to be glad to be rid of him. Glad to be home.

But she wasn't.

Frustrated, she rose from her bed and stomped her way to the rooftop. It had always been a place of solitude and clarity. So much had changed, she wondered if it would be that way now.

Rishid had given her the needed information to find him and Malik again, but why would she put herself in the one situation she had been freed from? It didn't make sense. She stared at the row of houses, the people living their routine, and sighed. She was _not_ going to admit that she missed him. Not yet, anyway.

"Stupid psychotic jackal."

- o -  
[- - - - -]

Haydee stared out the window as the three Egyptians cruised along the Pacific Coast Highway. The ocean was not far, and the sun was casting brilliant rays against the sparkling water. She turned her head slightly to glance at Malik, who was staring not out her window, but at her. Rishid paid no mind to the others as he focused on driving the car, though his ears definitely picked up the hushed tones of general conversation.

"You look exhausted," Malik said, his lips set in a firm line. He reached his arm across the open middle seat and tucked stray hairs behind Haydee's ear.

"I'm fine," she said softly, taking his hand in her own and pulling it away. He was quick to reverse the situation so that he was holding her hand—and he refused to let it go.

"Promise me you'll rest when we get to Isis'. Please."

His violet eyes scanned her face, and she was almost certain she saw worry hidden beneath them.

"After you eat," she agreed. His stomach loudly complied.

No more words were exchanged after the trio had made a quick stop at a burger joint before continuing their drive. Both Malik and Haydee's burgers and fries were gone not five minutes after they received their food.

And sooner than they expected, they had arrived at the address Isis had given them. The house was small, but Isis had said it would be comfortable for the four of them. It had three bedrooms, all on the second floor, two which shared a balcony facing the beach. The third bedroom was the largest, and was already occupied by Isis.

"I shall go meet your sister at the museum," Rishid said aloud, leaving the two alone in the house only minutes after they had arrived.

"Well, it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain," Malik said lightly, leaving their luggage by the door as he caught Haydee off guard, swooping her into his arms. He chuckled at the face she made. It was evident to him just how tired she was as she made little effort to fight him.

He headed for the stairs, pausing briefly to glance out the window at the shoreline. He decided he was not going to ask Isis how they were affording to live in such a nice home along the Malibu beach when the only other people who could live there were famous actors and actresses. He shook his head, wondering how she pulled it off.

Haydee yawned quietly, her head comfortably resting on Malik's shoulder. She kept her eyes closed, the smooth steps up the stairs rocking her to sleep—not that she needed help. She was beyond exhausted. The time changes and long flights were bad enough without the excess events that had happened.

"Never touching that again," she mumbled, drifting to sleep.

Malik chuckled again, entering the first room he saw. Slowly, he removed Haydee's arm from his neck, placing her on the bed. He quickly found Isis' room and grabbed the first blanket he could find. He reentered Haydee's room, gently covering her with the blanket. He leaned back, sighing.

She probably wouldn't let him share the room with her. _Bed is plenty big enough, though._

Well, he'd see about changing her mind.

He grinned, slipping out the sliding door that led to the joined balcony. He removed his shoes and descended the circular wooden steps that led to the beachfront. The sand squished between his toes as he walked, the grains massaging his feet. The breeze from the ocean brushed against him. The water was at his feet now, sinking them into the wet sand.

Grinning wildly, he pulled his shirt from his body, enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin. He flung his shirt to the shore and ran further into the water, allowing the waves to crash against his face. He closed his violet eyes. For the first time in a while, he felt _clean._

[- - - - -]  
- o -

"I thought I'd find you here," Yafeu said quietly, stepping into the early morning.

Haydee wasn't startled. She almost expected him to join her. He had been spending most his days at the house since she had returned five days earlier. Malik and Rishid were no longer in Giza. By now, they were at the tomb Rishid had told her they were visiting. Only a few more days, and they would be gone—unless they had left earlier than planned. The thought made her heart sting a little. No, Rishid would hold out until the end. Just in case.

"Shouldn't you be home with Aziza?" she asked softly, not tearing her eyes from the sunrise.

"You've been away for a really long time. Aziza and I have our lives, but…" he trailed off, sitting beside her.

"But what?" she hardly hesitated, curiosity etched in her voice.

"But you'll move on with your life. Go to college, travel like you always wanted to."

Haydee sighed, crossing her arms. "I've already traveled. Japan was nice. Different, western, I liked it."

"I always wanted you to stay here. I wanted to watch you grow up," Yafeu replied, his voice defeated. What was he up to?

"You did."

"Haydee, you've been gone for almost two years. That's when you truly grew up. You've changed a lot, I can hardly recognize you." He sighed sadly.

"You've changed too. The pictures of the wedding were beautiful, by the way," she added, smiling softly. She turned to look at her elder brother.

The sun was fully visible now, the rays no longer blocked by the tops of the houses. _I have to do this now. If I don't, I never will. I…I have to see him. I have to know._

"Is it obvious, Yafeu?"

He looked at her, forming a half smile. He was blinking back tears, it seemed. He placed his large hand on Haydee's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I'm not sure how much mother and father have noticed. They know you're different. But that's to be expected. You can readjust back to this life, Haydee. You _could_. I just don't think you _should._"

She swallowed, looking away quickly. "What are you saying? That I should leave home? I just got here!"

"I'm saying you don't have to sacrifice your heart for your family," Yafeu sighed, hanging his head. "Where is your heart?"

Haydee frowned, her hand gracing the markings under her top. She had to know. Once and for all.

"May I show you something, Yafeu?" she asked, standing.

He eyed her curiously, his eyes widening when she lifted the back of her shirt, the black markings making themselves visible. His hands clenched tightly as a growl escaped his lips.

"How _dare_ he." His voice was low and frightening. Haydee remained standing, wondering if she should have kept the marking a secret.

"I belong…with him," she edited, believing the lie more than the truth that she belong _to_ him. In the end, the marking said it all. Even if she remained in Giza, no man would take her. Not with the eye on her back. She was almost relieved at that thought. Almost.

Yafeu turned away, his hands not relaxing their grip on the air. "You belong with who you want to be with," he said through his teeth. "I'll kill him."

"You can't!" she yelled out, her eyes widening. "Yafeu, you can't. And you can't tell anyone, not even Aziza. And especially not father! He's apologized. He's different. He's—" she stopped suddenly when she caught her brother's face. He was grinning at her. She glanced at his hands, finding them relaxed.

He rose slowly and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down," he whispered. He released her, looking down at her face.

"Haydee, you have your answer. I know that I will understand. Everyone else…they will come to understand," he nodded to himself, believing the words he spoke.

"I just have to know. I have to know."

"Then find out. Go."

The words were simply enough. Haydee sighed, a small smile on her lips. "I will," she whispered, slipping back into the house.

She closed her bedroom door behind her, throwing random items together in a duffel bag. She grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper from her nightstand, scribbling out a quick note to her parents.

Quietly, she descended the stairs, finding Yafeu waiting by the door. He took the note from her hand and folded it before placing it in his pocket.

"I'll go with you in the taxi," he said, opening the door and taking her duffel from her.

"Thank you," she mouthed, glancing quickly back at the house.

She was not given the chance to say her farewell when Malik took her from her family. This time, she chose not to.

_Malik…_

o - o - o

Malik growled, turning to Rishid. "Please do not follow me."

His plea sounded more like a command to the elder man. "Master Malik, I cannot let you face this alone."

Malik side, rubbing his temples. He had been more irritable since he had returned Haydee to her family. He had to remind himself it was not Rishid's fault. They had done what was right. Haydee was where she belonged.

_No, she belongs with me._

Malik shook the thought off, turning away from Rishid and glancing around the tomb. "I have to. Wait outside. _Please_."

Rishid frowned before turning around and heading for the entrance to the tomb. He was quite displeased with Malik's choice to enter the tomb alone. He was even more displeased with Malik's decision to return to the place he had murdered his father. _No. Not Master Malik. Master Malik's other side. The darkness._

He stepped into the light of the sun, leaning against the side. Only a couple more nights, and they would leave Egypt—and Haydee—behind for good. But she was always going to be with Malik, wasn't she? Some part of her, he would keep with him. They both would.

He sighed, closing his eyes. They had made enough sacrifices in their lives to last into the next. _Dear Ra,_ he groaned internally, turning around and dropping his fist to the rock entrance. _What shall happen to him?_

He threw his head back, keeping his eyes closed. He could not face Ra with eyes open. He listened to the silence around him, the quiet breeze shaking the sand beneath his feet. He could hear the cars far in the distance. He leaned forward, resting his head against the rock.

_Master Malik should not face this alone. It is too dark for him._

Haydee glanced at the man from the taxi, noting the empty motorbike parked beside the rental car. He looked so heavily defeated, she wondered what she was about to step into. But she couldn't turn back now. She faced Yafeu, his eyes watching her intently.

"I should get out alone."

Yafeu pulled her into a hug. "They will understand. I'll see to it," he assured her. "If he gives you any trouble, come home _immediately._"

Haydee smiled softly, opening the door and stepping out. She said nothing as she closed her door and pulled her duffel from the trunk. She took a deep breath before approaching the tall Egyptian man leaning against the entrance to the tomb. Halfway there, she turned to wave at her brother. It was their cue. With her wave, the taxi drove off.

It was the sound of the receding taxi that captured Rishid's attention. Until that point, he had been so consumed in thought, the sounds around him had gone by unnoticed. He looked up, blinking against the brightness.

He had to be hallucinating. That was his explanation. Haydee was not standing there with a duffel bag over her shoulder, smiling at him. He rubbed his eyes, but the girl did not disappear.

"Rishid!" she had dropped the duffel and was running to him. When her arms were around him in a hug, he knew he was not hallucinating.

"Miss Haydee!" he exclaimed, returning the hug. Could she really be there, with a bag? He hoped it meant what he believed it did.

"Where is he?" she asked curiously, glancing over at the empty motorbike.

"He's facing the past one more time," Rishid spoke grimly, looking at the entrance to the tomb.

"What do you mean?" she asked, staring at the dark hole leading to the underground tomb of the Pharoah. She shivered in the sun, wondering just what kind of past demons Malik was facing.

"He will not let me be with him. But I do not think he should do this alone."

Haydee swallowed, stepping into the entrance. Rishid was right. Malik should not have to face the past alone.

"Miss Haydee, I think it best you—"

"I have to. I have to know." She brushed his outstretched arm from her shoulder. "You're right. He shouldn't face this alone."

Rishid sighed, pulling a flashlight from his pocket. He held it out to the girl. "When you get to the bottom, take the second right tunnel, the first left, and the first right. Malik should be there."

Haydee nodded, flipping the light on and descending to the darkness. The prayers of the Egyptian man began to fade into the silence of the tomb. She took quiet breaths, demanding her heart calm. She felt as if she were disturbing the past.

She passed the first tunnel on the right, glancing down the long corridor. How long had it taken the young Ishtars to learn their way around the tunnels? She finally made it to the second tunnel to the right. She shone her flashlight down the tunnel, noting how it disappeared into the darkness.

_Just how far does this go on?_

Amazingly, the first left was only a few feet from the entrance to that particular tunnel. She turned quickly, hoping she would be with Malik soon. At this point, she might have been glad to see Malik's darker side. She was never a fan of darkness, so she had to question her sanity when she decided to enter the tomb.

The ground was loose here, and she felt herself falling. The flashlight dropped to the ground, darkness filling her vision. She didn't fall, however. Two cold hands had grabbed her shoulders, holding her upright.

She screamed. One hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams. But she couldn't stop. She would be punished for entering a tomb and not being a tomb keeper—she knew it.

Something warm was suddenly pressing against her mouth, cutting off her scream. She felt the cold hands pull her close as a familiar taste filled her mouth and a familiar scent reached her nose.

She pushed away, trying to break free from the grasp he held.

"Haydee, it's okay." His voice was quiet, urgent, and filled with awe. She had come back. He had hid around the corner when he had heard the footsteps approaching. He never thought they would be hers.

He pulled her close to him again, afraid that if he let her go, she'd disappear. If this were a trick from the gods, he would embrace it as long as he could. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent. She was too real to be his imagination.

He pulled his flashlight from his pocket, flipping it on. She was really there. In his arms. He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes, his lips turning up at the corners. He kissed her again, quickly. He would have to take her outside to Rishid.

_But she may leave._

He did not like the idea. He would take her as far as he could before leaving the flashlight with her and continuing on his own, he decided. But before he could do that, he had to find out why she had come back. She had finally returned home.

_Malik, you're getting ahead of yourself, _he chastised. _Maybe she came to say goodbye._

"What are you doing here?" his voice came out colder than intended.

"Running away," she shrugged.

His hand clamped tightly on hers as he carefully led her through the tunnels. "From what? Shouldn't you be running from me?"

She laughed lightly, sighing at the end. "I can't stay here," she said, her voice no more than a quiet whisper.

Malik paused, glancing at the girl. He couldn't take the question rolling around in his brain, especially when he needed to focus his thoughts on facing his past for the last time. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes."

"To America?" he clarified, wondering if she thought he meant through the tunnels.

"If the offer stands," she replied, standing still when he released her hand and pulled a match from his pocket.

She watched him light the posts at the front of a small room. He pulled one post from the wall and touched the flame to the floor before placing it back on the wall. The room lit up, with flame along one side.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smirked, placing the flashlight in her hand. "Please wait here for me. This should take no more than an hour."

His eyes narrowed as he thought about what he was going to do. The pain was already making itself known. He growled.

"And whatever you hear, do _not_ go in there."

Haydee watched in silence as Malik disappeared into the small room. She sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding to the ground, the flashlight held tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes, the time passing slowly in the darkness.

At least thirty minutes must have passed when Malik's anguished cry reached her ears. Her eyes flashed open, easily adjusting to the dim lighting. She rose from the ground, scrambling to the entrance.

She peeked in, her eyes widening as she saw Malik hunched over, clenching his head. There was dried blood splattered on the wall, pale from the years it had probably been there. A second anguished cry from him was all it took for her to ignore his warning and enter the room.

She knelt beside him, reaching for his right hand that was currently clenched into a tight fist as it side. She held it in both of hers, paying attention to the way his hand relaxed. Silence filled the room, except for Malik's heavy breathing.

"I thought I told you not to come in here," he breathed, his teeth gritted.

"You did," she agreed, looking away from the hand she held against her knees to his face. Worry was written in her sapphire eyes.

He let out a ragged sigh, his eyes not leaving the rod he had placed against the blood-stained wall. "You suck at listening."

She didn't reply.

"This is my father's blood," he swallowed hard, the memories playing across his face. "I killed him. With the rod."

A single tear slid down his face as he clenched his eyes shut. He slumped against Haydee, his head falling to her lap.

Without words, she held him, quiet, dry sobs escaping his throat. She didn't know how much time had gone by before he quieted, and his breathing returned to normal.

"No one should have to face this alone," Haydee whispered, stroking his hair.

He moved upright, his eyes looking at her, unsure. "It won't be pretty, Haydee. This is far from over."

"I know." She rose from the ground, smiling at him. "Admit it, Master. You need me." She held out her hand to him.

Malik smiled crookedly, taking her hand and shakily rising from the ground. Quickly, he pulled her into his arms, leaning against her, breathing in her essence. He couldn't simply take her from her family. Not without asking first, anyway. If they said no, he would take her anyway. This time, it was her choice. And she had evidently made it.

_I thought I had lost you forever, but you came back to me. Haydee… _"You know, it's just Malik," he said thoughtfully, pulling away to pick up the rod from the ground. His hand burned slightly at the touch. "No more of this Master stuff. And, you're absolutely right." He paused, kissing her forehead gently. "I do need you. More than I've ever needed anything. And I don't just need you, I _want_ you."

Haydee sighed, feeling comforted and safe within his arms. She looked up at his face, finding a foreign peace written over it—peace that had never existed before.

Malik smiled, once again, finding himself lost in seas of blue as the two stood there in silence. _I don't deserve her in any way…_

"Don't," she silenced his thoughts, shaking her head. "Just don't."

Malik grinned, pulling her close once more. "Don't ever leave me Haydee." _The past is dead. But it's far from over.

* * *

__**Authors Note:**_ I am so sorry it took me so long. But alas, the story lives! Only a couple chapters are left. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best to write it in the same style I had started it in, but I'm currently working on a novel in a more eloquent speech and in third person limited, so I'm not sure how well I did. Alas, the next chapter will not take me two years to post. This I am certain. I'm anxious to see how Malik and Haydee's lives turn out in the end. XD_  
_


	18. Chapter XVIII

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter XVIII

* * *

**

Haydee cast her eyes out the hotel room's window. They were to leave Giza today. Potentially, for good. She sighed quietly, pushing any second-guessing from her mind. She had made her decision. She would stay with Malik. She was, in a way, bound to him.

She closed her eyes briefly, leaning her forehead against the glass. No doubt Yafeu had given the note she had hastily scribbled to her parents. No doubt Namu did not understand. But no doubt would they not miss her. She had only been home for a few days. It was like she had gone off to school and had finally had a break to come home.

_I'll write to them. It's different this time. It's my choice._

Had it really been two years? She kept her eyes closed, trying to calculate the exact time she had spent with Malik. No, they were a couple months shy of two years. Her eyes flashed open as she heard the rustling of sheets. The past years didn't matter. Two months or two years, it all ran together.

"Haydee." His voice came from across the room. She turned slightly to glance at him, catching the markings on his back. They were entrancing as always. She had to wonder how he could have survived the pain if he hadn't created an alter-ego.

"Yes?"

He had disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing a moment later with a shirt on, unbuttoned, and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He hurried over to her, dropping a phone in her hand. It was illuminated with a dialed call.

He disappeared in the bathroom once more, the sound of the sink barely reaching her ears. She held up the phone, smiling at the name that appeared.

"Hello, Rishid."

"Miss Haydee," Rishid's voice crackled through the phone. He sounded like he was in a tunnel. "How anxious are you to leave Egypt?"

Haydee blinked, frowning. "What do you mean, Rishid?"

Malik was in her vision again, his shirt still unbuttoned. He was lazily throwing items in his suitcase, seeming to be in no hurry, though to Haydee's knowledge, they were to leave the hotel within thirty minutes.

"It would seem the earliest we can—the earliest for the three of us to travel together—that is…" his voice trailed off, not because he had stopped speaking, but because Malik had pulled the phone from her. She frowned, but remained quiet.

"Get them for the date I asked. Until then, there are other ways to keep occupied. As much as I detest being here, Isis will be upset if she is not eighteen," Malik's voice was rushed, slightly irritated.

_Eighteen? But that isn't for two more months!_ She sat dejectedly on the edge of her bed, ignoring the rest of the phone conversation. Two more months in Egypt? Was he making her return to her family after all? Forcing her to try to live the life she once knew? She would not allow it. Master or not, Malik was not going to make her go home.

She was a tad surprised at the resentment she felt for the word "home."

"How does that sound?"

She looked at his hands, completely missing what he had said. She hadn't even realized he had snapped the phone shut. She blinked a couple times, tilting her head in question. "I'm sorry?"

Malik sighed, dropping the phone in his pocket. He sat beside her, grabbing her chin, jerking her head so she was looking at him. The action was rougher than he had intended, but he let it go. He smirked, pushing her down on the bed and covering her lips with his.

He pulled back slightly, enjoying the pink tint that filled Haydee's cheeks. "I can't take you with me until you're eighteen," he growled, rolling to his back and staring at the ceiling.

"I won't go back!" She sat up, her eyes wide as she looked at him. The words had left her mouth quickly, and much more forcefully than she expected. She closed her eyes, not willing to see what kind of look Malik may give her.

"I wouldn't let you go back," he murmured thoughtfully, reaching for a strand of her hair. He twisted it around in his fingers. "I was asking if you would like to go on a tour of Egypt with me. We can go up to Alexandria," he suggested. "Perhaps even see more of Cairo."

She opened her eyes, looking at him in disbelief. Two months of travel around Egypt. She wondered if he really meant two months of running from authorities and her family. The thought of Alexandria was too tantalizing to pass. It would be too dangerous to remain in Giza.

"Will Rishid be with us?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course. He promised to call Isis and inform her of our plan changes. He won't be back for a couple hours." He smirked, reaching his arm forward and pulling her down so she was on top of him. "That gives us plenty of time," he suggested, sliding his hands under her shirt, his fingers fiddling with the clasps of her bra.

She slapped him across the face, pushing herself away. She slipped into the restroom, redoing the clasp he had managed to undo. "Not in Egypt," she called, hearing laughter escape his lips.

"I'm going to remember that," he assured her, shaking his head. He heard her close the door and lock it, probably to keep him from coming in and continuing where they had left off.

He rubbed his face lightly, feeling the sting from her slap. Well, she had pretty much promised him he could finally have her once they were out of Egypt, so he could be patient. He _had_ spent years plotting the demise of the Pharaoh. He could wait a few months for her.

He rose from the bed and went to the window, closing his eyes. He held the rod tightly in his pocket, focusing his mind on Bakari. He had to know how Haydee's family was reacting to her sudden disappearance. He had to be sure they were not going to be a threat.

o - o - o

"I want my daughter back," Bakari bellowed, slamming his fist on the kitchen table.

Yafeu had lied and told his family that Haydee was staying with him and Aziza for a few days. By now, they were supposed to be on a plane heading toward America. But things rarely went according to plan.

He sank back in his chair as Bakari crushed the letter Haydee had scrawled for him. He growled, rising quickly from his chair and leaning over the table to Yafeu.

"And you thought it would be a good idea for her to return to _him_?" he snarled, picturing the daughter he had foolishly lost nearly two years earlier in the arms of the psychotic blonde teenager. "What the _hell_ were you _thinking_?"

"Father," Yafeu spoke, attempting to remain calm. He hid one hand under the table, that hand shaking in fear. Haydee's undesired absence had released an anger in Bakari that he had kept well-hidden from his children.

Yafeu watched his mother reach her arm out, gently touching Bakari's shoulder. He shook her off, his eyes not leaving Yafeu.

"She was unhappy," he stated, eyeing the man who had stimulated the argument with his unplanned appearance at their door.

Rishid remained stoic in his seat beside Yafeu. The tattoos on his face unnerved the young man. Rishid closed his eyes, wondering if Malik had his eyes on Bakari. He had been so overjoyed at Haydee's return, he had never questioned her.

No matter. She would be eighteen in two months. Then nothing could be done.

Rishid shied away from the selfish thoughts filling his being. He had to remain calm and rational. He had to twist the situation to something favorable.

"_Unhappy!_" Bakari nearly screamed, standing upright. "She was adjusting!"

Yafeu watched his father drop to his chair before glancing at his mother again. She had remained quiet, but she had to be feeling something. Had his decision to give his sister the one thing he knew she desired caused pain for both his parents?

"Mother?"

Naomi lifted her eyes from the ground to look at Yafeu, only they instantly went to Rishid. She still remained silent.

"Miss Haydee is quite safe," Rishid assured calmly, brushing off the glare from Bakari. "My sister, Isis, is working on using her influence to have Miss Haydee enrolled in a university close to where we will live. She was planning on leaving for school, was she not?"

His question threw both men off guard. He chuckled internally.

"She did not finish high school, thanks to your _Malik_," he sneered. The name still sent shivers down his spine. Why did he fear the young man as much as he did? Why had he allowed himself to be pulled into Malik's power-hungry conquest?

"There is an exam she may take in the United States. It will allow for her to be considered as a high school graduate, and it will make it possible for her to attend a university. Miss Haydee is quite an intelligent young woman. I do not see her as having any difficulties in pursuing a college education—if this is your only stipulation." He added the last part on a whim, wondering if Bakari would be more in tune with the idea of Haydee leaving if he thought it was his decision.

Bakari huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat. Haydee had been gone for so long, and had undergone who knows what kind of stresses—she wasn't mentally fit to make this choice. Not _yet._ But in two months, she would be eighteen. His little girl was not a little girl anymore. She had grown up away from his reach. Who she had become had little to do with him.

How necessary was it for her to be away from them, even if she planned to leave in the end, for the next couple of months? If their intentions were to remain in Egypt until her birthday, then she should stay home.

He ground his teeth. He would prefer she attended school nearby. But on the other hand, Haydee was being offered the world, more or less. She was being given a free ride to the United States, and from Rishid's insinuations, a free education. Perhaps under normal circumstances, he would have welcomed the offer. Or if Malik were out of the picture. He considered that briefly.

A phrase from Haydee's note stuck out in his mind. _"I can't stay when home is supposed to be where the heart is."_ He frowned, contemplating, Yafeu's comment coming to mind. _"She was unhappy."_

"That bastard," he snarled under his breath, the dots connecting in his mind. His breath quickened. No way was Haydee going to be near the blonde Egyptian. She didn't know what was best for her.

"Will she be well cared for? Safe and happy?" Naomi's soft voice filled the room, pulling Bakari's eyes to her face. She was still looking at Rishid.

"Absolutely. With Ra as my witness," Rishid nodded, smiling at the woman. He noticed her wiping a tear from her face.

"Please tell your…this Malik, to treat her well."

Bakari's eyes widened as he rose from the table quickly, turning on his wife. "Amra'a!" he yelled, his arms shaking, his knuckles turning white.

"She's made her own decisions since she was fourteen!" Naomi pleaded back, her soft voice suddenly loud. "I will not stand in my daughter's way. I will not have her fear or hate me. If this is what Haydee truly wants, then I will not stand in her way. And neither will you."

Yafeu watched in silence as the control of the house shifted before his eyes. Bakari growled, turning his gaze to Rishid. It suddenly became evident to Yafeu who had always had the final say.

Bakari closed his eyes, an appearance of calm overtaking him. "She is no daughter of mine," he whispered, stepping from the room.

Rishid left moments later with instructions from Naomi for Haydee to write her every week. The letters were to be sent to Yafeu. She had emphasized that Haydee need not know of Bakari's reaction, that he would come to understand in time. Rishid agreed to keep the information from both Haydee and Malik. He did not believe Bakari would change his mind.

o - o - o

_Two Months Later_

"You ready?"

"As ever."

"And you're absolutely sure?"

She lifted her face, seeing the way his eyes searched hers for any doubt.

"Yes."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Malik heard her as clear as he needed.

"Then let's do this."

Haydee swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Malik's lips were softly touching hers.

He smiled at her, reaching his hand out and grasping hers. "Rishid is waiting." He pulled her along with him, her bag tossed over his shoulder.

She cast her eyes behind her once more, the figures of her family—sans her father—retreating. Somehow, Malik had convinced them of two things. First, that he would take absolute care of her. Second, that she should be with him. Her mother had assured her that her father wanted to be there, but was inevitably detained and would not make it. She barely believed her.

As they stood in line for security, Haydee felt Malik's hand release hers and his arm slip around her waist. She kept her eyes low, being sure she did not meet the eyes of any man in traditional wear.

Malik's low chuckle reached her ear as he pushed her forward, releasing her for a moment as she stepped through the metal detector. She certainly was out of it.

"Not having any regrets are you?" he whispered against her ear as he picked up her bag from the conveyor belt and slung it around his shoulder, once more claiming her hand. He led her through the halls of the Cairo airport to their appropriate gate, matching her slow pace.

She smiled slightly, picking a piece of lint from her top. She wondered if her outfit was appropriate for flying. But Malik had packed everything else. She wasn't given an option on what she could wear. "None."

"Good."

They arrived at their gate, Rishid sitting in one seat with his small duffel bag in the seat beside him. He stood when Haydee and Malik approached, turning the seats over to them.

"I am glad you did not change your mind at the last second," Rishid spoke quietly, smiling at the young girl.

She replied with a yawn, stretching slightly.

The gate was fairly empty, but they were earlier than they needed to be. It was certain to start filling up within an hour. A few people were mulling about nearby.

Malik leaned back in his seat when Rishid sat beside him. He reached over, taking Haydee's hand in his. He feared that if he let go, she may change her mind and take off running. He closed his eyes, planning on taking a nap.

The three remained silent for the next three hours aside from the occasional comments about people walking by and the plan for when they arrived in New York. When it was finally time to board the plane, Malik sighed.

"Last chance," he whispered as he pulled Haydee from her seat.

"I am with you," she said simply, lightly squeezing his hand. "Master," she tacked on at the last moment, watching the cringe on his face.

Thirty minutes later, the plane was taxiing from the gate. Haydee stared out the window while Malik stared at her. Rishid was across the aisle, no one seated beside him. Malik patted the rod in his pocket, mentally thanking it for the free upgrades to first class.

As the plane lifted from the ground, Haydee said her final farewells to Egypt. She really had no plans to return.

Malik touched her face, tearing her eyes from the window. She blinked back any hint of a tear before she turned her body to face him.

He touched his lips softly to her forehead before speaking softly. "Happy birthday, Haydee."

- o -  
[- - - - -]

She leaned over the balcony, watching Malik run through the ocean waves, the markings on his back visible for anyone to see. She smiled to herself, resting her chin on her palm. From this distance, he appeared so calm and carefree; it was hard to believe everything that had happened.

She considered joining him, but decided not to impose. Not yet anyway. Plus, he thought she was asleep. As soon as he left, she had woken, suddenly unable to sleep.

She frowned, the warm air brushing through her hair. She could use a shower. Or a dip in the ocean. She considered the options, finding Malik's form facing her. She tilted her head, seeing his motion for her to join him.

She held up one finger, disappearing inside for a few minutes, returning in a pair of shorts and a dark tank top she had pulled from her bag. It would do no good to be wearing light colors. She jogged down where Malik stood, pausing as soon as the water crossed over her feet.

"It's cold!" she yelped, jumping again when it touched her feet.

Malik laughed, walking toward her. "It only takes a minute to get used to."

Her eyes widened. "No. I think this is far enough."

"Come on Haydee, it's not _that_ cold," he chuckled, placing his wet hand on her shoulder. She shivered under his touch. When she didn't move, he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out as far as possible.

"You look ridiculous," she giggled, trying to push his hand away.

He smirked, yanking her closer to him. She stumbled in the wet sand, colliding with his bare chest. He placed both his hands on the sides of her face before kissing her eagerly, his eyes half lidded. Her eyes were closed all the way, and she was definitely lost in the passion he was exhibiting.

She would forgive him later. She'd definitely forgiven much worse. Before she had a chance to register what was going on, he had lifted her in his arms and ran deeper in the water. He released her, laughing at the shriek she made as the water quickly soaked through to her skin.

"Malik Ishtar!" she growled, shivering.

"I think you'd grow acclimated quicker if you took off your shirt," he suggested, turning away as Haydee splashed him.

"Now I know not to tell you to take a cold shower. Apparently, it would have no effect."

"I just think it's time to own up to the promise you made. Rishid will probably return with Isis, and that won't be for a few hours."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion, brushing her wet hair from her face. She shivered again.

Malik snickered, pulling Haydee as close as possible, the cold water wafting over their shoulders. "You forgot?"

His breath was ragged as he fought back the urge he had to carry her back to her room and lock the door. He swallowed, commanding himself to calm down.

"You said 'not in Egypt,'" he reminded her, placing his warm lips against her neck.

Haydee's eyes widened as she finally remembered. She couldn't push him away, but she was certainly not going to let him have his way.

"Malik," she said softly, shivering once more—this time, from the way his lips felt against her neck.

"Hmm?" he asked, trailing his kisses to her jaw. He felt her swallow.

"Not now," was the first thing that popped from her mouth. She watched him pull back, an emotion shining in his eyes. _Rejection?_ She knew then that she meant what she had said. She wanted to give Malik everything.

She smiled, pulling his face back to hers and kissing him hard. When she released his face, he was staring at her, breathless.

"Until then, keep it in your pants."

Malik blinked. He didn't blush, though he certainly could have. "So in fifteen minutes then?" he joked, pulling the attention away from what he had definitely revealed when he held her close.

She blushed, walking away. She wondered if he would take her silence as a yes. He was bound for disappointment then.

He ran up behind her, scooping her into his arms before jogging to the dry part of the sand.

"That wasn't a yes!" she shrieked as he sat her down. He remained silent.

His eyes were staring at the ocean, the sun warming his skin. For the moment, he was content enough to be beside her. He leaned back, the warm sand sticking to his skin. He kept his eyes on the blue sky, appreciating the color. From what he had heard, the sky was rarely blue as it was usually full of smog. Luckily, it had rained the day before.

"Haydee, about the carving," he started, closing his eyes and folding his arms behind his head. He knew she was staring at him with her large sapphire eyes. He could not bear to see them at the moment.

"What about it?" she asked softly, lightly touching the permanent markings left on her skin.

"I am sorry about the pain it caused, but…" he trailed off, cracking one eye open to gauge her reaction. "I am in no way sorry for marking you as mine."

"There _are_ other ways to do that, Malik. Some are more conventional than giving a scar tattoo," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I know," he commented. "But you won't even sleep with me."

"Maybe I always wanted to wait," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Not everyone is so driven to have sex like you are, Malik Ishtar."

"It's a little late for that, Haydee," he countered. "We've already done it. Correction: you and my psycho other half have done it. _I_ technically have not."

"I didn't have a choice. You try having someone dominate you and taking control of your body so you can't move!"

Malik smirked. "I think I'd rather enjoy that. Please, Haydee, dominate me."

A punch to his gut removed the smirk from his face. "That's not what I meant," he muttered.

"I swear, Malik, the more you bring it up, the slimmer your chances are getting."

Malik sighed, moving close to Haydee and placing his head in her lap. He stared at her chin, noting how she absentmindedly began playing with his hair. She was not pushing him away. _No, I think my chances are getting better every day. You are my life Haydee. Without you, I think I'd go mad. Permanently._

"I can't have sex with someone I don't love."

Malik choked, then blinked rapidly. "Love?"

"Yeah. Why should I have sex with you if neither of us loves the other? That seems silly."

He swallowed hard. He had not given too much thought to love. His actions as of late certainly pointed in the direction of love, but he could never say it. And at this point, if he told her he loved her, she would most likely think he was saying it to get her in bed with him. He intended to point this out to her when she interrupted his thoughts.

"But I guess I can't deny that you have, in your own way, taken care of me the past two years."

"Tell me something, woman, when are you going to realize that I can't live without you? Isn't that enough?" He sat up and pulled her close to him, her wet shirt sticking to the dry skin of his chest.

She leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder. "I guess…for now."

"Good." He stood up and lifted her to his arms before walking back to the house. "Now, this is important," he began as soon as they reached the front door. He set her down and turned her to face him.

"What?" she tilted her head, not enjoying the look he had in his eyes.

"We are sharing a room. And we are sharing a bed. Isis and Rishid can deal with it. And so can you."

"No w—"

His hand muffled the rest of her objections. "I am going to get what I want Haydee. Your objections are futile."

She frowned and turned away, heading toward the stairs. As soon as she disappeared, he pulled the rod from his pocket and glanced at it.

The metal was warm in his hands, the dagger pointing sharply without his will. He set it on the kitchen table and stared at it. A dim green glow was emitting much the same as the night in the hotel. He searched through the drawers for a towel. He would have to wrap the rod up and store it somewhere until he could figure out what was wrong with it.

_I like the idea of sharing a bed. Much quicker and easier access._

Malik growled as he dropped the towel over the rod. _Shut up!_

The laughter resonated in his head before disappearing. But he knew he was still there, watching through his eyes. He glanced at the phone he had set on the counter when they had first come into the house before Rishid had left. There were two people he needed to call.

He sighed, shoving the towel-covered rod in his pocket. He grabbed the phone and stepped outside, muttering to himself. Yugi was by far the last person he wanted to call, but unfortunately, he was also the only one with a vast knowledge of ancient Egypt and its artifacts—more precisely, the Pharaoh inside the object he wore around his neck.

With his head pounding, he searched for the number in his contact list and called, not bothering to close the door entirely or to notice the blue eyes that watched him from the staircase.

By the third ring, a groggy voice answered. The time difference between Japan and America meant nothing to Malik.

"I need to speak to the Pharaoh."

o - o - o

"How was your journey? You look exhausted," Isis commented as she stirred the boiling pot over the stove.

Haydee glanced lazily at her from her perch at the bar counter. She peeked at the pot, watching the noodles struggle against the stirring. "It was long."

Isis chuckled, turning the heat down. She covered the pot and turned to look at Haydee. Her eyes studied her face, searching for some hidden meaning in her short sentence. Satisfied at finding nothing, she placed the spoon on the counter. "Would you mind watching the stove for me?"

Haydee nodded mutely, leaning forward, her mind making mush of what she had heard of Malik's phone conversation. She crossed her arms over the counter and rested her chin atop them, doing her best to keep her eyes open. "Stay awake, Haydee," she murmured when her eyelids drooped.

Two warm, tanned arms wrapped around her from behind the stool. She sighed.

"You should forget dinner and go to sleep," Malik murmured in her ear.

"I told Isis I'd watch the pot."

"I'll watch it. Close your eyes." He kissed her temple, his eyes lazily watching the pot.

By the time Isis returned five minutes later, Haydee had fallen asleep. Malik had lifted her from the stool and placed her on the couch. He had taken a seat, making his lap her pillow.

He smiled down at her, gently running his fingers through her hair. A yawn escaped his lips. He blinked a few times, losing himself in his thoughts. His phone call had not been a great success—but it had not been a failure either.

"You are not sharing a room with Haydee."

Malik snorted, shaking his head. "Sister, Haydee agreed to it."

Haydee mumbled something incoherent as she shifted, her right hand grasping at Malik's shirt. "See?"

Isis rolled her eyes, removing the pot from the stove. "You cannot share a room with her, Malik Ishtar. Not under my roof."

Malik growled, his eyes narrowing.

_That's right Malik, set me free!_

He shook his head, forcing his breathing to calm. But the rapid change in his heartbeat caused Haydee's eyes to flutter.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes to clear the haze.

Malik sighed. "Noth—"

"I was informing my brother he will not force you into sharing a room with him," Isis interjected. "Dinner is ready. Rishid," she called.

"Oh." Haydee closed her eyes. She had adjusted her mind to the idea of sharing a room with Malik, and had found that she preferred the idea more than she thought she would have. The idea of falling asleep in the arms of the Egyptian man gave her a strange sense of comfort. "I asked him to," she blurted.

Malik raised a brow as she sat up and fixed her hair before walking to the table. She said down quickly, hiding her face behind her hair.

"You asked who what?" Rishid asked casually as he entered the kitchen.

"Haydee asked me to share her room, apparently." Malik grinned devilishly as he sat beside her.

"Is that such a good idea? Remember the—"

"I am _thrilled_," Malik interrupted, gritting his teeth. He quickly grasped the rod, his thoughts flowing into Rishid's mind. The man nodded his head in understanding when he was free of Malik's thoughts. He ignored the burn of his skin against the rod. It would do Isis no good to know of the strange events that had transpired with the rod since leaving Egypt.

"Haydee…really?" Isis asked, surprised. She placed the bowl of spaghetti on the table and took her seat. "Are you two finally what people call official?"

Haydee looked up slowly, her face pale. She glanced at the spaghetti, her face paling more. "I, uhm…"

"Haydee?"

She turned toward Malik, the room spinning around her.

"I don't feel well," she commented, her equilibrium failing, even in her seat. She leaned forward unwillingly, the coherent part of her mind thankful Malik was quick enough to steady her.

He placed a palm to her forehead before scooping her into his arms. "Thank you for dinner, Sister, but I think Haydee just needs sleep. I'll come get some later."

"Malik—"

"I _need_ her," he replied, not willing to hear another negation of his sharing a room with Haydee.

Isis sighed, muttering a fine. Malik smirked, leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs. He closed the bedroom door behind him and placed Haydee on the bed. She smiled at him, her lips dark against her pale face.

"We're alone," she whispered.

"Yes," Malik replied, struggling to remove her shirt. After some struggle, he succeeded.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Malik laughed, fiddling with her shorts. He dropped them to the ground, staring at the practically naked girl before him for a moment. He forced his eyes away, struggling to keep himself under control. "Where are your pajamas?"

"I don't know. Do you want to sleep naked?"

He whipped his face back to her, his eyes unusually wide. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was even. "Sleep-talking. Gah Haydee, that is not fair."

"I'm scared."

He smirked. This could be very interesting. "Scared of what?" he asked as he placed a light blanket over her, waning the temptation.

"Shoes."

"You're scared of shoes?"

"How can we have sex with our shoes on?"

"We're going to have sex?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Lots of sex."

_Damn tight pants. _"You want to have sex with me, Haydee?"

"But the shoes."

"I'll take care of the shoes."

"I can't dance."

"I will teach you," he grinned, assuming dance to be an analogy for sex.

"I love…"

Malik leaned forward, anticipating her words. She was hardly making sense, but he had heard that people often spilled their deepest secrets in sleep talk. He held his breath.

"…feet."

He growled, shaking his head. His pants suddenly felt much looser. He stood from the bed and walked to the door, leaving the room. "Sleep, Haydee," he whispered before closing the door and heading back to the kitchen.

Haydee grinned, peeking through one eye. Her head was spinning, and her skin was incredibly warm, but she giggled regardless. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes and turned on her side. "Oh Malik, I love you."

_Tell me you love me too._ She sighed again, drifting to sleep, visions of shoeless feet dancing in her head.

* * *

**Note: **Gomen for the long delay! Full-time job plus 6 hours of graduate school classes equals little time to write. I will do my best to have the next chapter out soon! And "amra'a" means "woman" in Arabic.


	19. Chapter XIX

_**All Things New**_

**Chapter XIX**

**

* * *

**"I should have paid more attention in English class," Yugi whispered to himself, trying his best to navigate the signs of the Los Angeles airport. Under any normal circumstances, on any normal day, he would have refused Malik Ishtar's request. But these were not normal days, and this was anything but a normal circumstance. And Yugi, for that matter, was anything but ordinary.

He brushed his hand against the puzzle resting on his neck, the dormant Pharaoh calming his nerves. He had remained within the puzzle the entire flight, though his voice was far from silent in Yugi's mind. Even now, the thoughts of the Pharaoh were anything but hidden. For once, Yugi resolved to keep his refusal to allow the Pharaoh to take control. Navigating Japan was one thing for the ancient spirit, but navigating the United States was an entirely different scenario.

The call from Malik had been strange and unexpected. He had not given the young Japanese boy much insight into the situation, nor had the Pharaoh who had been able to hide most the conversation from Yugi. All he truly knew was that the darkness in Malik's heart was anywhere but gone, potentially putting his friend Haydee in danger—not to mention, potentially threatening the sanity of the world as he presently knew it. Well, with what little sanity the world had.

Since the darkness in Malik had seemingly been obliterated, the world had for the most part been at peace. Duels were still a very big part of the world, but so few knew the true history behind the creatures and the games. And even fewer knew the dark powers that hid beneath the cards and the seven mysterious items: one of which he was going to repossess according to the Pharaoh.

The phrase the Pharaoh had given to him was unnerving to say the least. And while Yugi did not want to admit it, he knew the path they were traveling would lead to a farewell. Before that, the Pharaoh had told him he had one more thing he wanted to do for the friends who had done much for him. And that was to help Haydee by helping Malik, which in essence, was helping the world.

It is time to collect them, he had spoken to Yugi after he had ended the call with Malik. And Yugi knew what that meant. The seven items. The Pharaoh returning to where he truly belonged. Saying goodbye. He had his friends by his side at least: Anzu, Jou, Honda, and the others. They would all miss the Pharaoh, but life had slowly begun to return to normal. And it was only a matter of time when life would be as mundane as it had been before the Pharaoh had entered their lives.

But they would always have the memories. And the cards.

_Yugi, keep walking._

Yugi blinked, realizing he had stopped his quest to find his baggage and the exit to the enormous airport. Malik would supposedly be waiting for him in a car somewhere. Or Rishid, depending on how bad things had gotten over the last week. Yugi shook his head. Only a week, and Malik was already begging for the Pharaoh's help. For _his_ help, though Malik would probably only admit to the former.

He found the place where his baggage would eventually appear. He waited patiently for the small and mostly empty black bag to make its way down the conveyor belt. He grasped the bag and pulled it with him, easily clearing customs. He pulled out the small cell phone, dialing the number Malik had called from a week earlier. The cost of the single call was not as important to Yugi as getting out of the airport full of strange people and signs.

_Take a rest, Yugi. Please._

Yugi closed his eyes, allowing the dim glow to illuminate his mind as the Pharaoh took control of his body. He watched through his eyes as a small convertible pulled up in front of him, a large Egyptian man seated in the driver's seat—which was on the completely opposite side of cars from Japan.

Yugi climbed in the car, dropping his bag in the backseat. He nodded a greeting to Rishid.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh," the man said, bowing his head as he quickly pulled away from the airport.

o - o - o

Malik growled, staring out at the never-ending ocean and skyline. Haydee was inside, apparently resting. The time adjustment had not been easy for her. Then again, neither had her nights. Nor had his, for that matter.

He pressed his forefinger and thumb to his temple, shutting out the menacing voice that filled his mind. His sleep had been restless, his mind racing at the idea that his darkness could take over and he would never know. His constant tossing and turning kept Haydee in a state of half-sleep, and his occasional groan of mental anguish kept her too worried to sleep.

He found it appealing that she worried over him, except for the fact that he hated he made her worry. He hated the darkness in him. And he hated the rod. He pulled the metal from his pocket, careful not to connect his skin to the burning gold. The eye glared at him, a reflection of his inner self. It was true, he would willingly admit, that he could never be _good_. He could never be the kind of man who deserved Haydee—or any sane, intelligent, beautiful woman—and he could never be the kind of man who had good and pure intentions. He would forever have ulterior motives. But he could not be his darkness, either. Because Malik Ishtar was not entirely _evil_. He could be the kind of man who deserved the love of a woman, and he could be the kind of man whose ulterior motives behind good deeds were for his own satisfaction at having done something _good_.

He glanced at the point where the sky and ocean met before shoving the rod in his pocket and glancing at the time on his cell phone. The Pharaoh would have landed already, and would hopefully be currently in a car on his way, ready to take the rod with him.

It occurred to Malik, in that moment, that giving up the rod would essentially solve none of his problems. He would be without a way to control the minds of others, but the temptation to do that was the least of his worries. He pondered a moment, realizing that by giving up the rod, he was giving up all insight into Haydee's complex mind. Not that he had browsed through her thoughts recently. The burning of the rod's metal had seen to it that he not make contact to peek at the girl's inner secrets.

For the first time, Malik would have to _ask_ a person their thoughts to know what they were thinking. The thought seemed daunting, frightening almost.

He turned away from the balcony and reentered the room he shared with Haydee. Though she had claimed she needed sleep, it was clearly evident she had never gone to sleep. He blue eyes were curiously watching him. Perhaps with a hint of admiration, though Malik was uncertain. He smirked, almost thankful he had felt the need to step out into the fresh air without a shirt—though the need had come because of a fight for control with his darkness, and had come in the process of Malik dressing.

He sat on the bed, turning his back to Haydee, wondering why she had to find the carvings as fascinating as she did. He shivered when one of her fingers lightly traced one of the markings.

"The Pharaoh is coming," he said calmly, reveling in the feel of her finger on his back.

He could hear the surprise in her voice. "Yugi? Wha-why-whe-wait, what?"

Malik smirked again, enjoying himself too much to turn to face her. "Today, actually. I…requested his…assistance."

"Is everything okay?"

Her fingers were no longer touching his back. And the way the weight had shifted on the bed, Malik knew she was now sitting up. He felt her breath touch his neck. She was close. And her breathing was quick, unsteady: worried.

"It will be," he assured, reaching blindly for her hand. Glad to find it, he pulled her arm across his chest, pulling her chest against his back.

He sighed mentally when she willingly placed her other arm around him, holding him in a comfortable embrace.

Very little had happened between them over the course of the week. Only once did he press the issue of their stalled "relationship." Only once did she tell him she would not be with a man when there was no love between them. Only once had he kissed her. More than once, he wished she would accept his inability to love. Having never known the love of his parents, he felt it impossible he could ever truly love another human being.

He could care for her. He could even do his best to respect her. He could let her come to him. But he could not love her. To love her would be to admit a weakness. And he had already admitted a weakness by declaring his need for her. He could not give the darkness within another opportunity to break free.

"Haydee," he whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

Malik turned in her embrace, glad to find her face as close as he had hoped. He eagerly kissed her lips, the awkward position of his body in her arms and the shifting of his weight causing them to topple over. Her arms still around him, his body pressing her into the soft covers of the bed, he continued his kiss, mentally joyful that she made no attempt to stop him.

If he did not know any better, he would almost believe she had wanted to kiss him as much as he had been desiring to kiss her. He had thought he was resolved in letting her come to him, but the desire to feel her lips on his was overpowering.

He grasped her sides and rolled over so that her body moved with his, positioning her on top of him. One of her hands moved from his back to his chest, the other moved to his hair, her fingers entwining with his blonde strands.

In that moment, Malik knew she would have to be the one to break the kiss. And Ra help him, if she did not do it soon, there would be no stopping him, darkness or not.

o - o - o

Malik grunted, his eyes flashing open. Haydee was sleeping quietly in his arms. He blinked rapidly, clearing his vision, his breath quickening as he realized he had been completely asleep. Was he really still in control?

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, thankful to find he had only been out for a mere ten minutes. He leaned his head back, popping his neck and yawning. Ten minutes of solid sleep made him feel as if he had slept at least a solid hour.

The Pharaoh would be arriving soon, along with Rishid. But before he met with him, he had made another appointment. He pulled his arms away from Haydee and adjusted her on the bed. She remained asleep.

He slowly stood, smoothing the wrinkles from his shirt. A cheeky grin made its way across his face as he noticed the slight pink that was still on Haydee's cheeks. It had been quite the make out session, he had to admit. He was still shocked she had not slapped him when he had decided to grope her. Though she had pinched him when he had attempted to undo her pants. At least she had not stopped kissing him until the _second_ time he had tried to undo her pants. Then, she had just settled comfortably in his arms and had closed her eyes.

He slipped from the room and descended the stairs. He exited the house and went to his motorcycle, pulling the cell phone from his pocket. A quick text to Rishid to tell him when he expected to return to the house, and then he was off, zooming down the coastal highway.

He maneuvered through the early afternoon traffic, making his way east. The appointment he had to keep was not one he would enjoy, nor was the idea to make such an appointment his idea. Rather, with the gentle yet forceful prodding of his sister, he had obliged. Both she and Rishid, against their better judgment of course, had promised to keep the entire thing a secret from Haydee.

In Malik's mind, the whole thing was unnecessary. But it could serve to be a decent backup if the Pharaoh were to fail, he agreed.

He exited the highway seven miles east of the small beach home, continued a mile north, and pulled his motorcycle into the campus of Pepperdine University. He followed the signs, recalling the map he had memorized, and made his way to the Pendleton Learning Center where Dr. Tomas Martinez had an office. Isis had apparently met the man when he was on a tour of her museum exhibit, though Malik was not entirely certain. All he really knew was that Dr. Martinez would be expecting him.

He parked his motorcycle in a guest parking space and slowly approached the building. His head was throbbing. Dr. Martinez's office was on the third floor with the rest of the professors of psychology in room 329.

Malik found the door to be open with a man in what appeared to be his mid-sixties half-seated on the edge of his desk, watching the open doorway. He instantly stood, covered the distance to Malik in four quick strides, grasped his hand in a welcoming shake, and introduced himself, as if Malik had no idea who he was.

"Malik Ishtar," he replied coolly, following the man inside his office. Dr. Martinez shut the door and motioned to the empty chairs in front of his desk while he made his way around Malik and to the large leather chair hidden partially by the extravagant mahogany desk.

Dr. Martinez was an eccentric kind of man, Malik gathered. All photos and artifacts that were hung on the wall or on display were in a particular kind of order and neatly placed. The photos were the same distance apart from each other, as were the man's multiple degrees. Further inspection revealed Dr. Martinez not only had a Ph.D., but also had a doctorate in archaeology and in psychology. A myriad of other diploma-like documents lined the wall to the side of his desk, all the same distance and perfectly arranged.

"Tell me about yourself, Malik."

Malik pulled his attention from the perfect symmetry of the office's adornments to the man's waiting face. His face appeared perfectly symmetrical, with the fingers of both hands pressed firmly together to form a small triangle—his chin barely resting upon the two index fingers. The man was clearly already lost in thought.

"I'm from Egypt," Malik shrugged. Why Isis had insisted a psychologist would be a good idea, Malik could not fathom. The darkness inside him was attached to the rod, and could be contained within the rod—he was sure of it. The rod is what brought the darkness to light, so to speak. It would be the rod that would ultimately seal the darkness of his mind. And that would require the help of the Pharaoh. But he had to appease Isis. He had to at least _try_. These were, after all, desperate times. And as time wore on, Malik was becoming a desperate man.

"Are you uncomfortable, Malik?"

The man was being intrusive. Malik rubbed his hands against his pants, wishing he had ignored Isis this once. He was not uncomfortable, though the man had yet to look anywhere other than directly at Malik. And though he was not certain, Malik believed the man had yet to blink.

"This really is a waste of time. I don't have anything to say."

"How about you begin with the Pharaoh? Or the rod. Really, the beginning would be the best. But I find the rod absolutely fascinating."

There was a glimmer in the man's brown eyes, a hidden mirth, as if he knew something that Malik did not. Though the man already knew more than Malik had ever shared. And he was almost certain Isis had not said many personal matters to the man—certainly not about the Pharaoh and the rod and the death of his father. The murder, rather. That he had committed.

He squinted his eyes, pushing the thought back. The thought of his father always brought the darkness in him out. He could not risk that. Not now. And not here. He considered using the rod to look inside the man's thoughts, but the metal had only risen in temperature as the days went by.

"Alright then, I'll begin. I am an archaeologist, Malik. That is, I am an archaeologist among many other things. I am fascinated by history, particularly that of Egypt. You must have heard of Maximillion Pegasus, yes? I was on exhibition with him in Egypt many years ago, before I returned to Pepperdine to resume my teaching career. Thus, I already know far more on the subject of your background than you or your sister would ever dare to verbalize."

Malik blinked, finding himself taken aback. Knowing about the shadow games the Pharaohs of the past played did not give the man much insight into Malik's mind. Though, considering the shadow games did still exist if one were to pull on the dark powers, the man did know a little.

"You see, Malik Ishtar from Egypt, my life is wrapped in the things you see around you." He gestured around the office with his wrinkled yet sturdy hands. "I have no family. I have devoted my life to education—learning about the world and the people around me. You are the first case I have ever taken a, shall I say, personal interest in. You are from Egypt, you were raised as a tomb keeper—according to your sister. You know the same hidden history of the ancient land that I discovered on my journeys there. Our meeting was aligned by Ra, I am sure you would agree."

The man had leaned back in his leather chair, his eyes blazing with light. Most people exhibiting the kind of excitement that Dr. Martinez was currently exhibiting would be leaning forward or pacing the floor. He seemed to be calm, in spite of the excitement in his voice.

"You can give me the answers I could never find. And I, in return, can help you deal with your—"

Dr. Martinez went silent, his eyes suddenly fixated on the glow coming from Malik's left pocket.

"My _problems_?" Malik growled, crossing his arms in such a way that the dim glow was hidden from the doctor's eyes. The man continued to stare.

"You have one." His voice was filled with awe.

"One problem?"

"One of the items. Magnificent! May I see it?"

Unsure why he was pacifying the doctor, Malik pulled the rod from his pocket and set it on the large desk. He unwrapped the towel, revealing the deep engravings of the eye, allowing the rod to glow at full illumination.

"Don't touch it!" he snapped as the doctor reached forward. He was ignored, and he watched in horror as the doctor lifted the rod to get a closer examination. He held the eye, careful to point the handle away from him.

"And how do you cause it to become a blade?"

"I just think about it becoming one."

"Fascinating."

Malik did not think so.

"You have a darkness within you, yes? A secret—well, perhaps not quite a secret—but a dark past that you cannot truly escape. Dark thoughts that haunt your mind. Am I close?" His eyes were clearly fixated on the rod, and seemingly, all his attention.

Malik decided to humor the man. "Something like that."

"I can help you, Malik. However, I make one request." He placed the rod back on the towel, turning his eyes to Malik.

Malik shifted uneasily, grabbing the rod and shoving it back in his pocket.

"I know of the tomb keeper's initiation…I would like to see the Pharaoh's memories. That is my request."

o - o - o

Malik slid on his helmet, hopped on his motorcycle, and sped away from Pepperdine University. And from Dr. Tomas Martinez. For reasons unknown to him, he had revealed his back to the man. He had remained "fascinated" as he said multiple times for a decent ten minutes before Malik had demanded they "get on with it."

Of course he could not "diagnose" him after only one meeting, one conversation, but based on the history he knew and the stories he had heard from Isis—who had apparently shared much more than she said she had—he had told Malik his initial assessment would be in the realm of schizophrenia and dissociative identity disorder—commonly known as multiple personality disorder.

It was not quite the disorder Hollywood had made it out to be—and both were treatable. Without medication, the doctor has been adamant about. Though he had acquired a doctorate in psychiatry, he preferred to go the psychologist route. No problem could not be solved without a little communication, he had said.

He had mentioned a third disorder, which Malik had found a little farfetched himself. The doctor had said it was quite possible for Malik to simply have obsessive compulsive disorder. He was fixated on the death of his father—Malik had merely said his father had been murdered—and to compensate for the obsessive memories, he acted in a compulsive manner. Though when Malik had mentioned he once had a plan he believed could have been successful to take over the world, the doctor had said delusions of grandeur were more congruent with schizophrenia.

Malik shook his head, speeding down the seven miles of coastal highway to get to the house. He had spend five hours with the doctor, sharing more of his life than he had intended. Mostly childish dribble, memories before the initiation, nothing of significance. But the doctor had been intrigued, and had listened intently.

The Pharaoh and Rishid would have arrived hours ago. No doubt Haydee was thrilled to have her little Yugi friend visiting. Though with the time change, Yugi was probably already sleeping. Isis would probably be upset with him for two reasons—he had company he was ignoring, and he was incredibly late for dinner.

He parked his bike by Isis' car and strode in the house. The lights were all out, except for one coming from the living room. He glanced in, finding the three Egyptians and the one Japanese with the Egyptian spirit seated on the couches in the living room watching a film on the television.

At that moment, who Malik assumed to be the main characters were fighting what appeared to be a mummy. Malik rolled his eyes, hopped over the back of the couch, and draped his arm around Haydee's shoulders.

"Really? _The Mummy _again?"

Haydee shushed him, pointing to Yugi who was currently asleep on the papasan chair in the corner of the room. Malik rolled his eyes again before kissing Haydee's cheek lightly and resting his head on her shoulder. Yugi had the right idea for once. A nap was just what he needed. Talking about his childhood with Dr. Martinez had been much more draining than he anticipated.

o - o - o

Dr. Tomas Martinez lightly placed the desk phone in its holder and turned his attention to the computer monitor that sat in the left corner of his desk. He moved the mouse, the screen illuminating his dark office. A brief glance at the clock in the lower right corner of the computer screen told him it was past ten in the evening. His young Egyptian visitor had left hours earlier. Shortly after, he had begun his research.

And only thirty minutes ago, he had made his phone call. Malik had shared very little with him, though not much needed to be shared. Dr. Martinez had already done his research after his conversations with Isis. It had taken some in-depth research in the deepest corners of the internet, but he had found what he had been searching for. After all, in this day and age, everything was online.

Including some very strange videos of monstrous creatures that greatly resembled the world's favorite trading card game. He was able to catch a glimpse of a man with strangely colored hair, extremely spiky hair at that, and greatly resembling the engraving of the Pharaoh on Malik's back. As well as the Pharaoh on the artifacts he had viewed at the museum where he met Isis.

Of course, he had seen that same marking of the Pharaoh numerous times before, but now he was closer to uncovering the mystery of this Pharaoh. And the card game that was more than mere cards.

Meeting Malik and Isis was more than mere chance. It had been orchestrated by the gods, Tomas was certain. The gods, and the help of Maximillion Pegasus. After all, it had been his old colleague who had financed the transfer of the Egyptian exhibit to California. The fact that Malik had some mental issues to work through was simply a bonus.

Tomas would help Malik. There was not a bone in his body that would ever lead the Egyptian teen away from the answers he did not even know he sought. But knowing Malik could bring to light the questions that had followed him for years after the Egyptian excursion—Tomas could hardly contain the excitement. It had taken everything in his trained body to attempt to see to Malik's needs before his own. Though, if all went as planned, he would find the answers he sought through Malik seeking his own.

Malik was distressed. Tomas could easily see it in the boy's eyes. They were entirely alert, but entirely too tired. He could easily understand the problem, but for Malik to accept what his reality would be, Malik had to come to the answer on his own. It was the only way he would believe it—that much was certain to Tomas.

He had dealt with many cases over the years, nearly all had been successful. And the greatest success he found was when patients would come to the final answer on their own. Malik would be no different, particularly considering the personality Malik had exhibited.

He had stayed as far as possible from the topic of the murder of his father. A murder, Tomas could only guess, Malik had either seen—or, more likely, committed. And while Malik did not exhibit the tendencies of a murderer, the only logical explanation for his split-persona—so to speak—was that he had undergone a disturbing childhood experience. First, the initiation; second, the murdering of his father. It all made perfect sense in the mind of Dr. Tomas Martinez.

Malik had not displayed any tendencies of schizophrenia or dissociative identity disorder or compulsion, but the stories he shared of his past led Tomas to believe it could be one, two, or all. Currently, he was dealing with this "darkness" inside him by ignoring it through compulsive tendencies. But again, Tomas' deductions were not concrete. He still had much to hear from Malik before he could ever truly understand the problems Malik was facing.

Though he was entirely certain that Malik would despise the hard truth he would discover in Tomas' office.

Tomas turned from his thoughts to the internet search engine. He had to learn more of the ancient rod Malik had shown him earlier. The rod was more than just a hidden blade. It was, in fact, a key. _The_ key.

And Dr. Tomas Martinez would be damned before letting that key disappear from his sights.

o - o - o

Yugi woke to a somewhat gruff nudging on his shoulder. The room was dark and empty, except for the platinum blonde Egyptian standing over him, his hair reflecting the lights from the outside. Yugi blinked tiredly, glancing around the room. He remembered having dinner with Isis, Rishid, and Haydee. He could also remember starting a movie. But he could not remember the content of the movie, or Malik being present for any of it.

He stretched, noticing the deep impatience of the Egyptian. Sighing, he closed his eyes. When they reopened, his height had increased, his hair had slightly changed, and his eyes were not as innocent as usual. He swiftly rose from the papasan, his new height matching Malik's.

"Pharaoh," Malik spoke, his voice even, lacking the slightest hint of emotion.

"Tomb Keeper."

The Pharaoh's voice was low, almost gruff. He seemed agitated, as if he had woken from some deep slumber. He was staring at Malik in the darkness, his violet eyes narrowed.

"You called me here, and here I am. What I have trouble understanding is how this darkness that was obliterated is returning. Explain."

He crossed his arms, ignoring the mental comments from Yugi to be kind to the boy Haydee had—for some Ra-forsaken reason—chosen. The only promise he had promised to keep was that he would return with Yugi to Japan with the rod in hand.

He knew it was time to collect the items. It was time to return to the world of dreams. It was time for him to sleep. Most important, it was time for the world to be at peace. Without the items, it would be impossible for the shadow games to be called upon. Without the shadow games, the world would be safe from people like Malik Ishtar—or, from demented psychos as he had heard Anzu call the Egyptian.

He was ready to return. He certainly was not ready to leave the world with an uncertainty of its safety, and he really was not ready to leave the friends he had made, but the purpose of sealing his spirit within the pyramid resting in the neck of Yugi's body—the body he was possessing—had almost been served.

"This _darkness_ inside is not the problem. It's part, but…" Malik trailed off, pulling the towel-covered rod from his pocket. The dim glow illuminated the room.

The Pharaoh reached out, taking the rod from Malik's hand, allowing the towel to fall to the floor. He closed his eyes, focusing his mind. The metal was warm in his hand, but hardly a cause for concern. The warmth was merely caused by his focusing his energy from his brain through the rod and into Malik's mind.

In a flash, he had seen everything the rod itself had seen. Everything from the murder of Malik's father to the carving on Haydee's side to a strange older man in an office. The eye recorded the memories of the events in which it was involved—something Malik most likely had very little knowledge of.

The fact was, Malik's recollection of many violent and disturbing images had been caused by the rod. His connection to the item was strong, the Pharaoh had to admit. But the rod could no longer be managed by him. It had served its purpose.

The Pharaoh looked at Malik through the eye of the rod. "Malik Ishtar."

"What?" His voice was impatient.

"Are you relinquishing this item to me?"

Malik's eyes seemed to hold confusion as they glanced quickly between the eyes of the Pharaoh and the eye on the rod. He was conflicted, that much was obvious.

"Giving up this item is not going to solve your problems. It will only alleviate the strength of the memories. But the darkness is within you. That is a battle you must face alone."

Malik remained quiet.

"I plan to return." He had not intended to share this with anyone except Yugi, considering Yugi was being gracious enough to allow him use of his body. But the words still continued, as if he were compelled to share his plan. "I must collect the seven items, return to the pyramid of my tomb you and your family once protected, and say my farewell. The door is there, waiting for me to enter. But I must take all the items with me. I…trust this item in your hands. If you desire to care for it until I collect the others, then I will allow you to protect it. But—"

"Take it."

Malik quickly exited the room, leaving the rod in the hands of the Pharaoh. He had spent most his years in control of the item. With it, he had the ability to control the minds of others, to see into the thoughts of others. With it, he had power, strength, and courage. With it, he was more than a mere man walking the earth. Without it, he was simply Malik Ishtar.

The thought of being a regular person drove strange daggers into his mind. A shield was being shattered. There was absolutely nothing he could do to restrain the memories.

Giving up the rod was supposed to alleviate the strength of the memories. While it did, it failed to alleviate the pain that went with those memories. The pain that Malik had locked within his mind and within the rod. Without the rod, the pain freely flowed through his veins.

The rod had been his heroine. Not even one full minute, and he was going through withdrawal.

He hurried to the room he shared with Haydee. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her. Without consideration for her sleep, he pulled her in his arms and wept.


End file.
